Florensia
by xXBreninXx
Summary: (Basado del juego "Florensia Online") En la tierra de Florensia, se deberá luchar contra el peligro y el mal para mantener la paz que se ha logrado conseguir, aunque eso signifique tener que enfrentarse contra monstruos, piratas, objetos encantados, y seres oscuros. Trabajar juntos, es y será la clave para superar los obstáculos que se presenten en el camino de esta historia.
1. Capítulo 1

_(Este es un fanfic de un viejo juego online llamado " **Florensia** ". A principios de 2018, me inspiré en hacer esta historia luego de volver a jugar el juego después de muchos años. Más que parecerme una buena idea hacer un fanfic del primer juego online que jugué, quería hacerle un tributo - La historia de aquel mundo mágico y fantástico, desvelará sus profundos secretos ante los ojos de todos los que ansían desenterrar su misterio - Sin más que alargar, voy a concluir diciendo que los protagonistas, cuatro en total, son personajes originales; obviamente creados a partir del videojuego. Por último, debo decir que no soy dueño de Florensia; todo los derechos están reservados al autor o autores del videojuego - P.D *Sus críticas serán aceptadas, siempre y cuando respondan con amabilidad*)._

 **Florensia Cap 1**

Ese 10 de agosto, el día había iniciado con una calidez total; en Roxbury, la capital de la isla de Cardiff, no era la excepción. A pesar de ser otoño, la isla de Cardiff iba a rebosar de un cálido sol. A medida que el astro amarillo se levantaba del horizonte, las tiendas y viviendas de toda Roxbury abrían sus puertas. En una de las casas, muy cerca del palacio del rey, y gobernante de la isla de Cardiff, Prower; un chico de cabello plateado y ojos color café de tan sólo trece años, se despierta bruscamente, al notar que eran las diez de la mañana. Su intención era despertarse a las ocho, sin embargo, su alarma de despertador casero no había funcionado. Como si su vida en peligro se tratase, corrió hacia el baño, y con ropa en manos. Se aseó lo más rápido, pero a la vez lo mejor que pudo. Si el reloj llegaba a las once, llegaría tarde definitivamente. Al terminar, revisando cada parte de su cuerpo, confirmó que estaba limpio en su totalidad. Tan rápido como con cuidado, empezó a ponerse su ropa. Una reluciente camiseta de tela blanca puesta debajo de un chaleco corto de cuero. Sus pantalones eran de un gris blanco, con unas botas color negro azabache. Usando un cinturón también de cuero, lo sujetó alrededor de su cintura, ajustando de esa manera sus pantalones. Ya estando preparado, salió de su tranquila morada, no sin antes darse un poco de aliento. Al atravesar la puerta, lo recibió un cálido sol.

 **-Muy bien Prower, sólo ve, y di la verdad. Simplemente ve, y actúa con naturalidad. Después de todo, no puedes ser el único que le haya pasado ésto-.** Se decía, dándose ánimo.

Mientras caminando a una velocidad acelerada por el bello camino de piedra, se preguntaba sobre aquel esperado momento, el cual había soñado que llegase desde que tenía once años. Había esperado dos años para que el momento llegara, y aunque se sentía listo, la duda también ocupaba espacio en su mente. Hoy, él se convertiría en un "Noble"; una personas con las magníficas habilidades de conjurar magia. De su linaje familiar, nueve de diez se volvieron Nobles, y de esos nueve los incluía a él, hasta ahora. A solo cincuenta metros de distancia, se alzaba el majestuoso palacio del rey de Cardiff. Prower no pudo evitar que sus tensiones se sobresalten, pero eso no iba a hacer que diera marcha atrás. Volviendo a respirar hondo, relajó sus tensiones, a la vez que cerraba por unos instantes sus ojos. Sus padres y amigos estaban allí, pero eso no tenía que quitarle su confianza. Por accidente se había quedado dormido, pero eso no quería decir que iba a ser sermoneado; cualquiera le hubiera sucedido lo mismo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras, y acercándose a la entrada del palacio. En ese momento, ya estando dentro, junto a otros jóvenes que habían venido por la misma razón, el gobernador de Cardiff, Lord Lionel, hizo su aparición. La multitud no dudo en hacer una respetuosa reverencia ante su rey, el cual, con un semblante serio, miró a cada uno de ellos detenidamente.

 **-Muy bien, creo que ya están todos. Contando con el que llegó algo tarde-.** Comentó él con una profunda voz, y haciendo que los susurros que se escuchaban cesasen. Sacó un reloj de su bolsillo, y lo miró, confirmando la hora. Aunque fueron duras las palabras, Prower no se mostró desanimado por ello. Lionel sonrió. **-Veo que todos han venido aquí por una razón, y eso lo sé. Sin embargo, para que ustedes se conviertan en Nobles, tienen, como es de esperar, completar las pruebas y el entrenamiento que les van a pedir que hagan para lograr el objetivo. Ahora, les dejo con ustedes a su maestro, el cual les dirá qué hacer-.** Ante esas palabras, el gobernador se retira, seguido de unos guardias, y los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Al momento de bajar de la plataforma, sube un joven de tan solo treinta y siete años. De él sólo se veía pantalones blancos, ya que vestía un elegante traje verde, el cual era adornado por detalles doradas. Y su sombrero de copa de igual color, estaba adornado por una bella pluma blanca. En silencio, y con un semblante de pura tranquilidad, se acercó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el público. Al llegar frente a los jóvenes, se paró con firmeza, con sus manos por detrás. Prower, quien reaccionó antes que nadie, hizo una reverencia ante él. Los demás notaron esto, e hicieron lo mismo rápidamente. La persona frente a ellos sonrió a gusto.

 **-Un "Noble" nunca es perfecto. Sin embargo, si lo fuera, ¿De qué errores se aprendería?-.** Dice, con mucha firmeza. **-Yo, mis fieles súbditos, soy su maestro Roderick. Seré vuestro guía en la ruta para que descubran su camino, y les explicaré las facultades de ser un Noble. Mucho tengo yo por explicarles, pero es mejor no hacerlos esperar. Seguidme, iremos a la sala de entrenamiento-.** Iba a avanzar, pero de repente se detiene. **-Sin embargo...-.** Se da vuelta. **-Antes que nada, yo quisiera saber algo de ustedes. No sean tímidos en decir lo que realmente quieren al volverse un Noble. ¿Alguien?-.** Pregunta.

Prower, automáticamente, da un paso al frente. Todos enfocan la mirada en él. **-Y... quiero ser un Noble, no sólo porque me encantaría ser uno, sino porque... últimamente tuve muchos sueños en donde yo era uno. Esos sueños me estaban diciendo algo, y supe de inmediato... que ser un Noble era mi destino-.** Decía con algo de nerviosismo, pero muy seguro de proseguir y terminar. **-No sólo anhelo el orgullo de mi familia, sino también el conocimiento y la sabiduría. En este mundo aún se ocultan secretos, los cuales sólo un muy pequeño puñado de ellos fueron encontrados-.** Finalizó él.

 **-Ya veo-.** Dice Roderick, frotándose la barbilla. Y entonces, se pone a caminar de un lado a otro. **-No es de extrañarse que el conocimiento sea el tesoro que todo el mundo anhela, y que aquello sea una de las razones por la que nuestra sociedad está en constante movimiento y en constante evolución. A través de unos pocos y deteriorados pergaminos, y escasas y pequeñas porciones de piedras talladas con runas, nos hacen ver que hace incontables siglos atrás, ya existía un mundo totalmente desarrollado. Sin embargo, ¿qué fué de aquel mundo? Ese es el enigma que todos nosotros queremos descifrar-.** Menciona él, volviéndose entonces hacia Prower. **-¿Prower Aldith, verdad? Déjame decirte con toda sinceridad que el conocimiento no se entrega sin antes dar algo a cambio. Si algo nos ha enseñado la historia, es que el conocimiento es el mayor poder que existe en toda Florensia-.** Dice con emoción.

Prower asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería. El camino no sería fácil, ni tampoco sería misericordioso. Roderick continuó con su discurso, hasta que tuvo que detenerse para que todos se presenten, y así apresurarse para las pruebas, debido al inconveniente con Prower. Al final, hubo una despedida de buena suerte de los padres a los veinte niños que estaban listos para el comienzo del entrenamiento.

(. . .)

Cerca del puerto, catorce niños estaban reunidos frente a una gran tienda. De entre ellos, resaltaba Darten, un chico de trece años, con cabello gris oscuro, vestido de un traje azul opaco, y un pañuelo rojo. Además de su confiable mirada, sus resaltantes ojos de un amarillo-verdoso lo hacían sobresalir del resto de todos. Estaba tan ansioso de volverse un "Explorador", que cuando llegó el momento, fue el primero en llegar, y siendo lógico ya que se había estado ahí desde las seis de la mañana. Frente a él y los demás, se hallaba una mujer de cabello marrón largo y enrulado. De su traje marrón-rojo, con detalles de un color naranja-amarillento. Una de sus manos, las cuales los cubría unos relucientes guantes rojos, descansaba sobre el mango de un rapier.

 **-Muchos de ustedes pensarán que ser un "Explorador" es cosa fácil-.** Decía la joven, de nombre Kyra. **-Sin embargo, hay riesgos en ser uno. Una de las características principales de los Exploradores, son su velocidad. Deben moverse tan rápido como un látigo, y ser tan ágiles como una liebre. Y aquello resalta cuando cargas algo como esto-.** Detrás de ella, sin que nadie lo hubiese notado, saca una escopeta, la cual, además de ser grande y larga, su cañón era casi el tamaño de la mitad de la cabeza de Kyra. **-Y cabe mencionar que mientras te mueves rápidamente, solo teniendo un segundo para pensar, preparar, y apuntar el arma, la cual en sí es algo pesada, y que además a la hora de disparar, su potencia es increíble. Sin embargo...-.** Lo coloca de nuevo en su lugar. **-Antes de que aprendan a usar un arma, deben aprender a moverse como un buen Explorador de primera. Por lo tanto, iremos al campo de entrenamiento. Allí, los ayudaré a moverse como a uno. Y si lo hacen bien, es decir, si logran pasar, irán a la prueba de tiro. No obstante, deben recordar que no solo se trata de apuntar al blanco, sino también estar preparado después de disparar. El blanco no se quedará quieto y en espera del segundo disparo. Claro que no, el blanco se moverá, y contraatacará para defenderse, más bien, en matarlos-.** Les explicó. Su tono, a pesar de ser serio, tenía una pizca de humor.

 **-Tengo una cuestión-.** Dice un niño de cabello corto y anaranjado. **-¿Las armas pueden recargarse sola, o tenemos que hacerlo manualmente mientras hacemos todas esas piruetas heroicas?-.** Preguntó.

Kyra, quien se mostraba seria desde el principio, arrugó el rostro. **-Mira niño, estas no son armas normales. Fueron modificados no sólo con la ingeniería, sino también con "magia", para hacerlo un arma de fuego efectiva. He de esperar que no haberles especificado que el arma se debe cargar cuando ya no le queda municiones en el cartucho. No son como solían ser hace cientos de años en el pasado. Las armas de ahora contienen cosas nunca antes vistas. Si no has visto los barcos, entonces te has perdido de mucho, mi pequeño. ¡Pero es cuestión de tiempo, amiguitos!-.** Dice, levantando el dedo. **-Cuando hayamos logrado llegar al entrenamiento con armas de verdad, les explicaré sus funciones, y cómo aprender a usarla. Pero primero lo primero: comencemos con lo básico-.** Se voltea y les sonríe.

 **-Antes de que demos galope, tengo una pregunta. ¿Ha sido usted una "Sniper" o una "Excavador"?-.** Preguntó Darten.

Kyra se detiene, y lo mira directamente. **-¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?-.** Pide ella.

 **-Me llamo Darten, Darten Kiroslav. Mi sueño ha sido volverme un Explorador. Mi bisabuelo fue un Explorador al igual que muchos antes que él, y yo me he decidido en continuar ese legado. Además de eso, quiero también surcar por todo el mundo, y ver las maravillas que hay por ahí afuera. No me importan los problemas que me hagan dificultad en ser un Explorador. Yo daré todo por conseguirlo-.** Le responde.

Fue de esperarse que nadie dijera nada. Kyra no se inmutó, pero eso no quería decir que lo que Darten, aquel niño de ojos como los de un águila, la dejara conmovida.

 **-Antes que responda a tu pregunta, Darten, sé que hablas con toda verdad. Sin embargo, no creas que esto sea pan comido; el camino que tomes junto a tus compañeros estarán llenos de obstáculos. Sin importar cuanto mejores, el peligro y la muerte estarán siempre acompañándote-.** Dijo, denotando aquel tono serio con humor. Tras la declaración, ella le sonríe. **-Pero a pesar de ello, estoy segura que tu darás todo por conseguir tu objetivo. Será un gusto ser tu Maestra, Darten. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes-.** Le comenta.

 **-No se preocupe: la suerte también me acompaña-.** Le dice Darten, alzando el pulgar.

Kyra sonríe aún más. **-Pues te otorgo el doble de esa suerte ahora. ¡Ah! Y Darten, con respecto a tu pregunta: Yo iba a convertirme en una Sniper, pero por razones personales, decidí volverme una maestra de los Exploradores-.** Le contesta ella su pregunta.

Y habiendo respondido lo que Darten preguntó, Kyra les dio la señal para que la siguieran. El entrenamiento iba a ser duro y difícil, y todos lo sabían. Darten igualmente, pero él se sentía preparado, y por supuesto, emocionado.

(. . .)

En una morada cerca de la entrada hacia el bosque de Roxbury, Dirack Rackham, una joven de catorce años, se encontraba hablando con Claris, la maestra de los Mercenarios. Dirack era de cabello corto y negro, y de ojos magenta. Vestía con una camisa gris, un pantalón color marrón, y unos zapatos color negro. Claris era una mujer de estatura alta, de ojos color verde esmeralda, cabello acortado y de color naranja con una cinta verde oscuro atada a su cabeza. Pasando sobre su nariz, se veía una larga cicatriz que pasaba de forma horizontal. Vestía con un chaleco corto, también verde oscuro con bordes violetas, debajo de una camisa blanca con bordes dorados, la cual mostraba una abertura en la parte superior de su pecho con forma de un rombo. Poseía guantes de color negro y sin dedos, con vendas resaltando debajo de los mismos. La falda corta, de color verde oscuro con una franja naranja, y bordeado también de violeta, se cortaba por delante, revelando una segunda falda color negro azabache. Sus pantalones morados estaban cortados, dejando expuesta la zona del muslo. Por otra parte, el mismo pantalón que traía, era sostenido por unas tiras que estaban sujetas a la falda negra. Por último, eran sus zapatos; blancos en la punta, con una franja en el medio color azafrán, y bordeado con el mismo color morado que sus pantalones.

 **-Escucha Dirack, sé que quieres ser una Mercenaria, pero debes entender que necesitarás de toda tu voluntad para lograrlo; el entrenamiento que se tiene que dar para conseguirlo es arduo-.** Le indicó Claris.

 **-Lo entiendo señorita Claris, sin embargo ya he tomado la decisión, y no me pienso retractarme ahora-.** Afirmó Dirack. **-Sé que será difícil, pero estoy segura que lograré conseguirlo. Además, prometí convertirme en Mercenaria para proteger a mi familia en Greenlake-.** Dijo con mirada decidida.

Su aldea, Greenlake, era la que más alejada se encontraba de Roxbury, estando al otro lado de la isla. Y al igual que el resto de otras aldeas, estaba siempre al acecho de criaturas peligrosas. Fue un día cuando Dirack, junto con su padre, fue emboscada por un par de monstruos que merodeaban por el lugar mientras ellos recorrían el camino. Sin embargo fue salvada por un grupo de dos Mercenarios, los cuales acabaron con los atacantes. Fue desde aquel entonces, que Dirack quiso convertirse en Mercenaria no sólo para protegerse ella misma, sino también para proteger a su familia y a su hogar.

Claris sonríe. **-Tu cuerpo tal vez lo veas frágil y delicado, pero puedo ver que en tu interior se oculta una gran fuerza-.** Le comenta. A continuación, ella desenfunda su espada, la cual estaba atada a su cintura. **-Los Mercenarios son guerreros de una fuerza y resistencia formidable. Sin ellos, no se habría podido proteger a las ciudades y a las personas de Florensia de varios peligros que sucedieron a lo largo de la historia-.** Decía, a la vez que movía su espada, realizando varios golpes al aire.

 **-Creí que sin la ayuda de los "Saints" hubiera sido imposible proteger a esas ciudades y a esas personas-.** Cuestionó Dirack.

 **-De hecho, tienes razón Dirack. De no ser por su magia curativa, no se habría podido sanar a los que fueron heridos en batallas. Sin embargo ellos no son los responsables de que la paz y la armonía aún rijan en Florensia. Los Nobles, los Mercenarios y los Exploradores, todos ellos, tuvieron un rol importante en algún momento de la historia. No se trata de que una clase sea vital para las otras. Todas son valiosas, ya que cada una muestra su forma de combatir cuando llega la hora de pelear. Los cuatro se necesitan mutuamente, ya que la unión hace la fuerza. Y a su vez, esa fuerza se utiliza para proteger al mundo de la amenaza-.** Indicó Claris, señalando a su vez todo el lugar.

 **-Entiendo-.** Asiente Dirack. Es en eso, que ella nota algo. **-Disculpe, ¿soy la única que ha venido hoy?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-No, hay otros chicos que ya están en entrenamiento desde hace semanas-.** Le respondió Claris. **-Sin embargo, puede que en cualquier momento lleguen más aspirantes para convertirse en Mercenarios-.** Mencionó. **-Ahora Dirack, quiero que entiendas esto-.** Guarda su espada. **-Como dije hace un par de minutos, el entrenamiento será arduo, y que para lograrlo, se necesitará toda la voluntad del individuo. Son tres meses en total. Las sesiones se realizarán todos los días, de nueve de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde-.** Informó ella al respecto. Acto seguido, pone una mano sobre el hombro de Dirack. **-Debes saber que no podrás ver a tu familia, al menos que sea un asunto de gran importancia-.** Le dice.

 **-Entiendo, maestra Claris-.** Asintió Dirack nuevamente.

Claris vuelve a sonreír. **-Pues entonces, vamos. Has llegado una hora tarde, por lo que es mejor que empieces de inmediato. Te mostraré donde entrenarás-.** Dice, haciendo una señal para que la siguiera.

Asintiendo una última vez, Dirack se dispone en seguirla, pero se detiene a la mitad. Se voltea, para encontrarse con su padre, quien le sonreía con mucho orgullo. Ella corre hacia él, y lo abraza con mucha fuerza. Iba a estar un largo tiempo fuera de casa, y eso la ponía triste. Sin embargo ella ya había tomado una decisión, y no podía retractarse. Luego de darse una última despedida, Dirack regresa con Claris, quien procedió a explicarle lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora.

(. . .)

Cruzando la puerta de Weedridge, una pequeña niña apareció. Su pelo turquesa estaba atado por dos ligas, cayéndose hacia atrás, y dejándose ver sus ojos de un azul profundo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tela fina tejido a mano, de un impecable color blanco perla. Sus pies estaban envueltos en vendas marrones, y en su cuello, colgaba un collar de perlas azules. Por su cintura, llevaba colgado una bolsita de tela, la cual estaba sujeta a una soga que estaba atado alrededor de su cintura. En sus manos, llevaba una carta verde con un sello blanco. Los guardias de brillante armadura, con grandes hachas de acero, y los cuales hacían guardia en la puerta, no pasaron por alto la presencia de la pequeña, quien a su vez notó la mirada de los guardias. Con calma y en silencio, se acercó al guardia de la derecha.

 **-Señor y guardián de la entrada, ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra el maestro Jaime? Sé que él vive aquí, pero no sé específicamente dónde-.** Pregunta ella con una suave voz.

El guardia, sin expresar emoción, pero mostrándose pensativo, se lleva una mano a la barbilla. Y entonces, él señala hacia el frente.

 **-Sigue la vía principal, la cual doblará por todo Roxbury. Después de unas cinco o seis calles, llegará a una morada de dos pisos que está rodeado por cuatro árboles. En esa casa, él está ahí-.** Le responde el guardia.

La pequeña, tras escucharlo, le hace una reverencia. **-Gracias señor, estoy muy agradecido-.** Le dijo, dándole las gracias.

 **-De nada pequeña-.** Dice el guardia, volviendo a su posición.

La niña sigue el camino por donde el guardia le señaló, y recordando sus indicaciones. La niña, mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de ver toda la ciudad. Le resultaba todo muy grande. Sin duda, era por lo menos el triple de tamaño que su pueblo, y más hablando de las estructuras, las cuales no sólo eran de piedra caliza, sino de madera de roble, luciendo suaves al contacto. Lo que más atrajo de ella, es que en una parte despejada, se podía ver el centro, el cual era una enorme plaza, rodeado por árboles, y un arroyo, del cual fluía el agua, hasta que esta desembocaba en el mar. No podía negar que la ciudad era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. Después de recorrer cinco calles, se encontró con una casa de dos pisos pegado a otra. A su alrededor habían cuatro árboles frondosos. Ella se acercó y entró por la entrada, la cual eran tres escalones. Al final, la esperó un suave piso de madera, el cual pudo tocar al no tener puesto zapatos. Sin embargo, no podía distraerse. Buscó con la mirada, hasta que dio con un joven de traje verde, y pantalones cortos de igual color. Llevaba puesto un cinturón, del cual se podían colgar objetos, y unos guantes blancos. Su cabello peinado era de un naranja claro, y unos brillantes ojo verdes. Lo que más resaltaba de él, era un cristal anaranjado en forma de rombo, flotando a su costado. El joven, el cual era apenas veinte centímetros más alto que ella, estaba rodeado por otras personas de igual tamaño. No tuvo que moverse, al ver que todos se volteaban a verla. La pequeña fue avanzando, hasta que quedó frente al chico.

 **-¿Eres el maestro Jaime?-.** Pregunta ella. El joven asiente. Ella hace una reverencia, y el joven la imita. **-Me llamo Aelly Lightsoul. He venido de la aldea "Sunrise Forest", y he llegado hasta aquí para poder conocerlo. Quiero convertirme en Saint. He estado muy unida a la naturaleza, y quiero saber más de ella a través de la energía que nos rodea a nosotros. Quiero ser un Saint, para así poder sanar a los heridos, y conocer la magia que rodea este mundo-.** Le dice. Entonces, le entrega la carta que tenía en la mano.

Jaime toma la carta y la abre. Empieza a leerla, sin cambiar su mirada tranquila, la cual la estuvo desde que Aelly había arribado a su casa. Después de un minuto en silencio, el despegó su mirada de la carta, para mirar a Aelly, quien esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

 **-Puedo sentir una fuerte aura que te rodea. Y creo, que todos ustedes también pueden sentirlo, ¿verdad?-.** Les pregunta Jaime a los demás, y ellos asienten. **-En ti hay potencial, como muchos otros. Yo, Jaime, seré tu maestro, y haré de ti una Saint. Te enseñaré las habilidades que te ayudarán a defender a la naturaleza que amas, como muchos otros la aman también-.** Le contesta Jaime con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Aelly, sonriendo con felicidad, hace otra reverencia. Los demás que habían estado como observadores, saludan, y se presentan ante la pequeña, quien se sentía a gusto ante su presencia. El día fue avanzando, sin que ninguna nube estorbara en el cielo. Los suaves vientos soplaban, y el bello sentimiento de la paz se sentía en toda la isla. Ese día, había marcado un comienzo. El tiempo pasaba a velocidad de crucero, y antes de que los habitantes de Cardiff lo notaran, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, para así dejar paso a la sagrada noche. Otro día había concluido, pero ese mismo día marcó el comienzo de un viaje.

 **(. . . .)**

 **(4 años después)**

 **(. . . .)**

Cuatro años pasaron en la isla de Cardiff, la cual no obtuvo muchos cambios. Prower se encontraba en Larksdowns, justo en la playa principal. Luchaba contra babosas criaturas, las cuales, tenían la visible forma de una rana. Sin embargo, éstas, eran enormes y grotescas, y comparándolos con Prower, le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Prower entonces alza su rapier al cielo, y este empieza a ser envuelto en un brillo color rojo. Al instante de que eso pasara, él apuntó al frente hacia la criatura. Al milisegundo de haber apuntado, surge un ataque de fuego: "Fireball". Esta se disparó desde la punta del arma, impactando directamente contra la rana, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El impacto fue letal. La rana, cayó muerta y achicharrada. Sin embargo, Prower no pudo cantar victoria aún ya que era muy pronto para hacerlo. Dos ranas, las cuales eran más oscuras y babeantes que la anterior, se percataron de lo presenciado. Una de ellas, logró saltar sobre Prower, proporcionándole un golpe con sus viscosas patas. Prower cayó, pero rápidamente se levanta. Sin perder tiempo, blandió su fina espada contra su atacante, pero sin perder de vista al segundo. De inmediato, apuntó la su espada al cielo, alistando el hechizo "Shade of Fear". En la punta de la misma se formó una esfera oscura, cubierta por un manto oscuro. A continuación, él apunta hacia la primera rana quien lo atacó, y la bola oscura impacta contra la criatura. La rana, recibiendo el ataque, empezó a mirar para todos lados rápidamente, moviéndose para todas direcciones. El ataque que había lanzado Prower la había confundido. Aprovechando esa confusión, Prower se propuso en atacar y defenderse de la otra rana, quien no se molestó en esperar. Prower levantó su rapier al cielo, y ésta fue envuelta por una ligera capa blanca. Y cuando eso pasó, apuntó al frente, hacia su objetivo, y lanza la contraparte de la Fireball: La "Iceball". Dio en el blanco. El impacto fue fuerte, y más que eso, afectó a la rana, quien por el congelante ataque se movía más lenta. Prower aprovecha, y teniendo pocos segundos para que la otra rana se recupere, Prower atacó, y lanzó otra Fireball, acabando finalmente con la rana. Justo a tiempo, ya que la otra restante se había recuperado de la confusión, y estaba enloquecida por atacar. Prower no se quedó atrás, y fue directo al ataque. Moviendo su espada, Prower lanzó la Fireball, pero la rana lo esquivó. Lanza una Iceball, pero también la esquiva. Estando a muy corta distancia para iniciar otro encantamiento de ataque, no tuvo otra opción, más que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con la criatura. Prower lanzaba golpes tras otros, logrando herirlo. La rana tampoco se quedó atrás, y lanzaba tanto saltos de patada contra él, como escupir mucosidad para intentar nublar su vista. La rana logró acercarse lo suficiente como para dar un salto hacia él, golpeando fuertemente con sus piernas, y haciendo que Prower cayera. Sin embargo, Prower se reincorpora al instante, y estando a una distancia aceptable, lanza otra Fireball, logrando darle de lleno. La rana cae aturdida, y Prower aprovecha. Lanza una bola de hielo, y a continuación, vuelve a lanzar otra Fireball, para luego lanzar una Iceball. Estando la rana debilitada, Prower se acerca, y con un medio giro, lanza un golpe de frente con la espada, atravesando el pecho de la rana. La criatura babosa deja de moverse, y muere. Estaba hecho. Prower, mira para todos lados, y ve que hay más de esas ranas, pero éstas no estaban interesados en su presencia; no aún. Da un suspiro, y de su bolsillo, saca un pañuelo. Se limpia parte del rostro, y la espada, la cual quedó manchada de sangre azul y pegajosa. Después de limpiarla, guarda el pañuelo, y su rapier, y saca un pequeño cuchillo de su pie. Con él, corta los pies de las ranas, y las coloca en un bolso, el cual contiene más de esos pies. Al terminar, limpia, y guarda el cuchillo, y con cuidado, se marcha de la playa, no queriendo producir otro asalto. El día había comenzado muy pesado, y apenas eran las diez. Sin embargo, él intentó encontrarle el lado positivo a todo ésto. En el camino abre su bolso, y descubre que tiene poca comida.

 **-Bueno, de igual forma tengo que entregarles estos pies de ranas a Tricia. A veces me gustaría saber qué es lo que hace esa señorita exactamente-.** Se dice, sin molestar en lo absoluto.

Cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la ciudad. La entrada era un túnel, el cual se extendía un par de kilómetros a través de una montaña. No fueron más de una hora de caminata cuando Prower vio luz al final. Rápidamente fue guiado por el olor a la comida. Subió varios escalones de ladrillo y madera, hasta que llegó a su destino. Allí, frente a una puerta, una joven de cabello rubio y rizado, con un dulce vestido rojo con mantel blanco, y un bolso colgando de su hombro, vendía sus productos y mercancías a todos que pasasen por su puesto. Prower pudo ver que los cinco frente a la joven, eran dos Exploradores, una Noble, un Mercenario, y un Saint. Se acerca, a la vez que extrae el bolso que lleva el pedido de la joven Tricia.

 **-Buenos días, señorita Tricia-.** Saluda Prower con una pequeña reverencia, en señal de respeto.

 **-¡Oh, hola Prower! Veo que hay traído las patas de los Toads y los Mud Frogs como te he pedido-.** Saluda Tricia, aceptando de inmediato las patas de las ranas.

 **-Debo decir que, hasta ahora, son los bichos más repugnantes que he visto-.** Dice Prower. **-Escucha, creo que me quedé sin comida a mitad de camino. ¿Aún tienes algo?-**. Pregunta él.

 **-¿Qué cosas dices amigo? ¡Es claro que Tricia tiene comida desde que abre hasta que anochece!-.** Le contesta un Explorador con puro entusiasmo.

Prower, con paciencia, se acomodó sus mangas. **-Disculpa compañero, no es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo, pero es a Tricia a quien le he preguntado-.** Le responde al Explorador.

 **-Lo sé amigo, pero es que quería darte la razón. Piénsalo: Ella prepara comida para todos los habitantes de Roxbury, contando con los que son de las afueras de la ciudad y vienen de visita. ¡Enserio! Si alguien merece un aplauso, es la fabulosa y encantadora Tricia. ¡Vamos todos, un aplauso para la señorita que llena nuestros sanos estómagos!-.** Dice, empezando a aplaudir, con el resto de los anteriormente llegados siguiéndolo.

La joven ruborizó, ocultando parte de su rostro con su cabello. **-Vamos, no es para tanto. Sé que cocino bien, pero no es para que me consideren la mejor. Recuerden que aún no han salido de la isla-.** Dice ella.

 **-Eso sí, pero hasta entonces, tú eres la mejor-.** Dice el Mercenario, golpeando su espada con su escudo.

Diez minutos de conversación más tarde, Prower obtiene su recompensa, y por supuesto, compra algo para comer para recuperar sus energías perdidas. Al principio, cuando había comenzado la práctica para ser un Noble, después de haber aprendido a usar la espada, empezó a saber del Maná. El Maná era la energía, el poder que provenía del interior de todos. Era la fuerza mágica que existía en cada ser en la tierra de Florensia. Gran parte del pasado se había perdido después del "Gran Upheaval", por lo que nunca se supo cómo se llegó a obtener aquel poder. Sin embargo, eso no dejó atrás a la ideología. Los "Nobles" son una raza humanos que nace con un poder mágico, y que estos habían heredado a partir de la larga línea de sus antepasados, y a raíz de los primeros que obtuvieron ese poder. En su sangre, en la sangre de todos los Nobles, corría la magia ancestral del mundo antiguo, la cual se convirtió en una parte más del ser de todos ellos. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos. Los "Saints" son otra raza de humanos que poseía magia. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los Nobles, su herencia mágica es de un origen diferente, el cual tuvo su inicio ante el amor que estos mostraban hacia la naturaleza y a lo espiritual. Ellos usaban el poder que recibieron de la madre tierra. Los Saints se convirtieron en la segunda clase de humanos con la habilidad de usar magia. Los "Mercenarios" fueron, después de los Saints, la raza de humanos que poseían Maná. La magia que ellos usaban, la convirtieron en poder, transformándolos así en guerreros de una increíble fuerza. La mayor parte de los humanos, que viven en Florensia, nacen heredando esa fuerza, haciéndolos merecedor de volverse Mercenarios. Y por último, están los "Exploradores". Aunque no estén tan sumidos en las artes mágicas, eso no les quita que sean merecedor de un espléndido poder que el Maná les otorga, y también en el uso de las armas de fuego, las cuales existen desde tiempos muy remotos. De entre las cuatro clases, como así se identificaron, ellos fueron lo que descubrieron la mayor parte del continente de Florensia en el pasado, y fueron nombrados Exploradores en honor al ser los que descubrieron lo desconocido. Las cuatro clases son visiblemente diferenciables, no sólo por el tipo de arma o ropa que usan, sino por su forma de actuar y pelear en los combates. Prower, tras haber aprendido del Maná, y de la forma en la que cada uno de las cuatro clases la ejecutaba en el proceso, empezó aprender cómo se usaba el Maná para conjurar los hechizos que todos los Nobles aprendían, y podían aprender. Más tarde y al final, pasaría a tener lo que sería el título, el cual lo calificaría y presentaría como un Noble. Devuelta a la realidad, Prower ya se acercaba a la entrada de Larksdowns. Ante de adentrarse en el túnel, da una profunda inhalación, y suspira de forma prolongada. Finalmente entra, para ver entonces las cientos de antorchas que se extendían a lo largo del túnel, que lo iluminaban con su cálido fuego rojo. No eran antorchas comunes, él lo sabía. Las antorchas que estaban colocadas, habían sido encantadas. De modo que cuando se encendieran su fuego, este no se apagaría nunca. No al menos, de que alguien viniese, y las desencante. Para matar el aburrimiento durante el trayecto, Prower empezó a cantar. Era lo único que se le ocurría hacer para distraer sus pensamientos. Después de haber terminado cinco canciones completa, vio la luz al final del túnel. Había llegado a su destino, había llegado a Larksdowns. Al llegar, estiró sus músculos, alistándose para actuar. Aún tenía mucho por hacer, y aunque no quería estresarse, no quería que le faltara ni una sola misión sin completar. Por lo menos, querría descansar mañana. Era un persona como cualquier otra, y por lo tanto, tenía derecho. Después de darle unos últimos estirones a su cuerpo, ya se encontraba listo para la acción. No tenía que ir a la playa, ya no había nada que recoger ahí. No es que no había ninguna rana, simplemente es que no había una razón para estar allí. Un camino se encontraba a su derecha, y él caminó hacia allá. Obviamente, era el único camino que conducía al resto de Larksdowns. Avanzó uno treinta metros, hasta que llegó a una zona en donde se dividía en dos caminos. Uno seguía por un túnel medio abierto, y el otro seguía pasando a través de una colina partida a la mitad. Sin embargo, no podía seguir por ninguno de esos lugares. Aún no puede, ya que su siguiente objetivo estaba frente a él. Lagartijas, tan grandes como los Toads y los Mud Frogs, merodeaban por todo el camino. Todas eran de una escama anaranjada, con dos rayas verdes sobre el lomo, cruzando de la cabeza hasta su cola. La presencia de Prower no las alteró. Simplemente, seguían como si nada. Eran Stone Lizards. Prower las admiró unos segundos antes de prepararse. Cargó el ataque una Fireball para iniciar, y se la lanza a la Stone Lizard más cercana. Sin embargo, pasó algo que aunque él se esperaba que pasase, no se lo espero. Aunque el ataque fue duro, e hirió mucho a la criatura, alertó a dos Stone Lizards, las cuales reposaban sobre el cálido suelo, cerca de la anterior.

 **-Oh no... empecé con el pie izquierdo-.** Susurró Prower algo preocupado. Aunque estaba preparado por si llegaba a pasar algo así, no se esperaba que sucediera a la primera.

Las dos Stone Lizards se abalanzaron contra él, mientras que la que atacó se intentaba recuperaba del ataque de fuego. Prower actuó de forma rápida, y a la que estaba más cerca, lanzó el hechizo Shade of Fear. La Stone Lizard se detuvo, y empezó a mirar para todas partes, y a golpear al aire. Prower no se detuvo, y con el ataque Iceball, atacó a la otra, la cual estaba muy cerca. Para su suerte, el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que retrocediera. Prower lanzó otra Fireball, y después movió su rapier de un lado a otro, en forma de una danza. A la vez que lo hacía, una estela negra casi transparente seguía el ritmo de la dicha espada. Apunta al frente, lanzando el hechizo "Phantom Pain". Cada segundo y medio, se la veía recibir daño por el ataque recibido. Mientras atacaba, no se percató que la que había atacado primero se había recuperado del ataque, y que ésta por detrás, atacó con un un fuerte coletazo. Prower fue tumbado. Al intentar levantarse, la segunda Stone Lizard, la que había confundido con su ataque, se recuperó también, y por ende, se lanzó hacia la pierna izquierda de Prower. No evitó gritar ante el dolor de sentir dientes rasgando su tela del pantalón, y atravesando la piel. Cargó una Fireball contra esta, haciendo que retrocediera. Prower aprovechó para lanzar una Iceball. Levantándose rápidamente, saltó lejos de las tres, para luego lanzarle a cada una una Fireball. Una de ellas arremetió, pero Prower actuó antes que ella. Preparaba el "Phantom Grief". Posó el rapier frente a su rostro, con este empezando a brillar. Sombras empezaron a danzar bajo los pies de Prower, las cuales poseían un rostro de horror. Prower lanza el ataque, el cual empieza hacer efecto en la Stone Lizard. Sin perder tiempo, lanza nuevamente otra Fireball. Con ésto, logra acabar por fin con ella. Sin embargo, no podía festejar, aún tenía más Stone Lizards por matar, y esas tres eran sólo el comienzo. Después de siete minutos de lucha, Prower terminó con las tres Stone Lizards. Se había cansado un poco, pero aún tenía fuerza y energías para seguir peleando, sin tener que recurrir aún a la comida, o a las Hojas de Hierbas Mágicas. Descansó unos minutos, antes de seguir con su trabajo. Iba a terminar las misiones, e iba a terminarlas al atardecer.

(. . .)

El sol casi tocaba el horizonte. La noche, se estaba acercando. Prower, después de un largo día, se relaja, sabiendo que había terminado a tiempo. Estando en el centro de Larksdowns, el cual era un gran lago, se recostó debajo de un árbol para descansar del día agotador. Tomó algo de la comida que él trajo, sintiendo como su boca se derretía ante el exquisito sabor. Si tuviera que hablar por todos, diría que tras una intensa lucha, la comida parecía ser cinco veces más deliciosa e irresistible. No era para menos; tras la explosión de adrenalina y poder que uno emplea al pelear, su metabolismo se acelera. El hambre que se experimenta luego de finalizar un combate, es como si se hubiese pasado todo el día sin comer. Prower, tras masticar por un rato, traga la comida, siendo una de las mejores sensaciones que podía sentir.

 **-Se tiene que volver a reconocer que no hay mejor satisfacción, que comer delicioso. Claro que... no se debe exagerar esa satisfacción-.** Se dice, a la vez que metía en su boca el resto del bocadillo.

Cruza las piernas, y extrae un pañuelo del mismo bolso, para así limpiarse parte de la suciedad en su rostro. Con el mismo también se limpia las manos, y por último, el mango y la hoja del rapier. Había sido un día muy largo, pero sonrió al saber que todo valió la pena. A lo lejos, él veía a los Fragys, los cuales eran muy parecidos a los Toads y a los Mud Frogs, salvo que éstos eran más agresivos, y de una tonalidad más oscura. Prower, sin percatarse hasta que lo notó, un grupo de cuatro Speckled-Lizards reposaban sobre el pasto, a solo seis metros de su lado. Para él, era una suerte que varios de los monstruos de Larksdowns eran neutrales. Una de las Speckled-Lizard notó a Prower, levantando la cabeza. Prower, en su caso, saludó a la lagartija, aunque esta no entendiera el mensaje. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, comiéndose otro bocadillo, a la vez que admiraba el bello paisaje en el que se encontraba. Y no sólo había visto los tranquilos bosques de Weedridge, también había visitado las Minas Abandonadas de Cardiff. Sin embargo, aún faltaba un lugar más que explorar. Fox Den. Son las mazmorra que se encuentran en un camino profundo de Larksdowns. Un camino que aún no había podido llegar, pero que muy pronto, Llegaría. Era cuestión de volverse más fuerte.

 **-¡Hey, hola!-.** Saluda una voz detrás de él.

Prower se gira, para encontrarse con alguien de cabello gris oscuro y corto, con un pañuelo azul colgándole del cuello. Pero lo que más resaltaba de él, además de sus pistolas-duales, eran sus penetrantes ojos de un amarillo-verdoso.

 **-Hola-.** Saludó Prower. **-¿Buscas algo?-.** Pregunta.

 **-Para nada, solo he venido para recostarme aquí a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo. Bueno, no tan largo como los anteriores, pero sí cansador. Verás, he estado esforzándome al máximo para poder enfrentarme a Karigin-.** Le dice, al mismo instante que se sienta a dos metros al lado de él.

 **-¿Enfrentarte a Karigin?-.** Pregunta Prower, y el Explorador le asiente. **-Escucha, como Noble, debo darte la razón: estás loco si planeas enfrentarte a Karigin, Y más si planeas hacerlo solo-.** Le menciona Prower. Sabía a quién mencionaba. Sin mal lo recordaba, estaba hablando de los que se consideran, y bautizados por todo los habitantes de Florensia, como los "Monstruos Alfa".

 **-Es por esa razón que me estoy esforzando-.** Responde el Explorador. **-A veces, cuando superas un reto, quedas con un vacío en tu pecho que te dan la emoción y la adrenalina de querer más. ¡Ah, es cierto, no nos presentamos todavía! ¡Saludos, soy Darten, Darten Kiroslav!-.** Extiende Darten la mano, saludando a Prower.

 **-Yo soy Prower Aldith-.** Le saluda Prower, aún teniendo aquel Explorador las manos sucias. **-Es un gusto conocerte, aunque creo que nos habíamos conocido en una ocasión anterior, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos-.** Menciona él.

 **-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, ya me acuerdo! Hace un año y medio, nosotros dos y otros cuatro chicos nos reunimos para controlar la plaga de los Devil Walkers que se encontraba más allá de su territorio-.** Dijo Darten, recordando aquella vez a Prower. **-No te ves muy cambiado desde aquella vez-.** Comentó él con una sonrisa.

 **-Puede que no, pero no tengo mucho drama con eso-.** Le contesta Prower pacíficamente.

 **-Entiendo compadre. Pues bueno, un gusto entonces, yo me llamo Darten... ¡Oh, espera, ya te dije mi nombre!-.** Dice Darten y comienzo a reír. **-Viejo, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que dijera alguna estupidez, sería sumamente rico. Empiezo a pensar que ustedes los Nobles son ricos porque dicen mucha cosas delirantes y dramáticas. ¡No te lo tomes como si fuera un insulto, lo dije en broma!-.** Exclama Darten al final.

 **-¿De qué hablas? Ya sabemos que ustedes siempre bromean de nosotros-.** Responde Prower. **-Admito que guardo algo de irritación hacia ustedes por ser muy impredecibles y poco silenciosos, pero ya sabes que...-.** Iba a decir Prower, pero Darten lo interrumpe.

 **-Muchos de nosotros podemos ser algo ruidosos, pero está en nuestra naturaleza. Además, una misión no es divertida si no hay riesgo ni algo de pólvora para acompañar-.** Le dice. **-Si fuera todo tal como ustedes quieren que sea, sería sumamente aburrido. No quiero ofender, pero ustedes los Nobles les falta ensuciarse un poco-.** Menciona.

 **-Y ustedes lo Exploradores les falta limpiarse un poco-.** Comenta Prower, deseando haber dicho las palabras correctas.

 **-¡Haha, buena esa!-.** Ríe Darten. **-Tienes algo de chispa, amigo. Me recuerda a un sujeto que encontré en el bar hace dos semanas. Esa misma noche nos tomamos unas cervezas de cereza. Reímos y nos divertimos como nunca, junto a otros Exploradores que llegaron media hora más tarde. Y luego después de eso bailamos en la salida, y...-.**

Mientras Darten hablaba, Prower sintió cansancio. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en llegar a su casa a dormir. Aunque le entretenía hablar con Darten, no era lo suficiente como para quedarse hablando con él, y escucharlo durante el resto de lo que quedaba del día.

 **-¡Disculpa!-.** Dijo Prower en voz alta para que lo escuchase. **-No quiero parecer alguien que no me interesa escuchar tus historias, pero estoy cansado. Si me disculpas, quiero volver a mi casa-.** Le levanta, y se quita el hierba que se había pegado en su ropa.

 **-No hay problema, tendremos suerte si nos encontramos en otra ocasión. Y si nos encontramos, te contaré muchas cosas que podrían entretenerte. No me creerías si te contara que en una ocasión encontré un pozo lleno de monedas de bronce y huesos humanos. Hubiera sido diferente si fueran monedas de oro, ya que hubieran saqueado todo el pozo por completo, y lo habrían dejado... ¡Vacío hasta los huesos!-.** Grita Darten, y de inmediato, estalló en carcajadas.

Prower, tras escucharlo, se marcha para no quedar atrapado. Podía oír a Darten despedirse entre risas de él a medida que se alejaba. Cuando ya lo tuvo fuera de vista, suspiró aliviado. El sol caía rápidamente, y era cuestión de pocas horas antes de que se hiciera de noche.

(. . .)

La noche cayó finalmente. Prower, después de haberle entregado los objetos de sus misiones cumplidas a los que le habían propuesto tal tarea. Se dirige directamente a su casa, la cual estaba muy cerca del palacio del rey. Al entrar, se encuentra con el rostro de una pequeña niña de cabello café y ojos verdes. Ella, al ver a Prower se lanza hacia él en un abrazo.

 **-¡Prower, hermano, me alegra mucho volver a verte!-.** Dice la niña muy feliz.

Prower, algo sorprendido, tartamudea. **-¿L-Lara? ¿eres tú?-.** Dice él, a lo que la niña, más bien su hermana, le asiente. **-No puedo creerlo. ¿¡Enserio has viajado tú sola de la isla de Exeter hasta aquí!?-.** Pregunta anonadado.

 **-No sola, vine con compañía. Y no, no viajamos directamente. Resulta que durante el viaje las velas del barco se habían dañado. Por lo tanto, tuvimos que dar una pequeña parada de emergencia en Magnel. Estuvimos seis largas horas esperando, ya que los muelles estaban repletos-.** Le responde Lara. **-Pero al final, después de muchas quejas, logramos salir nuevamente al océano-.** Dice ella, a la vez que se tira de lleno sobre el sofá.

 **-Debo admitirlo, es un sorpresa verte aquí. Y... algo inesperado-.** Dice Prower, rascándose la cabeza. **-¿En qué momento llegaste?-.** Pregunta.

 **-Llegué aquí hace en una hora y media. Tardé cincuenta minutos en encontrar tu casa. Aunque al encontrarla, solo me recibió mamá y papá. Dijeron que estabas ocupado en un lugar llamado Larksdowns-.** Dice ella.

 **-Pues verás Lara, estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles. Pero aunque es así, la recompensa es buena. Y ya que hablo del tema, ten, un pequeño regalo de mi parte, y un saludo de bienvenida-.** Dice Prower, al mismo tiempo que de su bolso sacaba un pequeño saquito de tela, y se lo entrega.

Lara toma el pequeño saquito. Mira a su hermano, sospechando de él. Con mucho cuidado, desató el delgado hilo que estaba enrollado alrededor, sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de que adentro había un collar de cristales rojos.

 **-¡Oh por dios, es hermoso!-.** Exclama Lara. **-¿Dónde lo compraste?-.** Pregunta.

 **-La pregunta adecuada es dónde lo encontré. Verás, el mes pasado estaba en una misión en Weedridge. Teníamos que esperar a que apareciese una criatura, y por lo tanto, estaban acampando cerca de una zona llena de cascadas. Antes de que apareciese, casi en el borde del acantilado, lo encontré. No sé dónde salió, pero puede que se le haya caído a alguien. No hubo ningún reclamo por un collar perdido, así que me lo quedé. Al ver ese collar tuve el presentimiento que debía guardarlo. Y ahora, me doy cuenta el por qué-.** Le responde.

 **-Aunque no creo tu historia, tengo que decir que es lo más hermoso que he visto hasta ahora-.** Le contesta Lara.

Mientras los dos hermanos se hablaban, sus padres hicieron su aparición. Después de llegar, y haber sido recibido por la visita inesperada de su hermana, no sentía tanto cansancio como antes. Sin embargo, eso no le decía que pudiera mantenerse despierto toda la noche. Antes de irse a dormir, prefirió pasar un tiempo hablando con su familia, más con su hermana Lara, a quién le preguntaba cómo había pasado sus días en Exeter con sus abuelos. Ella también le preguntaba qué había hecho los años que pasó sin verla, y él sin molestias también respondía a sus preguntas. Fue una noche que él disfrutó, hasta que el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche. El cansancio volvió a él, y lo que quería ahora era dormir, y así estar listo para el día siguiente. Ya se había aseado, y por supuesto también cenado, por lo que no necesitó hacer otra cosa. Su cuerpo cayó sobre la suave cama, sintiéndose atraído por esta como si fuera un imán. Mañana sería otro día, por lo que necesita recuperar las energías perdidas de hoy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Florensia**

 **capítulo 2**

Otro día había comenzado. Prower se levanta, sabiendo que tenía mucho por hacer. Se viste, recoge su bolso y su rapier, pero antes de irse, toma el desayuno con su familia. Al estar listo y salir, su hermana lo persiguió, y le suplicó que le mostrara el lugar. Pero él y sus padres, le insistieron en que debía quedarse, ya que era peligroso. Aunque la pequeña se quejó, al final aceptó, no sin antes abrazar a su hermano, diciéndole que tenga cuidado. Después de aquellas dulces palabras, Prower se va hacia Larksdowns, no sin antes ir a visitar a su maestro, Roderick Hisgartler, para preguntarle si había algo en lo que él podía ayudar. Si mal lo recordaba, habían pasado cinco semanas desde la última vez que le volvió a preguntar si necesitaba algo. Al llegar, estando cerca del castillo Lord Lionel, lo encontró tomando algo de té.

- **Hola Maestro-.** Saluda Prower, inclinándose levemente en señal de respeto.

 **-Ah, Prower. Es un gusto volverte, mi aprendiz. Ha pasado cinco semanas desde la última visita. Puedo notar que has estado muy ocupado-.** Dice Roderick, dejando su taza de té a un lado. **-Si no me equivoco, has venido a preguntarme si tenía algo en lo que me pudieras ayudar, ¿verdad?-.** Inquirió.

 **-Totalmente, maestro-.** Responde Prower.

 **-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti-.** Dice Roderick.

 **-Dígame primero la mala noticia, maestro Roderick-.** Le pide Prower.

Roderick le asiente. **-Ha surgido rumores sobre algo que anda merodeando por las afueras de Roxbury, atacando los pueblos, y dejando a su paso deja un camino color carmesí. Aunque todavía no sabemos qué es, nuestras sospechas son cada vez más acertadas. La misión que tendrás será ir junto a un grupo de acompañantes para enfrentarte y acabar con esa criatura-.** Le responde.

Prower, aunque fuera alguien sin cerebro, reconocería el significado de la frase "dejar un camino color carmesí". También, estaba totalmente consciente que Roderick le estaba informando que se enfrentaría a un Monstruo Alfa. Durante los últimos cuatro años desde que se volvió un Noble, Prower se había enfrentado a otros Monstruos Alfa, y reconocía la amenaza que alguno de ellos podía causar. Cada uno iba siendo más peligroso que el anterior, por lo que estaba consciente que el Monstruo Alfa que Roderick mencionaba, debía ser tomado con suma precaución.

 **-Será peligrosa la misión, ¿Verdad?-.** Inquirió Prower, luego de haber visto por meros segundos, como la cálida y tranquila mirada de Roderick se convertía en preocupación. La respuesta era reflejada en su rostro.

 **-Puedo asegurarte que lo será, mi aprendiz. Es por eso, que durante estos cinco días, te pido que fortalezcas tu ser. Este no será una batalla fácil de ganar. Si este enemigo resulta ser quien creemos que es, no cabe duda que esta encomienda será muy peligrosa-.** Le dice Roderick.

Prower, sin perder tiempo, asiente con decisión. **-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para volverme más fuerte, maestro. Aunque no reconozca la amenaza es mejor prevenir que arriesgarse-.** Dice él, y Roderick asiente al estar en lo correcto. **-Ahora, dígame maestro ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?-.** Vuelve él a preguntar.

Roderick sonríe ligeramente. **-Si bien sabes Prower, has estado mejorando. No sólo en el uso de lanzar hechizos, sino también en el de tu rapier. Si hay algo que me gusta del entrenamiento, es no sólo la mejora de las habilidades, sino también de las debilidades. Un Noble con un rapier, que ha pasado años perfeccionando sus poderes mágicos, se vería en un serio problema si este no se encontrara preparado para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En tu caso no tendrías ningún problema Prower. Has logrado obtener una mayor experiencia en el uso del rapier, aunque aún no tengas la fuerza física necesaria. Eso es algo de verdad impresionante. Sin embargo, no se debe dejar atrás al poder mágico. No me cabe duda que ya tienes la suficiente experiencia para aprender el "Fire Pole"-.** Le responde.

 **-¿Fire Pole?-.** Preguntó Prower, pero no por desconocer de ese hechizo. **-¿Cree en realidad que ya estoy listo?-.** Inquirió.

Roderick ríe tranquilamente. **-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, mi aprendiz-.** Le dice él. Se acomoda el sombrero, para después aclararse la garganta. **-En tres días, a las once de la mañana, se iniciara el entrenamiento para el aprendizaje del Fire Pole. No serás sólo tú, ya que también vendrán seis más, los cuales también lograron un gran progreso en el perfeccionamiento de sus habilidades y debilidades. El Fire Pole es una habilidad de fuego, mucho más potente que la Fireball, y que también causa daño por quemadura-.** Le explica. Se detiene, y pone una mirada más seria. **-Lamentablemente, al ser un hechizo de mayor requerimiento de magia y concentración, trae como consecuencia accidentes para aquellos que quieren aprenderla-.** Enfatizó él.

Prower se toma su tiempo para digerir lo que había escuchado de su maestro. Sabe ahora que los nuevos hechizos, a partir de ahora, se volverían más complicados en ser aprender. Aunque eso sea un obstáculo que deberá enfrentar, no impedirá que él logre avanzar, y mucho menos retroceder.

- **Entendido maestro. Estaré entonces presente al tercer día a las once. Puede que sea difícil, pero es seguro que todo esfuerzo dado tiene su recompensa-.** Dice, y acto seguido, hace una reverencia. **-Nos veremos después, maestro-.** Se despide él.

Roderick se reverencia también. **-Hasta pronto, mi aprendiz-.** Se despide él. Se inclina para tomar su taza de té, y beber. Sin embargo y de repente, un recordatorio salta al frente y lo hace reaccionar. **-¡Prower espera! He recordado que el señor Mark tiene un trabajo para ti. Si te interesa saber, vé, y pasa por su puesto-.** Le alcanza él a decir.

 **-¡Entendido maestro! Oh, y gracias-.** Dice Prower, a al vez que levantaba los dos pergaminos al aire.

Con un último saludo de manos, Prower se aleja del lugar, para así pasar frente al puesto de Mark, el cual era el herrero de Roxbury. La herrería no estaba muy lejos, por lo que le tomaría mucho tiempo en llegar allá. Su último obstáculo, eran diez escalones, el cual no le costaría ni una pizca de maná subir. Al llegar, a la distancia vio la herrería. Durante el poco camino que le quedaba por recorrer, él comienza a pensar ante la idea de que aprendería un nuevo hechizo.

 **-Cuando aprendí el hechizo Fireball, sentí una ligera sensación de calor en mis brazos, y cuando aprendí el Iceball, mi piel y mi carne parecían estar tocando agua helada. ¿El hechizo Fire Pole será como con lo que ocurrió con el Fireball, sólo que a un grado aún mayor? ¿Mis manos se quemarán durante el entrenamiento?-.** Se preguntaba él en su mente.

 **-¡Cuidado abajo!-.** Gritó de repente una voz desde lo alto.

Prower se gira rápidamente, viendo un objeto, sobre el techo de una casa, rodaba rápidamente hacia abajo. Prower toma entonces la iniciativa de saltar hacia el frente, sin despegarle los ojos al objeto que caía. Pero entonces, tras haber dado el salto, chocó contra una persona. El objeto cae duramente al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Al girar la cabeza, Prower vio que había sido el trozo de una chimenea, la cual se había desprendido por los dueños al querer repararla. Prower entonces, enfoca su vista hacia la persona con quien había tropezado al querer esquivar aquello. No tardó mucho para darse cuenta que esa persona era una chica. Prower se paraliza ante la impresión de lo sucedido, y de estar sobre aquella joven, quien por su parte, se mostró indiferente.

 **-¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí?-.** Exige la chica con un tono de molestia.

Prower reaccionó, y de un salto, se quitó de encima de ella. La chica se levanta, dejándose ver mejor la armadura que ella traía puesta. Las zonas que eran puntiagudas estaban protegidas por cuero, para así no se lastimara al hacer movimientos bruscos. La armadura, viéndose un poco pesada, cubría parte de su pecho, y de los codos hasta las manos, dejando al descubierto los brazos y gran parte del abdomen. Y en sus pantalones de cuero, la protección sólo cubrían de la rodilla hasta sus pies. Prower no sabía si sentirse relajado por el hecho de que era una Mercenaria, o sentirse nervioso por el hecho de haber tropezado con una Mercenaria. En parte ya que ellos eran, si empezaban el día con el pie izquierdo, algo irritables.

 **-Lo... lo lamento, señorita. Espero no haberla lastimado-.** Se disculpa Prower, para a continuación ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica, quien mostraba un rostro serio, lo miró por unos breve segundos en silencio, antes de suspirar. -Descuida. Fue un accidente, ¿Verdad? Por lo menos es mejor que eso no haya aplanado tu cara-. Le dice ella apuntando a lo que había sido un trozo de la chimenea, lo que ahora era escombros esparcidos en el suelo.

 **-Qué bueno, ya que no soy alguien que le gusta meterse problemas. En el buen sentido, claro-.** Comenta él. **-Nuevamente me disculpo-.** Le dice.

 **-Ya dije que está bien. No hay nada más que disculpar, ya todo está perdonado-.** Le responde ella, tomando entonces su larga espada que había caído al suelo al chocar. **-En fin. Bueno, debo irme-.** Y tras lo dicho, ella empieza a marcharse.

 **-Espera un momento-.** Le pide Prower, haciendo que Dirack se voltee, mostrando un rostro que reflejaba más molestia. **-Por lo menos presentemos, ¿de acuerdo? Mi nombre es Prower, Prower Aldith-.** Se presenta, extendiendo entonces su mano.

La chica al principio no se mostró interesada en presentarse, pero al ver que Prower lo hacía, no tenía otra opción más que responder, y estrechar su mano con la de él.

 **-Dirack Rackham, un gusto conocerte, aunque haya sido de la forma que menos esperada-.** Se presenta Dirack. **-Si tengo que adivinar, creo que ibas a hacerle una visita a Mark, ¿verdad?-.** Inquiere ella.

 **-Sí, así es. Mi maestro me había dicho que él tenía algo para que yo hiciera, por lo que decidí ir y hacerlo ahora-.** Le cuenta Prower. **-Además, será como comienzo para prepararme durante estos cinco días-.** Comenta, recordando de repente la mirada preocupante de su maestro.

 **-¿Harás alguna misión especial o algo así?-.** Pregunta Dirack, escuchando con poco interés.

 **-Concretamente, se trata de un Monstruo Alfa-.** Contestó Prower. Al decir aquello, vio como de los apáticos ojos de Dirack, se iluminaban con un brillo de interés. **-Aunque claro, mi maestro y la corte todavía no sabe exactamente quién, pero que posee un clara sospecha de quién puede tratarse-.** Le menciona.

 **-Ya veo...-.** Dice Dirack, manteniendo aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos. **-Mira, no quiero sonar descortés, pero tengo algo de prisa por tener que entregarle esto a mi maestra-.** Indica entonces, sacando de su bolso un sobre, en el cual se leía en bellas letras "Claris Sharptears".

 **-Oh, no hay problema con eso. Después de todo, puede que nos encontremos en otra ocasión, y puede que continuemos esta charla. Así que, nos veremos después Dirack-.** Se despide él, agitando la mano.

Dirack simplemente le devolvió el gesto, y continuó con su camino. Prower suspiró, aliviado de que no haya habido ningún problema. Sin embargo, algo que le andaba picando, era el hecho de haber visto ese extraño brillo en los ojos de Dirack. Era como si ella hubiera reaccionado cuando él le mencionó sobre el supuesto Monstruo Alfa que enfrentaría. Al ver que ya se encontraba cerca de la herrería, decidió en guardar ese pensamiento para después. Se oía el sonido del metal siendo golpeado por metal, y eso le indicó que Mark se hallaba trabajando. De igual forma, él procedió en tocar la puerta de manera con su puño. Tocar suavemente no llamaría la atención del herrero. Tras llamar, los sonidos del interior cesan, y Mark se asoma por la ventana, para después salir por la puerta. Su cabello negro y desordenado era largo hasta los hombros. Llevaba una cinta color turquesa que estaba atado alrededor de su cabeza, chaleco color café con detalles blancos, guantes sin dedos y pantalones azules, con estos últimos teniendo encima varios bolsillos y herramientas de trabajo. Sus botas negras eran tan grandes, que daban la idea de que tenía pies enormes.

 **-¡Eh, hola Prower!-.** Saluda Mark, sin hacer contacto con la mano al saber que se encontraba sucio y sudoroso al estar con el trabajo.

 **-Hola Mark. Qué gusto volverte a ver-.** Contestó Prower, inclinándose levemente.

 **-Lo mismo para ti, amigo. Pues bien, ¿Qué te trae a mi mundo del acero fundido?-.** Inquirió él.

 **-Pues verás Mark, mi maestro, me ha dicho que tú tienes guardado un trabajito para mí. ¿Es cierto?-.** Le menciona Prower.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Un trabajo?-.** Pregunta Mark. Empieza a meditarlo, hasta que lo recuerda. **-¡Ah sí, ese trabajo! Así es, te tengo un trabajo. Verás, en Larksdowns se ha visto que los Boarhead se han estado comportando de una forma violenta en estos últimos días. Un colega mío, que hace su trabajo allí, me ha dicho que ha tenido problemas para continuar. Aunque no sabía el porqué, más temprano que tarde se descubrió la causa. Cerca de los Boarhead, se ha visto crecer aquellas plantas llamadas "Polluted Skinplants". Si estás informados, ya sabrás que son unas plantas que cada cierto tiempo, liberan una feromona que tiene un efecto secundario en las criaturas que lo huelen. Como es un problema que se presentó hace dos días, no ha ocurrido nada grave. Sin embargo, es mejor prevenir cualquier problema que se presente. ¿Podrías quitar la "mala hierba" del terreno?-.** Le pregunta.

Prower le asiente **-Lo haré con gusto, Mark-.** Dijo.

 **-¡Excelente entonces!-.** Sonríe Mark. **-Cuando acabes con las Polluted Skinplants, hazle saber a mi colega que has venido de mí parte. Se llama Tommy, y creo que lo reconocerás al instante. Por cierto Prower, si te interesa, ¿Podrías llevar algunos saco de esporas que salen de aquella planta? Si lo haces, entrégale a Tricia, ella sabrá qué hacer con ellos. Y cuando termines todo eso, ven a verme, y te daré una recompensa por tu esfuerzo-.** Le pide él.

 **-Claro que lo haré. Después de todo, ese es nuestro trabajo-.** Le contesta Prower, levantándole el pulgar.

 **-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues entonces te esperaré hasta que hayas terminado!-.** Dice Mark, sonriendo a gusto.

 **-Hasta luego entonces, Mark-.** Se despide Prower, sacudiendo su mano.

 **-¡Hasta pronto Prower!-.** Mark se despide de él, para dirigirse de vuelta al trabajo.

Prower, al bajar por otra escalera, se sienta en un banco, para relajarse y meditar. Su mente empieza a repasar todo lo que había escuchado, comenzando por la noticia de Roderick que, según él, tendría la misión de enfrentarse a un Monstruo Alfa. Hace cuatro años, tras los primeros días de haber iniciado su tarea como Noble, se le presentó la prueba que a todos los principiantes se les da: enfrentarse por primera vez a un Monstruo Alfa. Según cuenta la historia, en los primeros días de la reiniciada era, unas mentes brillantes tuvieron la idea de utilizar a los Monstruos Alfa más débiles que habitaban en Weed Ridge, para así utilizarlo como método de ayuda para los que se han convertido en Mercenarios, Exploradores, Nobles y Saints. En total habían tres Monstruos Alfa: Mushroom Leader; líder de los Fungis, King Dodo; líder de los Dodos, y Stink; líder de los Wild Boar. Al ser los Nobles y los Saints poseedores de una defensa física menor en contraparte de los Mercenarios y Exploradores, los únicos Monstruos Alfa que se enfrentaban eran Mushroom Leader y King Dodo. Por lo que para los Mercenarios y Exploradores se les asignaba enfrentarse a Stink, ya que este era el más fuerte de los más débiles. Prower, en su primer enfrentamiento contra un Monstruo Alfa, siendo este King Dodo, había acabado con varias heridas y totalmente agotado. Tras aquel combate, aprendió que los Monstruos Alfa, a medida que él se vaya creciendo y volviéndose más fuerte, ellos se harán más poderosos también, y haciéndolos más difíciles de vencer. Pasando a otro pensamiento, Prower se puso a pensar sobre el nuevo hechizo, pero este pensamiento fue cortado abruptamente por la imagen de Dirack. Al verla por primera vez, su rostro denotaba nada más que mera importancia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El entregar aquel sobre, fue la oportunidad que ella tuvo para poder marcharse. Tal vez él no sepa mucho sobre la actitud y el carácter con el que se muestran algunos, pero sí sabía sobre que aquella mirada que Dirack poseía no era nada normal. Sin embargo, al hacer mención de un Monstruo Alfa, sus ojos destellaron. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera sintió que había algo más que interés y adrenalina. Algo más violento. No quería estar todo el día pensando en aquello, y preguntándose el cómo y el porqué, así que toma la decisión de prepararse para realizar lo encomendado por Mark.

 **-Tal parece que estos días serán algo turbios-.** Se dijo, mientras se levantaba del banco, y ponía rumbo hacia Larksdowns. Para llegar más rápido, tomó un atajo cerca del muelle, el cual al pasar por él, tuvo la fantástica visión del mar. **-Algún día, el momento llegará-.** Susurra Prower, intentando mirar más allá del mar, y más allá del océano.

Le daba la curiosidad de saber lo que lo aguardaba más allá de su isla. Quería conocer nuevos lugares, y aprender nuevas cosas. Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo como parecía. Aunque no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar varios viajes, no era buena idea irse así sin más. Aún tenía cosas por hacer allí en Cardiff. Sólo cuando la oportunidad llegara, él podrá partir hacia lo desconocido. Después de haber pasado frente al muelle, él subió unas escaleras tanto de piedra como de madera, hasta que logró alcanzar el último escalón, y finalmente, encontrarse con la entrada a Larksdowns.

 **-Oye, ¿te molesta un poco de compañía?-.** Pregunta una voz detrás de él.

Él, al voltearse, se encuentra con que es Dirack, la chica con la que había tropezado allá atrás. Ella iba cargando una larga espada sobre su hombro izquierdo, la cual era de un mango negro, y con la hoja de un gris oscuro. Además de eso, en el cuello de Dirack, se resaltaba un collar de plata, adornado con joyas azules.

 **-¿Dirack?-.** Dice Prower algo sorprendido. **-¿Tú también irás a Larksdowns?-.** Pregunta él.

 **-Pues por alguna razón te he preguntado si te molesta que te acompañe-.** Le responde Dirack, balanceando su espada de atrás hacia adelante.

- **Oh... pues no, no me molesta. Después de todo, el camino es muy largo, y no me vendría mal hablar con alguien-.** Le responde él. Entran al túnel, no sin antes ver a Dirack darle un saludo de buena onda a uno de los guardias, a la vez que intentaba que este choque puños con ella. Su sorpresa fue grande, al igual que la intriga hacia Dirack por haber hecho eso. **-¿Oye, qué fue eso?-.** Interrogó.

 **-¿Qué cosa?-.** Inquirió ella.

 **-Aquello que acabas de hacer-.** Le especifica.

 **-Oh vamos, ¿no me digas que es de mala educación saludar a los guardias?-.** Le contesta ella.

 **-En cierto modo sí-.** Le dice Prower.

 **-¿Y qué pasa si no me detengo? ¿Ellos van a castigarme? Eso quisiera verlo-.** Comenta ella.

 **-No, pero posiblemente te den un sermón por molestar a los guardias-.** Dice él.

Dirack pierde su sonrisa, a la vez que detiene su paso. Se voltea, y lo mira seriamente. **-Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar lo divertido rápidamente-.** Le comenta, volviendo a caminar, sólo que a un ritmo más acelerado.

 **-Oye espera, no fue esa mi intención. Es simplemente que podrías meterte en problemas si no tienes más cuidado-.** Le intenta él explicar.

 **-No soy estúpida, sé cuándo podría meterme en problemas. En cambio, tú, tienes que liberarte un poco más. Estás muy sujetado a la tranquilidad y los buenos modales de los Nobles, que has olvidado el significado de la diversión-.** Le menciona ella.

 **-Sé el significado de la diversión, pero no podemos divertirnos con los guardias; ellos tienen un trabajo que hacer, y nosotros no podemos interrumpirlos-.** Dice él.

 **-Lo único que hacen es estar parados ahí todo el día. Cuando llega la noche cambian de turno, lo sé, pero creo que no les vendría mal que sean saludados de vez en cuando, ¿No crees?-.** Dice ella.

 **-En cierto modo tienes razón, pero hay que ser cuidadosos. No sabemos si ellos reaccionarán bien-.** Le comenta él.

 **-Pero no lo sabremos si no lo averiguamos-.** Le comenta ella.

Tras discutir del tema, ambos quedaron en silencio. El silencio entre ambos era incómodo para Prower, pero a diferencia de Dirack, ella parecía estar a gusto con ese silencio. Con cada paso que daban, el rebote del eco se extendía, hasta desaparecer por todo el túnel. En aquel momento, el sonido de sus pies chocando contra el suelo era el único ruido que los acompañaba. Por doce minutos, ambos estuvieron en silencio, sin decirse nada, hasta que Prower quiso romper aquel silencio de una vez. Más que odiar el silencio, no le agradaba que el silencio mismo esté entre él y otra persona que lo acompañase. En este caso, entre él y Dirack.

 **-¿Tú eres de la aldea Greenlake?-.** Le pregunta él.

Dirack lo mira, mostrando un poco de sorpresa. **-¿Acaso me has leído la mente?-.** Inquirió ella.

 **-De hecho, fue al azar-.** Contesta él. **-Por otra parte, si eres de Greenlake, ¿Cómo están marchando las cosas por allí? Ya sabes, después de aquel trágico incidente hace casi cuatro meses-.** Volvió a preguntar.

 **-De seguro debes saberlo-.** Replica ella, oyéndose cierta tosquedad en su voz.

 **-No Dirack, no lo sé. Es por eso que te lo estoy preguntando-.** Dice él. Viendo entonces la mirada opaca que reflejaba Dirack. Se detiene, pensando que había tocado un tema algo sensible. **-Olvídalo, no creo que tenga importancia-.** Diciendo aquello, intentó cambiar rápidamente el tema. **-Al convertirme en Noble, fue algo que enorgulleció a mi familia. Digo esto, ya que no hay nada mejor que en haberse vuelto un aventurero, y que tu familia esté orgullosa de ello-**. Voltea a mirarla. **-¿Tú familia dijo algo cuando te vieron convertida en una Mercenaria?-.** Le pregunta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dirack tenía su mirada fija al frente, con sus ojos denotando frialdad. Prower, una vez más, sintió que había entrado en territorio prohibido.

 **-Simplemente... digamos que quedaron sin aliento-.** Dijo Dirack tras un largo silencio.

Prower, asintiendo, se culpa de haber preguntado **-Creo que no se lo tomaron bien, ¿Verdad?-.** Le pregunta, pero Dirack no le dirige la palabra. **-Siento mucho haberlo dicho-.** Se disculpa él.

 **-¡Oye ya basta!-.** Dice ella de repente. Prower la mira con confusión. **-Te has disculpado como unas doscientas veces. Intenta no decir siempre "lo siento", "disculpa", "perdóname", o "cómo lo siento", cuando haces algo mal. Enserio, eso está empezando a irritarme-.** Le menciona, revelando enojo en su voz.

Prower iba a contestar, pero pensó que si decía algo más, la situación empeoraría. Se decide en quedarse callado. De forma inevitablemente, el rotundo silencio había regresado. Durante el resto del camino, no hubo ningún tipo de conversación. Sin embargo, era mejor que siguiera así. No quería hacer que Dirack se altere más de lo que había visto. La salida estaba a unos cuarenta metros de distancia, y no les tomaría mucho tiempo en llegar a Larksdowns. Finalmente llegan al lugar, y ambos admiran lo que se encuentra más adelante: Una bella playa, con el espectacular sonido de las olas golpeando contra la costa. Después de que Dirack saludara a un guardia con gran éxito, siguen avanzando por el ancho sendero, el cual estaba dividido por una valla de madera, y adornado con tiendas en los costados. Siguieron por el sendero de tierra, pasando frente a la playa, la cual estaba poblada por aquellas criaturas viscosas que a Prower le desagrada. Por el único camino en donde podían avanzar, pasaba a través de una colina de roca, la cual, desde el descubrimiento de Larksdowns, había sido cortada a la mitad, y así evitar unas escaleras que pasasen por encima de de la misma colina. Aunque hubiera sido menos costoso en crear una que subiese y bajase la colina, los primeros líderes de Cardiff pensaron que sería mejor que sea dividiera, aunque sea un costo de mayor esfuerzo. Ahora en la actualidad, después de 463 años, y después de siglos siendo erosionada por la lluvia, la colina no parecía más haber sido cortada a la mitad, sino ser dos colinas formadas de forma natural. Todo rastro de producto de herramienta usado sobre su superficie, fue borrado por completo. Después de haber pasado por aquel camino entre las dos colinas. Metros más adelante, se encontraron con las Stone Lizards, las cuales recostaban bajo el cálido sol.

 **-Iré por el túnel medio abierto, ya que lo que necesito está por allá-.** Le dice Prower a Dirack.

 **-Es mucha coincidencia: yo también tengo que ir por allí-.** Le menciona ella seriamente.

Prower levanta una ceja. **-Además de ser mucha coincidencia, no te he visto sonreír mucho desde que nos conocimos-.** Comenta él, arriesgándose a que se volviera a molestar.

 **-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-.** Le pregunta, con su semblante más duro.

 **-No, para nada. Es simplemente que he notado ese detalle desde nuestro encuentro inesperado-.** Contesta él.

Sin decirse nada más, continúan por el camino elegido. El camino con el túnel entreabierto, estaba poblado por una que otras Stone Lizards, las cuales hacen lo posible para quedar expuestas al sol, y recostarse frente a él. Al final del camino tunelado, el sendero se vuelve a dividir, con uno cruzando por una cueva, y el otro subiendo por unas escaleras. Prower subió por las escaleras, y sólo para darse cuenta que Dirack subía con él. Suponiendo que pasaría eso, simplemente lo ignoró. Al pisar el último escalón, los esperó un grupo numeroso de lagartijas a su derecha. Las Needle Lizards, eran casi iguales que las Stone, y las Speckled Lizard, salvo que estas eran de un tono rojizo, con espinas cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. No obstante, la atención de Prower cambió al escuchar ruidos que provenían del lado izquierdo del sendero. Se voltea, para encontrarse con que a cien metros de su posición, se alzaba una gran colina boscosa. Escuchaba el ruido de ramas siendo aplastadas. Fijó detenidamente su mirada en aquella dirección, sólo para que se encontrara con otra especie de criaturas. Seres bípedos, con cabezas de jabalí, caminaban entre los árboles. Prower se quedó en silencio, mirándolos detenidamente. Podía apreciar en el proceso como uno que otro se lanzaba hacia el suelo y empezaba a olfatearlo, como si intentase encontrar algo que pudiese comer.

 **-"Boarheads". Antes nombrados como los "Pighead Man"-.** Dice Dirack, sacando a Prower de su mirada fija hacia los seres que veía. **–Cuando fueron descubiertos, muchos intentaron hacer que socialicen con ellos. Sin embargo, sus mentes eran tan primitivas como las de un animal salvaje-.** Le narra ella.

 **-Aunque me habían hablado de cómo lucen y haberlos apreciado en retratos, verlos con tus propios ojos es mucho más sorprendente. De alguna forma, sorprenden más que los Treants-.** Le dice él. **-Se ven repugnantes-.** Comentó.

 **-¿Conoces aquella historia que habla sobre lo que le hicieron ellos a una familia?-** Le pregunta ella.

 **-¿Conocerla? Desde que la oí fue un cuento de terror que me dio pesadillas. Volver a recordarla, sólo logró que los detalles de aquel suceso quedara grabado en mi mente-.** Le contesta.

 **-Yo también me la acuerdo. Fue hace treinta años. Una familia que vivía en una cabaña, cerca de Larksdowns, se preparaba para cenar. El cielo nocturno estaba plagado de las más bellas estrellas, haciendo que aquella noche se viera como algo especial. Sin embargo, todo en cuestión de minutos cambió. Se sabía perfectamente que el olor a la comida podía hacer olida por las criaturas a kilómetros de distancia. Apenas prepararon sus platos para comenzar, cuando la puerta y las ventanas de su pequeña cabaña, estallaron por los golpes de los Boarheads. Las bestias bípedas se lanzaron sobre la indefensa familia. El padre, temiendo por su familia, intentó defenderlos. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió ser partido a la mitad por la fuerza abrumadora de los Boarheads. La madre, en un intento desesperado, intentó proteger a sus hijos, pero eso no fue suficiente para defenderlos de ellos. La madre se le fue arrancada la mandíbula, y sus dos piernas. Se dice, que la dejaron sufrir. Los cinco pequeños inocentes, no podían hacer nada, más que mirar aterrados como las bestias se acercaban hacia ellos, con miradas sedientas por la jugosa carne. Lo que quedó de ellos, no fueron más que restos de sus huesos, los cuales aún poseían algo de piel y carne. La sangre que se había derramado, pintó todo el terreno de rojo. Trozos de vísceras adornaban las hierbas de los alrededores. Se dice que estuvieron varios meses intentando limpiar el lugar. Y que además, la escena era tan horrenda, que hasta los mismos expertos sintieron un revuelco en el estómago-.** Contó ella.

Prower llevó una mano a su cabeza. **–Por dios, Dirack. No la vuelvas a contar; ese suceso fue muy terrible-.** Dice él, volteándose a mirarla. En su rostro no mostraba horror. **-¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente terrible lo que sucedió para que no te afecte?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-Llega un momento, en el cual la escuchas y repites numerosas veces, y que al final, sólo la vuelves a ver como una historia del pasado, que quedó como un mal recuerdo-.** Le responde ella con toda serenidad.

Prower no dijo nada. Simplemente quedó en silencio por unos largos segundos. Tras acabar, él fue hacia una zona con césped, y allí se recostó. Apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Aunque fue un evento del que no había estado presente, ya que no había nacido, si era una historia que siempre le llegaba hasta sus entrañas, haciéndolo temblar como gelatina. Sin mencionar que al ver a los Boarheads por primera vez, sus sentidos se agudizaron, y su corazón se aceleró. Fue la señal de que estaba asustado de lo que llegase a ocurrir si quedaba solo, indefenso, y a merced de los Boarheads.

 **-Debes tener un espíritu inmenso para no horrorizarte al imaginar la desesperación, y el dolor que tuvieron aquellas personas en sus últimos segundos de vida-.** Le comenta él a Dirack.

 **-Sé que fueron duras mis palabras, pero déjame decirte que no soy inmune ante el horror. Me hace temblar con tan sólo imaginar la pesadilla que vivieron aquellos inocentes. Sin embargo, no dejo que mis sentimientos me dominen. No dejo que nadie vea mis sentimientos, ya que me mostraría como alguien débil-.** Le contesta.

 **-Pero Dirack...-.** Levanta su mirada hacia ella. **–No lleva a nada bueno privarte de tus sentimientos-.** Le dice.

 **-Puede que así sea Prower, pero aun así no dejaré que eso pase-.** Contesta ella.

Tras entablar una conversación con ella que duró poco tiempo, Prower logró recomponerse. Y ya estando mejor, prosiguió con su misión, el cual era "quitar la mala hierba del camino". Las plantas, las Polluted Skinplants de las que le había informado el herrero Mark, se encontraban más allá, ubicándose casi en el territorio de los Boarheads. Con tan sólo el saber de tener que acercarse a la entrada del hogar de los Boarheads, para así quitar las Polluted Skinplants, le causaba algo de temor. Sin embargo, recordando ser un Noble, y que tenía hechizos para defenderse, lo hacían sentirse más tranquilo. Con un último aliento de valor, se preparó para comenzar. Se despide de Dirack, quien se marchó en la dirección contraria.

(. . .)

Según Prower, por la posición del sol, debían ser las cinco de la tarde. Se había sentado a las sombras de los árboles, para así recuperar algo de la energía perdida. Tomó algo de comida, y algo de las Hierbas Mágicas. No hacía falta satisfacer de más su estómago, ya que cuando regresara a su casa, lo esperaría lo que en realidad llenara su estómago. El aire era fresco, y el dejaba que la brisa lo rosase. El día se había vuelto algo caluroso, por lo que no le vendría mal si tuviera algo de frescura. Y de repente, cuando intentó ponerse más cómodo, una Needle Lizard apareció de la nada. No tardó en percatarse de la presencia de Prower, quien sigilosamente tomó su rapier. La Needle Lizard se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, a la vez que se la escuchaba olfatear, como intentando ver si él representaba una amenaza, o una presa. Prower apretó el mango de su arma, la cual empezó a envolverse de energía. La Needle Lizard estaba tan cerca, que hasta Prower podía tocarla si quisiera. Y en un instante, la misma Needle Lizard se quedó quieta como una roca. Prower también, y con su ataque listo y a la espera. Sin embargo, y con lentitud, la Needle Lizard empezó a girar, para luego marcharse del lugar. Prower empezó a deshacer su ataque, al igual que la agudeza de sus sentidos. Suerte para él que los Needle Lizard eran criaturas neutrales, al igual que las otras Lizards, y los Treants. Sin embargo, antes de que se volviera a relajarse por unos minutos más, escuchó un alboroto, el cual provenía cerca del lago. Su curiosidad pudo con él, y fue a echar un vistazo. No tardó mucho en descubrir de dónde venía aquel ruido. Al llegar a la escena, siendo de espectador detrás de un árbol, se encontró Dirack, quien luchaba contra tres Treants. No obstante, pudo notar que había un cuarto Treant muerto a unos cinco metros de su posición, y dejando claro que ella había estado luchando contra cuatro. En aquel preciso momento en el que llegó, contempló como, de un fuerte espadazo, ella derribaba a otro Treant, el cual hizo el mismo sonido que un árbol siendo arrancado de sus raíces, salvo que ese sonido estaba mezclados con unos quejidos. Sin detenerse, fue en busca del otro Treant, el cual le lanzaba bolas de energía. Dirack esquivaba hábilmente cada ataque, pero en el último momento, recibió uno de esos ataques por parte del otro Treant, hiriéndola. Presenciando esto, Prower pensó en ayudarla, pero supo al ver la mirada que Dirack tenía, le hizo saber que no la necesitaba. De un salto, se levanta del suelo, y flexionando sus piernas, lanzándose hacia el Treant que la había atacado. Ve como su espada es envuelta por energía, la cual empieza a girar como un espiral de fuego. Prower, aunque no era Mercenario, reconoce ese ataque mágico: "Spiral Slash". Al impactar, la espada atraviesa la dura corteza del Treant. Pensando que lo había derrotado, Dirack cometió el error de ya no prestarle atención. El Treant, aprovecha la oportunidad, y con uno de sus grandes brazos, lanza un puñetazo directo hacia Dirack, quien cae al suelo, soltando su espada en el acto. Prower tuvo el deseo de ayudar nuevamente, pero sus actos fueron detenidos cuando de forma rápida, Dirack se levantó del suelo, y toma con fuerza su arma. Se da vuelta rápidamente, y ve que el tercero, y último Treant, la estaba esperando. Ella se lanza nuevamente al ataque, con el Treant empezando a atacar, lanzando varios ataques de energía. Uno de ellos impactó contra ella, haciendo que caiga al suelo malherida. Pero ella, bufando, y levantando su vista, se reincorpora de inmediato. Atacó al Treant, el cual tuvo la ventaja por algunos momentos, antes de que empezara a sucumbir por los fuertes ataques de Dirack. Finalmente, y de un golpe con la espada en forma vertical, el Treant cae muerto. Prower, quieto y en silencio, presenció como ella derrotó a un grupo de cuatro Treants. Sin embargo, la emoción fue interrumpida cuando Dirack, cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose de su larga espada. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, a la vez que el sudor y la sangre goteaban de su cuerpo. Prower supo lo que pasaba. Cómo pudo no haberlo notado a la primera. Dirack había luchado anteriormente. Estaba seguro que ella lo había hecho sin descanso. Pero entonces: ¿Desde cuándo había estado luchando así? ¿Desde hace rato? ¿Hace dos horas? ¿Desde que se despidieron? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que tenía que ayudarla. No parecía traer nada con ella, más que su espada. Salió detrás del árbol y corrió hacia su posición para ayudarla.

 **-¡Dirack!-.** Gritó él su nombre. Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación fue inesperado y repentino. Dirack flexionó sus piernas, y saltó hacia Prower, embistiéndolo con ferocidad. No con la espada, sino con el cuerpo. Prower cayó al suelo con fuerza, con su cabeza golpeando contra un árbol. Quedó aturdido, pero no por mucho tiempo. Al intentar comprender lo que había sucedido, sintió algo afilado hacer presión sobre su garganta. La sensación del acero frío tocando su piel, provocó que se le pusiera los pelos de punta. Subió la vista, para encontrarse con Dirack, quien poseía una mirada salvaje. Respiraba agitadamente, tal cual que una bestia cansada de atacar. **–Di... Dirack-.** Susurró.

Repentinamente, Dirack paró su agitada respiración, y con ojos abiertos de par en par, lo miró fijamente. Prower pensaba decir algo, pero ella apartó de un tirón la espada de su cuello, a la vez que retrocedía de forma tambaleante.

 **-Pude... pude... haberte matado, estúpido-.** Dijo ella enfadada entre sus jadeos.

Prower, intentando recuperarse del repentino cambio, se empieza a levantar lentamente. Aún podía sentir el filo de la espada en su cuello, y por ende, su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. No obstante, eso tendría que dejarlo para después.

- **Dirack, no sé... qué ha pasado, pero... estoy muy seguro... que desde que comenzaste a luchar, lo has hecho sin descanso alguno. No sé si lo habrás hecho desde que nos despedimos, pero... déjame decirte que eso es una situación crítica para cualquiera. Eso te incluye a ti. El que seas un Mercenario, no te da el poder de que puedas... luchar prolongada, e incansablemente-.** Le dice, ya empezando a levantar todo su cuerpo.

Dirack, volviendo a respirar agitadamente, gruñe con cansancio. **–Eso... no te incumbe... en... lo absoluto. Esto es, y sólo es... asunto... mío-.** Le contesta, tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

 **-Dirack, escucha-.** Dice Prower, acercándose con cuidado. **–Necesitas ser atendida de inmediato; estás al borde de un colapso por el esfuerzo-.** Le recomienda.

 **-Eso... lo... lo sé, pero... pero aun así, yo... yo aún... aún no las...-.** Sin embargo, ella no podía continuar. Su cuerpo termina colapsando, cayendo de forma seca al suelo.

Prower corre hacia ella, temiendo lo peor. Rápidamente la pone boca arriba, para luego arrastrarla lo más que puede hacia el árbol más cercano, y allí, recostarla con cuidado. Sin perder tiempo, saca los medicamentos, e intenta hacer que ella comiera. Todo pasó tan abruptamente. Todo lo que Prower sentía era confusión y preocupación. Rápidamente corre hacia ella, para así tratar de levantarla. Coloca su cabeza sobre pecho, para oír los latidos del corazón golpeando con fuerza. Pero estos, poco a poco, fueron bajando el ritmo, haciendo que surgiera un horrible temor.

 **-Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...-.** Repetía él en silencio. No podía creer que había comenzado un día bello y tranquilo, para luego convertirse en una tarde de con desesperación pura. Alguien estaba muriendo en frente a él, y no tenía las habilidades para sanar sus heridas. No podía dejar que algo así ocurriera. **-¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR!-.** Gritó él al cielo.

No muy lejos de aquella escena, tres personas escucharon aquel pedido desesperante de auxilio.

(. . .)

Prower, sentado en la punta del puente en el lago, tenía su vista perdida en el reflejo de la superficie en el agua. Sus ojos estaban rojos por la tristeza que lo invadía. Sin embargo, ahora, no estaba tan terrible como lo había estado hace rato. Mientras su vista seguía perdida en el reflejo del agua, sus oídos captaron unos sonidos de pisadas. Pisadas sobre tablones de madera, y que estas iban acercándose a su posición. Se voltea, cortando su enfoque del reflejo en el agua, para encontrarse con un joven que lucía de unos veinticinco años de edad. De cabello rubio, tirado hacia atrás, y con ojos de tono anaranjado. Portaba una armadura que cubría la mitad de su torso, al igual que en sus brazos, apreciándose así su musculatura. Sus pantalones de cuero, que además de ser de un gris oscuro, estos estaban más cubiertos por la armadura, pero dejando la libertad de movimiento. De una mano, sostenía una larga y fina espada, con el mango adornado de azul. Y en la otra, un escudo en forma de V ovalada. El Mercenario se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de asentirle lentamente. Ante esa afirmación, él suspira aliviado. Siente como si un gran peso se le quitase de encima. Habiendo visto el cuerpo inmóvil de Dirack, temió que una vida se desvaneciera en sus manos, y él no haya podido hacer nada para ayudarla. Sin embargo, su grito de ayuda desesperante, lograron atraer a un grupo de tres personas: Un Mercenario, y dos Saints. Si no fuera por el Mercenario, quien cargó a los dos Saints para que lograsen llegar lo más rápido posible a la escena, ellos no hubieran podido tener el tiempo necesario para salvarla. Prower se levanta, y coloca ambas manos en los hombros del Mercenario.

 **-Qué alegría que ustedes estuvieron cerca. Yo no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto-.** Le menciona Prower.

El mercenario niega con la cabeza. –Claro que no. Si no hubieras gritado, no hubiéramos sabido que alguien estaba al borde de la muerte. Si no fuera por ti, tu amiga no estaría ahora con vida-. Le dice él, sonriéndole amablemente.

 **-Sí... creo que tienes razón. ¿Crees... crees que pueda verla?-.** Le pregunta.

El Mercenario ríe por unos segundos. **–Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído. Nadie te prohíbe acercarte. Ven. Aunque ella no está despierta, está estable-.** Le contesta.

Salieron del puente, para caminar unos cuantos metros hacia una cabaña que estaba posada sobre una colina. La noche se estaba avecinando, y eso es algo que preocupó tanto a Prower como al Mercenario. Si bien lo sabían, todo Larksdowns cambiaba cuando la noche caía. Se volvía un lugar completamente diferente al día. Tras subir por unos escalones, los cuales eran ladrillos clavados en el suelo, llegaron a la cabaña. En la pequeña puerta, estaba parada una chica de cabello rojo, y lentes redondos. Al notar que los dos se avecinaban, fue hacia ellos.

 **-¿Cómo está ella, Jean?-.** Le pregunta Prower.

 **-Sigue igual: Aún no despierta, pero está estable. Mi decisión en mudarme aquí, fue la correcta. Las medicinas que les di hicieron que sus heridas sanaran de forma rápida-.** Respondió ella. Se quita los lentes, y los limpia con un pañuelo. **–Tal vez suene ruda, pero no me sorprende que ella estuviera en aquellas condiciones. Han muerto cientos de vidas en estos últimos cuarenta años, y tu amiga, no hubiera sido la excepción-**. Le comenta a Prower. Va con ellos hasta la puerta, y ella le abre, a la vez que dejaba el paso libre. **-Hay que agradecer también que fueron dos Saints que vinieron contigo, Vincent. Gracias a eso, fue más rápido sanarla. No sólo tenía varios desgarros musculares, sino también una costillas rotas, y un sangrado interno-.** Dijo ella con cierto tono de impacto.

 **-Tuvo mucha suerte de que haberla ayudado a tiempo-.** Comentó Vincent.

 **-Acabo de enviar un mensaje, y los guardias ya vienen hacia aquí. Solo es cuestión de esperar-.** Les menciona la joven.

Prower es el primero que entra a la cabaña, y estando dentro, lo esperaba un lugar acogedor. En un rincón, estaba un mueble cubierto de frascos de hojas de varios colores, y otros que contenían ramas de diferentes formas, y polvo brillante. A solo un metro de distancia, había una mesa, junto a una ventana. Y del otro lado, se encontraba una pequeña chimenea apagada, junto a una cama mediana. Y en la misma, vendada, se encontraba Dirack, rodeada por los dos Saints que cuidaban de ella. Prower se aproxima a la cama, y uno de los Saints le da espacio. Al enfocar su mirada, Prower vio que el cuerpo de Dirack estaba abarrotado de cicatrices. Al apartar parte de su cabello, apreció una cicatriz que trazaba desde su sien hasta la mandíbula. Para que se forme una cicatriz, era necesario que la herida sea profunda. Ésto llevó a Prower a la conclusión verídica de que todas esas cicatrices habían sido hechas por lesiones muy graves. Pero, si ese era el caso, cuánto castigo recibió Dirack para acabar con todas esas marcas en su cuerpo. Fue un desafío para su imaginación.

 **-Debió haber luchado sin descanso alguno-.** Dice el Saint del otro lado de la cama, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. **-Si tuviera que adivinarlo... diría que luchó sin parar por más de seis horas-.** Le explica él.

 **-¿Más de seis horas?-.** Preguntó Prower incrédulamente. **-Respetando tu respuesta, me es imposible creer que ella haya podido luchar por seis horas sin detenerse-.** Le dice.

 **-Pues déjame decirte que desearía estar equivocado con respecto a lo que acabo de decir-.** Le contesta el Saint, con un tono muy serio.

Prower no negó que el Saint que tenía a su lado le estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo sabía por su mirada que reflejaba confusión. Sin embargo, no podía tragarse el hecho de, que en verdad, Dirack haya luchado incansablemente por seis horas. Había algo que estaba mal.

 **-Si me permites, quisiera decirte algo-.** Le habla el otro Saint a Prower **. -Tal vez nuestras habilidades mágicas sean incomprensibles para ti, pero tanto Flirk como yo sentimos una perturbación en su interior. Por voluntad propia, se había impulsado a pelear, y creemos los dos, que iba a hacerlo hasta el anochecer-.** Explica él.

 **-Es una locura...-.** Dice Prower, casi en un susurro.

 **-Aunque sea así, Terou está en lo cierto, y yo lo apoyo-.** Dice Flirk.

 **-¿Pero por qué ella haría semejante cosa?-.** Inquirió Prower.

 **-Eso sólo puede respondernos ella. Que mala suerte que se encuentre dormida-.** Comenta Vincent, quien había estado sentado, y en silencio, en la única silla que había en la cabaña.

 **-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, los guardias deberían llegar en cualquier momento-.** Avisó Jane.

 **-Que bien; ya me estaba preocupando-.** Comenta Vincent.

 **-Oye, ¿A que no sabías que si los guardias no llegaban, tendrías que cargarla a ella en tus brazos?-.** Le menciona Flirk, sonriendo divertidamente.

 **-¿Acaso estás diciendo que ella es pesada?-.** Pregunta Jean algo seria.

 **-¿Qué? No, eso ni pensarlo. Sólo dije, que si ellos no llegasen a venir, Vincent tendrá que cargarla en sus brazos. Lo dije en el sentido de que al ser ambos Mercenarios, podrían ser también almas gemelas-.** Explicó él.

 **-Te entiendo amigo, pero déjame decirte que aquello no tendría el final que piensas que sucederá. Como si ella despertara, y al verse envuelta en mis brazos, su amor latiese por un galán de mi categoría-.** Dice Vincent. **-Créeme, sé cómo son las Mercenarias al interesarse en chicos; no sólo buscan músculo y fuerza en nosotros-.** Le menciona.

 **-Y concuerdo con él, ya que al conocernos, tenía un carácter duro. Dudo que alguien vaya a poder acercarse a ella-.** Comenta Prower, pasando una mano sobre uno de los flequillos de Dirack.

De repente, Dirack abre los ojos, y se levanta de su cama, para luego posar sus manos sobre el cuello de Prower. Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa, en especial el mismo Prower. Sin embargo, su sorpresa pasó a ser a desesperación, al sentir como Dirack empezaba hacer presión con sus manos. Todos notaron lo que ocurría, y rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre Dirack, para evitar que ahorcara a Prower. Tras toser varias veces, Prower se tranquiliza. Dirack, tras largos segundos en los que forcejeó, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y por lo tanto, se detuvo.

 **-Qué alivio que despertaras-.** Le dice Vincent.

Dirack voltea a mirarlo, para después mirar los dos Saints al otro lado, a Jean en la puerta, y por último a Prower, quien estaba frente a ella, viéndolo frotar su garganta con su mano. Rápidamente empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, y lo que pasó antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-.** Pregunta ella.

 **-Más de unas tres horas, diría yo. Pero eso no es lo importante-.** Dice Vincent, con su voz haciendo más seria por cada palabra.

Guarda su espada, y baja su escudo. Trae la silla frente a la cama, y se coloca cerca de ella, con mirada interrogativa. Los cuatro, a excepción de Jean, forman un círculo alrededor de ella.

 **-Acabas de despertar, y por lo tanto, comenzaremos con lo sencillo: Yo soy Terou Vertrauen. El otro Saint que está a mi lado, es Flirk Boilfang, y amigo de la infancia-.** Dice Terou, señalándose, y señalando a Flirk, quien da un saludo con la mano. **-El Mercenario que tienes a tu izquierda, es Vincent Bangouffor. Hay que decir que si no fuera por él, nosotros no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo-.** Le señala a Vincent.

 **-No soy un transporte, si te lo preguntas-.** Menciona Vincent.

 **-Bueno, no creo que hace falta que te presente a Prower. Después de todo, ustedes se conocieron antes-.** Señala Terou.

 **-Nos tuviste preocupados, Dirack. Nos alegra que te encuentres bien-**. Le dice Prower.

Dirack, tras procesar todo, suspira, y se recuesta en la cama. **-Creo que la fuerza se escapó de mis manos-.** Dijo, con tono apagado.

 **-Fue más que eso, hermana-.** Le dice Vincent. **-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que terminaste así?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-No quiero hablar sobre eso-.** Responde, cortando su mirada con él.

 **-Tienes que decírnoslo, Dirack. Tu espíritu está perturbado. Algo sucedió en ti, algo te impulsó violentamente a que pelearas arduamente, y hacerlo por más de seis horas-.** Le pide Flirk, intentando que hablase.

 **-Así es. Algo te hizo hacerlo, y no creo que haya sido por la absurda razón de hacerte más fuerte-.** Interroga Terou.

 **-Ya les dije que no hablaré sobre eso. Son asuntos personales míos-.** Responde, negándose a contestar.

 **-Dirack...-.** Dice Prower. **-Sea lo que sea que ocultas, no podrás mantenerlo en secreto para siempre. Es mejor que lo digas ahora. No por el bien de todos, sino por tu bien mismo-.** Le aconseja, esperando a que diera resultado.

Dirack, mirándolo de frente, cierra sus ojos, y vuelve a suspirar. **-Hay secretos que pueden guardarse, y ser llevados hasta la muerte. No les diré nada y punto final-.** Responde, poniéndose firme en sus palabras.

Aunque querían seguir intentando, sabían que todo seguiría por un bucle infinito. Usar la fuerza no era una opción, y por ende, la interrogación termina rápidamente. La cabaña queda en silencio, con el canto de los grillos el único sonido que se escucha. Dirack permaneció con su vista en el vacío, hasta que se decidió por levantarse. Sentía sus piernas acalambrarse, pero estas rápidamente se fueron recuperando. Nadie la detuvo, pero tampoco se iban a quedar en el lugar en donde se encontraban; tenían que volver a sus hogares. El ambiente era tenso, e incómodo. Cada uno recogía sus cosas, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y frente a ella estaban parados dos guardias. Después de aclararles la situación, ellos no hacen más que marcharse con el grupo de cuatro individuos, los cuales no se fueron sin antes despedirse de Jean. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el último rayo de sol tocó la colina más alta de Larksdowns. A medida que llegaban a Roxbury, Prower se sentía más y más cansado. Era como si estuviera perdiendo toda la energía por minuto. Al llegar, Prower tomó su camino, los dos Saints el suyo, y Vincent y Dirack por el de ellos. Al llegar a casa, su familia lo recibió algo preocupada, viendo que había llegado más tarde de lo habitual. El inventó una historia corta, pero creíble para ellos. Quería ir a descansar, tenía mucho sueño. Su familia lo entendió, y dejaron que su hijo recuperara las fuerzas del día de hoy.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Florensia Cap 3**

Pasaron cuatro días desde la última vez que Prower vio a Dirack. Algo estaba sucediendo con ella, y eso a él lo preocupaba. No en el sentido que le gustaba, sino porque ella casi muere en sus brazos al querer ayudarla. Aquel suceso provocó que sintiera una vieja herida abrirse. Una herida de hace siete meses atrás. Él, junto a seis que lo acompañaban, había ido a las Minas Abandonadas de Cardiff, teniendo como objetivo detener una excavación dirigida por Supervisor Mole; un Monstruo Alfa. Si se hubiera dejado que se la excavación se llevara a cabo, Supervisor y todos los topos mineros se hubieran extendido más por debajo de Cardiff. Durante el enfrentamiento contra Supervisor Mole, la Mercenaria del grupo perdió la vida tras recibir un corte en la yugular y ser empujada al vacío. Al final de la pelea, resultando en victoria, unos barriles con contenido explosivo estallaron al caer una antorcha encima. Un Explorador se había lanzado para proteger a Prower, quien no reacciona ante el peligro. Los fragmentos de madera y acero volaron con fuerza por todas direcciones, dieron en el cuerpo del Explorador. El Saint que iba con ellos no pudo salvarlo. Al haber dado su vida por él, Prower, al volver a Roxbury, pidió que su recompensa se le fuera entregada a la familia de aquellos dos fallecidos. Sus palabras fueron escuchadas, y el dinero que él iba a recibir se suma con el de que iba a recibir ambos camaradas; Edward Godlyshot y Kamil Emallahanto. Aquella ocasión fue especial en el mal sentido, ya que fue la primera vez que vio a alguien morir con sus propios ojos, y que murió por salvar su vida. Ahora, siete meses después de aquella vez, vuelve a vivir aquella escena, pero ahora con otra persona. Sin embargo, el destino fue piadoso y permitió que Dirack viviera. Aunque herido, se sentía feliz también. No obstante, ahora lo invadía una incomodidad, y era que Dirack se mostraba distante hacia los que la rodeaban. Aquel comportamiento, a veces, era visto como señal de alguien que quiere, o mejor dicho, intenta vivir su vida en solitario y sin compañía. Sin embargo para Prower, eso no cuadra ante el hecho de que se trataba de una Mercenaria. Si ella quiere vivir solitaria, ¿por qué convertirse en una clase? Prower quería encontrarla, y preguntarle sobre la verdad del porqué. El problema era el que ya se había mencionado: la ubicación de Dirack era desconocida para él. Había hablado no sólo con Roderick, sino también con Claris. Les contó todo, salvo la parte en donde él había sido atacado por Dirack. Tenía presentimientos de que las cosas podrían ponerse muy tensas si llegara a contarles eso. No quería que Dirack tuviera más problema que la soledad que poseía. Sólo quería que fuera hallada, para así poder darle su ayuda. Sin embargo, al ser las cosas inesperadas e injustas, Dirack se había desvanecido. Muy posiblemente no quería ser encontrada e interrogada por lo que había hecho, aunque su acto agresivo no fuera relatado. Prower, aunque puede que no la vaya a ver por un largo tiempo, sólo espera que en donde sea que ella esté, se encuentre bien. Tras ducharse, vestirse, tener un buen desayuno y una buena conversación con su familia, él se alista para este nuevo día. Antes de salir, cambia las vendas que cubrían sus manos. El entrenamiento que tuvo el día anterior fue en verdad muy difícil. Aún podía sentir el ardor del fuego bajo su piel. Aparte de eso, estaba consciente que mañana tendrá la prueba que su maestro le otorgará. Hoy se propondría en entrenar con mucho esfuerzo. Sabía bien que no sería nada sencillo. Había recibido una tarea por parte de Jaime y de Lord Lionel, los cuales le pidieron ayuda ante el inesperado aumento de los Treants. Prower no negó en aceptar el trabajo, ya que los Treants se han estado comportando de forma violenta últimamente; era algo muy extraño. Antes de ir a Larksdowns, Prower pasó por el puesto de Tricia, para pedirle algo de comida.

 **-Vaya problema en Larksdowns, ¿No crees?-.** Le comenta Tricia.

 **-Cómo no verlo. Las criaturas de ahí se han vuelto más revoltosas de lo habitual. Hasta he escuchado que intentaron pasar por la entrada-.** Le contesta Prower.

Tricia hace una mueca de disgusto. -Pues esperemos a que las cosas puedan ser controladas. Me daría un ataque si algún monstruo se colara en la ciudad, y empezara a aterrorizar a los inocentes. O peor aún, a lastimarlos-. Dice ella.

- **Eso no pasara. Mientras quede los guardias y nosotros estemos aquí, ninguna criatura logrará pasar por estas puertas-.** Le afirma Prower, tomando lo que había pedido. Pero al agarrar, siente un terrible ardor en sus mano, haciendo que por acto reflejo las cosas. Al ver esto, Tricia se vio rápidamente preocupada. **-Descuida, no te preocupes por eso. Le sucede a muchos cuando intentan aprender un nuevo hechizo-.** Le explica él, mostrándole unas vendas que cubrían sus manos y dedos.

 **-¿Seguro?-.** Pregunta Tricia dudosa.

 **-Completamente. Aunque tal vez digas que es mejor que un Saint me cure, yo prefiero conservarlas como si fueran un recuerdo de experiencia. Será temporal; antes de que me dé cuenta, el dolor y las heridas se desaparecerán-.** Afirma él. Levanta sus cosas que había soltado, y se marcha. **-Adiós Tricia. Gracias nuevamente-.** Le agradece.

 **-Buena suerte Prower. Espero que mi comida te otorgue las energías para seguir luchando-.** Dice, despidiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Gracias Tricia. Cuídate-.** Le dice Prower, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Y tras una última despedida, Prower se marcha hacia Larksdowns. Revisa sus manos, viendo que estas se mostraban sensibles ante el tacto. El entrenamiento que hizo ayer para obtener el Fire Pole fue terrible. Por dos horas, él y los demás estuvieron intentando realizar el Fire Pole por medio de la explicación y demostración que dio Roderick. El hechizo que se mostró era la magia siendo transformada en calor, y el calor siendo convertido en fuego. Todo ese fuego entonces se acumulaba, para después ser lanzado desde arriba como una gigantesca columna ardiente. En el proceso, sufrieron mareos y cansancio por el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que no sufrió las mismas consecuencias. Aaron Winterblast, un Noble que podría considerarse alguien más hábil que él, realizó el Fire Pole al primer intento, sufriendo quemaduras leves en sus manos. Esto no sólo lo sorprendió a él y al resto, sino también al mismo maestro Roderick. Tras acabar con el entrenamiento, con todos habiendo obtenido el hechizo Fire Pole, Roderick los felicita por haber logrado obtener el Fire Pole. Aunque todos estaban con la intriga sobre cómo Aaron lo realizó de una forma mucho más fácil que todos ellos, no hubo tiempo para que la respuesta fuera respondida, ya que en aquel momento un guardia hizo su aparición, comunicándole a Roderick que el rey Lionel lo llamaba para una reunión importante. Aaron no pudo responder sus respuestas, ya que él también no sabía cómo había podido realizar tal hechizo de forma tan sencilla. Prower vuelve al presente. Ve que llega a la entrada. Da una profunda respiración, antes de adentrarse hacia Larksdowns. Mientras caminaba por el pronunciado túnel, pensaba en Dirack, y qué era lo que estaba haciendo ella ahora en donde sea que estuviese ahora.

 **-¡Oye Prower, espérame!-.** Escuchó una voz gritar detrás de él.

Prower se voltea, alcanzando a ver a una figura veloz correr hacia él, y deteniéndose justo a su lado. No tuvo que tardar mucho para darse cuenta que era Darten. Traía puesto un traje algo diferente que el que tenía la vez anterior. El chaleco marrón era más largo, bordado, atado en el frente con una cinta hecha del mismo material. El cinturón, que sujetaba la camiseta en la parte abdominal, tenía un broche ovalado, a diferencia del anterior que completamente redondo. El pantalón de cuero, igualmente corto hasta la rodilla, tenía un cinturón sujeto en cada muslo. El segundo pantalón, de tela, cubre ahora toda la pierna, a diferencia del anterior que lo hacía hasta los gemelos. Los zapatos no cambiaron mucho, salvo por ser de colores más oscuros y con una suela más grande. A parte de todo eso, seguía teniendo aquel pañuelo azul atado a su cuello.

 **-Oh, hola Darten. ¿Cómo has amanecido?-.** Le saluda Prower, extendiendo su mano.

- **Con la misma energía con la que despierto todos los días. Bueno, casi siempre-.** Dice, dando el apretón de manos con él. Sin embargo, ve como Prower hace una mueca de dolor. Darten nota esto y lo suelta rápidamente. **-Wow, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te apreté demasiado fuerte?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-No, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Simplemente estuve practicando con fuego-.** Le explica él, mostrándole las vendas que cubrían la mitad de sus brazos y sus dedos.

 **-Oh, ya veo. Estabas aprendiendo nuevos trucos de magia. Sí, he visto a muchos Nobles que lo hacían, y todos terminaban con alguna que otra herida por el resultado-.** Comenta Darten. **-¿Te importa si te acompaño?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-No me vendría mal tener compañía durante el trayecto-.** Le contesta Prower.

 **-Siempre y cuando que esa compañía no te fastidie, ¿verdad?-.** Menciona Darten, dándole un suave codazo. **-Comenzaré contándote que hace dos días ayudé a una pareja joven, un Noble y una Mercenaria, quienes habían sido sorprendidos por Sound of Death-.** Contaba Darten. Prower asiente en señal de escucharlo, recordando a su vez a Sound of Death; un Monstruo Alfa en las Minas Abandonadas de Cardiff, el cual era un murciélago gigante. **-Pero escucha este detalle: ellos no estaban cerca de su guarida. No señor, se encontraban cientos de metros cuando el desgraciado los sorprendió por arriba-.** Le dice.

Prower frunció el ceño. **-¿Cómo? Eso es muy raro-.** Dijo él. **-Generalmente los Monstruos Alfa no salen del área en donde están ubicados-.** Apuntó él.

 **-Los dos no tenían mucha experiencia, y eso los llevó a estar en peligro. Aunque yo era de experiencia más alta, no podía luchar contra Sound of Death, y mucho menos con cientos de One-Eyed Bat de su lado-.** Prosiguió Darten. **-Logramos escapar. El chico sólo sufrió un corte en la parte izquierda del rostro. Después de recibir un beso por parte de su amiga, ambos me dieron las gracias. Y luego, tras aquel acontecimiento, me dispuse en volver y contárselo a mi maestra, quien se lo contaría más tarde al rey. Según creo yo, ya deben estar poniendo en marcha una investigación-.** Termina de contar.

 **-Esto se está volviendo extraño, ¿no crees Darten?-.** Le dice Prower.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-.** Inquiere Darten sin entender.

 **-Estos últimos días, a través de lo que he escuchado y me han contado, los monstruos y criaturas que habitan allí se han estado volviendo más agresivos. Al principio no sospeché nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que un día, mientras caminaba cerca de las Needle Lizards, repentinamente, ellas empezaron a atacar. No las provoqué, simplemente fueron hacia a mí con intenciones muy claras. Sin embargo, la cosa no acaba ahí. Más tarde, mientras caminaba por el lado oeste del lago, me crucé con dos Treants. No me encontraba a más de diez metros de ellos cuando se lanzaron a atacarme-.** Le relata él.

Darten se toma su tiempo para pensar lo que escuchó. Prácticamente, él también había escuchado que las criaturas en Larksdowns tuvieron un aumento en su agresividad. Aunque había estado varias veces allí, no notó en ningún momento aquel cambio que se estaba rumoreando.

 **-Oye Darten-.** Lo llama Prower. **-Quiero preguntarte algo fuera de esto. Dime, ¿has conocido a alguien llamada Dirack Rackham?-.** Pregunta él, no pudiendo evitarlo.

Darten pone una mirada pensativa. **–Dirack Rackham... Dirack Rackham... Rackham... no, no me suena. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene algo en especial que lo sepa?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-Bueno... la cosa es... que hace cuatro días que no sé nada de ella desde que ocurrió un accidente. Dirack es una Mercenaria que conocí, de forma inesperada, cerca de la herrería...-.**

 **-Disculpa la interrupción, ¿Pero la conociste chocando y cayendo sobre ella?-.** Inquirió Darten.

Prower abre más los ojos con sorpresa. **–Así es. ¿Cómo... lo sabes?-.** Pregunta con sospecha.

 **-El primo del hermano de un amigo me lo contó hace cuatro días-**. Le explica. **–Pero también dijo otra cosa. Dime, ¿Es cierto que tu cara quedó atrapado en sus senos, y que luego ella te lanzó por los aires de un golpe en las campanas?-.** Pregunta entonces él.

Prower, por unos segundos, queda en silencio, y con la boca media abierta. **–Darten, mira... no... n-no sé qué es lo que te han contado, pero... pero mi cara no... no quedó atrapada en los p-pechos de aquella chica. Y por lo tanto, eso lleva a que... no me golpeó en mis partes bajas-.** Le explica él algo tartamudo.

Darten se encoge de hombros. **–Lo que tú digas, galán-.** Le dice.

 **-Bien. Cómo te decía, nos conocimos, de forma inesperada, cerca de la herrería, como ya te mencioné. La comunicación que entablamos no fue muy... fluida. Ella parecía querer terminar la charla lo más pronto posible. Y entonces, tras contarle sobre una misión en Larksdowns, sobre que me enfrentaría a un Monstruo Alfa, sus ojos apáticos y sin interés alguno, brillaron con intensidad. Más que adrenalina, sentí algo más agresivo en aquel destello. Sin embargo, no le tomé mucha importancia al pensar que eran cosas de Mercenarios que no comprendería. Nos despedimos, para encontrarnos más en la entrada a Larksdowns. Durante todo el trayecto estuvimos hablando, y eso me ayudó a conocerla un poco más. Y lo primero que conocí de ella es que siente irritación que todo el rato le estén pidiendo disculpas por haber hecho algo que no fue de su agrado-.** Le menciona.

 **-Puedo imaginármelo-.** Dice Darten.

 **-Al llegar a la zona de las Needle Lizards, nos despedimos, ya que ahí era donde nuestro camino se dividía. Pero ella...-.** Se detiene, aclarando un poco su mente. **–Sufrió un accidente mientras luchaba. Más tarde ese día, mientras me encontraba descansando, la encuentro luchando ferozmente contra tres Treants, siendo cuatro contando con uno que ella había derrotado antes de que llegara. Pensé en ayudarla, pero luego me di cuenta que ella no requería ayuda. No hice más que observar a la distancia, y ver como sin ayuda venció a los cuatro Treants. Y entonces, ella cae de rodillas, viéndose completamente agotado y herida. Me acerqué para ayudarla, pero...-.** Traga saliva, aun sintiendo la fría sensación en su cuello. -Ella me atacó-. Dijo.

Darten levanta su dedo índice. **-¿Atacó por ser ayudada o...?-.**

 **-Ella me atacó a muerte, Darten-.** Le interrumpe Prower. **-Ella me empujó al suelo, y colocó la punta de su espada en mi cuello. Luego... me miró. Me miró con unos ojos que no mostraban otra cosa más que cólera. Parecía un animal que tenía el único objetivo de asesinar. Sentí miedo-.** Cuenta él. Darten tras lo oído, se mantiene callado. Prower se aclara la garganta. **-Pensé, por un momento, que ella iba a matarme. Pero no fue así. Como si saliera bajo algún maligno control, ella me mira con confusión y sorpresa. Apartó su espada y retrocedió. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella colapsó. Se estaba desangrando, y estaba consciente que si no recibía tratamiento muy pronto moriría. Pedí ayuda. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, un Mercenario junto a dos Saints arribaron a la escena. Pudieron salvarla. Mucho más tarde, luego de haber sido tratada, me enteré por medio de los dos Saints que ella había estado luchando por varias horas sin parar, y que en el proceso sufrió heridas graves como costillas rotas y sangrado interno-.** Se toma otro tiempo antes de continuar. **-Le preguntamos por qué lo hizo. Le preguntamos la razón ante el motivo de su acción. No quiso decírnoslo. Ella se fue sin que yo, y de seguro, sin que ninguno de los que estábamos presentes, supiera realmente por qué lo hizo-.** Da un suspiro de frustración. **-No logro entender por qué decidió guardar silencio y no contárnoslo. Por qué no hacerlo después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte-.** Dijo, y por terminado así lo que había ocurrido.

 **-¿Se lo has contado a tu maestro?-.** Le pregunta Darten.

 **-Sí, y también a su maestra. Sin embargo no ha aparecido todavía. Aquel día... fue la última vez que la ví-.** Respondió. **-Quiero que aparezca muy pronto. Quiero volverla a ver para así poder ayudarla, y descifrar su desconocido enigma. Nadie, aunque por muy solitario que sea, nunca debe estar solo-.** Mira al frente, queriendo que ella se encontrara al final del túnel, viéndose arrepentida y dispuesta en responder todas las preguntas que él quería hacerle. **-Darten, si vas a contarle lo que te dije a los demás, quiero que me prometas que no dirás la parte en donde ella me atacó. No quiero que ella tenga serios problemas. No es su culpa que actúe así-.** Le pide él, mirándolo directamente.

Darten decide no comentar nada más, y guardó silencio, al mismo tiempo que juraba guardar silencio en no hablar de ese detalle que Prower había omitido. Durante el resto del camino, ninguno de los dos habló. La conversación terminó con dos únicas preguntas: ¿Dónde estaba Dirack? ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Si bien querían encontrarla para que respondiera, parecía haber intenciones de no querer ser encontradas. No después de aquel suceso que Prower vivió. La Luz al final del túnel se estaba apreciando, al igual que la brisa fresca del mar, y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa. Salen del túnel, contemplando nuevamente a Larksdowns. Y es en ese momento que notan algo. Algunas de las hojas de los árboles caían al suelo, juntándose con las demás que habían caído con anterioridad. El otoño ya empezaba a ser efecto, y los árboles lentamente irían quedándose calvos. Los días cálidos empezaban inevitablemente a quedar atrás. Prower y Darten continúan caminando, pasando por las tiendas que estaban instaladas cerca de la entrada. Cuarenta metros más adelante, el suelo de tierra empezó a ablandarse, mezclándose con la arena de la playa. Allí, ven como esta era habitaba por los numerosos Toads y Mudfrogs. Se los veía descansar bajo el sol y la sombra, bañándose en las saladas aguas, o simplemente caminando de un lado a otro. La vista de la playa termina al cruzar por el camino entre las dos colinas rocosas, el cual los llevaría hacia el resto de Larksdowns. En este punto, la conversación se había reanudado, pero ahora hablando sobre lo que tenían que hacer. Darten le cuenta que irá a las cuevas de Fox Den, ya que allí lo esperaba alguien para ayudarlo con una importante tarea. Prower no evita recordar un fragmento de lo que leyó acerca de ese lugar: "Las antiguas mazmorras de Fox Den son el hogar de una sensación de corrupción mágica. Se ha afirmado varias veces que algunas de las criaturas habitantes en Larksdowns son originarios de las mismísimas mazmorras. Hoy en día, después de largos siglos, es un lugar que se considera peligroso y abominable para todos los que se atrevan a entrar". Luego de recordar aquello, Prower se vuelve a Darten, preguntándole cuál era la tarea. Darten le dice que deben recuperar un artefacto que, según su maestra, Kyra, era pieza de artillería. Él le pregunta entonces a Prower que era lo que iba a ser, a lo que Prower le informa sobre el aumento considerable de Treants, y sobre cómo estos se habían comportado de forma agresiva últimamente. El número de aquellos monstruo-árboles se había cuadruplicado, y al ser citado, era su deber bajar la cantidad excesiva. Luego de pasar el área donde se hallaban las Stone Lizards, cruzan un puente colgante, atraviesan la llanura boscosa, hasta llegar al extremo sur del lago. Allí, Prower le pregunta a Darten si no quería su ayuda, a lo que Darten le da la razón, respondiendo que no hacía falta. Con tres personas alcanzaba para realizar el trabajo. Prower asiente, y ambos se dan un saludo de mano. Siente el ardor en sus manos, pero él lo ignora. Al llegar al territorio donde residen la mayoría de los Treants, no supo si lo que veía era una ilusión. De entre los árboles comunes habían árboles caminantes, por todas direcciones. Normalmente se vería un grupo de hasta dos Treants, pero ahora se apreciaban grupos de hasta cinco. Prower se puso dudoso. Si bien era capaz de enfrentarse con algo de dificultad contra dos de esos seres a la vez, la situación sería más difícil siendo un grupo mayor.

 **-Vaya cantidad-.** Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Prower, quien se estaba por decidir en buscar entre el montón un grupo pequeño de Treants, se voltea. Frente a él, se encontraba un joven, un año mayor que él, quien lucía con un atuendo similar al suyo. Su cabello es de color azul marino, liso, corto hasta el cuello, con su flequillo partido, y dejando un mechón caer por su frente. El color de sus ojos, azul acero. Su piel era color crema, al igual que Prower. Surcando sobre sus mejillas y sobre su nariz, se distinguen algunas pequeñas pecas.

 **-Aaron-.** Dijo Prower, reconociéndolo.

 **-Buenos días, compañero. ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?-.** Le saluda él, estrechando sus manos vendadas.

 **-Algo adolorido. ¿Y tú?-.** Le pregunta Prower.

 **-Igual, salvo por el hecho de que mis quemaduras no están tan extensas como las tuyas-.** Contestó él. **-Veo que tienes un problema aquí-.** Dice, viendo a los Treants que se encontraban adelante. **-Te daré una mano. Después de todo, quiero hacer lo suficiente antes de marcharme-.** Le menciona.

 **-¿Marcharte a dónde?-.** Inquiere Prower.

 **-A mi hogar, Prower. Hace dos años que no veo a mi familia, y es momento de regresar para-.** Le responde él.

 **-Oh, cierto-.** Dijo Prower, recordando que Aaron no era originario de Cardiff. Su hogar era una isla aledaña a ella, la cual se llamaba Clouds. **-¿Te irás al atardecer?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-Para ser más exacto, me marcharé al mediodía. Programé mi salida para esa hora-.** Aclaró Aaron. **-Espero que durante el viaje no sea atacado por alguna tormenta-.** Comentó, mirando al cielo despejado.

 **-El día está estupendo. No creo que haya señales de tormenta por varios días-.** Le indica Prower. De repente, una brisa sopla entre las copas de los árboles, haciendo que más hojas cayeran al suelo. **-Aunque... sí deberás llevarte algo de abrigo. Por lo que sé, las temperaturas empezarán a bajar-.** Señaló él.

 **-Me gusta el invierno-.** Dice Aaron sonriente, empezando a avanzar hacia adelante.

Prower lo sigue. **-Yo lo odio. Me gusta más la primavera-.** Dice, rodeando a su rapier con magia. **-¿Estás listo?-.** Lo mira de forma desafiante.

 **-Eso debes preguntártelo a ti, Prower-.** Le contesta Aaron, empezando a crear una esfera negra con su Cariad.

Ambos atacan con sus primeros ataques al grupo de los cuatro Treants. Aaron lanza el Shade of Fear hacia uno, para después disparar un Fire Pole contra el otro. Prower hace lo mismo con los otros dos, salvo que él tenía una estrategia de ataque diferente a la de Aaron. Mientras Aaron ataca a distancia, Prower corría de un lado a otro, mientras se acerca a los Treants. Al acercarse lo suficiente, procede en atacar con el filo de su espada. Los ataques del rapier, a diferencia del ataque mágico del Cariad, no eran tan efectivos. Si bien el rapier puede ser un arma perfecta para utilizar en casos de emergencia, no requiriendo magia para causar daño, no puede compararse al poder de un Cariad. Los Cariads no son sólo cristales que concentran mejor los hechizos que necesitan ser ejecutados, sino también son piedras que poseen su propia energía, con la cual puede ser lanzada en forma de un ataque mágico. Prower, sin embargo, no le importaba esta afirmación. Aunque un Noble con una espada era más vulnerable que uno con un Cariad, eso no ameritaba una gran debilidad. A contrario, esto conlleva a que el usuario obtenga un perfecto uso del arma, ocasionando al mismo tiempo que sus ataques se vuelvan más fuertes y efectivos. Puede que ahora no provoque mucho daño, pero todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento dará sus frutos. Prower esquiva un manotazo del Treant que atacaba, al mismo tiempo que mantenía el bloqueo que había hecho con el anterior nombrado. El segundo Treant gruñó con fastidio, viendo a Prower usar al otro monstruo-árbol como escudo contra él. Prower esquiva otro manotazo del Treant, para luego responder con una Iceball, haciendo que el efecto del hechizo lo ralentice temporalmente. Lanza otro ataque, pero Prower lo esquiva con facilidad. Sin embargo, al apartarse del ataque, también se aparta del Treant, haciendo que quede a la vista del otro. El segundo Treant reacciona rápido, y lanza una esfera de energía, la cual Prower apenas esquiva. Se estaba enderezando, cuando abruptamente es golpeado por otra esfera de energía que lo hizo caer al suelo. El dolor fue terrible, siendo que la esfera impactó contra la zona de su brazo. Ambos Treants atacan, disparando al mismo tiempo la ráfaga de energía. Prower reacciona casi de inmediato, y utiliza el "Warp". Se desvanece del lugar donde se encontraba de un pequeño resplandor blanco. No pasa más de un milisegundo cuando él reaparece, encontrándose a cinco metros de la posición en donde estaba anteriormente. Aunque el hechizo Warp hacía teletransportar al usuario, lo hacía de forma aleatoria Aunque sea un efecto que parezca molestar, en realidad no lo era. Prower apunta con su rapier envuelto en llamas al Treant, quien sin advertencia, fue envuelto nuevamente en el Fire Pole. Da un salto hacia el costado, y se gira para apuntar ahora hacia el otro. Una fugaz estela transparente, de color ámbar, conecta contra el cuerpo del Treant, el cual al instante cae dormido. Prower se sintió ridículo al casi olvidarse que poseía el "Lure of Incubus"; el hechizo del sueño. Aprovechando que se aquel se encontraba dormido, concentró su atención en el otro, quien corría hacia él a toda marcha. Prower evade un puñetazo, el cual fue seguido de otro, y de otro más. Iba a dar otro ataque, pero Prower lo contrarresta atacando con el Shade of Fear. Estando vulnerable, él ataca con el Phantom Grief, el Phantom Pain, y una Iceball. Se gira nuevamente, enfrentando al otro Treant. Es en ese momento que el Lure of Incubus termina, y este ataca con ferocidad. Prower no consigue esquivarlo. Cae al suelo, sólo para de inmediato rodar hacia un lado, evitando golpe aplastante. Consigue levantarse a tiempo, y dispara una Iceball, ralentizando al Treant. Vuelve a atacar, lanzando el Phantom Grief, el cual empezó a dañarlo. Su apariencia era notable, y no cabía duda que estaba por caer al suelo. Estaba a punto de realizar otro hechizo, cuando escuchó los gruñidos del otro Treant, el cual se había recuperado de la desorientación por el Shade of Fear. Sin embargo, este también se hallaba agotado, y con su cuerpo quemados y astillado. Vuelve a lanzar el Lure of Incubus contra el que tenía en frente, quedando nuevamente dormido. Prower da entonces un movimiento rápido, y lanza otra vez el Fire Pole, el cual termina por acabar con el Treant que atacó. Quedando sólo el que estaba dormido, Prower se acerca hacia él, da un salto, y clava toda la fina hoja del arma en uno de sus ojos. Al ser atacado, el efecto del Lure of Incubus se deshace, haciendo que el Treant despierte. Prower reacciona primero, y lanza una Fireball que dio en el interior. Tras eso se aparta, dejando al Treant gruñir al estar ardiendo por dentro. Más temprano que tarde, el monstruo-árbol cae al suelo.

 **-Bien, lo hice-.** Se dijo Prower para sus adentros.

 **-Nada mal. Sólo te demoraste, para ser exacto, unos treinta segundos-.** Comentó la voz calma de Aaron.

Prower se voltea, viendo que Aaron se hallaba recostado contra un árbol común, viendo a Darten con una sonrisa. Los Treants que él combatió estaban en el mismo estado que los él, salvo que no poseían los visibles cortes del arma blanca. Prower levanta una ceja, intrigado por lo que veía.

 **-Debo decirlo Aaron, me sorprende cómo me has alcanzado, y cómo inclusivamente me has superado en gran medida. No, no sólo eso, inclusive has superado al resto de todos nosotros-.** Le dice Prower, recordando entonces como Aaron realizó el Fire Pole fácilmente. **-No logro entenderlo. Es como si fueras alguien de poder avanzado-.** Mencionó, con tono de intriga.

 **-Como si no lo supiera, Prower. También para mí es una sorpresa. Estaba consciente que el intentar ejecutar el Fire Pole sería complicado. Sin embargo, ese no fue así. Tú viste cómo fue mi rostro al haber logrado el hechizo. Aunque mis manos se quemaron, no fueron quemaduras igual de intensas que las de ustedes. Cuando estaba pensaba en la conclusión de que pudo haber sido por algún tipo de suerte hecha por el destino, al caer el sol, Roderick me llamó. Me dijo que quería hablarme con respecto a lo que sucedió aquella mañana-.** Le contesta Aaron

 **-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?-.** Inquirió Prower.

 **-En simples palabras, él me dijo que se mostró fascinado al ver logrado tal hazaña sin mucha dificultad. Dijo que desde que empecé a fortalecer mis habilidades como Noble, notó como mi progreso era más rápido que el resto de los demás. Hoy durante el entrenamiento, dijo que al ver como realicé el Fire Pole sin problema, pensó que estaba viendo algún tipo de ilusión-.** Le responde Aaron. **-Me mantuve pensativo ante lo que me había dicho, pero tales pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Roderick me dio entonces que parecía alguien inusual, pero de la forma mala. Y luego, él me dijo que puede que yo, tal vez, sea un "Hakim"-.** Mencionó, denotando sorpresa en su voz.

 **-¿Un Hakim?-.** Dijo Prower sin entender. **-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-Eso mismo le dije a mi maestro al no entender lo que quiso decir. Me respondió que Hakim era una palabra en el antiguo idioma de Florensia. Hakim significa "Gran Poder", y que fue usado para definir a alguien que sobresale en gran medida del resto, al poseer éste una mayor potencia y control mágico-.** Le explica Aaron. **-Obviamente, no encontré palabras para decir algo al respecto. No esperaba que aquel día, después del entrenamiento, Roderick me llamara para hablarme que tal vez sea un Noble privilegiado-.** Añadió él.

 **-Hakim...-.** Susurro Prower para el mismo. **-Nunca había oído algo así. La palabra Hakim me resulta desconocido-.** Declaró él con un encogimiento de hombros.

 **-Eso mismo se lo dije a Roderick-.** Contestó Aaron. **-Pero no hay que apresurarse, Prower-.** Dijo, levantando el dedo índice. **-Si bien recuerdas, dije que el maestro pronunció la palabra "tal vez". Por lo tanto, ese tal vez signifique que no sea un Hakim, y que simplemente lo que está sucediendo es que he podido mejorar de forma más rápida, y aprendido el Fire Pole de manera más sencilla, ya que podría ser un "Prodigio" al ser hijo de dos grandes Nobles-.** Expresó él. Prower asintió al entender a qué se refería, ya que su madre se lo había contado una vez, hace algunos años. Del conocimiento que poseía, ella le contó sobre que había algunas ocasiones en un matrimonio, siendo las dos parejas de la misma clase, donde el nacido heredaba las mejores cualidades de sus progenitores, y como resultado daba lugar a un "Prodigio", como así se los habían denominado, que se caracteriza por fortalecerse más rápido, volverse más fuertes, y hábil que el promedio normal. **-Luego de decirlo eso, Roderick se mostró pensativo, antes de disculparse por haber sacado una conclusión rápida y sin habérselo pensado con cautela-.** Prosiguió Aaron. Entonces, él sonrió. **-¿Y sabes que le respondí? "Nadie es perfecto". Esto hizo que le causara gracia, y me diera un cumplido por ello-.** Dijo.

 **-Son las leyes de la vida, Aaron-.** Indica Prower, devolviéndole el gesto. **-Bueno, creo esto da la explicación del porqué eres mejor que todos nosotros. Es de admirar-.** Le comentó él, haciendo que Aaron no evite sentirse orgulloso de ello. Prower se acomoda el traje, al mismo tiempo que se quita la suciedad de encima. **-Ahora, ¿Qué dices si continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo?-.** Preguntó, señalando al objetivo que él debía tratar.

 **-Oh cierto, casi se me olvida eso. Continuemos entonces-.** Asintió Aaron. Sigue a Prower, el cual empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el hábitat de los Treants. **-Prower, tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte, si no te molesta-.** Pidió él con toda amabilidad.

 **-Claro, hazla-.** Le afirma Prower.

 **-Tal vez suene incómodo. ¿Sabes algo sobre aquella Mercenaria que desapareció?-.** Quiso Aaron saber.

Prower por supuesto no se esperó esa pregunta. Los recuerdos volvían nuevamente, con estos revelando el momento en el que Dirack lo derriba, inmovilizándolo allí con la punta de la espada que rozaba su cuello. Luego, el recuerdo de Dirack cayendo al suelo inmóvil, completamente agotada y malherida. Después, la interminable espera durante su recuperación, provocando un espantoso malestar, pensando en las dos posibilidades del destino de su vida. Y por último, el recuerdo de verla irse, sin decir nada ante sus súplicas, sin mostrar arrepentimiento por lo que ella hizo, y sin voltearse a mirar sus rostros de preocupación.

 **-No, no sé nada de ella. Y por cierto, su nombre es Dirack Rackham-.** Le responde Prower, sintiendo un leve malestar ante el recuerdo de aquella vez.

 **-¿Dirack Rackham? Ese nombre me suena, pero no recuerdo dónde lo había oído-.** Dice Aaron, pensativo ante los borrosos recuerdos que pasaban por su cabeza.

 **-Tal vez te dé algunas pistas para refrescarte: Tiene el cabello corto, salvaje, de color negro opaco; el color de sus ojos es magenta, y según desde mi punto, ella siempre muestra signos de estar malhumorada, y siempre intenta terminar una conversación lo más rápidamente posible-.** Le informó Prower, surgiendo de él la esperanza que Aaron, si recuerda el nombre de Dirack, también pueda recordar algo más que sirviera como respuestas, y así saber más de Dirack.

Aaron lanza un suspiro de derrota. **-Lo siento Prower, pero no consigo recordarlo-.** Negó él.

Prower suspiró con desánimo. Era obvio que las posibilidades iban a ser bajas. Se sentía fatigado desde el día que vio por última vez a Dirack. Había querido someterla a la fuerza para que hablara, y hacer que suelte todas las interrogantes que estaban suspendidas en el aire. Quería que ella dijera todo, ya que quería oír todas las respuestas de las preguntas, y que de ese modo él pudiera entenderla y ayudarla. Sin embargo, la oportunidad ya había desaparecido al momento de ver a Dirack por última vez. Su paradero era desconocido, y encontrarla sería como intentar encontrar una moneda que se hallaba escondida en un gran laberinto. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era esperar. Esperar hasta que se hallen indicios sobre la ubicación de Dirack.

 **-No importa. De igual manera, tarde o temprano, ella debe aparecer. Sería absurdo que desapareciera súbitamente de la faz de este mundo-.** Le dice Prower, despejando su mente. **-Bien, sin más rodeos, continuemos con...-.** Iba a decir, pero es interrumpido ante el ruido de fuerte estruendo. **-¿Qué fue eso?-.** Dijo, mirando para todas direcciones.

 **-No tengo ni idea-.** Contesta Aaron. Nuevamente, se escucha otro estruendo. **-Viene por allá-.** Afirmó, señalando hacia donde estaban los Treants, los cuales se mezclaban con los árboles que se perdían hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Ambos se miran mutuamente, sabiendo dónde se dirigía ese camino boscoso. **-Deberíamos ir a investigar-.** Sugiere él.

 **-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-.** Asintió Prower.

Ambos emprenden una carrera hacia el origen de aquel sonido, evitando todo conflicto con algún Treant durante el trayecto. Los árboles empezaban a ser más numerosos, a la vez que sus hojas se hacían espesas, haciendo que la filtración de luz sea más escasa. Nuevamente, se vuelve a oír otro estruendo, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

 **-¡Cuidado!-.** Gritó una voz en la distancia.

Esto alerta a ambos, por lo que aceleran su paso para llegar más a prisa. Comienzan a distinguir luz y movimiento. Los estruendos ahora, además de fuertes, sacudían el suelo, provocando a su vez que las hojas de los árboles se desprendiesen de sus ramas, y cayeran inevitablemente al suelo. La adrenalina empezaba a extenderse hacia cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Ellos llegan entonces a la escena. Sabían quién podría tratarse, y aun así la sorpresa fue inesperada al ver al monstruo que se hallaba frente a ellos. Si bien era un Treant, los varios metros adicionales de tamaño, su corteza de tono marrón grisáceo, y sus hojas de un verde oscuro, hacían saber a cualquiera que no se trataba de un Treant común. Era Mandril, un Monstruo Alfa, y también líder de los monstruo-árboles. Enfrentándolo, se hallaban tres Exploradores y un Saint. El primer Explorador era una chica de cabello corto y desordenado, de color siena; ojos naranja, y piel color café oscuro. El segundo Exploradora era un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros, liso, de color platino; ojos color malva, y piel clara. El tercero Explorador también era un chico, con el cabello color borgoña, atado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, sólo teniendo un flequillo que caía por el lado izquierdo de su cara. Sus ojos eran color negro azabache, y su tono de piel era blanca, casi translúcida. El Saint del grupo, quien era una chica, tenía el cabello color turquesa, el cual tenía dos trenzas que se cruzaban en la nuca, y dos coletas cortas. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, y su piel color crema. Los cuatro no mostraban algún tipo de daño, por lo que era de suponer que la pelea había iniciado hace unos pocos instantes. Mandril ruge profundamente, arremetiendo, y lanzando un esfera de energía contra la Exploradora, quien consiguió evadir el ataque. Los otros dos Exploradores se lanzaron en una lluvia de balas, mientras que la Saint se escabulle por detrás del Monstruo Alfa sin que éste lo notara. Mandril lanza un manotazo contra el Explorador de cabello borgoña, pero no consigue golpearlo ante la agilidad que el mismo demostraba. La Saint, al posicionarse detrás de Mandril, estando aún distraído, empieza a reunir su magia en gran cantidad. Alza sus manos al cielo, y sobre estas y su Cariad, empezó a arremolinarse un cúmulo de energía oscura. No obstante, cuando estaba a mitad de terminar el hechizo, Mandril se voltea, percatándose de lo que ella iba a hacer. No obstante, apenas se dispuso a lanzar un ataque hacia su dirección cuando un impacto feroz lo golpea, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo. El grupo de Exploradores reaccionó antes que él, protegiendo a la Saint. La misma continuó para terminar de preparar el ataque. Mandril empieza a incorporarse, y de un movimiento veloz, e inesperado, golpea el aire con su mano, causando que un fuerte viento golpeara contra los tres Exploradores. Los tres salieron volando por los aires, antes de aterrizar contra el suelo. Mandril sin perder tiempo, se gira para atacar a la Saint, quien ya casi había terminado su hechizo. Antes de fuera atacada, Mandril fue atacado por una esfera oscura, la cual causó una total desorientación. Prower había reaccionado antes que Aaron, a la vez que lanzaba un Shade of Fear contra el Monstruo Alfa.

 **-Es todo tuyo-.** Dijo Prower, dirigiéndose a la Saint.

Ella comprende, y asiente con afirmación. Mucho antes de que Mandril pudiera salir del efecto confuso, lo ataca con el hechizo que había preparado. Toda el área alrededor de Mandril explotó en un mar de nube negra, al mismo tiempo que Mandril era azotado por ésta fuerza mágica. Prower y Aaron admiraron aquel hechizo, el cual se trataba de un AoE. Este tipo de hechizo, en vez de ser ejecutado sobre un sólo objetivo, podía acertar a varios blanco al mismo tiempo, estando estos dentro del radio de alcance. En ese momento, la Saint había usado contra Mandril su AoE "Mist of Darkness". Los tres Exploradores se habían levantado en aquel instante, y sin detenerse para observar, cargan contra el monstruo-árbol en otra lluvia de balas. El Explorador de cabello platinado corre hacia él, dando un gran salto en al aire. Acto seguido, arremete con el "Gunkata". Fue una serie de golpes cortantes, con la culata de ambas armas, que chocaron contra la criatura planta. Pero a pesar de haber sido un ataque directo, apenas la dura corteza de Mandril se vio afectada. Era de esperarse para todos. La información que hablaba sobre Mandril señalaba que su corteza era mucho más resistente que el resto de los monstruo-árboles. De hecho, se dice que Mandril, a pesar de no ser el Monstruo Alfa más fuerte, era el que poseía la defensa más formidable en toda Cardiff. Tan inmensa, que puede soportar una gran cantidad de castigo. Sabían que para dañarlo, primero tendrían que perforar su dura piel. Por suerte, al ser sus movimientos algo lentos, sumado ahora con que Prower y Aaron estaban unidos en la pelea, había una clara ventaja. La lucha continuó por varios minutos, con Mandril siendo dañado en el proceso. Prower no era idiota, por lo que en vez de utilizar su Rapier, usó el Cariad para atacar. Puede que su maestría con la espada sea mejor, pero esta situación tenía introducida a un Monstruo Alfa. Un descuido de su parte, y podría ser alcanzado por un manotazo. No podría protegerse a tiempo de algo así. A su vez, se dispuso en usar la menor cantidad de hechizo; su Maná estaba cayendo rápidamente. Aaron también sintió esto, por lo que hizo lo mismo. Los Exploradores también tomaron la iniciativa, ahorrando sus fuerzas para el final. La Saint sin embargo, aún no sentía que su reserva mágica baja. Por ende, ella continuó lanzando la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles. Al estar todos atacando a distancia, a Mandril le dificultaba completamente en intentar concentrarse en alguno de ellos. Prower y Aaron lo atacan con el Shade of Fear, causando otra vez la desorientación en el enemigo. La Saint aprovecha, y comienza a cargar el Mist of Darkness. En tanto, los Exploradores disparaban todas sus balas contra el objetivo, con el claro objetivo de dañarlo. En el proceso, la Exploradora usó el "Moving Shot". Las balas golpeaban con tal fuerza, que el enemigo era derribado hacia el suelo, pero que a su vez el usuario era empujado hacia atrás ante la potencia del ataque. Claro que al ser Mandril un ser enorme, fue difícil que el susodicho ataque lo hiciera caer al suelo. El Explorador de cabello borgoña se posiciona firmemente, a la vez que apunta con su rifle, con este siendo envuelto en magia, antes de lanzar el "Aimed Shot". El impacto de aquella bala causó un daño considerable, destrozando gran parte de la corteza. Sin detenerse allí, el mismo Explorador corre hacia donde estaba Mandril, y lo golpea con el "Burst Shot". Fue un ataque hecho con la culata del arma, dando como resultado que el enemigo sea abatido. Sin embargo y nuevamente, Mandril no pudo ser arrojado al suelo por su gran tamaño. El mismo Explorador se aparta, a la vez que el de cabello platinado ataca con el "Quick Shot", el cual aunque no era un hechizo tan fuerte, proporcionaba un daño mayor a diferencia de un disparo normal. Seguido de aquel ataque, lanza otro Moving Shot. Mandril sale de su confusión, y ruge con ferocidad, golpeando el suelo y lanzando ataques de energía frenéticamente. Aaron no consigue evadir una esfera de energía, por lo que es sufre heridas que dejaron sus músculos entumecidos. La Saint estaba a punto de terminar el hechizo, pero Mandril se percata de ello. Aun con los demás haciendo lo posible para detenerlo, Mandril alza su mano en un gran puño, y la golpea. Sin el espacio y el tiempo para poder reaccionar, la Saint cubre su pecho y su cabeza con sus brazos antes del impacto. Fue lanzado por los aires, arrojada como si fuera una bola de papel. Al final de su vuelo se encontraba un árbol, impactando contra éste violentamente. Al caer al suelo, intenta pararse, sólo para sentir más dolor. Atragantándose, ella escupe toda la sangre que había sido expulsada a causa del daño recibido. Al ver esa vulnerabilidad, Mandril va hacia donde ella se encontraba para matarla. Sin embargo, su visión se nubla ante el Shade of Fear. Prower alza su Cariad, y lo ataca, envolviéndolo con el Fire Pole. Aaron, con dificultad se le une, y lanza el Fire Pole también. Ambos ataques queman por completo la corteza de Mandril, haciendo que este gruña ante el dolor. Los tres Exploradores atacan, dañando aún más al monstruo-árbol. Por breves segundos, Prower desvía su mirada hacia la Saint, quien había conseguido ponerse de pie. Ésta mueve sus manos, empezando éstas a envolverse de magia. Acto seguido, coloca ambas sobre su pecho por unos breves segundos. Prower admiró como tras aquello, su aspecto empieza a mejorar, viéndose como el dolor reflejado en su rostro se desvanecía. Por lo visto, ella usó un hechizo de curación, el cual no supo cuál fue. Mandril arremetía con furia, lanzando tanto energía como puños hacia sus enemigos, intentando desesperadamente exterminarlos. Mientras Prower, Aaron y los tres Exploradores luchaban para destruir la defensa que lo estaba protegiendo, la Saint empieza a reunir otra vez su magia para lanzar el Mist of Darkness. Aaron se percata de esto primero, por lo que decide volver a lanzar el Shade of Fear. Prower por su parte, lanza el Phantom Grief, pero esto le dificultó mucho. Su Maná se estaba agotando. Si intentaba realizar ahora otro Fire Pole, no lo conseguiría ante la requerible cantidad mágica. Por lo tanto, se dedica en usar la menor cantidad de hechizos. Y si iba a lanzar uno, sería el Fireball o el Iceball. De ese modo, hará que su Maná no disminuya, y que pueda llenarse un poco para realizar el hechizo. La Exploradora y el del cabello platinado, disparan al mismo tiempo el Moving Shot, haciendo que Mandril se tambalee. El del cabello Borgoña dispara un Aimed Shot, resquebrajando más aún su dura corteza. Mandril sale de su confusión, y lanza dos esferas de energía, las cuales una de ellas golpeó en Aaron. Sin embargo, esta vez Aaron se encontraba preparado. Antes de que el ataque lo alcanzara realizó el "Ice Shield". Un escudo de cristales de hielo lo rodeaba, y lo protegía de todo ataque que fuera hacia él. La resistencia del mismo iba a depender de que tanto daño iba a recibir. La Saint estaba a punto de terminar su hechizo. Sólo unos cuantos segundos más y estará listo. El de cabello borgoña corre hacia Mandril, esquivando sus ataques, y saltando hacia su rostro. Lo ataca con el Burst Shot, golpeando gran parte del ojo izquierdo. Prower, tras varios hechizos simples, siente que ya posee el Maná suficiente para el Fire Pole. Sin perder más tiempo, arroja la columna de fuego contra el enemigo. Envuelto nuevamente en las ardientes llamas, Mandril ruge al sentir como poco a poco su defensa dejaba de protegerlo.

 **-¡A un lado todos!-.** Exclamó la Saint, sosteniendo con ambas manos el cúmulo de poder.

El único que tuvo que apartarse, fue el de cabello borgoña. La Saint le da un impulso a sus manos, antes de lanzarlas al frente junto al Mist of Darkness. El área alrededor de Mandril explota en una gran oleada de niebla oscura. Mandril rugió ante el dolor recibido. La corteza que lo protegía, llegó a su límite. Como un cascarón de huevo, la corteza de Mandril empezó a caer al suelo, exponiendo el tejido interno. El momento había llegado. Los seis se abalanzaron con todo lo que tenían. Sin la dura piel que lo protegía, Mandril estaba siendo dañado. Pero a pesar de esa desventaja, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Aun estando expuesto, arremete, lanzando energía hacia los seis que lo atacaban. Aaron lanza el Shade of Fear, y Prower cambia su Cariad, desenfundando su rapier. Con agilidad, da vuelta alrededor del enemigo, lanzando cuchilladas, las cuales hacían gran efecto sobre el tejido suave. Se aparta, para dejarles lugar a los demás, a la vez que él se propuso en atacar con hechizos. El tiempo que duró la pelea, desde el momento que Mandril quedó desprotegido, fue muy corto. Dos minutos más tarde, Mandril yacía en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil. Había agitación en la respiración de todos, pero nada que ellos pudieran tolerar.

 **-Gracias. Su ayuda fue muy importa, debo admitir-.** Agradeció el Explorador de cabello borgoña.

 **-No fue nada. Además, creo que... ese alboroto fue el que nos puso algo incómodos-.** Contestó Prower, dándole al grupo una suave sonrisa.

 **-Estoy... casi seguro que sin nuestra ayuda, de igual manera lo hubieran derrotado-.** Menciona Aaron, mientras hacía lo posible para limpiarse.

 **-Su colaboración con el hechizo Shade of Fear fue de mucho apoyo-.** Comentó la Saint, acercándose a ambos. **-Sus heridas no son para nada serias, pero de igual manera acepten mis ayuda por habernos dado la suya-.** Acto seguido, ella pasa sus manos, casi rozando, sobre el pecho de Aaron. Tras unos pocos segundos, se gira, para encarar a Prower. **-Ahora, tu turno-.** Le dice.

 **-Aunque me niegue, de seguro tú insistirás-.** Comenta Prower, aceptando que ella lo cure, aunque sean unos diminutos moretones. **-¿Una misión para controlar la maleza?-.** Le pregunta, señalando con su cabeza al difunto Monstruo Alfa.

 **-En parte sí, pero el objetivo es extraer una sustancia grumosa de su interior, la cual, según mi maestro Jaime, se usaba como ingrediente medicinal-.** Explicó ella, girando su cabeza hacia el grupo de Exploradores, quienes intentaban abrir el cuerpo de Mandril hasta su centro.

 **-¿Se usaba? ¿Quieres decir que antes lo hacían?-.** Quiso saber Prower.

Ella asintió. **-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que Mandril resucitaba, Jaime daba la orden de ir hacia él, para que la sustancia grumosa fuera extraída, y sea usada para crear productos medicinales. Sin embargo, tras el descubrimiento de nuevas medicinas, que podían ser creadas mediante otros materiales que podían ser conseguidos con menor riesgo, Mandril ha sido dejado en paz. Por más de veinte, o tal vez treinta años, Mandril rondó por los bosques de Larksdowns sin molestia. Así fue, hasta que el maestro dio el anuncio-.** Da una pausa, para girarse nuevamente, viendo a los Exploradores.

Habían hecho una abertura por debajo del rostro del Monstruo Alfa, y la Exploradora tenía la mitad del cuerpo introducido en ese hueco. Segundos más tarde, ella le pide un frasco a sus compañeros, los cuales se lo entregan. La Exploradora desaparece unos momentos de la vista de Prower, Aaron y la Saint. Al surgir de las entrañas de Mandril, alzó al cielo el frasco, ahora lleno de una sustancia color verde oliva.

 **-¡Misión cumplida!-.** Exclama ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

 **-Un viejo amigo del maestro Jaime, en Chester, le había enviado una carta, pidiéndole si no podía conseguirla algo de savia que Mandril producía. Según las palabras de jaime, su viejo compañero lo necesitaba para tratar algo importante. No quise preguntarle para qué tipo de uso, ya que con lo anterior me bastaba para satisfacer mi curiosidad-.** Vuelve su cabeza hacia Prower. **-Hay que reconocer que la unión hace la fuerza. Sin su apoyo, hubiéramos tenido problemas para lidiar con él. Estamos muy agradecidos por ayuda, eh...-.** Se interrumpe, al captarse de algo importante que pasó por alto.

Prower se percata también. **-Oh, claro, lo siento. Permítenos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Prower Aldith-.** Dice, dando una leve reverencia.

 **-Y yo me llamo Aaron Winterblast-.** Dijo Aaron, haciendo también una reverencia, pero de forma más grande.

 **-Un gusto conocerlos. Aunque, debo decir, que ya conocía tu nombre, Aaron-.** Le declara ella al Noble de cabello azul, haciendo que éste se mostrase algo halagado. **-¡Chicos, vengan!-.** Llamó ella al trío Explorador. **-Ellos dos son Prower Aldith y Aaron Winterblast-.** Les presentó ella.

 **-Gracias por su ayuda repentina e impredecible. En broma, supe que necesitaríamos algo de ayuda "delicada"-.** Dijo la Exploradora, riendo entre dientes.

 **-Creí que hacía la ayuda de tres "escupe metales" podrían tener la situación bajo control-.** Contestó Aaron de forma retadora.

El Explorador de cabello borgoña abucheó. **-¡Mal chiste!-.** Dijo él, seguido de un pulgar abajo.

 **-Tuve que intentarlo. Además, por lo que a mí respecta, no fue tan malo-.** Objetó Aaron.

 **-Yo creo que sí-.** Le declara Prower.

 **-Oye, deberías estar apoyándome-.** Le reprocha Aaron.

Prower sonríe con malicia **-Cada uno tiene sus opiniones, Aaron-.** Le dice él.

 **-Tienes un punto a favor, Prower-.** Concordó la Saint. **-Bien, ahora permítenos presentarnos. Ella es Rochelle Stabliski-.** Señala a la Exploradora, quien responde con un saludo de mano. **-Él es Dexter Lunallena-.** Señala al Explorador de cabello platinado.

 **-El apellido Lunallena queda bien conmigo, ya yo nací una noche de luna llena, y bajo la luz de la misma-.** Indicó Dexter, inflando su pecho con orgullo. Tras decir aquello, escucha a sus dos amigos reír con sus bocas tapadas. **-¿Qué?-.** Pregunta él sin entender.

La Saint ríe levemente, y señala al último de los tres. **-Él, es Allen Capriochmel-.** Presenta ella.

- **Un placer, compañeros-.** Saluda Allen, con pies juntos y levantando el pulgar.

 **-Y yo me llamo Aelly Lightsoul-.** Se presenta la Saint llamada Aelly, dando una pequeña reverencia. **-Y nuevamente, gracias por brindarnos su ayuda-.** Expresa una cálida sonrisa.

 **-Si no fuera por el escándalo, no nos hubiéramos percatado de que estaban peleando contra Mandril-.** Comenta Prower, para a continuación limpiar su rapier.

 **-Ahora ya estoy completamente segura que ustedes los Nobles les gusta mimar a sus espadas-.** Dijo Rochelle, antes de echarse a reír.

Prower la mira, con una ceja levantada. **-No le veo nada de raro eso. He conocido a varios que también les gusta limpiar sus armas tras una pelea, y la mayoría de ellos eran Exploradores-.** Responde él, antes de guardar su rapier, al mismo tiempo que guardaba la servilleta en su bolso.

Continuaron la charla, mientras salían del espeso bosque, llegando a terreno más despejado. En el camino hubo algunos Treants que reaccionaron ante la presencia de ellos, pero ninguno les causó problema. Entre las charlas que se daban en el grupo, Prower y Aelly eran quienes más hablaban entre sí. La amistad que había entre ellos se desarrollaba a un nivel rápido, siendo sorprendente debido a que se habían conocido hace tan sólo quince minutos. Aelly, a diferencia de Prower, sentía una gran diferencia al estar con él que a comparación con los demás. Como el resto de los Saint, ella poseía la habilidad de ver la energía de todos los seres vivos. Desde su punto de vista, al ver a Aaron, Rochelle, Dexter y a Allen, apreciaba en estos un aura de energía cálida, lo cual a ella le agradaba. Sin embargo, al ver a Prower, no cabía duda que se mostraba una gran diferencia. El aura que lo rodea, su energía, la hacía sentirse muy atraída a él. Claro que esa atracción no era de forma romántica. Tras la última charla entre ambos, Aelly tuvo el presentimiento de que, posiblemente, había encontrado a alguien con quien formó una amistad especial. Al llegar al sendero, y estar lejos de todo ese espacio reducido de árboles, todos respiraron con libertad.

 **-Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otro momento, en especial a ti Prower-.** Les dice Aelly, empezando a marcharse con los tres Exploradores.

 **-Igualmente Aelly-.** Le asiente Prower. En eso, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Aunque quiso ignorarlo, la esperanza lo empujaba a hablar. **-Oye Aelly, quisiera preguntarte algo-.** Le menciona él.

 **-¿Qué cosa?-.** Pregunta Aelly.

Prower se aclara la garganta. **-No sé si lo sabes, pero, ¿no sabes nada de una Mercenaria? Se llama Dirack Rackham-.** Inquirió.

Aelly se mostró rápidamente pensativa. Ella ya había oído de una Mercenaria llamada Dirack Rackham, y que desde hace algunos días había desaparecido. No la conocía en persona. Lo único que ella sabía era que había estado al borde de la muerte, pero que fue salvada a tiempo. Tras ser tratada, ella no habló ante las preguntas que le habían hecho. Se mantuvo en silencio. La última vez que se la vio, estaba cruzando la entrada a Weed Ridge. Aunque la información era poca, Aelly tenía la concreta idea de que ella no había desaparecido. Más bien, ella parecía estar escondiéndose. ¿Esconderse de qué? No lo sabía.

 **-Su nombre es mi única conexión con ella. Aunque se dice que ella está desaparecida, tengo razones para creer que ella está escondida-.** Le responde Aelly.

 **-Entiendo-.** Dijo Prower. ¿Por qué no se sorprende? Era muy obvio. Si Dirack no quería ser encontrada, no se iba a descuidar en no ser vista por nadie para que supieran de su paradero.

 **-¿Tú la viste?-**. Le pregunta Aelly, tomando a Prower por sorpresa.

Prower, tras meditarlo, suspira y asiente. **-Estaba presente cuando ella excedió su cuerpo al límite. Su estado... fue horrible de presenciar. Sus heridas eran graves, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Cuando me acerqué para ayudarle, ella...-.** Se detiene, al ver las imágenes de aquel día volver a su mente.

 **-Ella casi muere frente a ti-.** Dice Aelly, agachando la cabeza apenada.

El ambiente, antes relajado, se hallaba tenso e intranquilo. La mayoría estaba enterado sobre la extraña desaparición de Dirack, pero sólo pocos sabían que Prower era quien estuvo al lado de Dirack en el momento que ella iba a perder la vida. Nadie tenía que vivir esa experiencia para saber que ver a alguien morir frente a sus propios ojos, era algo muy terrible de presenciar. Ante la incomodidad que se habían tornado las cosas, todos se expresaron a su modo. Rochelle se mordía los labios, Dexter evitaba el contacto visual, Allen se frotaba el brazo, y Aaron desviaba la cabeza hacia cualquier dirección. Prower estaba aliviado de que no supieran que Dirack lo atacó en su frenesí descontrolado. Darten era el único a quien se lo había contado, pero le había confiado en que no lo divulgara. No quería que se supiera la única parte que él no relató, ya que no deseaba que Dirack tuviera más problemas de lo que tiene.

 **-Quiero que aparezca pronto. Quiero que lo haga para así podamos ayudarla con su problema-.** Dice Prower, apretando sus puños ante la frustración que sentía.

 **-Prower, escucha-.** Le dice Aelly, quien se le acerca. **-No te dejes que eso te agobie. Puedo ver en tus ojos que lo que viviste te ha abierto una vieja herida. Calma todo ese mal que afecta a tu corazón; no lo dejes que te consuma. Aleja el peso que cargas y ten fé en que Dirack aparecerá. Te lo pido como alguien quien también tuvo el infortunio de presenciar una muerte-.** Y con esa última oración, ella toma la mano de Prower. Acto seguido, le dedica otra cálida sonrisa.

Prower podía sentir como esa calidez se extendía por todo su ser. Aquello era lo que él necesitaba. No sabía qué decir, pero no hacía falta hacerlo. Simplemente, y sin esforzarse en pensárselo, él le devuelve el gesto.

 **-Gracias Aelly-.** Le agradece él.

 **-No hay porqué, Prower-.** Asintió Aelly.

El entorno volvió a la normalidad, haciéndose sentir en todos. Prower se da unas últimas despedidas con Aelly, antes de que ella y los Exploradores se marcharan de regreso a Roxbury. Los mismos Exploradores por supuesto, también le desearon lo mejor a Prower. Tras haberse perdido los cuatro de vista, Prower retornó a lo que estaba haciendo. Aaron por supuesto lo apoyó en ayudarlo en reducir la población de Treants. Así lo hizo, hasta que la hora en la que él debía partir se estaba acercando. Se despide, para marcharse con prisa hacia la ciudad. Prower ya no tenía ningún otro encargo que hacer, pero aun así se decidió quedarse. Aún recordaba que mañana tendría la tarea de enfrentarse a un Monstruo Alfa. Dedica su tiempo para entrar, y así mejorar sus habilidades para el enfrentamiento. Después de haber sufrido el duro combate contra Supervisor Mole, él centró más su pensamiento hacia los Monstruos Alfas. Antes, las luchas que libró contra aquellos tipos de criaturas tales como Stink, Trash, o Grim Reaper, acababa agotado, con algunas lesiones y heridas. Ahora, al momento de enfrentarse a bestias tales como Sound of Death o Supervisor Mole, las consecuencias iban más allá. A partir de aquel momento, enfrentarse a los Monstruos Alfas sería más arriesgado. Horas más tarde, con Prower estando por terminar el entrenamiento que necesitaba, Darten hace su aparición junto a dos Mercenarios. Los tres se encontraban totalmentes sucios, manchados no sólo con tierra, sino también con aceite. En las de Darten reposaban unos objetos metálicos, así como algunos grandes engranajes. Prower supuso que eran las piezas de artillería que el mismo Darten le mencionó. Ambos se saludan, contándose cómo le fue al otro. Y por supuesto, la anécdota de Prower le ganó a la de Darten. No se mantuvieron mucho tiempo charlando, ya que las piezas de artillería debían ser entregadas, y eso era lo que Darten quería hacer. Prower los acompaña, pensando que ya hizo suficiente, y que ahora, necesitaba regresar para descansar. Durante el resto del camino charlaron, pero no fue hasta que estaba cerca de Roxbury cuando Prower les algo que ha querido decirles. Mañana tendría que enfrentarse a un Monstruo Alfa, y es por eso que debía pedir apoyo. Aunque se esperó que Darten y los Mercenarios dudaran, fue todo lo contrario. Darten aceptó con determinación en ayudarlo, al igual que uno de los Mercenarios, el cual se presentó como Marcus Bangouffor. El otro Mercenario dijo que no, ya que ya tenía una misión pendiente mañana, y que era igual de importante. Prower entendió. Al llegar a Roxbury, los recibe la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Continúan caminando, hasta llegar donde sus caminos se dividen. Prower se despide de los tres, ya sintiendo el cansancio y la necesidad de dormir, aunque todavía sea temprano. Tras caminar por las calles, saludando a las personas que lo conocían, divisa su casa a lo lejos. Abre la puerta, entrando con un respiro de total comodidad. Tras haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí, camina directo hacia su habitación.

 **-¿Otra vez irás temprano a dormir hermano?-.** Protestó Lara, apareciendo de la nada.

 **-Mañana tendré tendré una misión muy importante. Necesitaré de todas mis fuerzas y Maná al máximo-.** Le responde él.

Lara coloca sus manos en su cadera. - **No me digas-.** Dice, acercándose hacia su dirección. **-Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo que no pudo hacerlo ayer, ni hoy en la mañana. ¿Cuál era la razón de haberte vuelto un Noble, Prower?-.** Pregunta ella.

 **-Hay varias razones por la que uno quiera ser un Noble. Yo me convertí en un Noble, no sólo por aprender de la magia y por querer explorar el mundo, sino también por querer descubrir los secretos que siguen ocultos en este mundo. Sabes a lo que refiero-.** Le dice, acomodado sus cosas en su habitación. **–¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.** Le pide él amablemente.

 **-Es por pura curiosidad. Admito también que estoy intrigada por no saber del pasado-.** Contestó ella.

 **-Pues ya somos dos más que se suman a ese tema-.** Comenta Prower. Se tapa la boca, antes de que lanzara un bostezo **-Bien Lara, no quiero ser muy repentino, pero debo irme a dormir-.** Dice, levantándose, y caminando hacia su habitación. **-Mañana tendré un día muy agitado-.** Le comenta.

 **-¡Alto ahí, hermano!-.** Exclama Lara, poniéndose entre él y la cama. **–Mamá dijo que primero comas algo de la sopa que preparó antes de irte a dormir-.** Le anuncia.

Prower iba decir algo, pero entonces se percata. **-Espera, eso me recuerda... ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-.** Pregunta él.

 **-Han salido para divertirse. No han salido en muchos meses, y por lo tanto, no pensaron mejor momento que hacerlo ahora. Antes de irse, mamá me dijo, o mejor dicho, te ordenara a que comieras un poco de la sopa de champiñones, ya que la comida se ha acumulado estos últimos días. Es por eso, que siendo tu hermana, y siendo la hermana menor, haré uno de mis berrinches más espantosos si no tomas la sopa. ¿Qué te parece eso?-.** Le dice con tono desafiante.

Prower suspira con derrota. **-Si pudiera, usaría el hechizo del sueño. Sin embargo, la ley dicta que está prohibido usar hechizos contra personas, aunque las intenciones no sean malas. Creo que tendré que tomar un poco de aquella sopa. Después de todo, comer un poco más no me hará daño-.** Le responde él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

 **-Soy igual de delicada que tú, y esa sopa me ha derretido la boca. Sólo toma al menos dos platos de esa, y puedes irte a dormir-.** Le comenta Lara.

 **-Y de seguro quieres que mientras coma, te cuente lo que he hecho este día, ¿verdad?-.** Pregunta.

Lara le asiente, y Prower suspira, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Con un gran plato de sopa en sus manos, Prower empieza a contarle lo que había hecho hoy en Larksdowns, omitiendo algunos detalles que le parecía mejor no contarle. Hablarle de lo que hizo, ayudó a que parte del cansancio se desvaneciera. Pensando que sólo tomaría un plato de sopa, terminó devorando tres con mucho gusto. Teniendo su estómago lleno, ahora sí se encontraba listo para poder dormir. Pero Lara se lo impidió, contándole ahora otras cosas que habían sucedido en Exeter. No podía rehusarse. Después de todo, no quería que Lara hiciera unos de sus alborotos. Tras pasar una hora y media, con Lara relatando lo que parecía una historia sin fin, finalmente la charla termina. En ese momento que sus padres llegan, y saludan a Prower. Como era de esperarse, le preguntaron cómo le había le fue el día de hoy en su labor. Prower procede entonces a "re-contar" todo lo que había hecho. Desde su trabajo en eliminar Treants, hasta su despedida con Aelly, con quien desarrolló una gran amistad en poco tiempo. La charla continuó con otros temas, tales como acontecimientos recientes, siendo uno de ellos la noticia sobre el hallazgo de un cuerpo, el cuál había sido despedazado. Esto de alguna forma, para Prower, le hizo ver una conexión con la misión que tendría mañana. No se lo había contado a sus padres, por lo que era ahora un buen momento para hacerlo. Sin embargo, esperó a que Lara se cansara, ya que no quería que ella se preocupara. Tras haber alcanzado el horario de sueño, Lara se despide de su familia con un "buenas noches". Prower espera un poco más para asegurarse de que ella se durmiera. Ya pasando unos treinta minutos desde que Lara se fue a su habitación, Prower cita a sus padres, y les cuenta el labor que se le encomendará. El peligro era lo siempre preocupaba a sus padres, pero no podía culparlos. Su madre había sido una Noble, y estaba más consciente de lo arriesgado que sería la misión de Prower. Hubo incómodos silencios. En anteriores ocasiones lo vieron partir con miedo en sus rostros, y era porque temían que esa podría ser la última vez que verían vivo a su hijo. Sin embargo, él siempre les decía que no se preocuparan, ya que estaría bien. Aunque era algo que no podía prometerse, debía al menos decir algo para que la confianza de sus padres no se viera doblegada. Tras un largo rato, Prower da por finalizado la charla. Abraza a sus padres, quienes lo reciben con afecto. Se desviste, y se arroja sobre su suave cama. No se durmió pronto, ya que lo invadía la ansiedad de lo que le esperaría al despertar en la mañana. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Por lo tanto, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar ese pensamiento para que su mente y su cuerpo descansaran, y dejar que estos se recuperen del día de hoy. Lentamente, sus ojos se iban cerrando, hasta que finalmente, cayó en un sueño profundo. Afuera, la noche era oscura, y el cielo estaba totalmente oculto. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de lluvia o tormenta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Florensia Cap 4**

Esta mañana del 15 de agosto, había amanecido totalmente nublado. Aun así, no había señal de alguna precipitación. Todo estaba calmo, como si las nubes no afectaran en lo absoluto al día. Prower se despierta, sintiéndose de maravilla. Sin embargo esa comodidad pronto se ve abrumada al recordar qué tenía que hacer hoy. Se levanta, quedando sentado al borde de la cama. Sus tensiones se elevan, haciendo que también lo haga su adrenalina. Lentamente cierra sus ojos, a la vez que respira profunda, en un intento por calmarse. No tardó mucho para que sus latidos volvieran a la normalidad. No quería que sus nervios se descontrolen, ya que eso era lo último que deseaba. Se levanta finalmente. Se viste, y alista todas sus cosas. Al salir de su habitación, es saludado por su familia. Lara le sonríe cálidamente, pero sus padres, bajo la felicidad que ellos reflejaban, se percibían sus miradas preocupantes. Entre los tres se hace ver como una típico saludo mañanero. No querían que Lara se enterara, ya que tanto Prower como sus padres sabían bien cómo sería su reacción. El desayuno familiar se llevó a cabo, pero sin haber mucha plática. Lara se mostró extrañada por el silencio de más que había alrededor, pero pudo ser persuadida para que no investigará la razón. Tras terminar el desayuno, Prower se despide de ellos, no sin antes recibir un abrazo de su familia, con su madre diciéndole en un susurro que tuviese mucho cuidado. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra cara a cara con Darten y Marcus, quienes lo esperaban pacientemente. Los tres marchan juntos hacia el castillo, no sin antes que Prower saludara por última vez a su familia, intentando transmitirles que no se preocupen. Juntos, los tres se dirigen con Roderick, el cual se encontraba cerca del palacio. Durante todo el recorrido charlaron, siendo algo que recuperaba más el ánimo de Prower. Cuando llegaron, la entrada al palacio estaba cerrada por una fila de guardia; bloqueaban cualquier entrada al interior.

 **-Okey, esto no me lo esperaba-.** Dice Darten confundido.

Prower se acerca, haciendo que todos los guardias del frente pusieran su mirada sobre él. -Disculpen caballeros, pero quisiera poder pasar para hablar con el maestro Roderick-. Les pide Prower.

 **-Tu nombre, joven Noble-.** Inquirió uno de los guardias.

 **-Me llamo Prower Aldith-.** Contesta él. Ve entonces que el mismo guardia, y otros dos se susurran. Es en eso, que los guardias dejan de susurrarse, y uno de ellos, de su bracera, saca una carta, y se lo entrega.

 **-Es una carta de Roderick. Está dirigida a Prower Aldith-.** Le menciona el mismo guardia.

Prower ve la carta, para luego marcharse. Les hace una señal a sus amigos, y ellos se acercan. La analiza un poco más, y al ver que no había otra cosa que lo de adentro, la abre. Darten y Marcus se ponen uno a cada lado de Prower, al mismo momento que saca una nota de la propia carta. En la nota, se leía lo siguiente:

 _"Prower, lamento informarte que en estos momentos me encuentro en una reunión con el señor Lionel. Ha ocurrido un suceso, y esto involucra a la misión que te he de encomendar. No puedo dar más información hasta que la reunión haya terminado. Cuando el reloj marque las dos de la tarde, vuelve a verme; estaré allí. Si quieres algunos consejos, te sugiero que te prepares para el momento. Nos veremos pronto, Prower"._

 **-Está bien, esto se puso raro e interesante-.** Comenta Darten.

 **-¿Qué haremos ahora Prower?-.** Le pregunta Marcus.

Prower guarda entonces la carta. **–El maestro Roderick dijo que entrenara. Y eso, es exactamente lo que haré. Además, sea lo que me espera en la misión, debo estar preparado-.** Le responde él. **-Tomaré el tiempo que tengo para fortalecer un poco más mis habilidades y defensas-.** Les dice a ambos, empezando a caminar.

 **-¡Pues si ese es el caso, yo también iré a entrenarme!-.** Afirma Darten. **-Mi puntería es genial, pero... aún puede volverse mejor-.** Dice, lanzando sus armas al aire, con estas aterrizando justo en sus manos.

 **-Pues yo iré con mi mentora. Hay una cosa que necesito preguntarle-.** Les informa Marcus.

Prower asiente. **-De acuerdo. Pues entonces nos veremos a las dos, y con el maestro Roderick-.** Dice entonces, en acuerdo con ellos.

Y tras una despedida, los tres se dividen, recordando verse a las dos con el maestro Roderick. El día seguía nublado, pero sin ningún cambio aparente. El viento no cambió ni un poco. Pero entonces, al ir acercándose la hora, el viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza, a la vez que el cielo se tornaba más oscuro. Esto era más que evidente para todas las personas de Cardiff que se acercaba una tormenta. Alguno de los comercio de Roxbury cerraron, mientras que el resto de ellos permanecieron abiertos. El viento continuó soplando vigorosamente, como si de manera constante estuviera anunciando un desconocido presagio.

(. . .)

Eran la una y cuarenta. El tiempo se había mantenido como estaba desde el último cambio, sin alguna señal de lluvia, pero sintiéndose el olor a agua en el aire. Prower, tras realizar el entrenamiento, se dirige hacia el palacio, donde Roderick lo estaría esperando. Al cruzar por el parque, se topa con Marcus, quien iba caminando en la dirección hacia el palacio. Le menciona que Darten estaba con él, pero que tuvo que hacer una rápida parada a su casa. Le dijo que los alcanzaría, a lo que Prower y Marcus hacen lo que debían hacer. Al llegar al palacio, antes de que pisaran el primer escalón, Darten aparece de forma veloz, habiendo este corrido lo más rápidamente posible para llegar a tiempo. Una vez que ambos se saludan, los tres suben el escalón, y entran al palacio. Lo que separa al palacio de la entrada, es un gran patio, cubierto a lo largo y ancho por losas blancas. Sin embargo, no había razón para ir directo al palacio. Ellos van en dirección a la izquierda, a una sección dividida del castillo, la cual podría considerarse una casa de piedra gigante. Allí, frente a la puerta, se encontraba Roderick. No estaba solo, ya que estaba rodeado por unas cuatro personas más, y un guardia que se encontraba a su lado. Al llegar, ven que las cuatro presentes son una Noble con un Cariad, dos Mercenarios, un chico y una chica, ambos portando espada corta con escudo. Y por último, un Saint. La Noble es la única que Prower reconoce, tratándose de su amiga: Thara Defiratty. Ella era de cabello rizado, largo hasta los codos, de tono negro azabache. Sus ojos eran color chocolate, y su piel color crema pálido. Su vestido de Noble, a diferencia del que traía Prower, era de colores azul oscuro con detalles blancos. El Mercenario y la Mercenaria tenían similitudes, compartiendo ambos el mismo color rojo de cabello, la piel de tono caoba, y los mismos ojos ámbar. No había duda que los dos eran gemelos. El cabello del Mercenario era corto hasta su mandíbula, cayendo hacia los laterales de la cabeza, dejándose ver la línea recta que surcaba sobre su cabeza. El cabello de la Mercenaria, en cambio, fue peinado hacia atrás, de forma que sus orejas sobresalen. Lo único que se mantuvo en su lugar, eran sus lisas patillas perfectamente alineadas. Sus armaduras no eran muy diferentes de la que Prower vio en Dirack, eso también incluyendo en Marcus. El Saint tenía el cabello atado a una cinta en la parte posterior, y con un mechón cayendo por el frente de su rostro. Su tono era de color rojo veneciano. Sus ojos eran color sepia, y su piel de un color arena claro. Su ropa de Saint era la misma: Una camiseta, chaleco corto, pantalón corto, rodilleras, guantes sin dedos y zapatos con suela gruesa. Y como debía ser, la misma ropa era varios tonos de verde oscuro. Una vez que ellos llegan, Prower no dicen nada, y en cambio, decide hacer una reverencia.

 **-Llegas justo a tiempo, Prower-.** Le saluda Roderick. **-Veo que has traído compañía-.** Dice, notando entonces a Darten y a Marcus junto a él. **-Eso es bueno, ya que necesitamos a dos personas más para esta misión-.** Comenta él.

Algo que Prower no notó, fue que Roderick se encontraba serio. Iba a preguntarle, pero fue cortado cuando él y los demás notaron a alguien más acercándose a su posición. Al girarse, vieron que se trataba de Lord Lionel, quien era escoltado por tres guardias con espadas y escudos. Al llegar, todos hacen una respetuosa reverencia ante él.

 **-¿Tú eres Prower Aldith?-.** Pregunta Lord Lionel, dirigiéndose al mismo Prower.

Prower se incorpora **-Así es, mi lord-.** Asiente él.

- **Pues es un honor que estés aquí, joven Aldith-.** Le afirma Lord Lionel. Acto seguido, camina hasta ponerse al lado de Roderick, y le susurra algo al oído. Roderick le asiente con afirmación. **-Muy bien, comencemos. ¿Se preguntarán qué hacen aquí?-.** Dice, mirando a cada uno de sus súbditos. **–La razón es que ha ocurrido algo que hemos pensado que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Los he reunido para encargarse de un asunto de suma importancia. Roderick, les dirá los detalles-.** Dice, dejándole el paso al maestro de los Nobles.

Roderick, se aclara la garganta. **–Desde el comienzo, consideramos a Larksdowns un lugar con monstruos que son cambiantes. Ha surgido varios problemas con varios de los monstruos de ese lugar: Los Treants, los Boarheads, y los Foxs. Sin embargo, hay algo que supera a todos-.** Decía él, con todos teniendo su total atención. **–Si bien saben, los Monstruos Alfas son vigilados para que no lleguen más allá del límite permitido. Pero cuando uno logra superar ese punto, trae como resultado peligros fuera de lo común. Hace siete días, en una aldea cerca de las montañas, encontramos una masacre. Los inocentes de aquel lugar habían sido mutilados. Sus heridas eran productos de dientes y garras. Sólo diez sobrevivieron, pero tres de ellos murieron a las pocas horas de ser encontrados, y ser puestos a salvo. Los únicos supervivientes de la aldea Fleurmountain, dijeron que lo que atacó a su hogar y a su familia, no fue otra cosa que una bestia blanca de tres colas y ojos escarlata-.** Les menciona a todos los presentes.

Todos estaban en silencio, sin saber qué decir al respecto. La noticia de que una aldea fue devastada puso en alerta roja a todos en Cardiff. Varias veces, el nivel de peligro es calculado mediante el número mortalidad. No cabía dudas que lo que sea que haya arrasado toda una aldea, debía ser en extremo una gran amenaza. Y entonces, como si el rompecabezas fuera terminado, una imagen de la criatura comenzó a formarse en la mente de todos.

 **-¿Está seguro señor Roderick?-.** Pregunta Marcus.

 **-Las pruebas lo confirman. No hay duda alguna-.** Contesta Lord Lionel. **-La criatura que había a la aldea, fue la bestia canina Silver Vixen-.** Afirma él. Todos se miran entre sí con sorpresa, pero Lionel carraspea para tener su atención nuevamente.

 **-Prower-.** Llama Roderick. **–Ven, pasa al frente, por favor-.** Le pide, y Prower sin dudar, camina hasta ponerse en medio de él, Lord Lionel, y los demás. **–Lo que te estoy pidiendo es muy arriesgado. Temo por tu vida, y claro, por la vida de todos ellos. Tomes la decisión que tomes, yo y Lord Lionel lo entenderemos. Prower, Silver Vixen ha atacado a una aldea, causando incontables muertes. Sabemos que no será la última vez que atacará. Es por eso, mi aprendiz, que quiero que tú y los demás, vayan a la colina "Field of Wind", y eliminen a Silver Vixen-.** Le suplica él.

Si bien Prower, en las ocasiones que le era asignado enfrentarse a un Monstruo Alfa, él aceptada de inmediato sin protestar. Sin embargo, tras la meditación que tuvo ayer con respecto al incremento del contra aquellos seres, el miedo había hecho que se quedara callado. No sólo temía morir, sino que también se veía preocupado por la vida de los que los acompañarán, si es que el aceptaba. Pero todo aquello decayó ante el pensamiento de qué sucedería con su familia si él moría. Sus padres quedarían desolados, y su hermana, quien ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que hará, acabaría con el trauma de perder a su hermano. Su corazón se acelera, y sus manos empiezan a temblar ligeramente. Es claro que no quería que todo eso sucediera. Él tenía la opción, y lo único que tenía que hacer es decir una sola palabra. Mira a los que estaban con él, los cuales esperaban que diera la respuesta. Él iba a ser el líder de la misión, y él tenía liderarlos hacia una batalla mortal. Los segundos pasaban, sintiendo al tiempo correr. Pero entonces, cuando estaba por declarar su decisión, un pensamiento lo hizo detenerse. Él se había vuelto un Noble, no sólo por descubrir las cosas que aún están ocultas en el mundo, sino también quería explorar las demás tierras que se encuentran más allá del mar. Pero tras volverse un Noble, tuvo la revelación de que se había convertido también en un guerrero más que protege a Florensia, y a todo lo bueno que aún queda de ella. Todos arriesgaban sus vidas al pelear, pero lo hacían por el motivo de proteger lo que ellos aman. Supo que volverse un guerrero de Florensia era más que buscar la verdad. Era también ser alguien que luche por lo que es correcto. Tras largos segundos de pensamiento, Prower muestra una mirada firme, y se voltea hacia su maestro y el rey.

 **-Acepto la misión-.** Dijo él. **–Puede que esté en riesgo nuestras vidas, pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, viendo a cientos de inocentes morir-.** Gira su cabeza, mirando a los que lo acompañarán. **-Ahora, son ustedes que tienen la opción: ¿Me seguirán hacia la batalla o no?-.** Les pregunta él.

Darten da un paso adelante. **-No dejaré que luches sin mí, Prower-**. Dijo él.

 **-Nuestros escudos serán tu escudo-.** Dieron los dos Mercenarios.

 **-Mi hermano diría que sí en mi lugar, por lo que haré lo mismo-.** Dijo Marcus

Thara le asiente. **-Los amigos siempre se apoyan entre sí-.** Le dice ella.

 **-Yo sanaré tu vida, y la de ellos-.** Dice el Saint.

Prower sonríe, y se vuelve hacia sus superiores. **-Iremos. Vamos a ir por Silver Vixen, y no dejaremos que dañe a nadie más. No fallaremos, maestro-.** Le dice él a Roderick. **–Prometemos proteger a todos los inocentes, mi señor-.** Le dice a Lord Lionel.

 **-Pues si ese es el caso-**. Roderick pone sus dos manos en su pecho. **–Les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes, y toda la esperanza de Cardiff-.** Les dice.

No había nada más que decir. Todos se alistan, marchando juntos hacia Larksdowns. Prower, liderando el grupo, siente súbitamente un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, aparta ese pensamiento, ya que eran cosas producidas por su miedo. Él se había convertido en Noble para así cumplir sus sueños, pero ahora sabía que había cosas más importantes que eso. Y aún así, a pesar de ver la dura realidad, entendió que era justa. La seguridad de su gente, de sus amigos y de su familia, es más valiosa que sus sueños. Es por eso que él junto a sus compañeros, irán a Larksdowns, buscarán a Silver Vixen, y lo eliminarían. Las nubes se tornan más oscuras, al mismo tiempo que el viento se vuelve más violento.

(. . .)

Larksdowns había perdido su luminosa belleza. Todo se veía opaco. Las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo, tapaban todo el cielo, hasta perderse en el horizonte. Prower, al frente y junto a los demás, habían llegado a la zona del lago. Las Lizards se habían ido a una zona más cálida, y los Fragys se habían ocultado en sus húmedas madrigueras. Al ir más allá, se encontraron con los Treants, los cuales en cambio, aún seguían rondando por el lugar. Continuaron por el sendero que rodea el lago, hasta llegar a una zona donde el mismo se divide. Uno lleva a rodear el lago, y a la zona de los Boarheads, pero el otro continúa entre las colinas. Prower y los demás van por ese camino. Tras avanzar unos cuantos metros, notan algo adelante. Dos figuras. Al acercarse, no evitan horrorizarse al ver dos Blackfoots masticando el cuerpo una persona. Prower, desenvaina su rapier, y a continuación lanza una Fireball contra uno de ellos. El Blackfoot atacado rueda por el suelo ante el impacto, sólo para ponerse de pie, y mostrarse sumamente enfadado. Ambos Blackfoots se abalanza, pero los dos Mercenarios, Andriell y Liffera, contraatacan. En cuestión de poco tiempo, los Blackfoots caen muerto. Se acercan al cuerpo, y al ver que llevaba armas de fuego, supieron que era un Explorador. Por instinto, el Saint llamado Ronar corre hacia el Explorador, teniendo esperanza de poder salvarlo. Sin embargo, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, con su estómago abierto, el cuello desgarrado, y la sangre cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y tristeza.

 **-Está muerto-.** Les anunció a los demás.

 **-No puede ser...-.** Dice Liffera, casi sin voz. **–Yo lo conozco, estuve con él ayer-.** Les comenta a los demás, mirándolos con incredulidad y pena.

 **-Su nombre era Lestat-.** Les mencionó Andriell. **-Fue alguien muy simpático y con un gran carisma-.** Se gira, para encarar a Prower, quien ve su mirada de llena de pesar. **-No podemos dejarlo aquí, tenemos que llevarlo a Cardiff-.** Señala él.

Prower asiente. - **Tienes razón. Dejarlo aquí es muy peligroso. Haremos esto: tú y tu hermana, vayan y llévenlo a la entrada. Los guardias que están ahí sabrán qué hacer. Mientras, nosotros esperaremos su regreso. Vayan-.** Ordenó él.

Aunque los gemelos se iban a manchar por la sangre que el cuerpo de Lestat había perdido, era mejor eso que dejarlo tirado en el suelo, a merced de algún otro depredador que lo huela, y que continúe siendo devorado. Antes de que ellos se propusieran en cargar el cuerpo, Ronar primero cierra la abertura que se le fue infringida en su estómago. Al cerrarse, sólo quedó la marca de enorme cicatriz. Andriell y Liffera tóman a Lestat, y se lo llevan hacia donde Prower les dijo. Tomará un largo tiempo, pero esperarán a que ellos regresen. Darten, quien se mantuvo viendo a los hermanos gemelos llevar el cuerpo, hasta que estos se perdieron de vista, dejó caer sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

 **-Parece que en este juego no hay espacio para los errores-.** Comenta él.

Prower lo mira extrañado. **-¿A qué te refieres Darten?-.** Inquiere él.

 **-En palabras sencillas, quiero decir que la batalla libraremos pronto, no será como la que hemos tenido todos las veces anteriores-.** Comenta, oyéndose seriedad en su tono. **-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, y que te había dicho que quería enfrentar a Karigin?-.** Prower le asiente. **-Estaba mintiendo. Yo sólo quería mostrarme como alguien sin cobardía, decidido a enfrentarse a todo enemigo sin temor. No sé cómo pude ser por tanto tiempo de esa forma, y no sé cómo pude mostrarme así con los demás. Nuestra mente joven siempre nos hace creer cosas, que en realidad son lo opuesto a lo que pensamos. Yo veía a los Exploradores como personas irrefrenables; valientes soldados que no se mostraban quebrantables contra la muerte-.** Agacha la cabeza, negándose en silencio. **-Si de pequeños, hubiésemos presenciado todas las cosas que ellos habían enfrentado, nuestra idea sobre volvernos una de las clases, nos la hubiéramos tomado con más cuidado la decisión-.** Levanta la cabeza, y mira todos. **-Voy a confesar que estoy asustado, y que no quiero morir y dejar a mi familia de la forma que no deseo que termine-.** Dice, apoyándose contra un árbol, para luego envolverse en sus propios brazos.

Las palabras de Darten golpearon muy duro a todos. Dijo algo muy exacto de lo que estaba presente en la mente de todos. No querían morir, sin haber logrado antes avanzar más de lo que querían alcanzar.

 **-No vamos a morir-.** Dijo Prower. **-Lo sé, todos tenemos miedo, ¿y qué? ¿Vamos a decir "mejor renunciamos a esto y volvamos a nuestra vida tranquila"? No-.** Levanta su vista hacia el cielo, el cual se encontraba totalmente tapado. **-Me niego a creer que nuestras vidas acabarán hoy. Nuestro destino no puede llegar todavía. Si lo inevitable quiere que ocurra esto ocurra, nosotros vamos a ser que eso cambia. Somos una nueva generación, y debemos demostrar que a pesar de sentir miedo, no podemos permitir que la maldad y la vileza triunfen sobre nosotros, o peor aún, que triunfe sobre Cardiff-.** Declaró. Acto seguido, se gira y camina hacia Darten. **-Está en juego las cosas que más apreciamos en nuestras vidas. Si queremos que esas maravillosas cosas prevalezcan, debemos impedir que la fuerza terrorífica llegue hacia ellos. En este momento, es Silver Vixen quien está queriendo esparcir la maldad. ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, y ver cómo ese maldito se sale con la suya!-.** Exclama él, sorprendiendo a todos. **-Le prometí a mi familia que iba a luchar, y que iba a sobrevivir. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo sólo. Necesito su ayuda, inclusive la tuya Darten. Trabajar juntos es la clave para superar los obstáculos que se presenten en nuestro camino. ¿Qué es lo que dicen?-.** Les pregunta.

Nadie pudo decir algo. Sus palabras fueron tan penetrantes como las de Darten. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre ambas. No querían perder la vida, pero tampoco querían permitir que todo lo que ellos amaban, sean tocados por criaturas mortíferas y seres siniestros. Silver Vixen era un ser que había arrasado con un pueblo, y lo volvería hacer. Se habían perdido muchas vidas, la mayoría siendo familias. La bestia no se detendría; la sed de sangre no podía ser saciada así como si nada. Si no querían que él siguiera causando terribles desgracias, ellos debían pelear, aunque pongan en riesgo su vida. Sin embargo, ¿Qué hay de malo en pelear por proteger lo que considera, para cada uno, el tesoro más grande que pudiesen tener?

 **-Es cierto, no podemos hacer esto-.** Menciona Ronar. **-El futuro depende de nosotros, y es nuestro deber defenderlo. Desde mi punto de vista, puedo... puedo ver como la naturaleza se encuentra herida. No quiero que siga recibiendo más daño de lo ya ha soportado por varios siglos-.** Aprieta su puño, mostrando determinación en su mirada. **-Me ha prestado su poder para que sane a los heridos, y eso lo que voy a hacer-.** Asintió.

 **-Nuestro pasado fue borrado, y gran parte de nuestro mundo fue despedazado. Nosotros somos lo que mantiene unido lo que queda de él-.** Dice Thara. **-Si mi destino es morir, pues entonces moriré luchando por mantener el balance de este mundo, aunque sólo esté enfrentando una minúscula fracción de lo que lo está desequilibrando. Todos tenemos familia que amamos; dejarnos vencer por el enemigo no está en nuestro criterio-.** Tras decir eso último, da también un paso al frente.

 **-Soy alguien de pocas palabras. Por lo tanto, sólo voy a decir que no dejaré que enfrenten esto sólo-.** Dijo Marcus, mientras asentía con decisión.

Darten, viendo a todos estando con Prower, sintió pena de sí mismo. Pero no podía culparse, ya que todavía era joven para comprender todo lo que faltaba por entender. Lo que sí entendía, es que estaba otorgándole ayuda a su hogar. La ayuda, para que este se mantenga tranquilo y en paz. Ve a su familia; el recuerdo de hoy antes de que partiera hacia la misión. Aunque se mostraban temerosos por lo que le llegara a pasar a él, expresaban su confianza en que conseguirá regresar con éxito.

 **-Tal vez tengamos desventaja en casi todas las ocasione. Sin embargo, el trabajo en equipo siempre es una fuerza que nos ayuda a superar ese punto débil. Voy a luchar a tu lado. Ganaremos esta pelea, y viviremos para contarla-.** Afirma él, sonriendo con furor.

La voluntad de todos se elevó hasta el cielo. Ellos lucharían, estando rodeados de todo el valor que necesitaban. Todos, ahora con total decisión, continuaron su espera por los gemelos. Transcurrieron unos cuarenta minutos antes de ver a Andriell y a Liffera regresar por donde vinieron. Sus armaduras están empapadas por la sangre de Lestat, pero eso era de menos para ambos. Al llegar junto al grupo, y ser recibidos por todos quienes le confesaron su concreta decisión, el espíritu creció en ambos también. Sin perder más tiempo, marcharon hacia la colina Field of Wind; la guarida de los Foxs y de Silver Vixen. El sendero continuó hasta donde éste se divide en dos, siendo uno que continuaba hacia la entrada a Fox Den, y el otro escalaba hacia Campo del Viento.

Thara apunta a la cima. **-Allá arriba está se encuentra Silver Vixen y sus guardias caninos-.** Afirma ella.

 **-Pues subamos entonces-.** Ordena Prower, comenzando a escalar la colina, siendo seguido por Darten y los demás.

Pero apenas camina unos metros hacia arriba, aparecen cinco Redfox Guards. Estos a diferencia de los Blackfoots, eran de colores grises y blancos. Se abalanzas de manera rápida, logrando tumbar a Marcus, a Ronar y Liffera. Andriell ayuda a Liffera, Darten a Marcus, y Thara y Prower a Ronar. Debían reservar maná y fuerza para lo que se hallaba allá arriba, por lo que contraatacan con espada, balas y energía. Hubo varios rasguños y mordidas por parte de los Redfox Guards, pero nada que ellos no pudieran soportar y preocuparse. Luego de acabar con el último Redfox Guard, la marcha hacia la cima continúa. Mientras ascendían, no se toparon con ningún otro enemigo. A mitad de la ascendencia, sintieron gotas de agua caer sobre ellos. La lluvia finalmente empezó a caer. Si no se apresuraban, la pendiente se volvería resbaladiza, y difícil de escalar.

 **-Sólo es lluvia. Lágrimas que la tierra derrama cuando se siente herida-.** Menciona Ronar, dejando que las gotas cayeran sobre su rostro.

Antes de que el aguacero se volviera más fuerte, todos llegaron finalmente a la cima, entrando a un plano. Prower da la orden, y ellos lo siguen. Muchos metros más adelante, se encontraba una pendiente. Detrás de aquella empinada, estaba la guarida. Al ir aproximándose, la adrenalina comenzó a subir, haciendo que todos los sentidos de los jóvenes guerreros se agudizaran. Pocos metros antes de que llegaran a los pies de aquella pendiente, se escuchó un gran rugido, el cual hizo estremecer todo el lugar, y causando un ligero escalofrío en los siete florensianos.

 **-Yo no sé si podríamos tomar ese rugido como una buena, o mala señal-.** Comenta Marcus.

 **-Ambas cosas, Marcus-.** Le menciona Prower. **–Escuchen, antes de acercarnos más, tenemos que planear una estrategia de ataque. No olvidemos que Karigin se encuentra también allí-.** Les declara a todos.

 **-Oh cielos, me había olvidado por completo de Karigin-.** Dice Darten. **-Pero por el lado bueno, Karigin no será un problema difícil de enfrentar. En cambio, Silver Vixen sí lo será-.** Apunta él, y todos asienten.

 **-Muy bien, escuchen-.** Todos le prestan atención a Prower. **-Esto es lo que haremos: Andriell y Liffera se encargarán de enfrentar a los Foxs que nos atacaran para defender a su líder. Marcus, tú te encargarás de proteger a Ronar, quien se encargará de ayudar a los que se encuentren muy heridos. Darten, tú y Thara me ayudarán a luchar contra Silver Vixen. En caso de que aparezca Karigin, Darten, tendrás que resistir el tiempo suficiente para que yo y Thara usemos el hechizo de sueño en Karigin. Y según mis cálculos, tendremos unos nueve segundos antes de que él vuelva a despertar. Una vez que él caiga dormido, volveremos a nuestra posición anterior. Esa es mi estrategia. Sin embargo, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda con respecto al plan de ataque?-.** Pregunta él.

 **-No es que me dudo de tu plan, pero, ¿qué tan malo sería atacarlo en masa?-.** Inquiere Marcus.

- **Aunque tu idea resulte rápida, y sonando mucho más sencilla que la mía, debemos tener en cuenta que Silver Vixen no estará solo. Si queremos que esto resulte bien, tenemos que hacerlo de forma inteligente-.** Le confiesa Prower. **-Ahora, si no hay nada más que decir, andando. Vamos a por Silver Vixen-.** Ordenó él.

Todos asienten firmemente. Se regresan en dirección al frente, para dar los últimos pasos hasta la pendiente. Al ascender por completo, se esperaron con lo que podrían haberse encontrado. Docenas de Fox rondaban por los alrededores. Todos parecían estar relajados, aún con la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Sin embargo, la atención de todos fue directamente hacia una gran criatura que resaltaba, no sólo por ser más grande, sino por poseer un largo pelaje blanco. Ante todos los caninos, Silver Vixen se alzaba, mostrando su imponencia y poder con su sola presencia. De su mandíbula resaltaban sus colmillos, y en sus patas se presentaban las grandes y afiladas garras. Todos en la punta de la pendiente, agachados, y sosteniéndose para no resbalar, observaban en silencio. Su presencia no había sido detectada, no sabiendo si se debía a la lluvia que caía ocultaba su olor de los agudos sentidos de los Fox. Prower, mueve la mirada, no encontrando rastros de Karigin. Él sabía identificarlo, ya que era como un Redfox Guard, sólo que era más grande que el resto, y de una apariencia más oscura, con ojos amarillos. Tenía que moverse, no había tiempo. Les hace señas a los demás con la mano, y ellos entienden al instante. Cada uno alistó su arma, preparándose para el momento. Prower guarda su rapier, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un Cariad. De nada le serviría usar el Rapier. Una vez que lo sostenía firmemente en su mano, el Cariad de él y el de Thara son envueltos en energía oscura, con una esfera negra formándose alrededor del cristal. Cuando el hechizo terminó de completarse, se levantan, y ambos lanzan el Shade of Fear contra Silver Vixen. El tiempo parecía ir de forma lenta a medida que el ataque se aproximaba hacia su objetivo. Al impactar en él, se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Silver Vixen, aun habiendo sido cegado por el ataque desorientante, ruge al cielo con cólera. Todos los Fox son alertados, y enfocan casi al instante su mirada en los intrusos. Prower y Thara ejecutan esta vez el Fire Pole, con Darten uniéndose a ellos, y preparando el Moving Shot. A su vez de lo que estaban por hacer, los Foxs se abalanzan a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Los tres ataques se completan, y Darten es el primero en atacar. El hechizo no logra derribar a la bestia, pero sí consigue causarle daño. Prower y Thara avientan el Fire Pole, el cual envolvió casi en su totalidad a la bestia canina. Fue un golpe directo, pero no fue brutal. Los guardias de Silver Vixen chocan contra el grupo de guerreros, siendo recibidos por Andriell y Liffera. No obstante, debido al número de Fox, el resto que ignoró a los hermanos, se dirigieron a atacar a los otros. Marcus por supuesto, se apresuró en tomar posición de defensa. Ronar, antes de que el enemigo se acercara, había preparado el Mist of Darkness. Justo cuando varios Fox estaban por arreter hacia Marcus, fueron golpeados por una violenta niebla oscura. Marcus aprovecha, y corre hacia ellos para atacarlos con su AoE. Da un salto en el aire, siendo envuelto por su magia. Algunos Fos logran apartarse, pero el resto es embestido por el "Smash Quake". Al pisar con fuerza el suelo, toda la tierra alrededor de Marcus se sacudió intensamente, haciendo una increíble onda que embistió a los Fox que se hallaban cerca del rango. Marcus retrocede para volver al lado de Ronar, regresando a su posición inicial. Prower, Darten y Thara mantienen a Silver Vixen alejado, ya que de lo contrario no podrían contra él si lo dejaban acercarse. Andriell se hallaba de espaldas con Liffera, ya que los habían pensado en atacarlos por detrás. Aunque muchos de ellos tenían su atención en ambos hermanos, la situación era difícil.

 **-Si atacan en masa...-.** Dice Liffera.

 **-...haremos nuestra jugada-.** Completó Andriell.

Y como pensaban que sucedería, todo el grupo que lo rodeaba atacó al mismo tiempo. Andriell y Liffera se ponen uno al lado del otro, y al unísono saltan al cielo, siendo envueltos por su magia. Los Foxs no se dieron cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde. Al golpear con fuerza el suelo, el Smash Quake de ambos, combinados, crearon una fuerte onda de poder. Los Foxs intentan como pueden en recuperarse, pero son rematados por las espadas de los dos Mercenarios. Marcus y Ronar estaban teniendo dificultad en protegerse. Un Redfox Guard logró pasar desapercibido, logrando atacar a Marcus. Sus colmillos se clavan en la zona vulnerable que no protegía su armadura, y ese era su cuello. Marcus intenta quitárselo, lanzado su espada por detrás de él. Aún a pesar de los cortes, el Redfox Guard se niega a soltarlo. Ronar derriba a dos Blackfoots que fueron hacia él, agachándose en el momento que un tercero saltó desde su flanco izquierdo. Lo ataque lanzándole el Curse of Leaf. Hojas negras, casi visibles, estaban sobre el Blackfoot, quien recibía daño cada segundo. Se vuelve hacia los otros dos Blackfoots, y a ambos los ataca con el "Light Transition" y el "Flow of Darkness". Mientras que el Light Transition fue un ataque de luz, el Flow of Darkness fue de oscuridad. Antes de que el tiempo se le acabara, concentra rápidamente su magia, y se coloca "Armor of Light", siendo una tenue aura dorada que rodeó todo su cuerpo. El Blackfoot que atacó con anterioridad arrete, y consigue atraparlo del brazo. Por suerte, el Armor of Light lo estaba protegiendo, haciendo que la mordida apenas lo lastimara. Sin opción, procede en desenvainar una daga, la cual tenía colgando de su pantalón, y la entierra en uno de los ojos del Fox. Su brazo es liberado, y procede en lanzar un Light Transition, para así alejarlo. Varios rugidos fueron hacia él, y ve que eran varios de ellos yendo a su pocisión. Sin embargo, estos son frenados cuando Marcus, tras haberse sacado al Redfox Guard de su espalda, lo toma de una de sus patas traseras, aventándolo hacia la pequeña jauría que estaba por atacar a Ronar.

 **-¡Ronar, detrás de ti!-.** Le advirtió Marcus, corriendo hacia él.

Justo en el momento de decir eso, dos Redfox Guards que se escabulleron por detrás, saltan hacia Ronar, tirándolo contra el mojado suelo. Empiezan a morderlo, haciendo lo posible para dañarlo, lo cual fue difíciles ante el Armor of Light que él se había puesto. Marcus se apresura en sacarlos de encima de él, atacando a uno con el "Cross Edge". Fue un corte cruzado con la espada, ocasionándole un desangrado a la criatura. El otro Redfox Guard se percata de esto, pero cuando Marcus lo atacó con el "Upper Slash". Con su espada envuelta en magia, Marcus lanzó al enemigo por los aires, aterrizando este a una gran distancia. Acto seguido, se voltea, clavando su espada contra el Redfox Guard que había atacado anteriormente, insertando la hoja de acero por su boca. Éste se retuerce de dolor, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Ronar le dispara un ataque de energía que lo derriba. No tarda mucho en morir al momento en el que la espada de Marcus atraviesa su pecho. Marcus toma a Ronar, y lo ayuda a levantarse.

 **-Gracias Marcus-.** Le agradece Ronar.

 **-No me lo agradezcas hasta que esto se termine-.** Contestó Marcus, viendo a más enemigos acercarse hacia ellos.

La lluvia se precipitaba con tanta fuerza, que en poco tiempo todos se encontraban totalmente mojados, y con las piernas sucias antes el fango que se había formado en cuestión de minutos. La sangre que se derrama, era limpiada por el agua que caía del cielo lúgubre. Prower, Darten y Thara, habían logrado que Silver Vixen se mantuviera lejos a distancia de ellos, pero las cosas se fueron complicando cuando Silver Vixen empezaba a evadir los ataques; su inteligencia estaba ayudándolo a ganar ventaja. Carga contra los tres a máxima velocidad, abriendo sus fauces y extendiendo sus garras hacia adelante. Prower, Darten y Thara consiguen evadirlo, salvo que Prower fue alcanzado por una garra del mismo, ocasionándole una corte en su hombro derecho. Ellos patinan a causa de la superficie mojada y el fango, pero Silver Vixen también lo hace al no aferrarse al suelo. Eran segundos que no podían desaprovechar, por lo que cargan sus hechizos antes de que la bestia tomara acción evasiva. Andriell y Liffera habían conseguido eliminar a casi todos los Foxs fueron tras ellos, y fue gracias a su gran coordinación. Diez guardias restantes. Silver Vixen comenzaba a quedar más vulnerable. Prower y Thara lanzan el Shade of Fear contra Silver Vixen, pero por desgracia éste logra salir del efecto aturdidor. Vuelve a lanzarse hacia ellos, pero esta vez, Thara no es quien es herida, aunque de forma más grave. Dos garras cortan su piel, rozando las costillas. El dolor fue intenso, e hizo que Thara se tambaleara. Silver Vixen no pasó por alto esto, y por instinto depredador, saltó hacia ella. Thara fue aplastada por los colmillos del Monstruo Alfa, atrapando la mitad de su cuerpo. El grito desgarrador que ella disparó al cielo llamó la atención de todos. La sangre empezaba a escurrirse por la herida, filtrándose por los dientes, y cayendo de los sucios labios de la bestia canina. Silver Vixen la levanta del suelo, para comenzar a sacudirla con violencia. Marcus mira a Ronar, quien le trasmite lo que quería decirle con la mirada, a lo que le asiente. Ambos van hacia donde Silver Vixen se encontraba. Prower y Darten hacen lo posible para hacer que soltara a Thara, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla. Sin embargo, Silver Vixen no estaba decidido en soltarla. Fue así, hasta que una espada perforó entre medio de sus costillas, con esta siendo girada de golpe, separándolas. Con un rugido agónico, Silver Vixen suelta a Thara, enfocándose ahora en Marcus.

 **-¡Hey, baboso!-**. Exclama Darten, seguido del disparo Moving Shot hacia la cabeza de Silver Vixen.

Las balas golpean directamente en el ojo, haciendo que este estalle, al igual que una fracción de su piel y hueso. Sin embargo, él no rugió. Es cuando, imprescindiblemente, un aura empieza a fluir de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo totalmente.

 **-¡ALÉJENSE!-.** Gritó Prower, siendo demasiado tarde su advertencia.

Silver Vixen aulló al cielo, al mismo tiempo que el aura a su alrededor estallaba como si fuera una cúpula de cristal. Thara, Marcus y Ronar eran los que se encontraban cerca, por lo que fueron los que recibieron mayor daño. Salieron despedidos hacia atrás ante el impacto del AoE.

 **-¡Marcus!-.** Gritó Darten.

 **-¡Ronar!-.** Gritaron Andriell y Liffera.

Prower, por breves momentos, menos que la fracción de un segundo, se sintió abismado al presenciar eso. La rabia se esparció por todo su ser, pero ésta estaba dirigida hacia el enemigo, sino hacia él mismo. Se había olvidado que Silver Vixen poseía ese ataque. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto un detalle tan importante? Su pensamiento fue cortado abruptamente al escuchar un disparo cerca de su oído. Darten había abierto fuego contra un Redfox Guard que estaba por atacarlo. Prower vuelve en sí, y con toda la capacidad que su mente podía trabajar, pensó en un plan rápido. Su pensamiento vuelven a ser interrumpidos, pero esta vez, por unos aullidos que se oían acercándose a lo lejos. Eso sólo podía significar algo: refuerzos del enemigo.

 **-¡Andriell, Liffera!-.** Los llama Prower, habiendo surgido de su mente una idea. **-Acaben con el resto y ayúdenlos mientras Darten y yo distraemos a Silver Vixen-.** Indicó él, antes de atacar a la bestia canina con un Fire Pole.

 **-¡Entendido!-.** Asintieron ambos hermanos.

Marcus siente su cuerpo arder, pero eso no impedirá que se detenga. Divisa a Ronar a unos metros detrás de él. Su Armor of Light se había acabado momentos antes de que Silver Vixen esparciera su AoE, por lo que se hallaba mucho más herido que él. Se le acerca, y lo ayuda a levantarse.

 **-¿Por qué no te curas?-.** Inquirió Marcus.

 **-Hay alguien que me necesita más que a mí mismo-.** Respondió Ronar.

Marcus voltea, encontrando a Thara casi inmóvil. Ella fue quien recibió mucho más daño, no por haber estado más cerca, sino por ser herida con anterioridad. Andriell y Liffera, tras un último esfuerzo, se liberan del último Fox que quedaba. Sin perder otro segundo más se gira, y correr para hacer lo que Prower les había ordenado. Silver Vixen fue aturdido por el Shade of Fear, siendo el tiempo suficiente para que Darten dispara otro Moving Shot hacia su cabeza. Prower ataca con un Fire Pole, seguido del Phantom Grief. Darten ataca con un Quick Shot, seguido de un Moving Shot y otro Quick Shot. Tras los ataques, Silver Vixen se recupera de su confusión, para mostrarse más molesto que nunca. Estaba por responder el ataque, cuando sus oídos captaron algo detrás de él. Se voltea, viendo a Marcus ayudando a Thara a levantarse, a la vez que Ronar procedía en curar sus heridas. Se gira sobre su cuerpo, teniendo en mente atacarlos, pero es frenado cuando Andriell y Liffera se ponen en su camino.

 **-¡No nos ignores!-.** Exclamó Darten, apuntando hacia la zona trasera de Silver Vixen.

Silver Vixen se gira con furia, siendo la oportunidad para ambos Mercenarios en atacar. Saltan hacia adelante, cargando con sus espadas envueltas en magia. La cabeza del gran can se regresa hacia los dos, sorprendiéndolos con un rugido. La alerta en todos se encendió cuando Silver Vixen empezó a ser rodeado otra vez por un aura. Andriell y Liffera no tenían tiempo para poder alejarse, por lo que se cubre con sus escudos, y se preparan para el impacto. Silver Vixen aúlla al cielo, y el aura a su alrededor estalla en una violenta ráfaga de energía. Andriell y Liffera son empujados hacia atrás, recibiendo pocas heridas. En aquel momento, Ronar había curado a Thara usando el hechizo "Recovery". La magia fue concentrándose en sus manos, hasta que al completarse, esta fue transferida al cuerpo de la Noble.

 **-Te lo agradeceré después-.** Le dijo Thara a Ronar, a la vez que sentía su cuerpo recuperarse.

Los aullidos se oían más cerca, y eso no significaba nada bueno para todos. Silver Vixen estaba solo. Ellos siete tenían una gran ventaja, de no ser por dos factores: Si se acercaban, Silver Vixen se dispondría en utilizar su AoE. Y, conscientemente, Prower, Darten, Thara y Ronar no tenían el suficiente Maná para hacer ellos solos el trabajo. Aunque, ante lo último mencionado, ¿si tenían el maná necesario? Prower tuvo ese pensamiento. En parte, no le parecía mala idea, sin embargo, la otra mitad de su cabeza estaba en desacuerdo. Los aullidos se oyeron mucho más cerca, lo que advirtió a todos que la ayuda enemiga llegará en cualquier momento. No había tiempo para pensar.

 **-Thara, ¿Estás en buenas condiciones?-.** Le pregunta a su compañera. Ella le asiente, encontrándose sólo algo adolorida. **-Pues entonces, tú, Darten y Ronar me darán apoyo para luchar contra Silver Vixen. Marcus, tú te encargarás de proteger a Ronar y a Thara. Andriell, Liffera; hagan lo posible para detener a la segunda oleada-.** Ordenó él.

Todos asienten, poniéndose en posición. Prower, Darten, Thara y Ronar rodean a Silver Vixen, para a continuación comenzar con el ataque. Marcus se mantuvo cerca de ellos, estando atento por si las cosas se descontrolan. Andriell y Liffera encararon el resto de la colina, por donde el enemigo llegaría. Luego de un último aullido, el ejército de Foxs se hizo presente. Sin embargo, eso no puso nerviosos a Andriell y a Liffera. Lo que causó el temor de los dos fue al Fox que lideraba a la jauría. Era un Redfox Guard, casi tres veces más grande, con el pelaje más oscuro, y unos ojos amarillos y brillantes en vez de grises.

 **-¡Es Karigin!-.** Dijo Liffera en voz alta.

Así era. Karigin había respondido el llamado de su líder, y junto al resto de los guardias fue en su ayuda. Prower contempla esto, y siente como todo el plan empieza a derrumbarse. Karigin podría no ser tan peligroso como Silver Vixen, pero era un Monstruo Alfa de temer también.

 **-Prower, ¿qué debemos hacer?-.** Le pregunta Darten, viendo tanto a Silver Vixen como a Karigin.

La mente de Prower trabajaba a toda capacidad. Intentaba hallar una solución entre todo lo imposible. Cada segundo era crucial, y no podía ser desaprovechado. Pensó, pensó, pensó y pensó. Y entonces, un plan surgió de él, siendo desalentador. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero no podía darse el lujo de que la misión fallase, o peor aún, que ellos muriesen. Era arriesgado, pero no había otra opción, y ya no había mucho tiempo.

 **-¡Thara, rápido!-.** Le indicó él, preparando el Shade of Fear. Thara hace lo mismo, y con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas, ambos le lanzan el hechizo a Silver Vixen. El Monstruo Alfa no consigue esquivarlo, y cae bajo el efecto aturdidor. **-¡Vamos!-.** Ordenó, dando señal de que lo siguiera.

Prower y los demás se colocan al lado de Andriell y Liffera. En este punto, estaban comenzado a entender lo que Prower estaba haciendo. Sin tener que dar una orden, todos comenzar a descargar sus hechizos contra la jauría que se aproximaba. Silver Vixen no tardaría muchos segundos en recuperarse, por lo que la oportunidad era vital. Los Foxs tropezaban, la mayoría heridos, siendo pocos que cayeron al suelo al tropezar con los anteriores. Sin embargo, Karigin, a pesar de ser atacado, no mostraba indicios de estar siendo afectado. El miedo empezó a inundar el corazón de cada, haciéndolos temer lo peor. La jauría se hallaba a diez metros de distancia. Ocho. Cinco. Tres. En ese instante, Silver Vixen sale de su confusión, cargando ferozmente contra el grupo. Los siete guerreros estaban rodeados, y no podían tomar alguna acción evasiva.

 **-¡Al fin das la cara, maldito!-.** Exclamó una voz iracunda.

Tanto los siete florensianos como Silver Vixen gira su cabeza en la dirección de donde vino aquella voz. Una sombra arremetió contra el mismo Silver Vixen, embistiendo y atravesándolo con una gran espada que lo hizo rugir adolorido. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero el que más se impactó fue Prower. Aquella persona. Él la conocía.

 **-¿Dirack?-.** Susurró incrédulamente.

En efecto, era Dirack. Lucía al igual que la última vez que la vio. La misma espada, la misma armadura, y la misma mirada recalcitrante y ardiente.

 **-¡Cuidado!-.** Advirtió Liffera.

Muy a pesar de esa advertencia, todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue inevitable. La jauría choca contra los siete guerreros con total salvajismo. Entre toda la avalancha de dientes, Ronar fue atrapado por Karigin. Karigin, teniéndolo a su presa inmóvil, se aleja de la pelea para llevar a cabo su sangrienta acción. Nadie pudo ayudarlo; cada uno había sido atrapados entre tres o más Foxs, los cuales atacaban casi como si estuvieran frenéticos y desesperados por acabarlos. Los gritos de Ronar se convirtieron en chillidos agudos de agonía. Prower, mientras era atacado y se defendía, voltea a ver a Dirack, quien tenía a Silver Vixen casi dominado, a pesar de que recibía dolorosos zarpazos por parte de éste. En un punto determinado, Siver Vixen se vuelve a parar sobre sus patas traseras, dejando su vientre expuesto. Dirack gira sobre su cuerpo cortando el estómago de Silver Vixen de un tajo. Silver Vixen se derrumba, cayendo su cuerpo al suelo. Prower es interrumpido por un Blackfoot que mordía su brazo. Con su otra mano libre, desenvaina su rapier, y lo golpea hasta que el Fox lo suelta, disparándole entonces una Fireball a quemarropa. Otro Blackfoot que salta hacia él, es atravesado por su hoja de acero, haciendo que se retuerza de dolor, y se aleje. Aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenía, vuelve su mirada hacia Dirack. Tenía a Silver Vixen a su merced.

 **-¡Dirack, salva a Ronar!-.** Le dijo él. Dirack se voltea, sin mostrarse sorprendida. Su mirada aún se mantenía dura e inquebrantable. **-¡Sálvalo Dirack!-.** Vuelve a decirle, esta vez apuntándole hacia donde Karigin se encontraba, quien ya estaba empezando a despellejar a un desesperado Ronar. **-¡Sálvalo!-.** Pidió por última vez. Él sabía que la misión era eliminar a Silver Vixen, pero también era importante la vida de su compañero.

- **No-.** Dijo ella.

A pesar de haber sido pronunciado en voz alta, esa declaración de igual forma alcanzó los oídos de todos, pasando por encima de los gruñidos, los rugidos, los gritos de Ronar, y la lluvia que caía contra el suelo. Todos, más que conmocionados, se vieron impactados. Pensaron que su mente, ante el estrés con el que estaba lidiando había hecho que oyeran mal, pero esa posibilidad fue evaporándose, viéndose a Dirack darles la espalda, para así continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que fuera interrumpida. Prower, entre todos, él que se vio más afectado ante las palabras, frías palabras de Dirack. Penosos recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

 **-¡AYÚDENME!-.** Exclamó Ronar, tratando en un desesperado intento de liberarse de Karigin.

La piel de su cuerpo empezó a ser rasgada, haciendo que la sangre se filtre por las profundas heridas, sólo para que ésta sea limpiada por la incesante lluvia. Karigin vuelve a morderlo, siendo esta vez en su cara. Para horror de todos, Karigin arrancó, a parte de la piel, el ojo derecho de Ronar. El dolor penetrante hizo que se retorciera violentamente. Nadie se acercaba a lo que en verdad era el sufrimiento que él estaba experimentado. Andriell y Liffera, los que más cerca se hallaban de él, intentaron abrirse paso, siendo casi imposible ante el número de Foxs que se amontonaba sobre ellos. Ya casi no les quedaba maná, lo que los obligaba a luchar sólo con fuerza física y ataques ordinarios. La ventaja disminuye cada vez más, al igual que la defensa que todos conformaban. Thara, al intentar realizar una hechizo, frenada tres Foxs que mordieron su hombre, su brazo y sus costillas. La inmovilización fue inmediata. Marcus iba siendo empujado del grupo lentamente, sin que él se percatara. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, una avalancha monstruos había caído sobre él. Prower y Darten se hallaban juntos por lo que hacían lo posible para mantenerse así, al mismo tiempo que trataban abrirse paso lo más rápido hacia Ronar. Esto no debería estar pasando. Las cosas no deberían estar sucediendo así, pero algo había cambiado el rumbo, haciéndolo rotar hacia lo peor. Ellos se sentían desesperados por cómo las cosas cambiaron. Ellos se sentían vulnerables al perder aquel valor que habían tenido al principio. Ellos se sentían aterrados por lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir después. Ellos se sentían furiosos por lo que habían oído hace tan sólo unos pocos segundos. Dirack, quien se vio como una luz de esperanza, resultó ser lo opuesto. Ella arribó al lugar para acabar con Silver Vixen, pero su acción estaba enfocada tan sólo en eso: acabar con Silver Vixen. Todos supieron al instante en el que ella dijo "no", que todo rastro de importancia y preocupación hacia ellos estaba restringida. Esa actitud podía describirse sencillamente en una sola palabra: cruel. En el suelo, y desangrándose, Silver Vixen intentaba levantarse. Dirack veía como trataba después de que ella lo inmovilizó con sus cortes.

 **-De pequeña te temía, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, ahora te tengo lástima. No eres más que plaga que crece en un jardín, y que sólo debe ser arrancada para exterminarla-.** Le dijo Dirack, dando varios pasos hacia adelante, quedando a un metro y medio de Silver Vixen. Levanta su espada, cargándose esta con magia. **-Es hora que vuelvas a las tinieblas. Si llegas un día a revivir, lo primero que verás será a mí. Mírame mis ojos, y recuérdarlos...-.**

Un alarido cortó su conversación hacia Silver Vixen, haciendo que se detuviera para ver qué es lo que ocurría ahora. Tan sólo vio a Ronar, y algo dentro, muy dentro de su corazón se rompió. Ronar tenía estómago abierto de forma encarnizada, con sus órganos expuestos. Sin embargo, lo peor fue para el absoluto horror de todos, ver como Karigin y un Redfox Guard, hundieron sus hocicos en la herida, tirando de los intestinos con la intención de arrancárselo. Ronar ya casi no podía moverse, sólo podía gritar, llorar, temblar y vomitar sangre por lo que le estaban haciendo. La visión era demasiado para que pudiera ser soportada. Sin embargo, a pesar de intentar ayudarlo, nadie podía hacer algo. Los Foxs les prohibían llegar hasta él.

 **-¡RONAR!-**. Exclamaron todos, sin estar preparados para lo peor.

Tras excavar las entrañas del ya moribundo Saint, Karigin hunde por última vez sus fauces, antes de atrapar algo con sus colmillos afilados. Ronar lo siente. Con sus últimas fuerzas, mira a sus compañeros. Pasó su mirada en cada uno de ellos, con el objetivo de transmitirles lo que quería decirles. Sus ojos se encontraron con el último individuo. Dirack, quien estaba presenciando esto, tuvo un escalofrío al ver los ojos llorosos, pero tranquilos de Ronar. A pesar de estar siendo masacrado de una forma que no parecía ser de este mundo, él se mostró como si estuviera aceptando su destino. Su boca se movió, pero no se articuló ninguna palabra. Karigin extrae su cabeza del estómago, sacando consigo una masa carnosa y palpitante. Era el corazón de Ronar. Las venas y las arterias fueron cortadas abruptamente, dando paso al fin de la vida. La cabeza de Ronar cae contra el suelo, con su vista perdiéndose en la nada. Había muerto. Todos los florensianos se quedaron petrificados por lo que acaban de presenciar. Prower siente una herida abrirse. Ver a Ronar morir, hizo que recordara a sus camaradas que habían muerto en las Minas Abandonadas de Cardiff, en la lucha contra Supervisor Mole. No sólo sintió desolación, sino también frustración. Él tenía la esperanza de que todos sobrevivan, y que de esa forma todos celebraran juntos la victoria. Pero no fue así. Uno de ellos había perdido la vida, y de la forma más horrible. Dirigió su mirada a Dirack, sintiendo su corazón envolverse en cólera. Las lágrimas en Thara y Liffera empezaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas, a pesar de que estas estaban tapadas por la lluvia. Al mismo tiempo, la tristeza que había en todos ellos, era reemplazada por el sentimiento iracundo.

 **-¡MALDITO!-.** Rugió Marcus. Con un blandimiento de escudo, apartó a los Foxs que lo rodeaban, y se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia Karigin. **-¡Date por muerto!-.** Dijo, con su espada ya preparada la acción.

Agilmente esquivó a cada Foxs que se interpuso en su camino, e inclusive, usó a Andriell como objeto para saltar. Levanto su espada hacia el cielo, para acto seguido bajarla en un ataque hacia Karigin. Segundos antes, Dirack, quien presenció aquello, no notó a Silver Vixen empezar a levantarse sigilosamente del suelo. Ella capta un jadeó a sus espaldas, pero su reacción fue lenta, y las fauces de la bestia blanca la toman de la zona que su armadura no protegía del todo, y era la zona del estómago. Intentó contener el grito que se esforzaba por salir, al mismo tiempo que trató de levantar su espada para contraatacar. Darten se percata de su situación instantáneamente. Se quita de encima a los Foxs que lo estorbaban, y fue en su ayuda. Prower lo ve irse a ayudar a Dirack, sintiendo que no debería hacerlo a pesar de haber presenciado a Dirack darles la espalda. Darten abre fuego con un Quick Shot, atinándole en el pie izquierdo trasero. Silver Vixen sin embargo, no tenía pensado soltarla fácilmente. Darten vuelve a disparar, esta vez dándole en el pie derecho de adelante. El equilibrio del Monstruo Alfa se ve afectado, pero persiste en no soltar a su presa. Dirack aprovechó en ese momento, un impulso que Silver Vixen hizo para moverse, ayudándola así a sujetar su espada y lograr insertala en el cráneo de la bestia. Prower, junto a Thara, Andriell y Liffera, fueron disminuyendo el número de guardias de Silver Vixen, al mismo tiempo que ideaban un plan para luchar una vez que queden sólo Karigin y Silver Vixen. Marcus luchaba arduamente, pero sus ataques apenas alcanzaban a lastimar a Karigin, quien le devolvía la acción con el triple de fuerte. Karigin era inteligente, y sabía dónde debía atacar, por lo que Marcus debía protegerse bien y prevenir cualquier ataque que su enemigo estuviera por realizar. Sintiendo la espada empezar a dañarlo demasiado, y que morder con mayor fuerza no haría que Dirack se detuviera, Silver Vixen la suelta, para a continuación azotarla con un fuerte golpe. A pesar del intento, no podía concentrarse mientra Darten corría a su alrededor mientras fusilaba su cuerpo. Estaba sintiéndose agotado por la batalla, había perdido mucha energía, y había perdido mucha sangre. Esto lo estaba enfureciendo. Prower, Thara, Andriell y Liffera consiguieron acabar con los Foxs, quedando finalmente solo dos individuos. Al mismo tiempo, Marcus fue derribado al suelo por Karigin, quien sin titubear se lanzó sobre él para morderlo, atacando las zonas vulnerables de su cuerpo. Prower vio ambas escenas, y procedió en idear un plan de ataque rápido.

 **-Andriell, Liffera; ustedes ayuden a Marcus. Thara y yo nos ocuparemos en encargarnos de Silver Vixen-.** Les contó él.

Ambos hermanos asiente, y corren a toda velocidad para ayudar a Marcus en su lucha contra Karigin. Prower y Thara se voltean al unísono para encarar a Silver Vixen. Éste se hallaba intentando atrapar a Darten, quien ágilmente lo esquivaba. Así fue, hasta que tras intentar realizar otra evasión, pasando por debajo del cuerpo voluminoso del Monstruo Alfa, el mismo es envuelto por un aura carmín, para a continuación aullar hacia el cielo, y dar paso a un estallido que dañó severamente a Darten y Dirack, quien esta última se había arrojado al ataque. Ambos nobles se apresuran en ayudarlos, lanzando hechizos con lo poco que habían recuperado de Maná. Silver Vixen salto con todo su cuerpo hacia ellos en plan de aplastarlos. Prower y Thara esquivan el machacador ataque, y contraatacan con una lluvia de Fireball e Iceball que dan de lleno en su enemigo. Darten se levanta, con cada movimiento siendo un ardor. Da un escupitajo de sangre para limpiarse para ponerse de pie con decisión. Sin embargo se detiene para verificar a Dirack. Su abdomen ensangrentado no hizo más que provocar que el AoE de Silver Vixen la hiriera mucho más. De su mirada que reflejaba rabia, para sorpresa de Darten, se vislumbraba la determinación de seguir luchando. Se sostuvo el desgarro con su brazo, mientras que con la que se encontraba libre, la dirigió hacia donde se hallaba tirada su espada. Darten se apresura, y la detiene.

 **-Ahorra tus fuerzas para resistir. Descansa mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de esto-.** Le indicó él.

 **-¡Jamás!-.** Exclamó ella, apartándolo de su lado, al mismo tiempo que forzaba su cuerpo para incorporarse. **-¡Yo voy a seguir luchando, aunque eso implique mi vida! ¡Silver Vixen debe morir, y debe hacerlo bajo el filo de mi espada!-.** Le afirmó, antes de que se desbordara de golpe sangre por su boca.

Darten la observa con confusión. **-¿Cuál es la razón de que ese motivo se lleve a cabo?-.** Le pregunta.

 **-Eso no te incumbe-.** Le gruñó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada. **-Ahora, te pido sólo un favor: no interfieras-.** Y acto seguido, se dirigió, de forma tambaleante, hacia Silver Vixen.

 **-¡Espera compañera! ¡Tú estado no está en la mejor forma!-.** Le detuvo él, mostrando su seriedad. **-A parte, tienes que responder por qué no salvaste a Ronar cuando Prower te lo pidió-.** Exigió, pero Dirack se mantuvo en silencio. **-¿Acaso viste un posible problema si hacías lo que él te dijo que hicieras?-.** Preguntó, teniendo esperanza que la acción que tomó ella fue un malentendido.

 **-Todos tarde o tempranos fallecemos-.** Contestó Dirack, soltando su herida, y sujetando su espada con ambas manos.

Fue un golpe duro en forma de respuesta. Darten se quedó sin habla alguna. Aunque el pensamiento insistía en hacerle creer que ese no era el terrible caso, la mirada apática y los ojos oscuros de Dirack, le hacían ver que ella estaba actuando de acuerdo a lo que ella misma se ordenaba hacer. Iba a interrogarla, pero ya se había lanzando en un nuevo ataque. Darten tuvo una razón para hacerlo también, y fue que Prower y Thara no podían enfrentarse a la enorme bestia solos. Muy a pesar de que Dirack le dijo, más bien le advirtió, de que no interfiriera, él no podía simplemente obedecer y quedarse parado ahí como estatua. Mientras tanto, en sus pensamientos, las interrogantes que se abarrotaban en su cabeza hacían que tuviera grandes conflictos por descifrar qué estaba ocurriendo.

 _ **-¿Qué te sucede, Dirack?-.**_ Se preguntó él para sus adentro.

Prower y Thara estaban comenzado a mostrar dificultad. El poco Maná se les había agotado, por lo que todo se resumía en ataques con la energía del Cariad. Silver Vixen intentaba atacarlos, pero debido a sus patas dañadas, no podía moverse a la velocidad requerida. Esto, a pesar de ser una ventaja para ambos nobles, no significaba que estaban a salvo del peligro. Al momento en el que Silver Vixen iba a lanzarse contra ellos, Dirack arremetió, clavando su espada en sus costillas. La gran bestia ruge de dolor, antes de girarse sobre su cuerpo, y lanzarle un zarpazo como respuesta. Dirack es empujada, aterrizando cerca de un grupo de Foxs que la estaban esperando. Silver Vixen se vuelve hacia Prower y Thara, mostrándose muy molesto. Arremetió contra ellos una vez más, siendo rodeado por su aura. Prower y Thara, se vieron totalmente vulnerables. No podían esquivar el rango de alcance del AoE. Prower, viendo lo que iba a suceder, se prepara. Sin embargo, ve a Thara saltar hacia él, rodeándolo con su cuerpo. Prower no pudo alcanzar a comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo cuando Silver Vixen aulló. El aura a su alrededor estalló violentamente, provocando que Prower y Thara fueron aventados por los aires. Al mismo tiempo que ambos caían al suelo, Dirack saltó sobre el lomo de Silver Vixen, atacando con furia impía. Prower, en el suelo, ve a Thara casi inmóvil, viéndola temblar, con un rostro que reflejaba el agobiante dolor en su cuerpo. Su vestido se vio totalmente dañado, dejando ver los moretones rojos que cubrían su cuerpo a causa del AoE. Un hilo de sangre brotó de su nariz, trazando una línea larga hasta que ésta tocó el suelo.

 **-Thara...-.** Susurró Prower, levantándose con sus manos. Se arrastra hacia su compañera, quien apenas puede mover la cabeza tras el ataque. Thara intenta moverse, pero la corriente dolorosa provoca que suelte quejidos **-No hagas ningún esfuerzo-.** Le indica Prower, no queriendo que ella se lastime más de lo que ya estaba.

Thara estaba en peligro, y se encontraba vulnerable para actuar. En tanto, Marcus, Andriell y Liffera estaban contrarrestando toda ventaja que Karigin tenía hace unos momentos. Sus heridas ya se estaban haciendo presente, con su sangre tiñendo su oscuro pelaje. Marcus ataca con el Upper Slash, derribando a Karigin. Se aparta, dejándoles espacio a los hermanos, quienes saltan al cielo, envueltos en una sola aura. Aterrizan sobre Karigin, quien aturdido, recibió el ataque Smash Quake de ambos. Karigin se vio terriblemente afectado, pero negó cualquier señal de rendición. Silver Vixen, al no poder quitarse a Dirack de su espalda, no le quedó de otra más que ejecutar su AoE. Darten dispara el Moving Shot contra Silver Vixen, sacándolo de balance.

 **-¡Te dije que no interfieras!-.** Le dijo Dirack, volviendo a fulminarlo con la mirada.

 **-¿Crees que te voy a obedecer? Tú no eres mi maestra-.** Le contestó Darten, continuando su ataque.

Él pudo sentir la mirada ardiente de Dirack, pero sólo tuvo que ignorarla. Silver Vixen se sacude bruscamente, sacando de balance a Dirack, logrando que se cayera de su lomo. Agarrándola con sus mandíbulas, la sacude y la embiste contra el suelo. Dirack sin embargo da pelea, y tomando una daga que traía pegada a su pantalón, la clava en la encías inferiores. Silver Vixen decide soltarla, arrojándola hacia donde se estaba Prower, quien intentaba ayudar a Thara a ponerse de pie. Cuando Dirack se levanta, tanto ella como él se miran, creándose una fuerte tensión entre ambos. Prower veía que en los ojos de Dirack no había nada más que un vacío, pero a la vez, un fuego ardiente e iracundo. Él en ese instante quería que le respondiera todo lo que quería saber. No le importaba si usaba la violencia, él quería que le dijera todo. Dirack pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que vio como endurecía más su mirada, en señal de que ella no iba a decir nada. Su contacto visual finaliza, escuchándose los rugidos de Silver Vixen a consecuencia de los ataques de Darten. La atención de la bestia estaba ahora en él.

 **-¡Él debe morir en mis manos a como dé lugar!-.** Bramó Dirack, lanzándose al frente.

 **-¡Dirack, espera!-.** Dijo Prower, en un intento por detenerla.

 **-¡Prower, detrás de ti!-.** Le advirtió Marcus.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Al darse cuenta lo que sucedía, Prower estaba en el suelo, siendo atacado con ferocidad por tres Fox. Siente las fuertes y feroces mordidas de los tres animales, a la vez que estos intentan llegar a su zona más vulnerable: su cuello. Prower trata de quitárselos de encima, pero le era casi imposible. Estaban tan encima de él, que cualquier intento por levantarse le resultaba una hazaña inalcanzable. Entre los gruñidos y chasquidos que producen los tres Redfox Guards, se escucha un agudo grito. Al caer al suelo, Thara fue rodeada por cinco Foxs, los cuales empezaron a morderla. Su piel empezó a ser desgarrada como si ésta estuviera hecha de tela. Prower se desespera, e intenta con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie. Le quedaba poco maná, por lo que ataca con las Fireball. Uno de los atrapa su mano, rompiendo al instante dos de sus cinco dedos. Dispara al cielo un alarido de dolor, antes de quitárselo usando la Fireball. Prower logra levantarse del suelo, buscando rápidamente con la mirada a Thara. La encuentra, justo en el momento que un Fox cierra sus fauces alrededor de su cuello, silenciando así sus gritos.

 **-¡Thara!-.** Dijo Prower, corriendo a tropezones hacia ella. Pero a mitad de camino, cae al suelo por culpa de los Fox que mordían sus piernas. Nuevamente en el suelo, Prower divisa entonces a Dirack, quien de nuevo fue derribada por Silver Vixen. Tenía tres cortes profundos; uno en su pierna y dos en su abdomen. A pesar de haber sido herida gravemente, hizo a un lado el dolor, para después determinadamente levantarse. -¡Dirack, ayuda a Thara!-. Le pide, antes de evitar que un Fox lo mordiera, apartándolo con un ataque de energía de su Cariad. Dirack se gira hacia él, viéndolo con la misma mirada carente de calidez. -¡Por favor, sálvala!-. Suplicó él.

Dirack se gira sobre su hombro, y siente nuevamente algo romperse dentro de su corazón. Thara, con sus ojos lagrimosos, llenos de miedo y dolor, intentaba pedir ayuda. No podía apartarse a sus cinco atacantes de encima suyo, quienes cada vez le hacían más y más daño. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Dirack. Le extiende la mano, rogándole su ayuda. Quiso hablar, pero de su boca no surgió más que gorgoteos de sangre.

 **-Lo siento-.** Dijo Dirack, antes de darle la espalda.

Fue como un golpe directo a su psique. Prower, más que impresionado, se encontraba fuertemente impactado. No, él no podía creerlo. Sin importar cuanto su mente le contradijera, no podía creer lo que había oído. Suplicó con mucha intensidad, casi al borde de un angustioso llanto. Le parecía irreal, le parecía una sucia ilusión creada por un ser maligno. Simplemente, no podía creer que Dirack, quien en ese momento pudo haber ayudado a Thara, se negó sin mostrar el más mínimo lamento por su decisión. Miró sus ojos, y éstos no reflejaban nada más que un vacío desolador. El "lo siento" de ella, no se mostró más que unas palabras llanas y sin importancia alguna. Fueron nada más que palabras que, con toda claridad, se resumía en un desinteresado y frío "no". Ella volvió a rechazar en ayudar a alguien que estaba en peligro mortal. Primero fue Ronar, y ahora, había pasado lo mismo con Thara. Prower reacciona, viendo a Thara empezando a dejar de luchar. Los Fox se desquitaron con su piel, y ahora estaban mordiéndole su carne. Ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, arrastrando a tres Fox que tenía pegado a él, Prower corrió como pudo hacia Thara. Los Fox que atacaban a Thara, estaban perforando su vientre, dejándose ver una encarnizada escena. Prower ya casi llegaba. Uno de los Fox, tras haber arrancado varios pingajos con sus mordidas, hundió su hocico dentro del agujero improvisado, mordiendo a Thara en su interior.

 **-¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!-.** Exclamó Prower, alzando su rapier al cielo. La hoja de su espada cayó con furia sobre ellos, cortándoles la piel y la carne. Ocho Fox estaban ahora sobre Prower, pero de ninguna manera iba a ceder. Contuvo sus gritos al sentir los salvajes ataques que le producían, ignorando por completo el agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Fue tumbado al suelo, con todos arremolinándose para intentar alcanzar su cuello. La energía comenzó a concentrarse en sus manos, sintiendiéndolas arder ante la fuerza corriente de poder. Y luego, sus ocho atacantes ardieron bajo las llamas de su Fire Pole. Prower no pierde tiempo, y termina con ellos de forma rápida. Sin bajar su adrenalina, corrió hacia Thara. Al llegar a ella, pudo ver que su estado era espantoso. Tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar. De entre todo su cuerpo lleno de perforaciones por colmillos, piel arrancada, y carne expuesta, el agujero en su estómago era la peor de las visiones. **-Thara...-.** Susurró Prower, con conmoción crítica.

Thara intentó hablar, pero no salieron más que un sonido ahogado. Ella iba morir. Prower negó ese pensamiento. No había forma de que sobreviviera en ese estado por tanto tiempo antes de que pueda ser auxiliada. Prower vuelve a negarlo. Todos sus pensamientos estaban tan concentrados en Thara, que olvidó casi por completo que se encontraba en medio de una batalla. Tres minutos antes, Dirack se había lanzado contra Silver Vixen, quien ya estaba por acorralar a Darten. Darten se hallaba casi a la total defensiva. Los zarpazos y mordidas lo rozaban, alcanzando sólo su ropa. No sólo se encontraba herido, sino que sus músculos empezaban a dolerle ante el sobreesfuerzo por mantener el ritmo. Sin embargo, consciente que no podía bajar el ritmo ni por un segundo. Estaba a punto de disparar, cuando Silver Vixen fue sorprendido por la espada de Dirack enterrándose en su costado, haciendo que se retuerza de dolor.

 **-¡Dirack, apártate de él!-**. Le advirtió Darten.

Dirack no le hizo caso; ella ni siquiera lo escuchó. Toda su atención estaba en el Monstruo Alfa que había apuñalado, el cual no tardó en contraatacar. Dirack evade sus garras y colmillos, respondiendo con sus propios ataques cuando se presentaba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tras evadir una mordida que se dirigía específicamente a su cabeza, se tira al suelo, pasando por debajo de Silver Vixen, cortándole el vientre en el proceso. No se detuvo ahí, y fue por detrás dispuesta en atacar sus piernas traseras. Al momento que estaba por lanzar el primer golpe, las patas rasgan el suelo, salpicando tierra la cara de Dirack. Había lanzado el golpe, pero la punta de la espada estuvo a centímetros de la pierna. Silver Vixen se gira, listo para matarla, pero en un disparo a su pie trasero izquierdo lo saca de balance, cayendo al suelo. Darten se vio aliviado, pero por pocos segundos. Viendo que había quedado vulnerable, Dirack corre hacia él, cargando su espada al cielo. Ella no lo veía, pero Darten sí. Los pies de Silver Vixen se encontraban flexionados. Fue demasiado tarde advertir el peligro. Dirack lanza su espada al frente, directo contra la cabeza del Monstruo Alfa. El gran ser salta hacia un costado, evadiéndola. La hoja de acero pasó por su costado, no causándole más que un pequeño corte en su piel. Ante una reacción instintiva, Dirack se tira hacia atrás, viendo como a poco centímetros de su rostro, las mandíbulas de Silver Vixen se cerraban con fuerza. Intenta levantarse, pero Silver Vixen fue más rápido esta vez. Saltó sobre ella con sus garras apuntando al frente, dando un corte profundo en la pierna, y dos en el abdomen. Dirack cae al suelo, ahogándose en dolorosos gemidos. Darten rápidamente corre hacia ella, disparando en el proceso. Clava sus pies fuertemente al suelo, y tan pronto como su magia se concentró en el arma, disparó el Aimed Shot. La bala dio directamente en el ojo, destrozando consigo gran parte de la cabeza. Silver Vixen estalló en un rugido de ira y dolor, retorciéndose violentamente. Darten no se detiene para observar, y continúa disparando contra él. Pero entonces, su rifle suelta un chasquido. Su rifle se quedó sin balas. Había olvidado cargarlo antes de partir, habiendo estado con poca munición. No le quedó otra que utilizar las otras. Arroja el rifle al suelo, y extrae de su cinturón dos pistolas-duales con las cuales prosiguen la ametralla. Tras liberarse del dolor, Silver Vixen enfoca con su único ojo a Darten. Bramó rabiosamente, y se lanzó contra él, empujando y aventando a Dirack en el proceso. Darten toma acción evasiva. Silver Vixen, al tener un pie herido y otros dañados por los balazos y cuchilladas, tropezaba torpemente en todas las ocasiones en las que quería moverse más rápido. La lluvia de balas continuó junto a los movimientos de esquivación. Silver Vixen tropieza otra vez, y Darten rodea ambos revólveres con su energía, y apunta simultáneamente hacia su objetivo. El Moving Shot se dispara, empujando tanto a él como a Silver Vixen hacia atrás. El golpe dio en el cuello del Monstruo Alfa. Darten vuelve a disparar, sintiendo en instantes una corriente dolorosa en el muslo de su pierna derecha. Casi de rodillas, aprieta sus dientes para no gritar. Se gira, revelando que el responsable se trataba de un Fox que se escabulló silenciosamente por detrás. Lo golpea con la culata de su revólver en su boca, haciendo que éste lo soltara. Lanza una patada, y lo fulmina usando su Gunkata. El Fox se ve herido, pero no derrotado. Darten escucha los gruñidos a sus espaldas, y sabe que Silver Vixen está por saltar sobre él. Se sintió asustado al ver que le dificultaba moverse bien con la mordida que recibió en su pierna. Creyó estar escuchando a Prower gritar algo, pero no podía escucharlo; tenía al enemigo sobre él y era cuestión de equivocarse para estar en graves problemas. Abre fuego contra el Fox que lo había atacado, desplomándose contra suelo casi muerto. Silver Vixen carga contra él, por lo que toma nuevamente acción evasiva. Evita con todas sus fuerzas y energías no ser atrapado ni alcanzado, a la vez que usa todos los medios por lograr dispararle en el otro ojo y cegarlo. Es entonces cuando intenta zigzaguear hacia un costado, el dolor punzante en su pierna lo saca de balance, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Tan pronto intenta levantarse, todo su brazo derecho es atrapado por unas hileras de dientes. Segundos después, siente un crujido. Con gritos y alaridos, trató de soltarse disparando con su otra mano libre al rostro de Silver Vixen. Sin embargo, con una de su pata le aplasta su brazo, inmovilizándolo en el acto. Su brazo estaba siendo arrancado, y era cuestión de segundos antes de que suceda lo inevitable. Por un segundo, Darten presintió que iba a morir en aquel momento. De repente siente el horrible tirón en su brazo detenerse, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al gran depredador rugir adolorido. Al mirar hacia arriba, entre las gotas de las lluvias que ponían borrosa su visión, vio a Dirack sobre el lomo de Silver Vixen, teniendo su espada clavada profundamente en él. Gatea lejos del combate, intentando levantarse. El dolor en su brazo es infernal. Al mirarlo para ver que tan dañado estaba, por poco vomita. Se tambalea, siendo el efecto por la pérdida de sangre. Mientras él intentaba detener la pérdida del fluido vital, Dirack arremetía una y otra vez contra el Monstruo Alfa. Habían sido tantas las apuñaladas con la espada, que Silver Vixen estaba con muy pocas energías, y a punto de colapsar. Dirack desentierra su espada, alistando otro ataque. Pero de repente, Silver Vixen se sacude, sacándola de balance. Cae a un costado, al mismo tiempo en que agarrada por el hombro y gran parte del tórax. Los afilados colmillos perforaban su armadura, penetrando rápidamente, llegando entonces a su cuerpo. Dirack intentó luchar, pero de nada le sirvió. Sus ojos se encuentran con el de Silver Vixen, reflejándose nada más que salvajismo y sed de sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, sintiendo un miedo pavoroso. El miedo se convierte en dolor, el cual se degrada a un intenso tortura. Las garras raspan contra ella, provocando una ola de sufrimiento mayor. Sin poder soportarlo, Dirack lanzó gritos al cielo. Los profundos cortes no tardaron en empezar a empaparse de un color carmesí. Darten, con su única mano, disparó contra Silver Vixen. Sin embargo, Silver Vixen no tenía intenciones de soltar a su presa. Estaba decidido en que la acabaría de una u otra forma. Darten corrió hacia él, pero tropezó a los pocos pasos. Al levantarse y seguir avanzando, dos sombras pasaron por su costado, arremetiendo con un movimiento fugaz contra el gran depredador. Andriell patinó por debajo de Silver Vixen, cortándole su pecho. Silver Vixen se distrae, y no ve que Liffera se acerca por el otro lado, y con de un tajo, cortó su ojo. Quedó totalmente ciego. Su adrenalina estalló, haciendo que lanzara atacas por todas direcciones. De un momento a otro, soltó a Dirack, arrojándola muy lejos. Totalmente a la defensiva, y con la locura apoderado de él, se precipita para todas las direcciones con tal de derribar a alguno. No le sirvió de nada, ni menos cuando una columna de fuego cayó sobre él. Prower, sin apartarse de Thara, arrojó el Fire Pole con las poca magia reunida. Por más que tuviera un Cariad para combatir a distancia, no era necesario. Silver Vixen había llegado a su límite; ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse, ni menos atacar. Por lo tanto, permitió que su cuerpo se relajara, dejándole el resto a sus compañeros.

 **-L... lo... lo sien... to-.** Se escuchó a Thara decir entre el burbujeo en su boca.

 **-¡N-no digas nada T-Thara, vas estar bien!-.** Le dijo Prower, con su voz quebrándose, sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira.

Silver Vixen se hallaba rodeado por Darten, Marcus, Andriell y Liffera, quienes, si él pudiera ver, lo estarían mirando con mucho enfado. Había traído desgracia, y por lo tanto, la condena era el exterminio.

 **-¡Esto se acaba ahora!-.** Exclamó Marcus, lanzándose al ataque junto a los demás.

Silver Vixen no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Fue golpeado, cortado, fusilado y mutilado por cada uno de los guerreros. Con Andriell y Liffera tumbándolo con la fuerza de su cuerpo, Silver Vixen cae de costado. Marcus arremete a toda marcha, y con un atronador grito de guerra, hunde la hoja, junto a la empuñadura y la mitad de su brazo, en el pecho de la bestia, ejecutando el Spiral Slash. Silver Vixen dejó escapar un largo rugido agónico. Su corazón atravesado se detiene. Exhala su último aliento, con el brillo de sus ojos desvaneciéndose en el silencio. Había muerto. La adrenalina dejó de fluir, haciendo que los cuerpos de todos tiemblen ante el terrible cansancio. Se hubiera celebrado con inmensa alegría su victoria, pero eso no podía suceder. Todos se acercan hacia donde se encontraba Prower, quien hacía lo posible para retener el sangrado de Thara. Lo único que ella podía hacer en sus últimos momentos de vida, es mirar a todos. Sus cansados ojos se movieron de forma lenta hacia cada uno de los que la rodeaban. Sus párpados titilaban, estando estos cada vez más cerca de cerrarse. Prower se vio ante la horrible realidad que estaba pasando. Su compañera estaba por morir, y sólo un milagro podría evitar ese destino. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo. Algo que por lo menos, ayudara a Thara no físicamente, sino de manera emocional.

 **-Luchaste bien, Thara...-.** Dijo Prower. **-Al igual que Ronar, y al... al igual... que muchos otros antes que ustedes-.** Él quería decir más de lo que tenía que decirle, pero el tiempo era escaso. Prower le sonríe. **-Nadie te olvidará. Siempre estarás viva en la memoria de quienes te aman-.** Y tras esa última dulce palabra, acaricia suavemente la mejilla de su amiga, con quien formó una amistad desde que comenzó su camino.

Thara, quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que mover sus pesados y cansados ojos, comenzó a mover la boca, al mismo tiempo que de esta brotaban burbujas rojas.

 **-L-l... los... los quie... quiero a... t-t-todos...-.** Dijo Thara entre sus gorgoteos, sonriendo con la más pura felicidad existente, al mismo tiempo que derramaba una solitaria lágrima.

Y entonces, ella se desvaneció. Sus ojos, los cuales no alcanzaron a cerrarse, se perdieron en el cielo gris. Prower contuvo su lamento, y lo reemplazada por una mueca de dolor. No obstante, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas. Todos, en silencio, agacharon la cabeza, poniendo a su vez su mano sobre su pecho, en señal de respeto y absoluto pésame.

 **-Descansa, Thara Defiratty. Cumpliste con tu propósito-.** Habló Andriell, arrodillándose al suelo. **-Deja el peso desprenderse de tus hombros, y que se te sea otorgada la libertad de no cargar más la responsabilidad que, por propia decisión, has elegido comprometerte-.** Finalizó él.

Los demás asienten, ya que se había dicho lo correcto. Sin embargo, no podían seguir lamentándose. Tenían que regresar. Con paso lento, doloroso, pero decidido, todos se disponen en marcharse. Marcus levanta a Thara, cargándola en sus brazos con sumo cuidado. Se acerca al cuerpo de Ronar, el cual se hallaba en un estado mucho peor. Estaba totalmente arruinado.

 **-No fracasaste, Ronar. Cumpliste hasta tu muerte la promesa de proteger y sanar a la naturaleza-.** Habló Marcus esta vez. **-Tú muerte no fue en vano, por lo que no te preocupes. Sólo deja que la paz te rodee, y que en donde te encuentres ahora, reboses de felicidad-.** Expresó él.

Con delicadeza, juntaron las partes que se les había sido arrancada, colocándolas de regreso a su lugar. Andriell se encarga de llevárselo, siendo igual de cuidadoso. Darten fue ayudado con la herida en su brazo, siendo apretado por una cinta de tela con ayuda de Liffera. Por lo menos, ayudaría a que el sangrado no prosiguiera. Ahora, faltaba alguien más. De camino hacia por donde habían llegado, se encontraron con aquella persona, quien en ese momento se había levantado del suelo. Dirack, a pesar de estar muy herida, se negó a dejarse vencer. No obstante, debido a la continua pérdida de sangre, se le hacía muy difícil mantenerse sobre sus pies. Al intentar dar un paso, cae al suelo de rodillas. Las costillas rotas habían perforado uno de sus pulmones, siendo esta la razón del que estuviera tosiendo y escupiendo más sangre. Cada una de las heridas y fracturas, fue para Dirack la sensación de estar siendo cocinada en agua ardiente. Vuelve a levantarse, pero cae nuevamente. Lo intenta otra vez, siendo sorprendida por unas manos que la ayudaron a incorporarse. Se voltea, encontrándose con Darten y Liffera, quienes la sujetaron para que no se cayera.

 **-Debemos llevarla lo más rápido posible para que sea sanada-.** Ordenó rápido Prower.

Y sin protestar, todos procedieron en irse para que Dirack no sólo sea tratada, sino también para alejarse de ese lugar. Nadie conversó. El sepulcral silencio entre ellos era tenso, y no había nada que ayudara a aliviar esa horrible abrumación. Descendieron por la colina, la cual se había vuelto resbalosa ante la constante lluvia que caía hasta el momento. Estaban muy agotado, y las heridas que ellos tenían no ayudaban en nada. De los rasguños y mordidas goteaba la sangre, la cual era limpiada rápidamente por la las aguas del cielo. La sensación era como estar cargando un enorme peso sobre ellos, el cual amenazaba con hacerlos caer al suelo. Prower, en el curso, gira lentamente su vista hacia Dirack, quien a su vez hizo lo mismo. Ambos se observaron detenidamente. Prower frunció totalmente su rostro. Su mirada reflejó un sentimiento de incredulidad, odio y dolencia. Sin embargo, Dirack viendo esa mirada que Prower le dirigía, diciéndole lo desconcertado, angustiado, y enfadado que estaba con ella, desvió la cabeza hacia adelante, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ellos. Pero Prower no iba dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Él iba a sacarle todo las respuestas que él quería, aunque eso involucre el uso de fuerza. Mantuvo sus ojos en ella, hasta que llegaron al descenso más largo. La lluvia había hecho un excelente trabajo en aquel empinado tramo. El agua que caía por aquel lugar, daba la ilusión de que bajaban por una cascada de poca fluidez. Debido a lo mojado que se hallaba la tierra, la superficie era resbaladiza. Fue algo casi inevitable. A mitad de la bajada, Darten, Liffera y Dirack pisaron una sección del suelo que era rocosa. La textura lisa del mineral, ocasionó que los pies de los tres patinaran. El trío intentó sostenerse, pero no pudieron sujetarse. Rodaron y rebotaron colina abajo, hasta llegar a terreno plano. Fue doloroso, pero nada que Liffea no pudiera soportar. Sin embargo, no se pudo decir lo mismo de Darten y Dirack. Darten había aterrizado sobre su brazo dañado, lastimándose más. Las costillas rotas de Dirack se hundieron más, estrujando sus pulmones. Ella gritó, pero al instante, tosió tos al atragantarse por la sangre que impedía su respiración. Liffera se ponen de pie, y muy difícilmente, y se apresuran en ayudarlos a ambos. Sin embargo, al intentar levantar a Dirack, ella los aparta. Prower, quien había bajado sin problema junto a Marcus y Andriell, se apresuró en acercarse hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

 **-Levántate Dirack-.** Le pide Prower. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Veía a Dirack respirando forzosamente, a causa de la dificultad para respirar y mantenerse despierta. **-¡Vamos, reacciona!-.** Aunque sabe que estuvo mal, él la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió. Sintió un súbito aumento de dolor, y esto la hizo abrir ampliamente sus ojos. Su rostro se encuentra con el de Prower, quien a pesar de verse serio, también se veía preocupación en él. Darten y Liffera vuelven a intentar levantarla, y Dirack por supuesto quiso impedir que lo hiciera. **-Debes resistir. Haz un esfuerzo-.** Le dice Prower.

 **-Y-yo... yo no... no...-.** Intentaba ella decir, siéndole difícil articular las palabras.

 **-No, no lo digas-.** Interrumpió Prower, sabiendo cuál era la respuesta. **-¡Vamos, debemos avanzar!-.** Ordenó.

Dirack arrastraba por completo los pies. La movilidad de su cuerpo se había reducido casi por completo. También comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, haciéndose cada segundo más difícil mantenerla despierta. Esto alertó a todos, y les advirtió que si no se apresuraban, ella iba a morir. Se movieron rápida, casi en un trote. Prower, miraba a cada rato a Dirack, a la vez que la incitaba a que estuviera consciente. Ella estaba por morir otra vez, y ahora, sus heridas eran mucho más graves. Fue inevitable el pensamiento que esta vez no lograría sobrevivir.

 **-¡HEY! ¡AYUDA!-.** Gritó Darten de repente, agitando la mano lo más rápido que podía.

Todos enfocan su vista al frente, encontrándose con que más adelante se encontraban dos personas. Los dos individuos, quienes habían oído a Darten, se voltean hacia su dirección, antes de correr hacia ellos rápidamente. Darten es el primer en notar que ambos son un Explorador y una Saint. Y Prower, fue el primero en reconocer a ambos. Eran Aelly Lightsoul y Allen Capriochmel. Hubiera sido un encuentro agradable, pero no era así.

 **-¡Debes curarla, está en un estado crítico!-.** Rápidamente le informó Prower.

 **-¡Vengan aquí, bajo los árboles! ¡Rápido!-.** Dijo Aelly casi en un chillido. Todos fueron bajo las copas de los árboles, protegiéndose de la lluvia. **-¡Pronto, acuéstenla!-.** Ordenó ella, y todos obedecieron.

Aelly temía que un momento así llegaría para ella. Sin embargo, el suceso había ocurrido tan temprano y de forma repentina que ella se sintió abrumada. No obstante, su instinto como Saint actuó a su favor. Teniendo a Dirack ya acostada sobre el suelo, quien ya había cerrado los ojos, Aelly procede en hacer lo que debía hacer. Se recuesta a su lado, y concentra su poder. Con susurros que no podían ser entendidos, sus manos empezaron a ser rodeadas de magia, posicionándolas sobre el cuerpo de Dirack, y dejando que la energía sanadora hiciera su trabajo. Lo único que podían hacer, era esperar con esperanza. Se pudo apreciar como tiempo después, sus heridas se fueron curando lentamente. El corte en su vientre comenzó a cerrarse, al igual que con la hemorragia que había en varias partes de su cuerpo. Prower respiró aliviado. Dirack se encontraba a salvo. Aelly levanta la cabeza, para observar a Marcus y a Andriell bajar a Ronar y a Thara, los cuales para su horror, estaban en un estado muy espantoso. Más que una punzada en el corazón, fue una dolorosa verdad de que no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella y Allen mostraron su más sentido pésame por ambos fallecidos. Sin embargo, por decisión divina, alguien consiguió sobrevivir. Aelly miró a todos, viéndose en blanco por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Nadie lo notaba, pero ella percibía una perturbación muy grande en Dirack. No sabía cómo describirla, pero si de algo era verdad, es que esa alteración en su interior la hacía sentir tristeza. Algo le estaba sucediendo a Dirack, y ella tenía el presentimiento de que era su deber ayudarla. Sin embargo, y por el momento, iba a posponerlo. Primero tenía que curarla, lo que cual le llevaría un poco de tiempo. Una cosa que Aelly y Allen no sabían, era sobre lo que Prower y los demás habían presenciado lo que ocurrió en los últimos momentos de la pelea, y de cómo Dirack estaba involucrada. Además de eso, Prower era el que tenía toda la comprensión de que algo pasaba con Dirack. No obstante, no quería decir nada ahora. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era tener un respiro tras el arduo combate que libraron allá arriba. Quería tener un descanso tanto físico como emocional. Darten pudo adivinar lo que Prower pensaba, por lo que hizo lo mismo. Los demás también lo hicieron, pero a pedido del mismo Prower. La lluvia, que había iniciado hace horas, continuaba bañando la tierra con su líquido vital. Silver Vixen fue derrotado, pero a costa de dos vidas. Dos vidas, que pudieron ser salvadas.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Florensia**

 **capítulo 5**

La lluvia no había parado aún. Eran las tres cincuenta y ocho de la tarde, y el cielo continuaba gris. Las aguas continuaron su precipitación hacia el suelo. Pasaron cuarenta minutos desde que el enfrentamiento contra Silver Vixen, quien fue vencido por el grupo de guerreros. Pero el precio de la victoria, involucró a Ronar y a Thara. Ambos murieron, dejando tras ellos una nostalgia para todos sus compañeros. El grupo de héroes conformados por Prower, Darten, Marcus, Andriell y Liffera, se alejó de la colina, terminando exhaustos y sin sentimiento de gloria. A pesar de haber ganado, nada cubría la triste muerte de sus compañeros. Sólo el saber que ambos lucharon haciendo lo correcto y por el bien de Cardiff, y que ambos ahora descansaban en paz, hacía que el terrible suceso no fuera tan devastador. Pero las cosas estaban muy lejos de concluir ahí. Prower, Darten y los demás, quienes cargaban los cuerpos de ambos fallecidos, se hallaron con una moribunda Dirack, la cual necesitaba ser ayudada. Había perdido mucha sangre, y su cuerpo se estaba enfriando. Si no recibía ayuda pronto, iba a morir, al igual que las miles de respuestas que de ella, según Prower, contestarán a todas las preguntas que necesitaban saberse. Aelly, acompañada por Allen, se encontraba deambulando por Larksdowns, buscando un tipo específico de plantas como ingrediente de poción, ha pedido de Tricia. En aquel instante que el grupo de guerreros se estaba acercando, ellos se habían puesto en marcha para volver. Aelly no perdió tiempo en auxiliar a Dirack, quien le quedaba poco más que minutos. Como era de temer, no sólo el daño era profundo, sino que también había huesos rotos. Uno de los desafíos más estresantes que todos los Saints siempre enfrentaban, era sanar y reparar los huesos. Al ser éstos los objetos más resistentes y duros del cuerpo, el proceso de sanación costaba tiempo y energía. Para los Saints con décadas de experiencia, esto no era tan difícil. No obstante, para aquellos que eran todavía novatos, era como intentar tocar agua ardiente con las manos. Ésta era la primera vez que Aelly trataba huesos dañados. Todo el estrés cayó duramente sobre ella, y le generó una gran angustia a su ser. No se había preparado para que una situación así se presentara de manera tan repentina. Ya había tratado heridas con anterioridad, pero esto estaba más allá de sus capacidades actuales. Sin embargo, la vida de alguien estaba colgando de un hilo, y sin importar la gravedad del daño, tenía que hacer lo posible para salvar esa vida. Era una lucha contra el tiempo; un duelo en el que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder. Finalmente, tras los que parecía haber sido una eternidad, ella logró salvar a Dirack. Las heridas desaparecieron, sólo dejando tras de sí cicatrices de lo que había sido un daño profundo. Ella pudo haber respirado con alivio, pero su descanso se encontraba muy lejos de terminar. Se aproxima a Darten, viéndole el daño que su brazo había sufrido. Sin ponerse a pensar en los detalles, ella ejecutó sus poderes curativos. Darten tuvo que quitarse la tela, sólo teniendo como consecuencia soportar un poco otra pérdida más de su flujo vital. Al finalizar, como resultado tras la sanación de una herida profunda, quedó nada más que unas cicatrices. La herida que tenía en su pierna también fue sanada, siendo ésta mucho más fácil tratar. Luego de terminar con él, hizo lo mismo con los otros, quienes mostraban heridas no tan graves. Por último, cansada, pero decidida en terminar, se aproximó a los cuerpo de Ronar y Thara. Era destrozador y cruel saber que ellos no pudieron salvarse del trágico final. Al igual que todos los Saints, Aelly sintió impotencia. Las habilidades curativas fueron, desde tiempo inmemoriales, la magia más valiosa e importante. En simples palabras, un obsequio que ayudó a millones de vidas a lo largo de los siglos. Sin embargo, esta era inútil al no poder ayudar a los que se encontraban ya en los brazos de la muerte. No podían pedir más de lo que habían recibido; las maravillosas habilidades de curación era lo que se les había otorgado, y debían estar orgullosos de poseerla. No podían salvar a alguien que perdió su conexión a la vida, pero si a alguien que se sostenía a ella. Aun así, esto no frenaba la necesidad de querer hacer más. Aelly le tomó mucho trabajo sanar a ambos cuerpos. No sólo era el hecho de que estaba muy agotada y que las heridas eran enormes, sino que curar cuerpos de personas que ya no estaban vivas, resultaba un desafío casi imposible. Aelly, gracias a los conocimientos que adquirió en los días que ella entrenó para convertirse en Saint, sabía el porqué. Al morir las personas, las células y tejidos del cuerpo también lo hacían. Por lo tanto, si esto ocurría, la magia curativa no hacía mucho efecto. Aelly, totalmente exhausta, suspira al lograr por fin cerrar la última herida. Había usado casi toda su maná, pero se mostró feliz que lo peor ya pasó. Lo único que faltaba por hacer, era resguardarse del ambiente frío y la lluvia que se encontraba presente. Prower y los demás no habían sentido el frío a causa de la adrenalina, pero tras haber terminado el peligro, la temperatura de sus cuerpos descendió, y les permitió sentir el inapropiado ambiente. Prower sugirió entonces en llegar al pequeño campamento en la entrada, pero se dio cuenta que estaba lejos. Puede que se encontraran sanados, pero sus fuerzas no estaban del todo recuperadas. Además, ellos querían detenerse a descansar, y hacerlo en un lugar cálido, lejos de la lluvia.

 **-La opción favorable sería ir a la casa de Jane, pero su hogar es muy pequeño para tenernos a todos dentro. Vayamos a la casa de Puck. Sé que se encuentra un poco más lejos, y en una zona algo peligrosa, pero no tenemos otra opción favorable, ni tampoco tiempo para pensarlo, chicos-** Sugirió Aelly, señalando entonces a Dirack.

Ella tenía razón. Todos se levantaron, encaminándose entonces al hogar de Puck Ailbergraht; un shaman retirado, y una de las pocas personas que viven en Larksdowns. Su hogar era una gran molina situado en "Sunrise Hill", o más bien, el territorio donde habitaban los Boarheads. Cargaron a una inconsciente Dirack, y a los cuerpos medio-fríos de Ronar y Thara. El trayecto hacia el hogar de Puck fue agotador, pero para su alivio, no se toparon con algún monstruo que tuviera el instinto de atacarlos. Prower reprimió la tentación de querer llorar de alegría en ese momento. Una parte de él tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a morir, y eso ahogaba su corazón en desolación. Sin embargo, tras haber salido triunfante, la emoción y la felicidad sólo pudieron ser descritas como si hubiera inhalado su primer aliento de vida. Más allá de eso, se encontraba desesperado por volver rápido a su hogar. Quería regresar a su casa, entrar y ver a su familia, para así darles un fuerte abrazo. Él no era el único que se sentía así, ya que los demás también experimentaron, de distinta forma, la alegría de haber ganado. Lo peor ya había pasado, y con eso el peligro. Ahora, sólo había algo que debía hacerse, y era la misma Dirack. Cada vez que todos volteaban a verla, de ellos surgían varias interrogantes. Era fuerte la tentación de querer que despertara pronto, y que ella soltara todo lo que ellos querían oír, para así calmar aquellas preguntas que inundaban sus cabezas. Lo único que podían hacer es esperar y ser pacientes. A la distancia ven el molino, siendo la vista más agradable del momento. Una vez frente a la morada, Aelly es quien da el paso, y toca varias veces la puerta de madera. No pasó más de cinco segundos antes de que estas se abrieran, revelando a un muchacho alto. El color de sus ojos era bistre, y su cabello, peinado de modo que caía totalmente hacia abajo y con puntas abiertas, era de color calabaza. Vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, atadas con una cinta negra. Tenía sobrepuesto un chaleco de botones color cordobán, con bordes de tono gris claro. En su cuello, estaba atado un pañuelo rosa-naranja de forma ordenada. Sus pantalones eran holgados, color verde oliva opaco, con rayas verticales también de color cordobán. Llevaba dos cintas que colgaban de los laterales color azabache. Por último eran sus botas, las cuales eran de un pardo oscuro con detalles más claros. No se notaba debido a que era un Saint, pero se podía apreciar que él poseía una edad más alta que la de todos ellos. Al momento de que Puck ve lo que ocurría, se puso casi al tanto de la situación. Rápido, él les da el paso para que entraran a la cálida cabaña. Al igual que Aelly, Puck se mostró conmocionado al ver los cuerpos que Marcus y Andriell estaban cargando. A pesar de haber sido sanados, eso no dejó a la imaginación de Puck mostrarle una visión de lo que fue el daño. Ambos difuntos fueron tapados por sábanas blancas. Dirack, quien antes de venir se le había quitado su pechera al encontrarse en malas condiciones, se le quitó el resto de la protección. Nadie, a excepción de Prower, ocultó la sorpresa de ver su cuerpo repleto de cicatrices. Las marcas de luchas pasadas se extendían desde los extremos de los brazos y piernas, hasta llegar a la base que unía el cuello con la cabeza. Fue un sentimiento de conmoción al imaginarse el castigo que ella recibió. Cada una de las marcas, hechas por el resultado de heridas profundas que tuvo en tiempos previos. Ahora, las nuevas cicatrices pasan a formar parte de las demás, siendo las permanentes marcas de los castigos que recibió en el pasado. Con toallas prestadas por parte de Puck, Aelly y Liffera procedieron en secarla. Y una vez que realizaron la labor, la acostaron sobre la cama, la taparon con las frazadas, y dejaron que continuara su recuperación.

 **-¿Quieren que les de algo para comer?-** Pregunta Puck, dirigiéndose específicamente a los combatientes.

Aunque nadie quiso aceptar su generosidad, el hambre que poseían era muy grande. Todos aceptaron, y minutos más tarde, Puck le entregó a cada uno cinco rodajas de pan, y un vaso de leche caliente endulzada con miel. No fue sorpresa que en que todos devoraron hasta la última migaja y gota. Tras de consumir lo que pareció ser la cosa más deliciosa que probaron, todos le agradecen a Puck por la comida, y él como respuesta les asiente complacido. Todos se relajan, acogiéndose por el confort que le ofrecía el lugar. Habían pasado una pesadilla, y lo que anhelaban en ese momento era descansar su cuerpo y su mente. Hubo algunas que otras conversaciones, pero ninguna duró mucho. Prower estaba meditando pacíficamente, mientras que su mirada se dirigió por instinto a Dirack. Sin embargo, a pesar que al verla desataba docenas de preguntas que lo hacían estresarse, no permitió que afectara la paz que estaba teniendo ahora. Pero claro, sería así hasta que Dirack despertara. Mientras esperaba el momento, el cual sabía que iba a tardar, se decidió en despejar sus pensamientos negativos. Darten, quien se hallaba recostado sobre un sofá, estaba casi en el mismo pensamiento que Prower, aunque no en la misma posición que él con respecto a Dirack. Él no había tenido un contacto mayor que tuvo Prower con ella, y eso lo hacía creer que los motivos de su compañera, fueron un malentendido debido ante la agitación del momento. Aelly, por su lado, pensaba diferente. Cada vez que hacía contacto con Dirack, ésta se hallaba rodeada de dolor. No dolor físico, sino dolor emocional. La energía que la rodeaba era muy turbia; esto fue señal de que se hallaba desesperada. ¿Desesperada de qué? Ella no lo sabía. Sus ojos saltaron hacia los demás, hasta terminar en el retirado Shaman Puck. Ella observa la mirada que mostraba en Dirack, y esto le hizo saber que él también podía sentir el aura turbia alrededor de ella. Prower, tras haber dirigido su vista hacia Dirack, se fija entonces en Darten, Marcus, Andriell, Liffera. Dieron sus vidas junto a él, y estaba seguro que todos tenían el mismo pensamiento de querer terminar con este misterio de una vez, y volver a su hogar con sus familias para descansar de aquella dura y horrible batalla.

 **-No necesitan quedarse-** Dijo Prower, llamando la atención de todos. **–Puedo ver que se encuentran ansiosos de ir a sus hogares y con sus seres queridos. Soy el líder de la misión, y como tal, les doy la libertad a todos de marcharse, sólo con la condición de que lleven a Thara y a Ronar con ustedes-** Señala a ambos fallecidos. **-Aunque ya no estén en este mundo, sería un gentil corazón que los llevaran frente a sus familias-** Indicó él.

Todos se mostraron un poco sorprendidos, pero con total comprensión. Sin duda alguna él también quería volver a Roxbury lo más pronto posible, pero su mente estaba más sujeta en quedarse con Dirack, y estar a su lado en el momento que despierte para así, de una vez por toda, saber qué rayos le sucedía. Tras Prower darles la libertad de marcharse, con el único requisito de llevar a los dos guerreros caídos, Andriell y Liffera empezaron a hablar entre sí en un silencioso susurro. Darten y Marcus por su lado, sólo guardaron silencio, haciéndose saber que se lo estaban pensando. Si bien Allen no estaba en el mismo estado psicológico y emocional que los demás, no podía simple y llanamente despedirse de todos e irse del lugar; no si se encontraba metido en un asunto serio. Aelly era la única sin la más mínima intención de marcharse, siendo por varias y buenas razones. El cuarto se silencia momentáneamente, hasta que ambos gemelos se asienten, y se giran hacia Prower.

 **-Hemos tomado la decisión de irnos a Roxbury al tener el permiso que tú nos diste. Nuestra madre se encontraba enferma cuando nosotros nos marchamos con ustedes, y eso nos hace desear más en regresar-** Declaró Andriell.

 **-Vamos a volver, pero llevaremos a Thara y a Ronar con nosotros. No lo haremos porque es la condición, sino porque es lo correcto-** Añadió Liffera.

Prower sonríe, y les asiente en afirmación. **–Pues si ese es el caso, pueden retirarse en paz-** Les dice él.

 **-También me iré-** Dijo Marcus de repente. **-Aunque es de gran importancia esto, mi impulso es querer volver a casa después de todo lo acontecido. Por favor, no juzguen mi decisión-** Mencionó, con su cabeza algo agachada.

 **-Marcus, tomaste una decisión; sin importar cuál sea, tus motivos serán entendidos-** Le contestó Prower.

 **-Yo me quedaré-** Declaró Darten decidido. **–Sé que en realidad quiero irme, pero aquí hay alguien que necesita apoyo. Por lo tanto, Prower, yo me quedaré para ayudar-** Afirmó.

 **-¿Seguro que deseas quedarte?-** Pregunta Prower, y Darten le contesta con otro firme asentimiento. **–En ese caso, gracias, amigo-** Sonríe él.

 **-Yo iré con ellos, y los ayudaré en llevar los cuerpos con sus familiares-** Señaló Allen. Prower asiente en comprensión, pero antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, Allen se adelanta. **-Además de informarles al rey Lionel y a sir Roderick sobre la eliminación de Silver Vixen, también les diremos sobre Dirack y su misterio-** Mencionó.

Fue como si su mente hubiese sido leída, ya que eso es lo que Prower le estaba por pedir. Sin más, Andriell, Liffera, Marcus y Allen, prepararon sus cosas para irse, y con ellos, cargaron con cuidado a Thara y a Ronar. Estando ahora preparados, agradecieron una última vez a Puck por la comida que les ofreció, y se despiden de los tres, no sin desearles suerte en que Dirack pueda ser ayudada.

 **-Hoy logramos hacer algo muy importante-** Comenta Prower, antes de que todos salieran por la puerta. **-Aunque fue todo un peligro, que sus seres queridos se sientan orgullosos al respecto. Todos actuamos con bondad y valor hacia las personas que viven aquí-** Aseguró.

Sin que Andriell, Liffera o Marcus, tuvieran algo que decir al respecto, simplemente expresaron antes las animantes palabras de Prower, una simple, pero muy feliz sonrisa. Allen sale último, y éste se despide una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Prower, Darten, Aelly y a Puck solos junto a Dirack. La morada cae otra vez en silencio. Prower siente un vuelvo penoso en el corazón al estar consciente que los padres, hermanos, abuelos, primos y tíos de las dos personas que murieron, iban a terminar devastados. Recibir el último mensaje que se deseaba escuchar, iba a marcarlos a todos ellos. Darten y Aelly tuvieron el mismo pensamiento también. No era difícil entender el efecto de una tragedia, ni complicado comprender lo duro que era ésta al momento de revelarlo a sus familias. Desde otro punto, para ellos, les hacía sentir apenados y tristes, no sólo por lo terrible que era para los seres queridos, sino porque las mismas personas que murieron, fueron compañeros; camaradas que tenían casi el mismo objetivo o deseo que el resto de todos los guerreros de Florensia. Fueron personas que, con el pasar del tiempo, iban siendo conocidas, siendo vistos como alguien gracioso, tímido, temperamental, cariñoso, optimista, o de confianza íntima. Por lo tanto, al igual que las familias, los amigos y compañeros sentirían la gigantesca nostalgia por ellos. Darten, si bien no conoció a Thara y a Ronar, tanto como Prower y Aelly los conocieron, el sentimiento era el mismo. No podía imaginarse a él morir, y dejar a su familia desolada por perder a su hijo, el cual tuvo el deseo de lograr grandes cosas. El elegir ser un guerrero que pelea por la paz de Florensia, no es un trabajo común y cualquier. Ser un guerrero, es una profesión tan admirable como peligrosa. El riesgo de salir herido, era sólo el principio de aquel oficio. A partir de un punto determinado, el peligro de muerte se hacía presente e inevitable. Aunque los que murieron luchando por el bien de la armonía son recordados con alabanza, también son recordados con un muy profundo pesar. Aquel quien puso su vida ante todo, fue alguien muy querido. Prower, Darten y Aelly vuelven en sí tras el lamento hacia Thara y Ronar. Ahora ante ellos, el problema con el que estaban tratando, y que estaba involucrado en lo que había pasado. Prower se frustró por primera vez, sabiendo que volvería a sus pensamientos, para intentar cuál era el problema de Dirack. A pesar de tratar, la información era casi escasa. Darten, por su lado, tenía el único pensamiento de que, en el momento en que su compañera despierte, le preguntaría sobre las acciones de no haber ayudado a Thara y a Ronar, cuando aún estaba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se sentía impactado desde el momento en el que ella le respondió de esa manera tan fría. Aelly, por lejos, era quien se encontraba mayormente preocupada que enfadada con Dirack. Aún a pesar de haber escuchado lo que hizo, y que le parecía terrible, tenía una opinión en contra de lo que pensaban los demás de ella. De pronto y sin aviso, Dirack comenzó a quejarse, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro. Esto por supuesto llamó la atención de los cuatro presentes, haciendo que se arremolinen alrededor de la cama. Las ansias se hicieron tan fuertes que el contener el impulso de atacar con todas las preguntas que querían ser respondidas, era anticipado. Dirack, al despertar, lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor y mareo en su cabeza, al igual que en todo su cuerpo. Al abrir sus ojos, viendo al principio borroso, se encuentra con las cuatro personas que la estaban viendo incesantemente.

 **-No hagas mucho esfuerzo, Dirack-** Le dice Aelly, acercándose. **-Puede que tu cuerpo esté sanado, pero perdiste mucha sangre. Debes mantenerte en reposo, para que de esta manera se recree el flujo vital que perdiste-** Extiende su mano, colocándolo encima del pecho de Dirack, sintiendo su corazón, el cual repentinamente aumentó su ritmo. Aquellos latidos que sentía, se transmitían a ella como una sensación de nostalgia que hería su propio corazón. Aelly reconoció ese dolor. Desde que ella la tocó, lo había estado sintiendo varias veces, y que cada vez que sucedía, siempre estaba llena de desolación. Mira los ojos de Dirack, quien se vio paralizada ante el contacto, y con sus ojos fijos en ella. **-Dirack, ¿qué te sucedió?-** Preguntó Aelly con inconsciencia.

Dirack no respondió. La suave y cálida mano que Aelly había posado sobre su pecho, la llevó a sentir una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, y que creía haber sido olvidada. No sólo eso, sino que los ojos de Aelly se mostraban tranquilos y serenos; sin la más mínima señal de desprecio y rechazo. Iba perdiéndose en la sensación, pero se aparta repentinamente, agitando su cabeza en negación.

 **-No-** Respondió ella, tomando una actitud fría. -No voy a hablar de eso- Desvía la mirada.

 **-Dirack, no creo que tengas alguna otra opción más que hablar y decir la verdad. Creeme, estas en un callejón sin salida-** Se adelantó a decir Darten antes que Aelly le replicara. **-¿Recuerdas qué pasó allá arriba?-** No recibe respuesta. **-¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que tú hiciste allá arriba, en el momento que te pidieron que ayudaras a Thara y a Ronar?-** Dirack sin embargo, no le dirige la palabra. **-¡Pudiste haberlos salvado a los dos, y ambos aún estarían con vida!-** Exclama él de repente. **-¡Quiero que me digas por qué no los ayudaste!-** Exigió.

 **-Silver Vixen... merecía morir-** Contestó Dirack secamente. **-Merecía morir bajo el filo de mi espada-** Dijo, haciéndole recordar esa palabra.

Darten la mira con consternación. **-¿A costa de la vida de Thara y Ronar?-** Inquirió.

 **-Lo que dijiste no tiene sentido-** Interrumpe Prower. Aparta a Darten, quedando ahora él frente a Dirack. **-La misión era eliminar a Silver Vixen, y así impedir que el peligro aumente. Aunque en inevitable que vuelva a resucitar, se debe prevenir a toda costa que su territorio se expanda más allá de los límites de Larksdowns-** Le dijo.

Él estaba en lo cierto. Una de las razones por la que se mantiene controlado a los Monstruos Alfa, es que ellos varias veces intentan expandirse más allá de la zona de donde habitan. Desde tiempos que aún se recuerdan, se ha intentado averiguar el motivo de cómo es que los Monstruos Alfa reviven. Sin embargo, no se ha podido descubrir la causa. A pesar de haberse hecho miles de investigaciones al respecto, era algo que estaba muy lejos de sus capacidades. Aunque siguen habiendo personas que siguen intentando descubrir, lo que se considera uno de los misterios más relevantes de Florensia, los resultados siempre terminaban atascados en la nada. Es por ende que, tras decaer la importancia de ese enigma, el mundo se desempeñó mantener a los Monstruos Alfa a raya. En Cardiff, no tardó mucho antes de Silver Vixen se volviera uno de los peligros principales. Su instinto ha sido siempre ampliar su territorio, llevándolo a adentrarse por los bosques de Cardiff. Esto conllevó también a que durante su exploración, se encontrara con una inocente aldea, la cual no tenía idea del peligro que corría. Ante la libertad que tenía para moverse, Silver Vixen, apenas se descubre su resurrección, debe ser eliminado inmediatamente. Toda esta información, hizo que las palabras de Dirack en su defensa tuvieran poco sentido y poca credibilidad. Ella debería estar consciente sobre todo lo que se aprende cuando se convierte en un Mercenario, Explorador, Noble o Saint. Los motivos de Dirack no cuadraban en lo absoluto.

 **-Matarlo sólo logrará evitar que el peligro no aumente-** Comenta Darten.

 **-Eso no importante, Darten-** Le interrumpe Prower, mirándolo con cierto enojo, antes de volver su vista hacia Dirack. **-Esto acaba aquí. Tienes que decirnos la verdad, Dirack. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-** Interrogó él.

 **-No entenderías si te lo dijera-** Contestó Dirack.

 **-No podemos entender si tú no nos lo dices-** Saltó Aelly al frente, colocando nuevamente su mano sobre ella. **-Estás sufriendo, puedo sentirlo; algo está devorando tu alma-** Dijo con preocupación.

Dirack vuelve a sentir ese toque cálido, y hace que su corazón se altere otra vez. Rápidamente la aleja, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente de la cama. No le importó si se encontraba casi sin ropa. Su intención era marcharse, pero se le fue cerrado el paso.

 **-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-** Preguntó Darten incrédulo.

 **-Quítense de mi camino-** Les dice, casi en un susurro.

 **-No creas que vamos a dejar que te vayas. Ya te lo dije y te lo voy a repetir: Esto acaba aquí-** Le afirmó Prower determinantemente.

Prower, Darten y Aelly se habían puesto como un bloqueo hacia la puerta, evitando así la salida a Dirack. Dirack, quien se sintió acorralado, manifestó desesperación. Con su mirada recorrió a su alrededor, buscando algún punto para evadirlos. Sentía una horrenda sensación comenzado a envolver todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera más angustiada. Su respiración se aceleró, y esto puedo notarse con facilidad. Todos se mostraron confusos, pero manteniéndose firmes, ante lo que estaba pasando con ella. Aelly, entonces, ve algo que atrae su atención. Los ojos de Dirack. Sus ojos se encontraban temblorosos cristalizados, como si estuviera a punto de desatar un fuerte torrencial, pero que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contenerlo. Dirack se desplaza rápidamente hacia la derecha, antes de saltar hacia la izquierda, y correr hacia el frente. Sin embargo, Darten la intercepta, dándole un tacleo. Prower la sujeta por detrás, pero ante el desespero y acto reflejo de Dirack, impulsa su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándolo en el rostro. Dirack se desprende del agarre, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darten la tiene atrapada en su agarre. Sin darle tiempo para que pensara, la aleja de la puerta, arrojándose junto con ella hacia atrás. Aunque su técnica funcionó, ahora estaba comenzando a tener problemas para controlar a Dirack, y es debido que en nivel de fuerza, ella era más fuerte que él. Prower, se levanta algo mareado, debido al golpe que recibió. Sentía la sangre gotear de su nariz.

 **-¡Suéltame!-** Gritó Dirack, liberándose del agarre de Darten.

 **-¡Dirack, por favor!-** Le suplica Aelly.

Dirack no la escucha, y la aparta. Al estar poniéndose de pie, el ruido del acero siendo desenvainado, detiene su acción. Ella, junto a los demás, ven a Prower con su rapier en su mano. Todos se congelan, a excepción de Puck, quien no se mostró sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Con movimientos suaves, Prower se coloca en posición de batalla, al mismo tiempo que con la punta de su espada apunta al frente, directo hacia Dirack.

 **-No hagas las cosas más difíciles-** Comenta él, con su tono de voz más grave. Él no planeaba, ni quería llegar a esto, pero no tuvo más elección. **-Tu espada está detrás de mí. No tienes ninguna chance de tomarla, ya que caerás bajo el Lure of Incubus antes de que te des cuenta-** Señaló con definición.

 **-Escuche a su compañero, señorita Rackham. ¿Enserio planeas rechazar la mano de aquellos que intentan ayudarte?-** Dijo Puck, cruzándose de brazos.

No había ninguna opción ni alternativa que se podía tomar. Dirack se hallaba acorralada, sin posibilidad de escapar de los que querían consolar su tormento. Prower tenía la firme posición para usar su ataque contra ella, y esto la dejó en una completa derrota. Arrodillada, y con su frente al suelo, quedó en completo silencio. O al menos así fue, hasta que empezó a producir unos muy silenciosos quejidos. Prower y Darten se miraron por pocos segundos, teniendo el mismo pensamiento de lo que ese ruido significaba, y de lo que iba a pasar. Dirack, teniendo el rostro oculto por su cabello, fue sorprendida al sentir una mano tocar suavemente su hombro, y se paraliza. Vuelve a sentir esa pequeña sensación de confort cubrirla. Levanta su mirada, pero se detiene en total petrificación. Todo su ser se inmovilizó al igual que una estatua. Aelly, quien no podía seguir viendo el sufrimiento que pasaba Dirack, decidió actuar, obsequiándole un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

 **-No te apartes de nosotros, somos tus compañeros; nos apoyamos mutuamente para que ninguno se quede atrás. Es verdad que hay veces que toma demasiado tiempo comprender el verdadero sufrimiento de alguien, pero no olvides cual es una de las cualidades que nos define como seres humanos-** Le susurró Aelly. **-Nosotros nos cuidamos, al igual que como lo haría una familia-** Dijo, aferrándose con más fuerza.

Esas palabras golpearon profundamente a Dirack. Por más que intentara mantener su actitud fría, tanta calidez y afecto empezaron a resquebrajar su firmeza. Prower, Darten y Puck, vieron como su mirada se tuerce lentamente en un gesto de dolor, seguido de un abrupto brote de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Y luego, un llanto sin control. Todo el dolor que Dirack había acumulado dentro suyo, todo el sufrimiento que había ocultado y mantenido encerrado en lo más hondo de su ser, salió al exterior en forma de un fuerte lamento. Los llantos, casi como gritos desesperantes, hicieron que Prower se sintiera de repente muy mal por ella. No se esperó verla de esa manera tras haberse mostrado tan dura y distante. Guarda su rapier, observando en silencio la escena ante él. Darten se angustió por lo que sus ojos veían, y tuvo la necesidad de ayudar a Dirack para calmar su llanto. Sin embargo, algo en su mente le dijo que no lo hiciera. Comprendió entonces que Dirack se hallaba soltando todo el dolor de su corazón, y que era mejor que toda esa agonía salga a la superficie. Puck, aunque triste al oír el desgarrador lamento que escuchaba, se sintió feliz al ver como ella se había abierto finalmente. Si alguien lo estuviera viendo, se daría cuenta de una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Aelly no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas también; parte del dolor de Dirack se trasmitió a ella. Aunque estaba consciente, fue inesperado sentir tal sentimiento de culpa y tristeza proveniente de la persona quien estaba abrazando. Dirack la abraza rápidamente, haciendo que tal repentino movimiento sorprendiera a Aelly. No estaban seguros, pero calcularon que Dirack lloró intensamente por más de ocho minutos antes de empezar a calmarse. Si bien su llanto se detuvo, el sollozo permaneció. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente comenzó a detenerse. Aelly sin embargo, decidió continuar el abrazo, hasta que sintiera que ya era suficiente. Prower, con su ira evaporada, se recostó sobre la pared, no haciendo nada más que observar a Dirack, quien tenía los ojos rojos al haber llorado por tanto tiempo. La mitad de la cara para abajo, estaba totalmente humedecida a causa de las lágrimas y los mocos. Finalmente, todo su desahogo finalizó.

 **-Yo... yo lo... lo siento-** Dice Dirack, sintiéndose muy arrepentida y avergonzada. **-En... en verdad siento mucho... que todo esto haya pasado por mi culpa-** Pocoa poco, se separa del abrazo.

 **-Déjame entonces decirte, que nosotros aceptamos tus disculpas-** Le menciona Aelly, sonriéndole con calidez. **-Sin embargo, aún hay algo que debes hacer. Si no es mucho pedir, quiero que nos cuentes qué fue lo que sucedió-** Le pidió.

Dirack le asiente. **-Se... se los diré-** Se levanta junto Aelly, para luego sentarse en la cama. Mientras se acomodaba, una mano sosteniendo un pañuelo aparece frente a ella. Se voltea, para ver que se trataba de Prower. **-Muchas gracias... Prower-** Agradeció ella, tomando el pañuelo.

 **-Tengo bien entendido que lo necesitarás más que yo-** Le comenta Prower.

Todos se acomodan, en torno hacia Dirack. Prower y Darten se sientan en dos bancos, mientras que Aelly se coloca a la izquierda de Dirack. Puck en cambio, decidió mantenerse de pie. Estando ya acomodados, esperaron que Dirack terminara de limpiarse toda la cara, y que se sonara la nariz. Una vez lista, le devolvió el pañuelo a Prower, quien con cierto asco lo metió dentro de una pequeña bolsa.

 **-Comenzaré desde el principio. Sólo para que así puedan entenderlo mejor-** Les menciona Dirack. Todos asienten con comprensión. Dirack se aclara la garganta, antes de iniciar su historia. **-Fue hace cuatro años, en los primeros días de agosto. Era un día como cualquier en la aldea Greenlake. Estaba pasando tiempo de caridad con mi familia; mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano menor y mi abuela. Hace poco, mi abuelo había muerto, ya que mientras trabajaba fue atacado por un grupo de Boarheads que se extravió en el extenso bosque. A pesar de su devastadora muerte y de ser alguien muy querido, hicimos lo que él hubiera querido que hiciéramos: seguir adelante con la frente en alto. Un día, mientras desayunábamos con tranquilidad, mi padre, quien se le había otorgado tener unos días de descanso, nos avisó que se iría hacia Roxbury, ya que había pensado en hacer algo especial para aquella noche. Uno de mis deseos en aquel tiempo fue conocer la capital de Cardiff, por lo que tras suplicarle en que me dejara ir con él, casi de rodillas, accedió en que me acompañara. Mi madre se mostró preocupada, pero nada que mi padre no pudiera calmar. Él y yo subimos al carro, y marchamos rumbo a Roxbury. Estuvimos charlando alegremente, pero, a dos horas de viaje, fuimos asaltados por un grupo de tres Devil Walkers. Todo pasó tan rápido, y reaccioné sólo cuando nuestro carro fue derribado. Los caballos escaparon con mucha suerte, pero nosotros no. A merced de los grandes depredadores, mi padre trató de encontrar alguna manera de escapar de ellos. Sin embargo los cazadores no nos dieron ni tiempo de pensar en algo. Uno de los Devil Walkers se abalanzó hacia mí con la intención de atacarme, pero mi padre se sacrificó y recibió el golpe, cayendo casi inconsciente. Al ver esto, y a pesar de estar muy asustada, me sentí enfadada por lo que ese monstruo hizo. El mismo Devil Walker que atacó se preparaba para dar el siguiente movimiento, pero yo, aún con la mirada de mi padre gritándome que escapara, me abalancé hacia él. Tomando un pico que se encontraba tirado a mi lado, me dispuse en golpearlo para que lo dejara en paz. Apenas me acerco, él me ve y esquiva mi ataque. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, soy golpeada por el respaldo de su hacha-** Dirack se detiene un momento para aclarar su mente. **-No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después; quedé muy aturdida. Lo que sí recuerdo, es que al aclararse mi visión, es ver a una figura acercarse a mí y sentir como me cargaba en sus brazos. Más tarde, identifiqué a la persona que me cargaba como un Mercenario. Tras aquello, caí inconsciente, despertando dentro la tienda de un campamento. Mi cabeza me dolía mucho, pero eso fue lo de menos. De pronto recordé a mi padre, y eso me hizo preguntar con desesperación en dónde estaba él. No pasó mucho para que mi padre entrara a la tienda, y me abrazara. Me sentí feliz de que estuviera bien, pero tras el reencuentro él me regañó por no haberle obedecido. Más tarde, conocí a los tres Mercenarios que salvaron mi vida y al Saint que me sanó. Fue en ese momento que mis ojos se iluminaron al ver a nuestros salvadores. Desde aquel momento tuve el deseo de querer ser como ellos. Anhelaba también poseer esa gran fuerza y poder, y por lo tanto, a cuatro días después del incidente, confronté a mis padres y les expresé lo que había estado ansiando. Se mostraron dudosos, y también estuvieron en contra de lo que les pedía. Sin embargo yo insistí, y lo hice como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fue una discusión acalorada, pero cuando mi madre estaba por dar la última palabra, mi abuela, quien se mantuvo en silencio, empezó a hablar y a defender mis deseos. Resulta que la madre de mi abuela, mi bisabuela, fue una Mercenaria, y que decidió serlo ya que eso lo que había anhelado desde pequeña. Mis padres finalmente accedieron a permitirme ser una Mercenaria. Poco después enviamos una carta para mi futura maestra Claris, quien días más tarde respondió por medio de otra carta, diciéndome que me esperaría cuando estuviera preparada. Aquel 10 de agosto marché junto con mi padre a Roxbury, junto con dos guardias que nos protegerían por cierto. Me despedí de mi familia, quienes aunque preocupados, se mostraron felices de verme partir. Con mi padre me despedí al momento de irme con mi maestra a iniciar mi objetivo-** Lentamente, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. **–Fue difícil, pero luego de meses de arduo sacrificio, recibí el título de Mercenaria. Por otro lado, mi familia estaba ansiosa por mi regreso a casa, ya que sólo estuvimos hablándonos por medio de cartas. Al llegar el cinco de septiembre de ese mismo año, volví a la aldea. Fui recibida no sólo con amor, sino también con admiración por parte de mi hermano. Los años pasaron, conmigo volviéndome más fuerte y experta-** Se detiene de repente. Su sonrisa desaparece, reemplazándola una mirada de reconocible dolor. **–Meses atrás, más precisamente en los primeros días de junio, estaba volviendo a casa luego de... luego de haber participado en una dura búsqueda de materiales, cuando de repente lo oí. Gritos de terror y desesperación venían de la aldea. Al llegar, el lugar en donde vivía se convirtió en una zona de caza. Mis... vecinos y compañeros corrían aterrados mientras una enorme jauría de Foxs emergían de los árboles, y arremetía contra ellos. En aquel entonces todavía no había entrado a Larksdowns, pero... estaba... informada de las criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar. No sabía totalmente de qué eran capaz, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que no iba a dejar que lastimaran a los inocentes, y menos a mi familia, a quien procedí en buscarlo abriéndome camino entre las bestias. Pero... pero en aquel momento, cuando divisé a mi familia, me encontré frente a frente con Silver Vixen. No… no pude reaccionar, y… y al… darme cuenta el comenzó a atacarme-** La mirada de Dirack empeora, con sus lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos. **-Mi… mi madre... gritó mi nombre. Llamó... la atención de Silver Vixen, y de varios miembros del ataque. Tr-trate... trate detenerlo... trate proteger a mi familia...-** Se tapa la boca, sintiendo las ganas de vomitar. **-No pude hacerlo... a... a... arrasaron m-mi hogar... y... y los. y los des... despedazaron. ¡Los mataron frente a mis ojos!-** Exclama antes de romper otra vez en llanto.

Prower, Darten y Aelly, más que impactados, se sintieron horrorizados por lo escuchado. Era inimaginable la abominable experiencia que Dirack tuvo que vivir a temprana etapa de madurez. Presenciar la muerte de sus seres queridos, y no pudiendo hacer nada para protegerlos, fue más que un sentimiento insoportable. La impotencia de fracasar en aquello que le costó tanto alcanzar, y perder a las personas que más amaba en el mundo, le causó un trauma muy perjudicante. Prower ya no sentía odio. Toda emoción volátil que tenía contra de ella se había esfumado. Ahora, lo estaba invadiendo mucha pena. Se sentía con total vergüenza por haberse mostrado así con Dirack en momentos anteriores, sin tener el más mínimo sentido de ponerse a pensar que ella sufría desesperanzadamente por dentro. Darten por otro lado, estaba del mismo modo, y no pudo culparse por no habérsele cruzado por su mente ese pensamiento. Aelly se sintió triste, y quiso llorar junto a Dirack. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse, y mantenerse fuerte si quería ayudarla. Los tres, muy apenados, comprendieron el terrible suceso que Dirack presenció. Un suceso que destruyó su vida, haciéndola sentirse despojada de la felicidad. Los tres recuerdan entonces a sus familias, y de lo que pudo haberles sucedido a ellos si hubieran estado en su desafortunado lugar. Más temprano que tarde, los tres rodearon a Dirack, reconfortando su deplorable estado. Dirack continuó llorando, hasta sacar todo de su interior.

 **-¿Que pasó después?-** Le pregunta Aelly, aún aferrada a ella.

Dirack suspira con tristeza. **-Tras... aquella noche infernal, sentí... sentí ser despojada de todo. Me sentí... inservible-** Levanta la mirada, mirándolos a todos. **-Por largas semanas, caminé sin rumbo, desligada de cualquier propósito. A pesar de que mis compañeros y mi maestra Claris me intentaron consolar, de nada les sirvió. Me había convertido en una Mercenaria para proteger a mis seres queridos. Ahora que ellos... estaba muerto, no... no tenía sentido que siguiera siendo una. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía sentido si me hacía una persona normal. Yo... yo... lo perdí todo. Ellos... eran la única familia... que tenía en... este mundo. Así continué por todo un mes, ocultando... mi... devastado ser de los demás, y sufriendo en soledad. Pero entonces, un día... descubrí como podía parar este dolor. No me importaba lo imposible, ni tampoco lo lógico. Al recordar a Silver Vixen, fui llenada por una ira pura y cegadora. Quería matarlo... quería destrozarlo... quería... hacerlo sufrir de la manera más cruel e inhumana-** Aprieta con fuerza sus manos, haciéndolas crujir. **-No iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino. No iba a dejar que nadie ni nada impidiera que yo lograra mi nuevo objetivo. Sin embargo, para llevar mi venganza a cabo, tuve que fingir en haberlo superado, y mentirles a los que me rodeaban. Aunque fue muy poco convincente, al final funcionó. Con cada entrenamiento que realizaba, y con cada monstruo que peleaba, imaginaba estar enfrentándome contra el asesino de mi familia. A medida que me hacía más fuerte, sentía que mi venganza se encontraba más cerca. Pero... tuve muchos tropiezos, los cuales casi provoca que mi plan se arruinara. La mayoría de ellos, fue el haber puesto mi vida en riesgo mortal cuando combatía contra los seres de esta isla-** Contaba ella.

 **-Entonces... eso explica por qué peleaste incansablemente contra los Treants. Y también explica por qué no querías contarnos el motivo de tus actos-** Comenta Prower, viendo como las piezas encajaban.

Dirack asiente. **-Hace siete días, me enteré... que Silver Vixen había vuelto, y que había arrasado con otra aldea. Eso me lleno de mucha rabia. Las personas de aquellas familias no sabían que esa fue la última vez que los verían con vida. El momento se acercaba, y yo debía prepararme para el momento. Pero entonces, a sólo cuatro días de distancia, cometí un terrible error. El riesgo de que me descubrieran, y de que todo mi esfuerzo fuera en vano, hizo que entrara en pánico. Por lo tanto, hui y me escondí. Pasé los siguientes días oculta en el bosque, manteniéndome cerca de Larksdowns. Y entonces, cuando sentí... que ya estaba preparada para hacerle frente a ese hijo de puta, corrí hacia la colina. Al llegar, me encontré con que ustedes llegaron antes que yo. A pesar de dudar, no podía resistir por más tiempo aquel dolor. Me lancé al ataque, sedienta por hacerlo sufrir. Pero luego...-** Sus puños se deshacen, y su cuerpo empieza a temblar. **-Vi a... Ronar y a Thara s-siendo a... asesinados. Sus posiciones, sus estados... estaban de la misma manera que... m-mi madre y mi hermano. Fue horrible verlos. No quería seguir mirándolos. Los ignoré, dejando mi mente concentrada en... en un solo pensamiento. Fui una grandísima estúpida-** Lleva sus manos a la cabeza. **-Pudo haberlos salvado, pero... pero no lo hice. Los... los abandoné al igual que basura. Me rogaste que los salvara, Prower-** Lo mira, viéndose su visión opacada por las lágrimas. **-Y yo no te hice caso. S-soy... soy una persona horrible. Ni siquiera... debería pedir disculpas. En cambio d-debería estar suplicando ser castigada-** Nuevamente, sus lágrimas se desbordan. **-Niéguenme mi libertad, niéguenme su piedad, niéguenme incluso el paraíso. Simplemente quiero que este infierno termine-** Lloró ella.

 **-No Dirack, no digas eso. Puedes culparte por haber causado todo esto, lo cual es terrible, pero no puedes pedir que te castiguen de ese modo-** Le negó Aelly.

 **-Aelly tiene un punto a favor-** Menciona Darten, asomándose por detrás. **-De acuerdo, tú hiciste algo muy terrible, y eso lo entendemos, pero no amerita que las consecuencias de tus acciones lleven a que seas encarcelada por el resto de tu vida, o peor, que seas ejecutada de una forma muy ruin. Eres una persona como nosotros, no eres un monstruo o un pirata-** Le indicó, dedicándole una simpática sonrisa.

Dirack se ve anonadada. Después de haber cometido actos que estaban en contra del código como un guerrero de la paz, no lograba entender por qué ellos continuaban mostrándose piadosos con ellas. Prower frota su hombro, llamando su atención. Ambos se quedan mirando en silencio, antes de que Prower lo rompiera con un suspiro y un carraspeo de garganta.

 **-Atravesaste un duro tormento. Tormento que sin duda te llevó a cometer los sucesos que ocurrieron durante tu planeación, y los que sucedieron hace pocas horas. Enviaste todo al demonio, quedando con el objetivo obsesivo de querer matar a Silver Vixen, sin estar consciente que hacerlo sola es un acto suicida muy absurdo y mediocre-** Le dice, reflejando seriedad en su mirada. Ve a Dirack bajar su mirada, sólo pudiendo aceptar que lo que dijo era verdad. **-De nada sirve que me enfade contigo. No puedo culparte por algo que pudo haberle sucedido a muchos otros-** Aclaró entonces, haciendo que Dirack volviera a levantar sus ojos hacia él. **-Tienes razón, dejaste que Ronar y Thara murieran, pero lo estabas haciendo porque anhelabas encontrar la paz. Paz que la conseguirías matando a la bestia que asesinó a tu familia. Mira, no te voy a mentir. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría realizado el mismo acto estúpido. Mira a Darten...-** Lo señala. **-Posiblemente también lo hubiera hecho, pero de una forma muy diferente. Aelly sería un caso inusual-** La señala entonces a ella. **-Los Saints son mayormente de naturaleza alegre y bondadosa; no responderían con ira si un suceso así les sucediera. No obstante, ¿quién dice que aquello siempre es así? Inadvertidamente uno podría actuar empujado por la furia. Al fin y al cabo, son de sentimientos muy sensibles. Resumidamente, Dirack, cualquiera pudo haber cometido el mismo error si hubiera estado en tus zapatos. No sólo eso, alguien pudo haberle sucedido algo similar, puede que tal vez le esté sucediendo, e inclusive, puede que esté por sucederle. No eres la única persona que le han ocurrido terribles desgracias Dirack, y con toda seguridad, lo que te sucedió apenas se acerca a lo que en realidad es vivir un tormentoso infierno-** Explicó él. Hace una pausa para que Dirack pudiera digerir lo que le había dicho. **-Aún puedes redimirte. Puede que sea un camino muy duro y complicado, pero créeme que hay esperanza el intentarlo-** Le dice.

Las palabras de Prower resonaron en su cabeza con sinceridad. El razonamiento volvía a su ser, empezando a ver las cosas con más claridad. La oportunidad para poder enmendar las cosas aún estaba a su alcance. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Atrae sus piernas a su pecho y las envuelve con sus brazos.

 **-No creo tener la confianza para poder dar la cara. Yo... tengo miedo-** Les declara. Se mantiene un rato en silencio, antes de levantar su mirada hacia los tres. **-Si quiero hacer esto, por favor, necesito que ustedes me apoyen. No puedo hacerlo sola-** Suplicó ella.

Prower, Darten y Aelly se miran entre ellos. Acto seguido, con sonrisa en sus rostros, se asienten en acuerdo, y se vuelven hacia Dirack.

 **-Estaremos contigo en esto. Si vas a hacer esto, necesitarás de nuestra compañía-** Dice Prower.

 **-Puede que hayas tocado fondo, pero yo te ayudaré a salir de ahí-** Dice Darten.

 **-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, y también toda nuestra confianza-** Dice Aelly.

Dirack sonríe finalmente; una sonrisa genuina, la cual mostrando su más pura emoción de felicidad. Vuelve a llorar, pero esta vez con lágrimas de alegría. Su corazón volvía a latir con euforia, viéndose envuelta por aquello que creyó nunca más volver a sentir. Sin contenerse más, abrazó con fuerza a sus tres amigos. Ellos la apoyarían, y eso es los hacía sus amigos. El momento fue muy apreciado, pero no podían mantenerse así por más que quisieran. Deshacen el abrazo, y Dirack se limpia sus lágrimas una vez más.

 **-Es hora de enfrentarse al destino-** Comentó Puck, quien casi había sido olvidado. Todos se voltean, viendo su casi visible sonrisa en su pacífica mirada. **-Tienes un largo camino de redención que recorrer. No estás sola, ya que aunque no lo creas, siempre hay alguien que te está apoyando. Y no estoy hablando sólo de este mundo-** Dice, señalando levemente con su cabeza al cielo.

Dirack comprendió lo que quiso decir. **-Gracias-** Le dijo.

No fue mucho agradecimiento, pero para Puck fue suficiente. Era momento de partir de regreso a Roxbury. El regreso no sería muy agradable, pero iba a ser el mejor y el correcto.

 **-Hay que partir-** Apuntó Aelly. **-Pero primero... tienes que ponerte algo de ropa-** Indicó entonces.

Dirack no llevaba puesto nada más que su sostén casi roto y su largo calzón de tela. De un segundo a otro, las mejillas de Dirack arden por la vergüenza, y rápidamente arranca las frazadas de la cama para cubrirse. Prower y Darten salta hacia atrás y desvían la mirada, también muy avergonzados. Puck simplemente se da vuelta, sintiéndose igual de incómodo que los demás. Aelly fue quien no se mostró de la misma manera ante la situación. Al contrario, ella encontró divertida la escena; rio por lo bajo. Dirack toma sus botas y su pantalón, dándose cuenta después que ya no tenía su chaleco ni su armadura.

 **-En el armario tengo una túnica marrón. Puedes llevártela, pero no olvides devolverla-** Mencionó Puck.

Dirack se encamina hacia el armario, y de él saca la mencionada túnica marrón. La le quedaba algo pequeña, pero por lo menos, era mejor algo que nada. Mientras tomaba su espada, Prower, Darten y Aelly cogieron sus cosas. No había mucho que llevar. Se encaminaron a la puerta, con Prower liderando al grupo.

 **-Gracias por su hospitalidad, señor Puck-** Agradece Prower.

 **-Fue un placer-** Respondió Puck.

Y sin más, los cuatro salieron de la morada. Afuera, la lluvia aún continuaba. Caía con menos fuerza, pero sin intenciones de parar aún. Charlaron durante el largo trayecto, aliviando la tensión que constantemente iba creciendo. Llegan al campamento de Larksdowns, siendo recibidos por los dos guardias que custodiaban el túnel. Ellos no dijeron nada, pero sí miraron detenidamente a Dirack. Tras cruzar el túnel, llegaron a Roxbury. Volver a la ciudad, fue una sensación de alivio para Prower y Darten.

 **-Sé lo que están pensado ustedes dos-** Comenta Dirack, viendo las miradas casi nostálgicas que ambos tenían. **-Sólo vayan con sus familias. Yo esperaré-** Dijo, sonriendo a medias.

Ir con sus familias, era lo que ambos más anhelaban en ese momento. No obstante, estaban sujetos al deber de acompañar a Dirack hacia su enjuiciamiento. Prower recordó el pedido que le dio a Allen en informárselo a sus superiores, y no tenía duda que ellos ya estaban esperando en el palacio. Debajo de la imparable lluvia, Prower y Darten tomaron la decisión de qué elegir hacer. Dirack y Aelly se resguardan bajo el cobertizo de una posada, poniéndose cómodas mientras esperaban el regreso de sus dos amigos, quienes partieron en direcciones opuestas hacia sus casas. Ambas quedan entonces solas, y en silencio. Sin embargo, para Aelly, el silencio entre ella y alguien más no era algo que le agradara. Estaba por decir algo, pero se ve interrumpida por Dirack. Ella llevó sus brazos a su cuerpo, envolviéndose a sí misma. Expresó dolor en su rostro, al igual que un pequeño quejido escapándose de sus labios.

 **-¿Aún te duele?-** Le preguntó Aelly.

Dirack simplemente asintió. Recibir heridas profundas era terrible. El dolor que se experimentaba, hasta ser sanado o morir, era una de las sensaciones más hórridas que existía en el mundo. Sin embargo, lo peor para alguien que fue víctima de tales heridas, es que sufriera después la _"Agonía Pasada"_. No sólo para los guerreros de Florensia, sino para todas las personas que pisaban aquel mundo, se les era mencionado sobre un efecto secundario que, en un cuarenta por ciento, les ocurría a los que fueron heridos de gravedad. Aquello, se lo denominó Agonía Pasada. Para el desafortunado, después de ser curado, padecerá de un dolor, el cual no es más que el eco fantasma de una herida letal. Varias veces, y en repentinos momentos, la víctima experimentará la dolorosa sensación de aquel ataque que lo hirió de muerte. Aunque es algo temporal, no da mérito que las largas semanas sean las más abrumadoras e intolerables. Aún si el desafortunado es un guerrero de avanzada experiencia, el nivel de dolor no se verá afectado; siempre será tan intenso con si fuera la primera vez. Dirack pudo sentir, aparte del dolor, la adrenalina, la furia, la desesperación y el miedo. Era como si estuviera de vuelta en la pelea. Podía oler el césped mojado, al igual que contactos de las gotas sobre ella; sus manos entumecidas por sostener duramente su espada, los músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo, y su respiración cortante y agitada. Tan inducida por lo que ocurría, a tal grado de no sentirse en la ciudad, Dirack se tambaleó de un lado al otro. Por fortuna, fue sujetada por Aelly.

 **-¿Le ocurre algo?-** Preguntó un Explorador, pasando cerca de ellas.

 **-Agonía Pasada-** Le responde Aelly.

 **-Oh, diablo. Lamento oír eso-** Dice, comprendiendo lo dicho. **-¿Necesita algo en el que pueda ayudarla?-** Pregunta entonces.

 **-No te preocupes, no necesitamos nada en este momento. Lo único que se necesita ahora es tiempo y relajación-** Contestó ella.

 **-Tienes mucha razón en eso. Aun así, ¿estás segura que no necesitas una mano, hermanita?-** Inquirió, y Aelly le asiente con toda certeza. **-Entiendo. Pues entonces hasta luego, y buena suerte en recuperarte de eso-** Le dijo a Dirack, antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Vuelven a quedar ambas solas. Dirack toca su abdomen, con temor a que volviera a suceder. Ve de repente la mano de Aelly posándose sobre la suya. Levanta la vista para mirarla, y lo primero en recibir como primera acción, es una compasiva y dulce sonrisa de ella. Esa sonrisa, sumado a aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el de un cielo nocturno, hace que Dirack tenga la necesidad de volver a abrazarla. Anhelaba volver a experimentar aquel calor casi olvidado, pero dudaba pedírselo al suponer que sería mal hacerlo. Sin embargo, esa duda desapareció al ver a Aelly extender sus brazos hacia ella, en un gesto que era innegablemente obvio, y Dirack no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza. Aelly corresponde el abrazo, sintiéndose de cierta forma a gusto con el afecto. La calidez envuelve otra vez a Dirack, produciéndole escalofríos. El cariñoso calor que no sentía desde hace tiempo, hizo que tuviera una caterva de recuerdos, los cuales a pesar de ser felices, también eran desoladores. Cada uno era muy alegre y a su vez muy desgarrador. Su corazón se tuerce con mucho dolor, agobiado por las fuertes y sensibles emociones. Aelly no pudo verla, pero sí pudo sentir las tibias lágrimas que Dirack derramó sobre ella sin intención.

 **-Descuida Dirack-** Le dice Aelly con suavidad. **-El dolor no desaparece tan pronto; hay que darle tiempo-** Aclaró.

Dirack la abraza con más fuerza, intentando a su vez reprimir sus sollozos. El contacto reconfortante duro unos pocos minutos más, pero no por el simple hecho de que Dirack le costara tranquilizarse, sino que no quería romper el abrazo tan pronto ella se calmara. Aelly por supuesto, no le molestó que Dirack le tomara mucho tiempo, ya que tiempo era lo que necesitaba. Cundo el abrazo se deshace, Aelly mira a Dirack, denotándole con sus ojos si estaba mejor, a lo que Dirack se lo afirma. Y entonces, ellas comienzan a charlar. No sólo se entretendrían hasta que Prower y Darten regresaran, sino para poder aliviar un poco las tensiones con las que la misma Dirack lidiaba. El ir y tener que enfrentar el último desafío, para que su mente y su corazón puedan ser purgados del sufrimiento que aún estaba presente en su interior. No obstante, Aelly, también buscaba que Dirack se abriera un poco más; hacer que contara cosas de sus vidas, por lo menos, anécdotas muy pequeñas. Fue complicado al principio, debido a que Dirack le dolía recordar momentos felices antes de la tragedia. Cada recuerdo hermoso que chocaba de repente con la muerte de su familia, provocaban unas punzadas dolorosas en su pecho. Aelly no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo, pero era necesario que lo haga, porque de lo contrario, nunca podría mirar atrás sin antes ver aquello que la despojó de toda su felicidad. Aunque lento, el proceso fue avanzando de a poco. Dirack, aunque dolida por tener que recordar algo previo a la pesadilla, intentaba superarlo. La oportunidad se había presentado ante ella, otorgándole la salida para salir de lo que consideró un auténtico infierno. Pero si lo que ella quería era que el tormento termine, debía vencer el tormento dentro de su ser. Le era difícil; los agudos dolores golpeaban su corazón como lanzas ardientes. Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a hacer entonces si no podía recordar a su familia y sus momentos felices, sin antes tener que recordar la tragedia? Si bien era claro lo que tenía que hacer, no le era para nada sencillo. No al menos de que tuviera apoyo. Aelly, mostrándose muy cariñosa y llena de bondad, le daba el valor y la voluntad que requería para enfrentar el dolor latente en sus mente, pero también le hacía recordar la ayuda que ella, Prower y Darten le extendieron cuando se encontraba triste, destrozada, derrotada y sin esperanza. Agradece otra vez al paraíso, ésta vez por darle a tres personas que, a pesar de los horrorosos errores que cometió, le dieron su perdón, y que ahora la apoyaban para regresar por el camino de la rectitud. El tiempo fue pasando, con las agujas de segundos y minutos girando sobre el reloj.

 **-...En el cuadragésimo quinto cumpleaños de mi papá, traté de sorprenderlo con un... un desayuno de leche caliente con galletas de avena y miel. Para hacerlo, tuvo que ayudarme mi abuela para prepararlo-** Contaba Dirack, llegando a su mente aquellos recuerdos. **-Quería que todo... fuera perfecto para él. La leche se hirvió correctamente, y las galletas, siendo hechas mayormente por mi abuela, se hornearon con delicadeza. Cuando... estaba todo listo, justo en... el momento que mis padres estaban despertando, caminé hacia su habitación con la bandeja en manos. Y de repente, a tan sólo metros de llegar, tropecé, y todo cayó al suelo-** Ella hace una pausa, siendo asaltada por los sentimientos de felicidad y tristeza. **-Al reaccionar, lo primero que hice, fue... ponerme a llorar. Todo el esfuerzo por darle una sorpresa al cariñoso hombre que me crió, quedó arruinado. Ambos, junto con la abuela, se me acercan. Je... que suerte que mi abuela estuvo ahí para explicárselo a los dos, ya simplemente me limité a señalar el desayuno y a mi padre mientras lloriqueaba-** Se vuelve a detener, golpeándola ambos sentimientos opuestos. Sus lágrimas, nuevamente, brotan y caen de sus enrojecidos ojos. **-Lo siguiente... fue... fue verlo tomar una galleta que aún estaba intacta, mojarlo en lo poco que quedó dentro del vaso, comerla detenidamente para saborearla, y luego... mostrarte una sonrisa de que estaba muy deliciosa. Aunque fue... algo que me alegró, aún no compensaba todo lo demás. Sin embargo, mi madre y mi abuela decidieron... ayudarme para preparar otro desayuno. Me... sentí muy feliz en ese momento. Y treinta minutos después, otra bandeja fue hecha, y servida a mi padre, quien expresó... su cariño y agradecimiento por mi esfuerzo-** Se limpia las lágrimas, luego de haber finalizado.

Aelly escuchó cada relato con total atención, sintiéndose completamente atraída. Más que conocer mejor a Dirack, conoció mejor a su familia. Se enteró que su padre, Terek Rackham Jr., fue procedente de la isla de Chester, donde allí vivió con sus abuelos, Terek Rackham Sr. y Sedonia Warmwinter, y su tío Marroth. Su abuela Sedonia, quien para sorpresa de Aelly fue una Saint, trabajó para la protección de los Spirits; seres pequeños y pacíficos que habitan en los bosques más puros y recónditos de toda Chester. Su padre y abuelo Terek, por su lado, estuvieron en el negocio fabricador de armaduras y armas para Mercenarios. Su tío Marroth, en cambio, fue un Mercenario, quien luego se había graduado a Guardián Espadachín. Cuando su padre Terek cumplió los treinta y un años, y tomó la decisión de marcharse para buscar su propio camino, el cual no estaba en Chester, su tío Marroth se había casado con una Exploradora de nombre Pibranka. Bajo la promesa de escribirles y de intentar todas las veces que podía ir y saludarlos, su padre tomó rumbo hacia el resto de Florensia. Sin embargo, al llegar a Cardiff, conoció y se enamoró de Alexandra Dhibiarush; su madre; quien junto con su abuelo Turibius y su abuela Úrsula, trabajaba en una hornería. Meses después de conocerse, ellos decidieron casarse, teniendo un año más tarde a Dirack, y cuatro años después a su hermano menor; Saoku. Por desgracia, cuando Dirack cumplió los ocho años, se enteró por medio de una carta que sus abuelos y sus tíos habían muerto luego de un inminente ataque pirata, y que su primo Gallyion, quien ella tampoco tuvo el privilegio de conocer, fue visto por última vez hundiéndose en el mar. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Tuvieron que pasar semanas para que su familia superara el duelo. Aelly quiso saber por qué no comentó aquello en la cabaña, pero supo que se debía a que estaba muy frágil y dolorida para declarar ese detalle. Y de repente, Aelly comprendió, para sorpresa suya, que las acciones de Dirack tuvieron motivos mucho más profundos de los que aparentaban. Su abuela, su padre, su madre y su hermano era lo único que le quedaba de familia; el resto murió a causa de aquellos seres que le repugnaban inmensamente con tan sólo pensar en ellos. Los "Black Dragons", como así se hacían llamar, eran un incontable grupo de personas siniestras quienes anhelaban conquistar no sólo los mares, sino también apoderarse del control de toda Florensia. Sencillamente, se los llamaban piratas. Ellos fueron y seguían siendo en gran medida, los seres más malvados y peligrosos que pisaban ese mundo. No sólo porque cualquier norma de "no matar" no estaba sujeta a ellos, sino que a pesar de ser bravos combatientes, luchando con un salvajismo que podía ser comparado con un animal utilizando sus dientes y sus garras, su sociedad y rangos estaban tan bien organizados como lo estaban ellos mismos. Atacaron Chester, y por culpa de ellos Dirack quedó sólo con cuatro personas en su familia. Sin embargo, el destino no pareció estar satisfecho con esto, y decidió arrancarlos de su vida también. No quedó ninguna persona que compartiera su sangre; era la última Rackham viva.

 **-Y después de varios años, ocurrió lo de tu abuelo, y el resto nos lo contaste en Larksdowns, ¿verdad?-** Dedujo Aelly.

Dirack le asiente. **-No fue sólo el hecho de que mi familia fue asesinada lo que me condujo a conseguir venganza. El resto de ella, de la cual podría conseguir el consuelo que necesitaba, también estaba muerta-** Dijo. Vuelven a derramarse las melancólicas lágrimas, pero ésta vez, ella no se molestó en volver a limpiarlas; le era mejor que todo fluyera. **-En parte, se siente raro ser la única persona que porte un apellido el cual no está en ningún otro más. Es... como si fueras única y misteriosa-** Ella ríe, siendo nada más que un reflejo repentino.

 **-Tranquila...-** La calma Aelly, diciéndoselo con mucha suavidad. **-Respira conmigo-** Señaló.

Dirack hace caso, y ambas cierran sus ojos para empezar a inhalar lenta y profundamente. Una vez que ambas llenaron sus pulmones al máximo, sostuvieron el aire. Segundos después, y con la misma tranquilidad con la que aspiraron, soltaron todo ese contenido. Vuelven a repetir el proceso, con el objetivo de que esto despejara la mente y calmara los sentimientos. Para Dirack le hubiera resultado un desafío hacerlo, no obstante, la presencia confortable de Aelly más el suave contacto de sus manos con las de ella entrelazadas, le fueron suficientes para tener su mente en blanco. Los sonidos se fueron apagando, y todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Iban quedando sólo ellas dos, y la tranquilidad del vacío infinito.

 **-¿Dirack?-**

Ambas detienen la acción ante la inesperada interrupción. Abren sus ojos, y se voltean para ver de quién se trataba. Era una mujer alta y algo corpulenta, de cabello anaranjado y ojos esmeraldas. Aelly la reconoce. Voltea a mirar a Dirack, quien se ve petrificada ante la presencia de su maestra Claris.

 _ **Veinticinco minutos antes...**_

Prower corría con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas podían dar. Con sus emociones agitadas, se hallaba desesperado por llegar a su casa y ver a las tres personas que aguardaban su llegada. Debido a lo mojado que estaba, sus lágrimas se camuflaban con las aguas que caían sobre su cara. Despedirse de su familia con la falsa promesa de volver sano y salvo fue muy doloroso, y más sabiendo que si moría no sólo fallaría en cumplir esa promesa, sino que además dejaría solos y desolados a sus padres, y haría que su querida hermana Lara, quien no estaba enterada de la misión, termine gravemente perjudicada. Sin embargo los dioses se apiadaron de él, y le otorgaron la victoria y la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Estaba tan alegre de seguir con vida, de haber sobrevivido a la batalla contra Silver Vixen, que quería arrodillarse y lanzar sus agradecimientos hacia el cielo. Su casa se divisaba a tan sólo treinta metros de distancia, pero todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, ocasionando que él viera que su destino estuviera muy lejos de ser alcanzado. Por fin llega a su hogar, pero no se toma la molestia en arreglarse, en golpear la puerta, o siquiera en saber qué podía decir al entrar. Simplemente abrió la puerta bruscamente, encontrándose al instante con su familia, sentada tranquilamente en la mesa hasta su inesperada y sorpresiva llegada. Su madre Abigail soltó la taza que tenían en sus manos, y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, saltó de su silla y corrió hacia él. Prower recibe su abrazo, el cual casi lo arroja al suelo de lo brusco que fue.

 **-¡Hay Prower, mi querido y hermoso bebé!-** Lloró Abigail. Lo empieza a examinar, buscando si tenía alguna herida o rasguño, pero sólo encontró que su ropa se hallaba toda sucia y arruinada. Ella entonces lo mira fulminantemente **-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡JAMÁS!-** Le grita ella, y tan repentino como fue, continuó llorando y abrazándolo.

Prower no tenía palabras para expresarse en ese momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su madre, a quien ansiaba volverla a ver luego de todo lo que vivió. Podría sentirse muy avergonzado de llorar como un niño, pero no tenía que estarlo realmente. Varias veces tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a morir, y que moriría sabiendo que se despidió por última vez de ellos. Ver que eso no sucedió, y que ahora se encontraba de vuelta en casa, con su familia, la alegría que sentía no hizo más que regocijar su espíritu.

 **-¡Hijo! ¡Mi muchacho, qué alegría que hayas regresado!-** Dijo su padre Albert, siendo el siguiente que se acercó en recibirlo, y darle un fuerte abrazo. **–Nos alegra... nos alegra muchísimo que hayas regresado sano y salvo-** Le dice, seguido de un guiño de ojo.

 **-A mí... también me alegra haber vuelto. Mamá, papá, lo logramos... derrotamos a Silver Vixen-** Declaró él.

Abigail no lo soporté y volvió a romper en llanto, hundiendo su cara sobre el pecho de Prower. Albert posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, y le obsequió una feliz sonrisa con gran orgullo hacia él. Prower respondió con otra sonrisa, y con un gran abrazo grupal cristalizó el bello momento. Atravesó un desafío de vida o muerte, y su recompensa fue seguir viviendo y seguir estando junto a los seres que él más ama.

 **-¡Esperen un momento! ¿¡Que él y otros hicieron qué con quién!?-** Preguntó Lara con total desconcierto.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco, Prower tomó la oportunidad y decidió irse al baño para tomar una ducha. El agua caliente terminó por deshacer toda incomodidad residual que quedaba en él, dejándolo como si nunca hubiera ido a combatir. Una vez que finaliza se viste con otro traje, y deja el que estaba roto destruido para llevarlo mañana a que lo arreglen. Al salir, luciendo totalmente limpio, suelta un suspiro, reflejando la tranquilidad y satisfacción que sentía. Un aroma a té invadió su nariz, y eso le dio a entender que su madre lo estaba preparando. Era exactamente lo que él necesitaba ahora. Se acomodó en la mesa, con su madre sirviéndole una taza llena hasta rebalsar de té de corteza. El sabor era delicioso. Despejó todas sus preocupaciones y disfrutó el momento con mucha calma. No se había olvidado de Dirack, ya que era su prioridad acompañarla. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a desaprovechar el reencuentro con su familia ni iba a desperdiciar el momento de disfrutarlo con ellos. Además, con toda obviedad, tenía que contarles la situación. Y es por ello que mientras él bebía su té, precedió en contarles a sus padres, con Lara sólo escuchando, el inconveniente con Dirack, y de cómo él tenía que acompañarla y apoyarla en su juicio. Claro que al estar Lara presente en la discusión, Prower obviamente no quería que supiera en qué estaba metida su amiga, por lo que usó palabras que sólo sus padres podrían entender. Albert y Abigail, quienes ya conocían el misterio sobre aquella chica solitario que desapareció hace días, se mostraron perturbados por lo le pasó y había hecho. Pudieron haber estado en contra, pero no podían culparla por lo que hizo habiendo pasado por una dolorosa calamidad, la cual la llevó a realizar aquel acto de venganza ambiciosa. Además, estaban de acuerdos en que todos los que cometieron graves errores merecen una segunda oportunidad. Prower termina de tomar su té, y darles las gracias a su madre, declaró que debía marcharse pronto. Tomó su rapier y un paraguas, y se encaminó de regreso con sus dos amigas que la estaban esperando. Mientras volvía por mismo camino que pasó, se puso a pensar en lo que tendría que hacer cuando llegaran al juicio. Nunca estuvo en uno, pero supuestamente él, Darten, y Aelly, siendo los que apoyaban a Dirack, debían hablar en su defensa, explicando sus motivos y el porqué de ser inocente de sus acciones. Parecía sencillo, pero su presentimiento le dijo lo contrario. El día se iba a apagando y muy pronto anochecería, por lo que aceleró su paso. Veía dos siluetas a lo lejos, y pudo identificarlas como Dirack y Aelly. Pero pronto se da cuenta que hay una tercera persona con ellas. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que esa persona se trataba de Claris Sharptears.

 _ **Venticinco minutos antes…**_

Darten arriba en menos de un minuto a su casa, teniendo ya la necesidad de gritar su llegada desde afuera. Entrando en el hogar, su vista se encuentra con sus padres, Santiago y Kairlem, y sus trece hermanos.

-¡SIGO VIVO!- **Exclamó él.**

Acto seguido, fue aplastado por todos los miembros de su familia, siendo agobiado por los abrazos hasta el punto que tuvo que pedirles que se apartaran para poder respirar.

 **-¡Mi pequeño, dulce, azucarado y sabroso; gracias a los dioses que te encuentras bien!-** Lloraba su madre Kairlem, llenándole su cara de besos sin fin. **–Ahora estás en casa y no debes preocuparte de nada más-** Dijo, hundiéndolo su pecho.

 **-Al irte de casa, viéndote partir para luchar contra esa bestia de mil demonios, pensé que sería la última vez en que te viéramos. Pero en cambio, tú volviste-** Dijo su padre, abrazándolo y revolviéndole el cabello. **–Si el abuelo estuviera aquí, te diría que eres una flama inextinguible. Como siempre lo había dicho-** Comentó con orgullo.

 **-¿Y dónde está él ahora?-** Inquirió Darten.

 **-Fue a hablar con el jefe del puerto; quería asegurarse de algo-** Respondió su padre.

Darten continuó siendo sofocado por el amor de su familia, hasta que tuvo que solicitar una breve pausa para poder limpiarse. Su familia accedió, a excepción de su madre, quien aún quería tenerlo en sus brazos, pero que al final tuvo que dejarlo ir para que él pueda darse una ducha. Deshaciéndose de su ropa harapienta, se introduce en el baño, dejándose abrazar por la caída de agua caliente. Se mostró agradecido por la maravillosa sensación. Allí, sólo y sin que nadie lo molestara, se permitió llorar de felicidad. Si bien hubiera querido hacerlo junto a su familia en aquel momento, él decidió contenerse, y en cambio mostró seguridad y optimismo con ellos. Cuando partió hacia la misión, su familia lo miró con miedo y preocupación. Temían, con toda la seguridad de estarlo, en que le podría haber muerto. Y ahora, al volver de una misión mortal, era obvio que ellos habían sufrido por estar pensando en él cada segundo que pasó. Por lo tanto se dispuso en motivar y reconfortar la herida que se había formado, extendiendo un aura de pura positividad. Al salir de la ducha, y a su vez del baño, vistiendo una ropa limpia de explorador, se dispuso en ir y contarle a toda su familia lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

 **-Oye, Darten-** Le llamó una voz.

Al voltearse, Darten confirma que se trataba de Teresa, su hermana mayor. Lo primero que vio de ella fue sus resaltantes ojos turquesas, seguido de su largo cabello marrón, el cual combinaba perfectamente con su piel de leche. En cuanto a su vestimenta, ella se vestía más como varón que como mujer. No es algo que le gustaba hacer, era el simple hecho de que se sentía más cómoda usando ese tipo de ropa. De repente, Darten nota que su hermana se veía con mirada tensa y puños apretados. Él conocía que significaba esa; pasó muchos años viendo a Teresa hacerlo varias veces y siempre significó que algo la inquietaba demasiado.

 **-¿Si, Teresa?-** Dice Darten, teniendo su total atención.

 **-Mira hermano, yo… yo quiero preguntarte algo que pienso que tú sólo puedes responder-** Le indica ella. Permaneció callada por algunos segundos. **–Durante estos últimos días, tuve… una afición por convertirte en… en una luchadora de la paz también…-** Dijo, y se detiene abruptamente.

 **-¿Pero…?-** Inquiere, viendo con más notoriedad la intranquilidad en su hermana.

 **-Pero tengo ciertas dudas en serlo. Sencillamente, ¿vale la pena arriesgar tu vida? ¿Lograr alcanzar tus anhelos aún con el peligro de morir?-** Preguntó.

Tras la pregunta, Darten quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando y reflexionando al mismo tiempo. Cuando tomó su decisión, hace cuatro años, pensó que lograría todo, que sólo era cuestión de mostrarse valiente ante el peligro. Sin embargo, esos deseos eclipsaron ante la realidad. Había cosas más importantes y valiosas que el de alcanzar un deseo tan simple como el de viajar y conocer todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecer.

 **-Hay algo que debes saber, Teresa. Un año después de volverme un explorador, comencé a darme cuenta de que las cosas no estaban pasando como yo pensé que deberían pasar-** Decía él, dándole un breve vistazo a sus armas. **–Y ahora, tras este terrible encuentro con la muerte, vi la realidad del asunto. No se trata de arriesgar la vida por alcanzar los sueños, sino de sacrificarla por la paz y el equilibrio que aún queda en este mundo-** Explicó. Camina hacia ella, y posa una mano en su hombro. **–Ésta decisión debe ser solamente tuya y de nadie más, hermana. Tú eres la única que puede darte la elección de sí convertirte en el escudo de los inocentes o no. Piénsalo con mucho cuidado, ya que si aceptas serlo no habrá marcha atrás para retractarte-** Y tras esa confesión, él se retira.

Teresa lo ve partir, con sus palabras aún resonando en su cabeza como un eco infinito. Al llegar a la sala con sus padres y hermanos, Darten les explicó que debía marcharse e ir con alguien que le prometió su ayuda. Les dijo que cuando terminar de resolver su asunto, volvería y les contaría toda la historia completa. Se despide de ellos, y con paragua en mano se regresa con sus amigos. Recorre las lluviosas calles, encontrándose más adelante con Dirack y Aelly. No obstante, sus ojos captaron la presencia de otra persona. No se trataba de Prower, sino de la maestra de los mercenarios; Claris.

 **-Te desvaneciste por varios días después de casi haber muerto en combate, y apareces de repente metiéndote en el campo de batalla-** Decretó Claris seriamente, caminando hacia una petrificada Dirack. Al pararse frente a ella, su postura de visible enfado encogió el ser de la joven Mercenaria. **–Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar es mentira. Dime que es una equivocación-** Le pide, suavizando un poco su voz.

Dirack la oía hablar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y por ende sus labios tampoco. Claris la apoyó enormemente en su duelo, aun después de mentir que ya lo había superado. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿De qué manera podría responder? Justo cuando Claris estaba por replicarle, Prower y Darten llegan al lugar, con ellos y Aelly a punto de intervenir.

 **-N-no, maestra Claris, no es mentira-** Declaró Dirack.

Los ojos de Claris se abren brevemente, viéndose perpleja. Gran parte de ella no quería oír a su alumna confirmar lo que había hecho, pero la realidad no daba misericordia a nadie. Tras la confesión queda un largo tiempo en silencio, intentando digerir la verdad. Y cuando finalmente lo consigue, se lanzó contra Dirack.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Demandó ella, sujetándola de los hombros. **-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dirack? Creí que lo habías olvidado-** Le dice con desconcierto.

Dirack se estremece. **–Yo… yo no podía olvidarlo. Todo esto me… me torturaba. Día a día convivía con el horror que había presenciado con mis… propios ojos. Lo hice porque quería… quería que el sufrimiento me dejara en paz-** Le contestó.

 **-¿¡Y lo hiciste aun conociendo las consecuencias!?-** Reclamó Claris, aún sin comprenderlo. **-¡No te lo dije única y solamente a ti, sino a todos! ¡Cometer actos de venganza está mal! ¡Sin importar el tipo de motivo, realizar tal acción trae simplemente más dolor y desgracia!-** Decía con frenesí.

 **-Y tiene… toda la razón, maestra-** Le asintió Dirack, resistiendo el impulso de llorar. **–No me disculparé, ya que el daño está hecho. Sin… sin embargo, estoy muy arrepentida. De verdad, estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que hice-** Baja la cabeza, ocultando su rostro. **–Aceptaré cualquier castigo que usted me imponga-** Concluyó, sin otra más que decir.

Claris no le contestó. En cambio, se introdujo en sus pensamientos, imaginando el final que le aguardaba a Dirack. Ella no le deseaba nada malo, pero no tenía elección. Las leyes dictan estrictamente que se debía castigar a aquel que perturbaba el equilibrio de su estable sociedad. El orden y el apoyo mutuo fue la clave para sobrevivir y seguir hacia adelante, por lo que no podían permitir que esa armonía se vea afectada. Claris sale entonces de sus pensamientos, y mira a Dirack y a los demás con detenimiento.

 **-Tu juicio debe estar por empezar, así que es mejor que nos apresuremos-** Dijo. Extiende su mano, y levanta el mentón de su súbdita para que la mire directamente. **–No puedo prometerte de que todo vaya a salir bien, pero si te prometo que no serás enviada a prisión-** Le afirmó.

Ella estaba totalmente en lo cierto. El tiempo era crucial en ese momento. Dejando a un lado toda vacilación, los cinco marcharon rumbo hacia el palacio real, donde allí se daría el juicio de Dirack.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**(Lamento haber tardado mucho. Estoy seguro y sé que comprenderán que he estado ocupado, y he tenido poco tiempo para continuar con esta historia. Sin embargo, ese no fue el único problema, ya que largos meses en los que no teníamos, haciendo imposible mi oportunidad de seguir escribiendo. Sin embargo, ya estoy de vuelta, y si bien he tardado tanto para subir el nuevo capítulo, les prometo que seguiré subiendo. Sin más que decir, os dejo que lo disfruten)**_

 **Florensia**

 **capítulo 6**

Aun bajo un día gris y lluvioso, el palacio del gobernante de Cardiff seguía viéndose bello y deslumbrante. Siendo una regla, los arquitectos encargados de construir la morada real tenían órdenes específicas de que el castillo, aún en los tiempos más tristes y oscuros, debía reflejar un aire que deleitaba y conmovía los corazones de todo aquel que lo viera. Y sin bien el palacio del rey Lionel no tenía todas las características de un castillo, y lucía más bien como una casa de mármol gigante, de igual forma desprendía esa aura de grandeza. Sin embargo, Prower, Darten, Aelly y Dirack, acompañados y guiados por Claris, no tuvieron tiempo de admirar la estructura en su majestuosa totalidad.

 **-Síganme por aquí-** Les señala Claris.

Ellos la siguen en silencio, pero en sus mentes se preguntaban a dónde los llevaría. Bueno, casi todos, ya que Prower tenía la idea de saber hacia dónde los trasladaban. Al principio fue confusa el ver que estaban frente a la casa de Roderick Hisgartler, pero estaban seguros que la respuesta llegaría pronto. Claris se apresura en tocar la maciza puerta de roble, llamando así al maestro de la casa de los Nobles. Cuando la puerta se abre, se revela a Roderick surgiendo de la luz del interior. Llevaba su habitual traje verde con sombrero de copa, al igual que su mirada tranquila con la que siempre se dirigía hacia los demás. En sus manos tenía un paraguas, y aquel detalle hizo que Prower, Darten, Aelly y Dirack tuvieran la idea de que él iba a acompañarlos.

 **-Ya estoy enterado, Claris, por lo que no te molestes en explicármelo-** Dijo Roderick.

Claris suspiro. **–Bien, eso me ahorra en gastar el aliento-** Le contestó ella seriamente. **-¿Estás preparado ya?-** Preguntó entonces.

 **-Totalmente, querida Claris-** Asintió Roderick

 **-¿Kyra y Jaime?-** Le pregunta otra vez.

 **-No vendrán. Kyra se ha marchado hacia una aldea algo lejos de aquí, y regresar le tomaría horas, aun si lo hace corriendo. En cuanto a Jaime no ha contestado nuestro llamado. Al parecer debe haber un motivo tan o más importante como este para que él no prestara atención-** Explicó.

 **-¿Qué puede ser más relevante que el caso de alguien que quebrantó el código tomando venganza?-** Inquirió Claris, mostrándose perpleja al saber que Jaime no vendrá por atender, supuestamente, asuntos más importantes.

 **-Eso quisiera saber también, pero hasta que no se lo preguntemos es un misterio-** Respondió Roderick. Fija entonces su mirada en Claris, y se da cuenta de algo. **–Te estás mojando-** Señaló él.

 **-Es sólo lluvia, y no creo que un poco más me provoque un resfriado-** Contestó Claris, ya disponiéndose en marchar.

Roderick, sin decir nada más, toma un paraguas y se pone al lado de Claris, quien a continuación les hace una seña a los cuatro jóvenes para que los siguieran. Con Roderick unido ahora al grupo, la marcha se enfiló al palacio. No hubo ninguna charla, ni siquiera entre los cuatro chicos, quienes no hacían más que mirarse entre ellos o mirar al frente en silencio. Subieron las escaleras, llegando a la gran puerta doble. Se veía muy maciza, y daba la impresión de que aunque fuera atacada por un potente hechizo, no recibiría daño alguno. Dos guardias se hallaban en frente, y tan pronto subieron el último escalón, hicieron un saludo militar para a continuación abrir las puertas, siendo ahora ellos los que los guiarán hasta la sala del juicio. Durante el último trayecto hacia su destino, Prower, Darten, Aelly y Dirack no podían evitar mirar en todas las direcciones, y admirar el interior de la casa del rey Lionel. Cada detalle que admiraban estaba decorados de forma magistral; los pisos de mármol casi eran como un espejo, las columnas estaban talladas a mano, los bordes, detalles y adornos eran de una suave madera de roble; y los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, mostraban bellas pinturas y retratos de la familia real, o personas importantes relacionados con ella. Hubiera sido lindo quedarse y admirar todo lo que la vista les ofrecía, pero ellos se encontraban ahí por una seria e importante razón. Luego de atravesar un total de siete pasillos y un salón, se aproximaban ahora hacia una puerta doble. Con toda seguridad, sabían que detrás de aquella puerta, se encontraba la cámara de juicio. Dirack se vio meramente atemorizada, pero no olvidó que se encontraba acompañada por Prower, Darten y Aelly. Los tres le prometieron apoyo, a pesar de haberse comportado como una necia y estúpida previamente con ellos. Al llegar a la puerta, uno de los guardias llama tres veces, y la puerta se abren en instantes, revelando así el interior de aquella cámara. En palabras simples, estaba hecha totalmente de mármol, el cual era de un gris brillante. Los detalles en las paredes, en las columnas, en los bordes e incluso en el techo, hechos a mano. Había antorchas, un total de veinte, las cuales estaban colocadas en las cuatro paredes, dando así la iluminación necesaria. Al acabarse el día, y con nubes tapando el cielo de la tarde, la luz que entraba por las tres ventanas no iluminaba nada. A lo largo y ancho de dicha cámara, había largos asientos para los espectadores, y otros cinco asientos más pequeños en el lado izquierdo de sala, apuntando al centro. Todos se encontraban vacíos, salvo uno que se encontraba al frente, ocupado por cuatro personas, mientras que el de los que estaban al costado, también era ocupado por tres personas. Al frente, donde se hallaba la tribuna, estaba el rey Lionel y el juez; un hombre calvo pero con una abundante barba plateada. En el momento que Prower, Darten, Aelly, Dirack, Claris, Roderick y los guardias entraron, los que los estaban esperando se levantaron, mientras que otros dos guardias que ya estaban en el interior se ponían firmemente en señal de saludo. Roderick y Claris los primeros en avanzar, seguidos de los cuatro jóvenes, y por último los otros dos guardias. A mitad de camino, la mirada de los muchachos fue hacia los asientos que estaban a su derecha, viendo que sus ocupantes eran Marcus, Andriell y Liffera. Sin embargo, su atención se vio atraída fuertemente hacia las cuatro personas que tenía del otro lado, debido a que uno de ellos soltó un sollozo. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran dos matrimonios, y que ambos se hallaban destrozados. De la primera pareja, la mujer poseía el cabello castaño-rizado y ojos color chocolate. Vestía un simple vestido color frambuesa, con botones del cuello hasta el ombligo, y mangas sueltas de color blancas. El hombre a su lado tenía el cabello de color azul oscuro, atado en una cola de caballo; sus ojos eran color azabache. Traía puesto una chaqueta color carbón de bordes gris claro, con tiras blancas que se ajustaban a sus muñecas y a su pecho, y pantalones color marrón con parches en las rodillas. La otra pareja estaba conformada por dos Saints, y eso lo sabían por su apariencia. La mujer tenía el cabello de color marrón dorado; largo, y con varios pares de trenzas. Su piel era de un color café claro, haciendo que sus ojos de color calabaza resaltaran. Traía como prenda un chaleco corto sobre un vestido, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Mientras que el chaleco era de color almendra, el vestido era de color bronce. El hombre a quien ella abrazaba tenía el cabello apuntando hacia arriba, viéndose de un color negro muy intenso. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo ámbar, y su piel de un tono algo opaco. Su vestimenta consistía de un chaleco de color verde oscuro, sobre una camiseta de mangas cortas de color verde gris. Traía puesto unos guantes sin dedos, siendo una mezcla de verde con gris oscuro. Por debajo de esos guantes, tenía vendas que le cubrían de la palma hasta los codos. Sus pantalones eran de color verde mate, bordeado con tonos un poco más claros del mismo. No había de otra: se trataban de los padres de Ronar y Thara. Dirack detuvo con brusquedad la marcha, paralizándose en el acto. Los ojos de aquellas familias, desolados por la noticia, atravesaron su ser como una espada. Pronto empezó a ser invadida por el miedo.

 **-No des marcha atrás, Dirack-** Le susurró Prower, viéndola decaer. **-Comprende que para poder avanzar, primero debes confrontar a aquello que te da miedo afrontar-** Le Indicó.

Dirack se volteó a mirarlo, y Prower pudo ver, casi de milagro, como ella movía la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. No quería dar un paso más. Prower se negaba a obligarla a avanzar, pero los guardias detrás de ellos iban a hacerlo si ella se resistía en no querer seguir marchando.

 **-Atenta a lo que digo, Dirack-** Dijo rápido Darten, captando su atención. **-Si no puedes hacerlo por nosotros, ni tampoco puedes hacerlo por ti, entonces hazlo por tu familia-** Le declara.

La mente de Dirack cobró sentido ante las palabras de Darten. Y tan rápido como un relámpago, se dio cuenta de algo: todo lo que había hecho, desde lo más insignificante hasta lo más relevante, lo hizo por su familia. Cuando ella junto con su hermanito y sus abuelos quedaron solos en casa, y se dispuso en limpiar toda la casa al ver lo sucia que estaba, lo hizo por ellos; cuando ella enfermó gravemente y no quiso que nadie se acercara para que no contagiarlos, lo hizo por ellos; cuando un frío invierno azotó su hogar y ella rechazó en vano tantos abrigos, lo hizo por ellos; cuando recibió la noticia que sus tíos, sus abuelos y su primo en Chester murieron durante un ataque pirata, y ella intentó resistir los impulsos de llorar por tal terrible tragedia, lo hizo por ellos; cuando su abuelo murió, y también trato de soportar el dolor ante la pérdida de aquel anciano que tanto cariño le tenía, lo hizo por ellos; cuando ella enfrentó al Devil Walker, sin importar el peligro y la advertencia que su padre le indicó, lo hizo por ellos; cuando ella se convirtió en una mercenaria para volverse alguien fuerte, lo hizo por ellos; cuando confrontó a Silver y a la jauría, aun sabiendo que era un suicidio con su baja experiencia, lo hizo por ellos; cuando fue en busca de venganza, lo hizo por ellos. Al volver al presente, notó a sus compañeros muy atentos en ella, al mismo tiempo que los veía exasperados porque se moviera del lugar de donde quedó inmóvil. Los guardias se disponían en usar la fuerza, pero tan pronto como ellos que se prepararon, Dirack despegó un pie del suelo, y a continuación, despegó el otro. Poco a poco fue avanzando con miedo, sin embargo, también con decisión. Ella toma las manos de sus amigos, y sin decir ninguna palabra, hablándoles sólo mediante la expresión de su mirada, les dijo que iba a hacerlo. Pero ahora, no sólo iba hacerlo por su familia, sino que también lo iba a hacer por ella misma, y especialmente, lo iba a hacer por sus amigos. Ellos le obsequiaron el apoyo y la amistad, y a cambio, ella les iba a obsequiar a cambio su confianza. Al llegar al frente, los guardias le señalan a Prower, Darten y Aelly dónde debían sentarse, siendo junto a Marcus, Andriell y Liffera. Por otro lado, a Dirack le indicaron que debía pararse en el medio de la sala, teniendo a los mismos guardias como sus escoltas, y que tenían la tarea de prevenir cualquier movimiento peligroso que ella hiciera. Por último, Roderick y Claris se sientan junto con Lionel y el juez, quedando dos sillas vacías más, en las cuales deberían los ausentes Kyra y Jaime.

 **-¿Dónde están Kyra y Jaime?-** Preguntó Lionel, rompiendo la tranquilidad al ver los otros dos maestros que faltaban.

 **-Están ausentes, pero no los culpe por no estar con nosotros, señor; ha sido algo muy repentino esta reunión-** Le explicó Roderick.

Lionel reflexiona, y asiente con comprensión. Es entonces que él recoge unos papeles, intercambiando unas palabras con el hombre que tenía a su lado y ambos maestros. Dirack, mientras tanto, aguardó en silencio.

 **-Bien, es momento de empezar-** Le anunció a todos, sin la necesidad de hablar alto ante los pocos presentes. **-La… corte entra en sesión para abordar el caso de Dirack Rackham. Dirack Rackham se unió al cuerpo de los Mercenarios hace cuatro años, y ha sido por casi cuatro años una combatiente bajo la tutela de su maestra; Claris Sharptears-** Hace una pausa, y aclarar su garganta **-Hoy, el grupo de guerreros conformados por Prower Aldith, Darten Kiroslav, Marcus Bangouffor, Thara Defiratty, Ronar Slowerdream, y los gemelos Andriell y Liffera Scamrazuru, marchó a las dos de la tarde, rumbo a Larksdowns para eliminar al Monstruo Alfa; Silver Vixen. Sin embargo, en medio del combate, según los testigos, Dirack Rackham hizo acto de presencia, y que después, de forma inmediata, comenzó a atacar a Silver Vixen. Sin embargo, ésta acción no proclama el haber saltado al frente para apoyar a sus compañeros-** Gira la cabeza hacia los testigos. **–Aquí, junto a estos muchachos, deberían estar los jóvenes Defiratty y Slowerdream, pero que muy lamentablemente, perecieron en acción-** Dijo.

Los sollozos de la madre de Thara se hicieron oír en la cámara. El juicio apenas empezaba, y Dirack sentía ya el agobiante estrés y nerviosismo del momento. Mientras el juez seguía hablando de los hechos, mediante las fuentes que se le había otorgado, Dirack fue atacada por un repentino y agudo dolor. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se retorció ante la abrupta sensación. Esto llama la atención de todos, interrumpiendo también al mismo juez. La Agonía Pasada hizo nuevamente efecto, y trajo consigo nuevamente los recuerdos de Silver Vixen desgarrando su piel y carne. La imagen de Ronar, tendido en el suelo y desangrándose, es reemplazada por la figura de su hermano Saeku, quien estaban siendo carcomido. Es inundada de pronto por las náuseas, y la urgencia por vomitar el contenido de su estómago. Por fortuna se pudo contener, y se repuso a como estaba antes.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Rackham?-** Preguntó serenamente el juez.

 **-Estoy bien, sólo fue la Agonía Pasada-** Respondió Dirack.

 **-¿Quiere un asiento?-** Le pregunta.

 **-¡No!-** Casi gritó. **-Por favor, no se moleste. Sólo… continúe-** Declaró ella.

El juez frunce el ceño con dudas, pero asiente. **-Muy bien-** Regresó su mirada hacia los papeles. **-Cómo iba diciendo: Ante la inesperada llegada de la señorita Rackham a la batalla, su apoyo pudo ser haber sido vital para el equipo. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso-** Se detiene para mirar a los testigos, más específicamente a Prower. **-Joven Aldith, usted, como líder del grupo, ¿puede relatarnos los hechos desde su punto de vista?-** Pidió él.

Prower suspiró. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser llamado para testificar lo ocurrido. Le hizo la promesa a Dirack de que la iba a apoyar, pero claro, él era también un testigo, por lo que tenía que declarar lo que pasó, aún si eso estuviera en contra de lo prometido. Cruza su mirada con la de Dirack, y le transmite en un gesto sus disculpas.

 **-Estábamos en el punto crítico de la batalla. Si bien Dirack nos otorgó ventaja, en el momento que ella llegó, la realidad fue muy diferente que la expectativa-** Traga saliva, al sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta. **-En el momento en el que fuimos golpeados por la jauría, entre toda la violenta conmoción, Karigin… atrapó a Ronar. Intentamos abrirnos paso entre la marea de colmillos para ayudarlo, pero tal acción nos resultó inútil. Sin embargo, había alguien quien podría salvarlo: Dirack. Su inminente y abrumador ataque, causó que Silver Vixen quedara muy debilitado. Sé que era necesario eliminarlo, pero lo era también nuestra vida. Le pedí que ayudara a Ronar, pero en cambio…-** Gira su ojos, encontrándose con los de Dirack. **-Ella se negó a hacerlo. Aunque hubiéramos querido que nos dijera la razón, apenas teníamos tiempo para respirar y defendernos. Intentamos como pudimos abrirnos pasos para ayudar a Ronar, o por lo menos, intentamos atacar a Karigin para que lo dejara en paz. Pero… no lo conseguimos. Karigin lo asesinó-** Y tras esa última declaración, se hizo escuchar los sollozos por parte de la madre de Ronar. Prower reprimió como pudo sus emociones, sabiendo que aún faltaba el resto. **-Tras aquello, ahora eran nuestras vidas las que peligraban. El enemigo era numeroso, y nosotros nos íbamos agotando. Varias veces se nos vio reflejado el mismo pensamiento de estar a un segundo de la muerte. Sin embargo, muy agradecidamente, ese no fue el caso. Logramos sobrevivir y sobreponernos a los violentos ataques. Pero como era de esperar, la suerte no duró para siempre. Estábamos muy agotados y con pocas energías-** Se detiene, intentando aclarar sus recuerdos, resultando un gran esfuerzo. **-Sé que debo relatar lo que sucedió, pero… no puedo contarles todo detalladamente. Simplemente voy a decir que mientras luchábamos, intentamos mantener distancia con Silver Vixen para evitar el contacto con su AoE. Resultó, pero… por poco tiempo. Me… preparaba para soportar el violento ataque, cuando Thara recibió todo el daño por mí-** Se produce otra pausa. Prower puede sentir la mirada de los padres de su amiga sobre él. **-Aquel ataque fue potente; había dejado a Thara… en muy mal estado. Traté de ayudarla para que se pusiera en pie, pero en ese momento Silver Vixen arrojó a Dirack contra mí. Si no fuera por el constante ataque, y peligro en el que nos encontrábamos, la hubiera hecho hablar, aún si eso significaba usar la fuerza-** Prower frunce el ceño, y aprieta sus puños. **-Si aquello no se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza, sino me hubiera detenido en pensar ordenarla a Dirack que confesara, me habría dado cuenta del terrible error en distraerme. Traté de detener a Dirack para que me ayudara con Thara, pero fui tumbado por tres Foxs. Me desesperé, no porque temía en perder la vida, sino por la seguridad de Thara. Ella fue atacada por cinco Foxs, y yo, sin saber qué hacer, traté de llamar a Dirack. Le… le pedí que la ayudara, le rogué que le salvara la vida. Ella la veía, ella la estaba admirando en el momento en que…-** Se detiene de golpe, no queriendo decirlo. Por lo tanto, dejó que su silencio hablara por él. **-Se negó a ayudarla. Ella me dio la espalda, y le dio la espalda a Thara. Simplemente, continuó su feroz ataque hacia Silver Vixen. Thara estaba gravemente herida, pero pronto estaría peor que eso. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más. Junté… todas mis fuerzas y fui en su ayuda, dando todo de mí-** Vuelve a parar, pero esta vez se mantuvo por más tiempo en silencio. **-El esfuerzo fue… en vano. A pesar de haber triunfado contra Silver Vixen, Karigin y sus lacayos, Thara… no lo consiguió-** Finalizó él.

Aelly sintió un ligero revuelco en el estómago. Ya se le había contado de forma breve lo acontecido en la batalla, pero aún así volver a escuchar lo que sucedió, hacían que su cabeza imagine tan desesperantes escenas. Desde el inicio, hasta el final, Claris y Roderick tomaron nota de todo lo que dijo Prower, terminando segundos después de él. Lo siguiente a continuación, fue un breve silencio, antes que el sonido de varios papeles siendo movidos de un lado a otro. Y entonces, el juez levanto su mirada, posándola sobre los testigos.

 **-Para los demás, ¿respaldan ustedes las palabras de Prower Aldith? ¿Están de acuerdo en que sus palabras, las cuales describieron el suceso, son legítimas?-** Preguntó él.

 **-Completamente-** Dijo Darten.

 **-Así es, señor-** Dijo Marcus.

 **-Totalmente, su señoría-** Dijeron Andriell y Liffera.

 **-Yo no fui testigo, sin embargo, Prower y Darten me lo explicaron luego de haber atendido sus heridas-** Respondió Aelly.

Tras la declaración de cada uno, hubo otro intercambio de papeles, y un par de susurros que se decían entre sí. Dirack permanecía en silencio, esperando el momento para hablar. Claris enfoca su mirada en ella, y Dirack lo siente de inmediato, encontrándose con los ojos de su maestra.

 **-Dirack Rackham, hace cuatro años, formaste como un miembro más del cuerpo de los Mercenarios. Como tu maestra, fue mi tarea entrenarte. Sin embargo, más allá de las pruebas para fortalecer tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu espíritu y poder, debía hacer que conocieses las reglas, y de la importancia que era respetarlas-** Decía Claris, haciendo énfasis en la última oración. **–Te graduaste con honor, obteniendo también así todo mi respeto. Durante los últimos cuatro años, fuiste una guerrera con rectitud, al igual que todos los demás. Te esforzaste en cada una de las tareas que se te encomendaron, dando lo mejor de ti y haciendo que cada gota de sudor derramada sea valiosa. Tenías un gran potencial, el cual iba surgiendo junto a tu progreso-** Frunce su mirada, volviéndola estricta. **-Y de repente, tu brillo y tu fortaleza se vio fragmentado, producido por la muerte de tus padres, tu abuela y tu hermano. ¿La causa? el feroz ataque de Silver Vixen-** Soltó ella. Hizo una pausa para viajar a sus pensamientos y formular la siguiente oración. **-El ataque se remontó hace dos meses y medio, en la aldea Greenlake. Dirack, minutos después de haberse iniciado el ataque, hizo todo lo que pudo para proteger a las personas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al tener a un Monstruo Alfa de la categoría de Silver Vixen. Su familia y muchas otras vidas fueron arrancadas de este mundo, y ella lo presenció todo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Evidentemente, la impotencia quebrantó su voluntad, y la pérdida apagó su espíritu; no tenía nada porqué luchar. Bueno, no por mucho tiempo. Tras el siguiente de Silver Vixen a otra aldea, hace no más de una semana, Dirack salió de su "trance de lamentación", teniendo entonces un ferviente objetivo en claro: matar a Silver Vixen-** Claris mueve sus ojos, mirando a los testigos a su izquierda. **-La furia por la que debía estar pasando, debía ser muy fuerte para cegarla de los errores que estaba cometiendo, y de los errores que iba a cometer-** Vuelve su mirada a Dirack. **-Sin embargo no hace falta nombrar a cada uno de esos errores, ya que todos y cada uno están unidos con el error más importante: la venganza. El código dicta que realizar esta acción está completamente prohibida, y que las anécdotas y los antecedentes que involucran los actos vengativos, son la evidencia irrefutable. Es doloroso hablar de aquellos que decidieron actuar con sus propias manos, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos, en vez de conseguir alivio, obtuvieron en cambio más dolor y desgracia. No sólo para ellos mismos, sino también para todos los demás-** Dijo ella, casi formándose un nudo en su garganta. **-Dirack, tú fuiste en contra del código de no buscar venganza, y lo peor de todo, es que no lo conseguiste-** Y tras eso último, se deja caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, y haciéndole saber a los que estaban junto con ella que había terminado.

 **-Lo que has hecho, Dirack, fue un crimen. No fue uno completamente grave, pero de igual forma, es reconocido como un delito en contra de la ley de nuestra sociedad-** Habló Roderick. Se gira hacia los testigos. **-¿Hay alguien que tenga algo de decir antes de continuar?-** Les pregunta.

Aelly estaba por hablar, pero Darten se levanta rápidamente. Aelly decide permitírselo, y se une a los demás para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

 **-No se puede desmentir que Dirack es culpable por el acto que cometió, pero es de mucho mérito saber que es algo que no pudo haberse evitado, y que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera-** Dijo, con mucha seriedad. **-Digo esto, ya que a pesar de fuertes guerreros, seguimos siendo humanos; frágiles y muy sensibles por dentro. Por más que intentemos fortalecernos, el resultado será inútil. No se puede deshacer de las emociones, ya que sería lo mismo que tratar de mover una montaña con las manos. No estoy tratando de demostrar su inocencia, sino de la forma que será juzgada. Es cierto que ella quebrantó nuestro código y dejó morir a Ronar y a Thara, pero creo que ya tuvo demasiado castigo con la muerte de toda su familia-** Y con eso último, terminó su declaración.

 **-O sea que ella no debe recibir ningún castigo, a pesar de haber hecho todo eso-** Soltó de repente la madre de Thara, perforando a Darten con sus ojos cristalizados.

 **-¿Qué? No, eso no fue lo que dije-** Contestó Darten. **-Lo que dije fue que Dirack es culpable de sus actos, pero, si bien debe ser castigada, no merece recibir una severa sentencia-** Explicó.

El rostro de la mujer se endureció. Parecía que iba a responder, pero en cambio, desvió la mirada, rompiendo así su contacto visual con él. Dirack agradece internamente a Darten por sus palabras. Sin embargo, tales palabras de gran valor sólo servían para tapar el daño que no podía ser sanado. No necesitaba girarse para ver el dolor en el rostro de ambos matrimonios, ya que podía sentirlo tan claro como el contacto del agua sobre su piel. No quiso hacerlo. Ella no quiso hacer nada malo, no quiso lastimar a nadie, sólo quería acabar con el sufrimiento que la estaba devorando por dentro. No quería nada más que acabar con el asesino de su familia, y recuperar su tranquila consciencia. Sin embargo, el destino, con el peor castigo en su poder, lanzó su selección al azar, y desgraciadamente, ella fue la elegida. El juicio prosiguió, extendiéndose por unos diez minutos más, en los cuales se hizo más declaraciones, tanto en contra como a favor de Dirack. Sin embargo, para ella, el tiempo fueron horas; casi una eternidad. El padre de Ronar, quien había hablado sobre que su hijo iba a luchar hasta su último aliento, dio por terminado su argumento. Hubo otro intercambio de papeles.

El rey Lionel, clavó su mirada en Dirack, llamando su atención. **-Tiene la oportunidad de hablar ahora, Srta. Rackham ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir en su defensa?-** Le preguntó él.

De pronto, Dirack se percata de que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué decir. Su mente estaba redondamente envuelta en la culpa y el arrepentimiento, que acabó estando ajeno a la consciencia de que debía tener algo que decir cuando tuviera que hablar. Los segundos no tardaron en empezar a correr, prolongando su silencio. Sus labios se movían, pero no articulaba ni siquiera algún sonido. Era nada más que un acto reflejo del momento. Tenía que decir algo, de lo contrario su silencio empezaría a decirles a todos que no tenía nada que declarar. Su mente trabajó a toda marcha, formulando las palabras, no sin antes claros verse abrumada ante toda la presión.

Prower, viéndola permanecer en silencio, se vio preocupado. **- _Di algo, Dirack_ -** Le rogó él internamente.

Lionel suspiró con cansancio. **-Veo que no tiene nada que decir entonces. En ese caso…-**

 **-¡No, tengo algo que decir!-** Lo interrumpió abruptamente Dirack. Su tono no fue el adecuado, y como respuesta tuvo varios fruncimientos de cejas. **-Perdóneme-** Se inclina culposamente. **-Tengo… algo que decir, sólo… quiero un poco de tiempo-** Les pidió con toda la amabilidad posible. Ellos le asienten, y ella continúa; buscando y ordenando las palabras. Tenía muy limitadas opciones, ya que muchas de las cosas que podía decir no era más que el mismo argumento, pero modificado con diferentes palabras. Tenía que hablar enseguida, ya que no podía guardar silencio por más tiempo. Todo el estrés la estaba agobiando, y por un segundo, tuvo el impulso en soltarse y llorar. Sin embargo, no era el momento adecuado para volver a desmoronarse. Con todas sus fuerzas reunidas, reprimió todo aquel dolor, y se dispuso a hablar. **-Lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo simplemente pedir disculpas y tener la esperanza de que alguien me sonría amablemente y me perdone. Es inútil que me niegue aceptar el error cometido, ya que sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable. Quiero pedir perdón, pero creo tal cosa… no puede obtener. Sin… sin embargo, a pesar… de estar condenada, voy… a afirmar con toda seguridad que, cualquiera que sea la sentencia, quiera o no, la a-aceptaré. Sé que es inútil, pero de igual forma, quiero… quiero… pedirles perdón a todos-** Se gira, para mirar a Prower, Darten, Aelly y los demás. **-Les… pido perdón a mis compañeros por… traicionar su confianza-** Ella vuelve su cabeza al frente, y mira a Claris. **-Le pido perdón a mi maestra por… por haberle mentido, y por haber usado… sus enseñanzas para mis actos egoístas-** Gira completamente, mirando de frente a ambos matrimonios. **-Les pido pe-perdón… por causarles este daño, y hacer que… perdieran a sus… hijos-** Se queda unos segundos mirándolos, antes de volverse hacia el frente, enfrentando la mirada de su rey. **-Le pido… le pido perdón por… por no sólo fallar en empuñar mi espada con rectitud, s-sino… sino también por haber… manchado la reputación de sus guerreros. Con toda honestidad, sólo… sólo puedo decir perdón; hice m-mal y obtuvo las… consecuencias d-de mis actos. L-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… l-l-lo s-siento…-** Su visión se puso borrosa a causa de sus lágrimas. Estaba perdiendo la compostura que usaba para ocultar su resquebrajado ser. Ella hizo cuanto pudo, pero no consiguió evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. **-E-e-es… todo-** Dijo, procediendo entonces en limpiar su cara.

Tras tomar nota de lo que escucharon, Claris y Roderick bajaron sus plumas. Y entonces, hubo un profundo silencio. Un silencio que se extendió por interminables segundos, hasta que el ruido de papeles siendo movidos y susurros incomprensibles se hizo presente otra vez. Dirack volvió a girar su cabeza, mirando con miedo a sus amigos, quienes intentaron hablarle a través de sus ojos de que no se preocupara. Fueron minutos, pero se sintió como si hubieran sido horas.

Lionel carraspea, siendo al instante el centro de atención. **-Que los testigos nos acompañen para dar su opinión final contra la acusada-** Les ordenó a los seis. **-Mientras tanto, Srta. Rackham, puede usted sentarse. Y por último, guardias, quiero que mantengan el orden-** Añadió.

Sin titubeos, Prower, Darten, Aelly, Marcus, Andriell y Liffera, se levantaron para seguirlos. Dirack los ve pasar frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que ellos le obsequian miradas de "todo va a salir bien". Aelly, de hecho, palmeo su pecho, y Dirack pudo interpretarlo ese gesto como diciéndole: "no angusties tu corazón". El grupo se perdió de vista al cruzar la puerta trasera, dejando a Dirack, a los dos matrimonios y a los guardias solos en el tribunal.

 **-¿Vas a sentarte?-** Preguntó un guardia, dirigiéndose a Dirack.

 **-¿Eh? Oh… sí, m-me… s-sentaré-** Y tal como lo dijo, ella se sentó.

Ahora, sólo restaba esperar. Debía esperar, y también debía aguantar. Estaba conteniendo otra oleada de dolor, la cual amenazaba con salir ahora mismo, y hacer que se derrumbara otra vez. Sus lágrimas eran pruebas innegables. Pero aunque sintiera lo importante que era expulsar todo esa agonía, y que su vida dependía de ello, no podía hacerlo en ese mismo lugar y en aquel mismo momento. Si cedía, no iba a hacer más que un acto de desolación y desesperación, y lo peor, es que lo haría frente a los padres de Thara y Ronar. Se negaba a que la vieran desmoronarse; ya tenía demasiado para que ahora sintiera humillación. Pero por más que repitiera ese mismo pensamiento, no le servía de nada. Se da vuelta, dándoles la espalda a las personas que tenía a su izquierda. Los espasmos en su cuerpo comenzaron a notarse, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos.

 **-Si algo te sirve de consuelo, no tienes toda la culpa-** Dijo una voz.

La oleada se detiene abruptamente, así como Dirack abre sus ojos con gran sorpresa. Gira su cabeza, y se encuentra con que se trataba de la mamá de Ronar. Se encontraba parada frente a su asiento, siendo detenida por el mismo guardia que la custodiaba.

 **-¿Q-qué?-** Preguntó Dirack, sin entender la razón de aquellas palabras.

 **-Dije que no tienes toda la culpa-** Volvió a decir ella.

Dirack notó un ligero temblor en su voz, pero pronto hizo a un lado ese detalle. Toda su atención fue puesta en el hecho de que la mujer, suponía ella, le estaba compadeciendo. Sin embargo, eso era imposible. ¿Por qué le demostraba compasión? Ella era culpable ¿por qué lo hacía?

 **-No… s-se moleste en contener… su ira conmigo-** Le contestó Dirack, rompiendo el contacto visual. **-Está… está enfadada por la m-m-muerte de su… hi-i-hijo. S-s-si quiere gritarme, hágalo, ya que… es mi culpa-** Se cubre el rostro con las manos, no queriendo que la vean derrumbarse.

La mujer suspiró con cansancio. **-Deseo gritarte hasta que mis palabras te asesinen y condenen tu alma al infierno. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Por más que lo desee con toda la intensidad de mi magia, no me parece correcto causar más dolor del que ya hay. Sencillamente lo encuentro muy mal hacerlo. Además, ya probaste la amargura de perder a tu familia, y de sentirte totalmente sola en el mundo. Con sólo verte, asumo que no te queda nada, exceptuando claro, la esperanza-** Dijo, entonando esa última palabra con una voz más suave. **-Admito que perder a… mi Ronar, fue como si se me arrancara un pedazo de mi corazón. Era muy joven, y no merecía morir. Bueno, más bien no merecía morir aún-** Guardó silencio, poniendo una mirada meditativa. **-Ser un defensor de la paz conlleva a poner tu vida en constante riesgo, y eso nos hace sentir a todos nosotros, los padres, temerosos por nuestros hijos cuando se marchan para cumplir su deber, ya que podría ser la última vez que los veamos con vida. Al principio nada malo puede ocurrir, pero a medida que ellos crecen, el peligro crece también, y esto como consecuencia nos obliga a prepararnos para lo que podría ser inevitable. Por desgracia, un padre o una madre nunca puede estar lo suficientemente preparado o preparada-** De repente, un pequeño sollozo se le escapa de sus labios. Da una ligera sacudida con la cabeza, y vuelve su mirada hacia Dirack, quien la veía en silencio y en total quietud. **-Hay… más cosas de las que quisiera hablarte, muchas más cosas. Pero el tiempo es muy escaso, y por lo tanto, sólo voy a decirte una sola cosa…-** Se detiene, y se gira para mirar a su esposo, el cual sencillamente le devuelve la mirada. Ella se regresa hacia Dirack, y acto seguido, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho. **-Sé que estás arrepentida por todo lo que hiciste. Lo siento en tu corazón. Es por eso… que yo te perdono-** Dijo.

El cuerpo de Dirack se tensó, sólo para después empezar a temblar. Tapa su boca, por temor a producir algún ruido, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas brotan con más intensidad.

 **-No… no l-lo entiendo. ¿P-por… por qué? ¿Por qué m-me perdona? ¿Por qué así, de… de repente?-** Preguntó, en un sonido ahogado.

La mujer sonríe suavemente. **-Porque no me pareció mejor momento para decírtelo que este. Además, Ronar lo hubiera querido así-** Le contestó. **-Fue repentino, eso lo sé, pero sentí que debía decírtelo ahora-** Comentó. Se gira hacia el guardia que le estaba obstruyendo el paso, y con una seña de manos le pregunta si podía acercarse. El guardia negó con la cabeza. Comprendiendo, se vuelve hacia Dirack. **-Acepta el perdón que te he dado, y aprécialo como un gran logro en tu camino de la redención, Dirack-** Y con esas últimas palabras, ella se da media vuelta, regresando a su asiento junto a su esposo.

Dirack no supo qué decir. No supo qué decir en lo absoluto. Se mantuvo con la mirada en aquella mujer, expectante y con ojos llorosos. Su mente estaba en conflicto. Había escuchado con total claridad, pero aun así no podía creérselo. Fue demasiado rápido, anormalmente rápido recibir el perdón. ¿Por qué ella la había perdonado? Es cierto que en un futuro sería absuelta por sus graves delitos, pero que se lo diesen de manera tan abrupta era algo inusual. Con la capacidad que aún tenía para pensar debido a las fuertes emociones, Dirack sospechaba de que había un motivo por la aquella mujer se lo dijo. Las puertas se abren, volviendo a entrar todos los que se habían ido. Al pasar frente a Dirack, Prower, Darten y Aelly le dirigen un gesto incómodo y preocupante. Tras acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, Se produjo unos segundos de silencio, aumentando enormemente la atención.

 **-Se ha tomado una decisión-** Anunció el rey Lionel. Posa su mirada en Dirack, observándola con detenimiento. **–Dirack Rackham, estás acusada del quebrantamiento de reglas, engaño contra tus compañeros y maestro, traición hacia nuestra sociedad, e implicada indirectamente en el homicidio de Ronar Slowerdream y Thara Defiratty. Sin duda la condena por tus crímenes es pasar treinta años en prisión, y al mismo tiempo, dejarás de ser una Mercenaria-** Decretó él. Su mirada era severa, y su voz retumbante. **–Pero usted se declara también culpable de cada uno de sus crímenes. Por lo tanto, hay un cambio en su castigo-** Dijo, al mismo tiempo que su mirada y su voz se suavizaban un poco. Da otros segundos de silencio, antes de levantarse de su silla, haciendo lucir toda su autoridad. **–No irás a prisión, pero de igual forma renunciarás a lo que eres. Entregarás tu título como Mercenario, al igual que todos los objetos que te definen como una defensora. Volverás a ser un ciudadano común-** Y con aquellas palabras, calló en quietud.

Los ojos de Dirack se ensancharon, al igual que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se enfrió hasta congelarse. Ella no sería encarcelada, pero iba a ser exiliada de los Mercenario. Tras la muerte de su familia, aquello era lo que le había dado el impulso para continuar, y la fuerza para aguantar y sobrellevar todo el dolor. Ser despojada de lo que había sido por años, tenido como un símbolo vital, la convertiría en nada. Sin embargo, por muy descorazonador que vaya a ser, no había manera ninguna posibilidad de evitarlo. Iba a destruir lo que la mantenía firme y poderosa, pero por lo menos, no perdería tres décadas de su vida tras las rejas. Y además, ella no se encontraría sola, ya que Prower, Darten y Aelly le dieron su promesa de que la iban a apoyar sin importar qué.

 **-Dirack Rackham, no serás llevada a prisión, pero serás expulsada del cuerpo defensor de Florensia. La Srta. Sharptears será la que se encargue de ello-** Anunció el juez con voz alta, a la vez que tomaba su mazo de madera. **–El juicio ha terminado, y doy por acabada esta sesión-** Y tras esas últimas palabras, dio dos golpes que retumbaron por toda la cámara.

(. . .)

Afuera, la lluvia había parado. Había oscurecido, y la mayoría de las personas ya estaban en sus casas, sólo quedando los guardias del turno nocturno. Así fue, hasta que del palacio comenzaron a salir personas. Los primeros fueron Roderick y Claris, con Roderick despidiéndose de ella antes de marcharse a su hogar. Claris lo sigue con la mirada unos pocos segundos más antes de girarse, encarando ahora a los que venían detrás de ella. Marcus, Andriell y Liffera se despidieron del cuádruple de amigos, viéndose apurados por llegar a sus casas con sus familias. Ahora, sólo estaban Prower, Darten, Aelly y Dirack. Los tres consolaban a Dirack, quien en ese momento parecía contener con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de llorar. Una sus manos cubría con cuidado su mejilla izquierda, de la cual sobresalía una marca roja. Claris no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, y le dolía tener que hacerle lo que le iba a ser. En sus años como candidata a maestra, vio la expulsión de no sólo dos Mercenarios, sino de un Noble y de un Explorador. No les deseó que recibieran ese castigo, pero tampoco se podía hacer nada para que se lo evitara. Oponerse a las reglas, las cuales eran la ley sagrada de su sociedad desde tiempos inmemorables, era visto como una amenaza hacia la seguridad y la protección de los inocentes.

 **-Sígueme, Dirack-** Le indicó Claris a Dirack.

Dirack asintió en silencio, prosiguiendo a seguir a su maestro, con Prower, Darten y Aelly acompañándola. Recorrieron las tranquilas calles de Roxbury, siendo estas iluminadas por el fuego encantado en las lámparas de cristal. No hubo ninguna charla durante el trayecto, sólo silencio. La conversación parecía estar prohibido en esa ocasión, y no hacía falta explicarle a alguien para saber el porqué. De vez en cuando, Dirack volvía a frotarse con cuidado su mejilla. El dolor que sentía era agudo, pero podía sobrellevarlo. Justo en la salida, la madre de Thara se le había acercado, y antes de que ella o alguien más reaccione, la abofeteó con una fuerza que vino acompañada con algo de magia. Ella no respondió a la agresión, ya que se lo tenía merecido. La mujer luego le dijo, con cierto sarcasmo, que le deseaba suerte con encontrar una nueva carrera. Tras eso, la mujer se marcha. En parte ella tenía razón. La noticia se esparciría rápidamente, y todos en Cardiff empezarían a verla como alguien peligrosa. Sea lo que sea que vaya a ser después de su expulsión, no sería nada fácil encontrar una nueva profesión, ahora que sería vista con ojos cuestionables. Tras subir el último escalón, ellos llegan al hogar de Claris, en el cual vieron que había alguien. Era una Mercenaria. Antes de que ella notara la llegada de Claris y del cuádruple grupo, estaba recostada contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

 **-Maestra Claris, necesito hablar con usted, es urgente-** Dijo con rapidez.

Claris, como respuesta, le da una señal con la mano de forma que se entendiera que esperara. La chica quiso replicar, pero sólo bastó una mirada severa de su maestra para hacerla entender que debía aguardar. Claris entonces da un suspiro, sabiendo que ahora debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se da media vuelta, encarando a los cuatro, y fijando al instante sus ojos en Dirack. Dirack se adelanta, mientras que Prower, Darten y Aelly esperan en el lugar, no sin antes de que Prower le diera a Dirack su espada, la cual se la había guardado desde que su juicio comenzó.

 **-Me mostraste un gran potencial, Dirack-** Comenzó Claris, teniéndola ya frente a ella. **-Eras alguien nata; dejaste lucir tus habilidades, las cuales día a día fuiste mejorándolas. Cada vez que recibías daño, tu espíritu se fortalecía, haciéndote una mejor guerrera. Pero desafortunadamente, te desviaste del camino. Ignoraste las terribles consecuencias, y como resultado causaste mucho dolor. No sólo eso, también has manchado nuestro nombre. Es por eso que yo, Claris Sharptears, maestra de los Mercenarios de Roxbury, te expulso de mi clase. Dejarás de portar la armadura de mis súbditos, y entregarás la espada que utilizaste en contra del motivo de su creación-** Ordenó ella.

Dirack apretó su espada contra su pecho. No quería soltarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Agarrándola como si se tratara de un regalo, la acercó hacia adelante, poniéndola al alcance de las manos de Claris. Por unos segundos, ambas sostuvieron el arma, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Dirack suelta la espada, y al hacerlo, su cuerpo se debilita repentinamente. Fue como si al momento de soltarla, perdiera una gran parte de sus fuerzas. De hecho, sus piernas temblaron ante el peso de su cuerpo, casi llevándola a caer al suelo. Las lágrimas, nuevamente, amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos, al igual que su llanto, el cual trataba de salir de su boca.

 **-Le… le he fallado, maes… digo, Srta. Claris-** Le dijo Dirack, agachando la cabeza con total vergüenza.

 **-No sólo combatimos contra los monstruos, sino también contra nosotros mismos. Muchos consiguen ganar la pelea, pero hay otros que no lo logran-** Argumentó Claris.

Las últimas fuerzas que Dirack tenía para contener su ruptura se estaba acabando. En cualquier momento, ella iba a quebrarse totalmente. Mira a su ex-maestra con ojos cristalinos y temblorosos, e intenta decirle algo. Pero nada sale de sus labios. Todo lo que sale no son más que simples sonidos. De pronto, ella se da media vuelta, y comienza a alejarse.

 **-Dirack…-** La llama Prower, empezando él y los otros dos a seguirla.

 **-Por favor Dirack, espera-** Dijo Aelly, casi rogándole.

Sin hacer caso, Dirack continúa. Baja las escaleras, y abajo al final, se queda inmóvil. Sus pensamientos estaban totalmente desconectados. Ella no sabía a dónde ir.

 **-Dirack-** Volvió a llamarla Prower, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Lentamente la hace voltear hasta que quedan frente a frente. **–Este no es el final, créeme-** Le dijo.

 **-Yo… no… no sé qué hacer…-** Contestó, con voz ahogada.

 **-No tengas preocupaciones, amiga nuestra. Prometimos que íbamos a ayudarte, y vamos a cumplir esa promesa. Sólo debes tener… debes sostener la esperanza, aunque esta sea una muy diminuta-** Le anima Darten.

Quizá fue por inercia, o porque tal vez ellos tenían razón, pero Dirack asintió con acuerdo. Se sentía inútil y miserable, pero una luz parpadeante se mantenía encendida en su interior. Aelly es la última en acercarse, y se queda por unos segundos observando a Dirack con total compasión, antes de que procediera tomar con gentileza su mano.

 **-Ha sido un día muy largo y agotador-** Dijo ella. **–Mañana será otro día igual de duro, y por lo tanto, es necesario que vayamos a descansar-** Indicó.

Pero justo antes de que Dirack le dijera algo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, producto de la sensación fantasmal de colmillos y garras desgarrando su piel. Soltando un grito ahogado, cae al suelo en total derrota.

 **-¡Demonios!-** Maldijo Darten, y rápidamente se une a ayudar a los demás para levantarla. **–Debemos llevarla a algún lugar, pero la pregunta es dónde-** Mira a los dos, quienes también hacen lo mismo.

 **-Llevémosla a mi casa-** Declara Prower.

Nadie cuestionó la opinión. Levantaron a Dirack, pero ella no podía caminar por su cuenta. Ella ya no podía soportarlo más. Otro ola de desolación empezó a caer, y con ello la intención de volver al suelo. Prower sin embargo, no iba a permitir que ella llorara allí afuera. Reúne todas sus fuerzas, y la levanta, llevándola así en sus brazos.

 **-Lo eché… lo eché a p-perder t-t-todo…-** Decía entre sus lamentos.

- **No Dirack, no digas eso-** Le contesta Aelly.

 **-También… t-también l-los… los arrastré a esto-** Continuó ella.

 **-No es cierto, lo hicimos por nuestra propia voluntad. En un noventa por ciento-** Aclaró Darten, sólo para a continuación recibir un fuerte codazo por parte de Aelly. **-Lo siento-** Dijo, dándose cuenta de que no había ocasión para el humor.

El último trayecto fue rápido, ya que la casa de Prower se veía a la vista. Darten se adelanta y abre la puerta para que el pudiera entrar. Lo siguiente sólo pudo describirse como una confusión sin precedentes. Los padres de Prower, Abigail y Albert, se vieron atónitos al ver que alguien que no conocían abría la puerta, ver a su hijo entrar con una chica llorando y barbullando en sus brazos, y una Saint que intentaba consolar a esa misma joven. Una resumida explicación de Darten, el cual ante la conmoción, no hizo sino que confundir más al matrimonio. Una vez en su habitación, Prower se sienta en la cama. Dirack ahora lo abraza con fuerza, y lloraba sobre su hombro. Abigail, Albert y Lara se asomaron con intenciones de buscar respuestas a lo que sucedía, pero Aelly se pone en frente, y comienza a cerrar la puerta.

 **-Se lo explicaremos todo, pero no ahora. Quiero que lo entiendan, por favor-** Y con eso dicho, termina de cerrarla.

El lamento continuó, fuerte y sin detenerse. Dirack se disculpó una y otra y otra y otra vez entre sus lloriqueos, no diciendo nada más que eso. Prower, Darten y Aelly no se molestaron en pensar qué decirle para calmarla. Optaron simplemente en darle consuelo físico, y dejar que todo lo que ella tuviera en su interior fluyera, hasta que no le quedara nada más por llorar. Los llantos se escucharon por toda la casa, pero estos, al cabo de doce interminables minutos, fueron apagándose hasta quedar en silencio. Dirack seguía abrazado a Prower, pero con menos fuerza en el agarre. Sus energías se agotaban, y el llamado de los sueños la estaba incitando a dormir. Por más que fuera un pedido natural de su cuerpo, ella no quería dormirse todavía. Sin embargo, no podía mantener esa pretensión por más de un minuto. Sus ojos se van cerrando, y deja que el peso de su cuerpo caiga. Prower la guía para que se acomode en su cama, y la cubre después con un par de frazadas.

 **-Descansa Dirack. Rezaremos para que los dioses te permitan soñar con felicidad-** Le afirma él.

Acaricia entonces su cabeza, como último consuelo. Dirack se aferra a las frazadas, empezando a envolverse como un capullo. Los tres permanecen con ella, esperando hasta que lograra conseguir dormir.

 **-Gracias…-** Susurró Dirack.

Prower, Darten y Aelly la escucharon, y sonrieron suavemente, aunque Darten con una sonrisa más triunfante. Se levantan con cautela, encaminándose así hacia la puerta. Una vez que salieron, cierran cuidadosamente la puerta, dejando sola pero segura a Dirack. Y ahora, era momento de ocuparse del otro asunto. Prower mira a sus padres y a su hermana, y ve que ellos quieren una explicación a todo aquello. Prower mira tanto a Darten como a Aelly, quienes asienten con total seguridad. Iba a ser una noche larga para ellos, pero estaban dispuestos a contar la historia.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Florensia**

 **capítulo 7**

 _ **(Hola todos. Seré directo y no voy a dar escusas: dejé el capítulo 7 a medio a ser porque me encontraba ocupado, y las veces que tenía tiempo para escribir, no tenía ganas de escribir.*Breve y sin mucho relleno*. Sin embargo, a pesar de tales acontecimiento, aún estoy decidido en continuar mi historia. Sin más demora, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten)**_

La luz del sol se había filtraba por la ventana, y alumbró el rostro de Prower, haciéndolo despertar de su largo y pesado sueño. El brillo es intenso, y ocasionó que él, por inercia, cerrara sus ojos con fuerza. Una vez que se acostumbra a la iluminación, se dispone levantarse. Él se sienta en el borde, dándose cuenta pronto de que no estaba en su cama, sino en el sofá de la sala. Tan rápido como un rayo, los recuerdos del día anterior vuelven a su mente, y a la misma velocidad de cómo estos llegaron, él se puso al tanto para el día de hoy. Gira su cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación, quedando con la mirada fija en ésta. Hasta el último minuto en el que estuvo despierto ayer, oró porque Dirack durmiera bien. No cabía duda que ella estaba mucho peor que él en cada uno de los sentidos. Lo último que ella necesitaba es que sus sueños hubieran estado plagados de pesadillas espantosas. No quería que su castigo continuara, ya que perder a su familia, lo último que quedaba de su familia, era más que suficiente sufrimiento. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Prower no podía imaginarse una vida sin su familia. La idea de ser el único miembro de su sangre le hacía sentir un vacío nauseabundo en su pecho. Sin embargo sólo era eso, una idea. Dirack en cambio, perdió realmente a su familia, y allí había una diferencia abismal. Si él se sentía tal cual como se lo había imaginado, entonces Dirack se sentía mil veces peor. De pronto, las puertas del baño se abren, revelando a Lara, quien obviamente se había dado un baño. Lara rápidamente lo nota, y le sonríe ampliamente.

 **—¡Eh, Prower, buenos días!—** Le saluda.

Prower estaba por devolver el saludo, pero el canto de una campana se hace oír, anunciándoles a todos los ciudadanos que ya eran las doce en punto. Él había dormido hasta las doce del mediodía, pero no se extrañó en lo absoluto. Ya habían sucedido otras ocasiones en la que se despertaba a las doce, y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

 **—Buenos días a ti también, Lara—** Le contestó.

 **—¿Has dormido bien?—** Preguntó, mirándolo expectante.

 **—Por suerte sí—** Le responde él.

En realidad, él mintió, no había dormido del todo bien. Se despertó a mitad de la noche, agitado, tras haber soñado con que se hallaba otra vez en el campo de batalla. Uno a uno, sus compañeros fueron muriendo hasta que finalmente quedó sólo él. Todo terminó cuando Silver Vixen saltó sobre él, cerrando sus mandíbulas alrededor de su cabeza. Por suerte, ese fue el único mal sueño que tuvo.

Lara le sonríe. **—Me alegro mucho. Escucha, si deseas desayunar, hay café y un par de bocadillos de maní en la cocina. Si te lo preguntas, los bocadillos fueron comprados por mamá—** Le informó.

Al oír la mención de su madre, Prower sintió un nudo en la garganta. La noche anterior, después de que él junto con Darten y Aelly les explicaran, y los pusieran al tanto de lo que sucedía, ambos mostraron cierta inconformidad. Si bien aceptaron que Dirack se hospedara aquella noche, se opusieron firmemente en ser sus cuidadores, y, además, ser responsables de lo que sea que sucediera con ella a futuro. Prower fue el único que no se sorprendió al escuchar la declaración, ya que sabía el motivo: Albert y Abigail eran amigos de Belmarn y Elena; los padres de Thara. Él y Thara se habían convertido en buenos amigos, y por ende, sus padres y los de ella también. Es claro que los dos no aprecian las acciones de Dirack, que ella es una criminal, y que el objetivo de enmendar sus acciones está lejos de su alcance. Sin embargo, no iban a ordenar que ella se largara. Prower la apoyaba, y ellos veían que él estaba decidido a ayudar. En conclusión, Prower sería el que se hiciera cargo de Dirack, y sería él quien se haría responsable de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella. No fue una discusión acalorada, pero fue la segunda vez que él se enfrentaba a sus padres por ideas opuestas, y esta vez era una situación muy seria.

Había conseguido un respeto amargo por parte de sus padres, y aquello lo seguirían hasta el fin de su vida. Volviendo al presente, Prower, se levanta del sofá, y se dirige a la cocina para preparar dos tazas, y también para tomar algunos de esos bocadillos de maní. Con todo dentro de una bandeja, se encamina hacia su habitación. Abre lentamente la puerta, y se encuentra con que Dirack estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Así era, hasta que él entró, haciendo que ella se voltee. Su mirada podría verse totalmente neutra, si no fuera por unas líneas opacas que estaban debajo de sus ojos, las cuales llegaban hasta su mentón. Las lágrimas que lloró ayer se habían secado, dejando aquellas líneas como un mal recordatorio. Sin embargo, Prower no dejó que esto fuera un desánimo para él.

 **—Buenos días, Dirack—** Le saluda, sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **—B-buenos días… Prower—** Saludó ella también, aunque con menos ánimo.

Prower la ve intentar sonreír, pero sólo logró formar una mueca con sus labios. Él se sienta a su lado, presentándole a continuación la bandeja con el café y los bocadillos. A vista general, se veía como un desayuno tentador.

 **—Come esto. Si queremos que este día comience bien, debes también alimentarte bien—** Indicó, mostrando cierta autoridad sobre ella. Él tenía la idea de que Dirack se negaría a comer, por lo que era mejor darle un impulso obligatorio. No quería forzarla, pero en el uso de ayuda era necesario, algunas veces, el uso de autoridad. Prower sonrió satisfecho al ver a Dirack tomar su taza de café y tres bocadillos. Él hace lo mismo, pero espera a que Dirack dé el primer trago, o más bien, el primer mordisco. **—¿Delicioso?—** Preguntó.

 **—Delicioso—** Afirmó Dirack, probando a continuación un poco del café.

El primer sorbo fue seguido de otro un poco más largo, el cual fue seguido de otro aún más largo. Si bien el café no estaba endulzado a su gusto, le hubiera dado igual que le sirviera uno amargo. Cuando estaba a punto de darle otra mordida a los bocadillos, su estómago gruñó estruendosamente. Se sintió avergonzada, pero el rubor en su rostro fue casi invisible ante la suciedad.

 **—Ten, come un poco más—** Le dijo Prower, dándole los bocadillos que él había agarrado.

 **—No, esos… son tuyos, yo…—** Quiso objetar ella, pero Prower la interrumpió.

 **—Sin escusas—** Volvió a hablar con tono de orden. Dirack se quedó callada por un breve momento, antes de tomar los bocadillos y comerlos. Si bien esperaba que ella comiera, también habría querido esperar verla demostrar algo de resistencia. Puede que él no la conociera desde la infancia, pero sabía que esa no era su forma de actuar. Aunque tal vez no sea así para siempre. Ella ni siquiera había comenzado el camino para redimirse, y su espíritu de voluntad todavía era minúsculo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su actitud original volviera, siendo la Mercenaria que había sido antes de toda esta tragedia. Prower procede a tomar su café, el cual estaba empezando a enfriarse. **—¿Has podido dormir bien?—** Le pregunta entremedio.

Dirack se detiene en el acto, y queda con sus ojos fijos hacia la nada. Prower supo de inmediato que ella no había dormido para nada bien. Vio que su expresión temblaba, percatándose más adelante que se trataba de un debate entre la tranquilidad y la tristeza.

Dirack no quería hablarle de lo que soñó; tan sólo el volver a pensar en las pesadillas le causaba unas enormes ansias por vomitar. Sin embargo, mentirle a Prower sería una traición hacia la confianza que él había puesto en ella, por lo que tras tener una larga meditación, soltó un suspiro resignado y giró su cabeza hacia él.

 **—No, todo… todo lo contrario, tuve pesadillas—** Le respondió.

 **—Pues entonces ya somos dos—** Comentó él, sólo para darse cuenta de su mala elección de palabras.

 **—Tienes suerte de que las tuyas no hayan sido tan brutales—** Le dijo. Prower se gira para mirarla, y ella lo imita. — **Hay momentos… en las que creo que las pesadillas me parecen ser sueños proféticos. Es casi como si… me dejaran ver lo que me depara el futuro—**

 **—Tú crees que son sueños proféticos, pero no lo son. Eres lo suficiente consciente para saber que los sueños proféticos son una farsa. Son llanamente pesadillas, Dirack—** Dice él.

Dirack no le contesta. Ella guarda silencio, y Prower hace lo mismo por su parte. Él sabe perfectamente que Dirack no podía simplemente soltarse así sin más. Y entonces, por poco él sea cae de la cama. Dirack había saltado sin previo aviso sobre él, enrollándose en un abrazo que desesperadamente pedía consuelo y seguridad. Prower se sorprendió, pero su impresión se disolvió para dejar paso a la compasión, y prontamente, envolvió con sus brazos a Dirack, al mismo tiempo que procedió en darle varias palmaditas a su espalda.

 **—Q-quisiera decir gracias, pero… pienso que no es suficientemente agradecimiento—** Le susurra ella.

 **—Te recomendaría que guardes el agradecimiento para el final. Aún es temprano para hacerlo, y hay mucho asunto por resolver—** Recomendó él. Siente entonces como el abrazo de Dirack se hace más fuerte, y él toma esa acción como una afirmación. Continúa con su frote a su espalda, dándole todo la compasión y ánimo que él podía ofrecerle. Con el tacto de su mano sentía la suavidad de su cuerpo, a pesar de que éste había sido endurecido por los entrenamientos. La tranquilidad de aquel contacto se vio interrumpido, y él pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Dirack se contrajo bruscamente, junto a un grito ahogado que provino de ella misma. **—¿Te encuentras bien?—**

Dirack negó con la cabeza. **—Cada… cada vez que sucede, siento como si... estuviera en sus fauces otra vez—** Dijo, con lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.

 **—La Agonía Pasado es algo que nos dará problemas. Por el momento, tendremos que esperar a que cesen—** Examinó él.

 **—Demasiado… tiempo para esperar—** Contestó ella.

 **—Sé que sonará algo cliché, pero hay que tener calma y paciencia—** Le dice. Apoya las manos en sus hombros, y la acerca para que se vean fijamente. **—Sé que es difícil, pero recuerda no estás haciendo esto sola. Nosotros estamos apoyándote, y estaremos contigo hasta el final—** Le promete.

La reflexión fue muy larga, pero al final, Dirack asintió con comprensión. Todo el daño que había causado, no podía ser curado tan rápido como lo haría un Saint con una herida. Requería tiempo, mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ella lo arreglará. Puede que le tome años, o incluso décadas, pero ella lo hará. Ahora, ella tenía un nuevo objetivo.

 **—Sé… sé que me dijiste… que lo guarde para el final, pero de todas formas te lo diré: gracias—** Le agradeció, con una sonrisa mostrándose finalmente en sus labios.

 **—De nada, Dirack—** Asintió Prower. Dirack lo abraza, y él devolvió rápidamente el gesto. No podía verla, pero sabía que ella estaba llorando, y los ligeros espasmos en sus cuerpos eran prueba de ello. En eso, en medio del afecto, Prower olió algo que molestó a su nariz. **—No quiero interrumpir el momento, ni ser grosero contigo, pero… creo que deberías darte un baño—** Indicó él con cuidado.

Dirack se aleja, y lo mira con confusión. **—¿Acaso… acaso huelo tan mal?—**

 **—Bueno, yo… diría que sí. Tú olor es… intoxicante—** Respondió, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

Dirack frunció más la mirada, y Prower se puso aún más nervioso. Estaba empezando a creer que había dicho algo mal, hasta que Dirack se echó reír. Era una risa sonora, y llena de energía. Los nervios de Prower se desvanecen, dejando sólo una pequeña confusión al no saber cuál era la gracia. Sin embargo, indefectiblemente, él también se puso a reír debido al fuerte contagio de ella producía. Dirack continuó hasta que de a poco fue deteniéndose. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a humedecer, pero ahora, las lágrimas eran de una emoción positivo.

 **—¡Yo… hace mucho… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí así…!—** Expresó ella, mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido.

 **—Estoy seguro que pronto lo recordarás—** Animó Prower.

Y luego, tras haber intercambiado un par de palabras más, ambos se ponen de pie, dispuestos a salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, había un elemento importante del que se estaban olvidando. Dirack no traía ropa extra para cambiarse. La primera idea que tuvo Prower fue prestarle ropa suya, pero más adelante supo que no entraría, ya que su talla era de un número más pequeño. Tras descartar la idea, tuvo la opción de usar ropa de su madre, pero al instante supo que eso sería mala idea. Dirack, por lo tanto, propuso en ir a buscar ropa suya. Luego de que su familia muriera, ella se había establecido en una posada de Roxbury. Dicha posaba, se encontraba a no más de cuatro casas de distancia de ellos. Era una buena idea, pero el problema era que ella debía salir, no sólo con su aspecto harapiento, sino con la posible probabilidad de ser reconocida, y que fuera vista con mal de ojo. Si bien la higiene podía ser pasable, el ser observado con desaprobación y vergüenza era algo que, con clara seguridad, Dirack le dificultaría tolerar. A pesar de que ella dijo que no le importaba, Prower estaba dudoso en dejar que ella tuviera que dejarse ver. Él podría traérselas, pero por obvias razones, era una opción imposible. Es entonces que, sin tener otra alternativa y con Dirack mostrándose firme en salir sin importar que la observen, Prower asiente con derrota.

 **—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?—** Le preguntó a Dirack, como última cuestión de la decisión que tomó.

Dirack se lo confirma, asintiéndole suavemente, pero con una clara seguridad en su decisión. Los dos proceden a marcharse, pero al abrir la puerta no pudieron dar ni un paso hacia el exterior. Frente a ellos, con un puño levantado y que estaba listo para tocar la puerta, estaba Aelly.

 **—¡Aelly!—** Dijo Prower, viéndose sorprendido por su inesperada llegada.

 **—Oh, Prower, buenos días—** Le saluda Aelly. Gira un poco la cabeza para mirar a Dirack. **—Buenos días, Dirack—** La saluda también.

Y acto seguido, la envuelve en un abrazo. Dirack devuelve el gesto, y pronto la calidez en el pecho se hace presente otra vez. Permite que toda esa sensación la envuelva, hasta quedar, en sentido figurado, sumergido en ella. El afecto fue duradero, y pasaron varios segundos antes de que Dirack sintiera que ya era suficiente. Ella deshace el abrazo con Aelly, a quien vio tratar de disimular un movimiento con su nariz.

 **—No te preocupes, sé que estoy algo… olorosa—** Le dice, cruzándose de brazo.

Aelly sonrió ampliamente. **—Mira el lado bueno, al menos hueles a zapato húmedo y no a queso podrido—** Comentó, y ella y Prower se rieron, mientras que Dirack resopló con diversión. **—A propósito, ¿a dónde están por ir?—** Le preguntó a ambos.

 **—Me alegra que lo preguntes, ya ahora mismo necesitamos tu ayuda. Dirack necesita asearse, pero no tiene ropa de más para ponerse cuando termine. Tuvo la idea de prestarle algo mío, pero más tarde supe que no le entrarían—** Se gira hacia ella rápidamente. **—No estoy insinuando que eres gorda—**

 **—No hay cuidado—** Asintió Dirack.

 **—Volviendo al tema…—** Se regresa a Aelly. **—Aquel inconveniente llevó a que Dirack sugiriera ir a buscar al lugar en donde ella se hospeda. Pero claro, ella tendría que ir también, ya que… bueno, ya sabes, soy un hombre—** Explicó, y Aelly le asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. **—¿Crees que puede ir allá y traerle algo de su ropa?—** Preguntó, siendo más un pedido casi suplicante.

 **—Si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré—** Mencionó Dirack.

 **—Oh, no, no, no, no, al contrario, me gustaría muchísimo hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si dejo que salgas con ese aspecto?—** Respondió Aelly, a su vez que señalaba todo la apariencia sucia de Dirack. **—Sólo dime en dónde vives, e iré a buscar lo que quieres que te traiga—** Y así, ella puso total atención.

Dirack procedió a explicarle, diciéndole que lo primero que tenía que hacer, era que los dueños de la posada, quienes tienen la llave guardada a su nombre, sepan que ella en su lugar. Para eso se requería pruebas. Dirack dudó un poco, pero rápidamente apartó la desconfianza. Susurrando para que Prower no escuchara, ella le dio a Aelly algunos datos personales, y dichos datos le servirían para que los dueños tuvieran pruebas suficientes y vieran que ella estaba familiarizada. Lo segundo, siendo mucho más sencillo, fue pedirle el tipo de ropa que quería.

Y con la información en mente, Aelly se marchó a toda prisa a buscar su ropa. Iba a tomarle algo de tiempo, por lo que mientras tanto, Prower le sugirió a Dirack que fuera a asearse, quien estuvo de acuerdo. Prower procede a preparar el agua para Dirack. Dirack había preferido hacerlo ella misma, pero al no saber cómo se debía encender una caldera, tuvo que dejar que Prower lo hiciera por ella. Dirack cierra la puerta tras de sí, y mira el interior del baño de su amigo, examinándola. No se veía muy diferente a otros baños, salvo por la decoración personalizada. A su izquierda había un lavamanos, y sobre el mismo, pegado a la pared, había un amplio espejo. Dirack se acercó a este, encontrándose así con el reflejo de su ser. Se veía espantosa. Su pelo estaba enmarañado, con alguna que otra rama enredada en el mismo; Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar, y esto junto a sus parpados oscuros, le añadían una mirada muy sombría. Por último, su piel, en simples palabras, estaba sucia y pegajosa, viéndose a vista cercana las manchas de sangre que se secaron y que no pudo ser limpiado por la lluvia. Ella lo admitió, no reconocía a la chica que estaba reflejada en el espejo. ¿Acaso así se vio desde ayer? ¿Por qué sus amigos no le dijeron que lucía así de mal? Sintió que su confianza había sido traicionada, pero ella sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos malos pensamientos. Ellos no iban a traicionarla, no después de que la ayudaran a pasar por el calvario que atravesó ayer. Ellos la estaban protegiendo, y esto llevó a que también le ocultaran su verdadera apariencia. De haber sabido ayer que ese era su apariencia real, no se habría molestado en ocultar su cuerpo de la vista de todos. Sintió mucha, pero mucha vergüenza al imaginarse lo que pensaron todos los demás al verla así. El aspecto que tenía, incluso, podía calificarse como la insignia oficial de la traición y la crueldad. Por casi un minuto completo, ella permaneció inmóvil como una piedra, con sus ojos fijos en el espejo, quedando atrapada en el abismo de su conciencia. Con lentitud, pero a la vez con mucha seguridad, fue apartando la vista, hasta romper el contacto visual con su ser reflejado.

 _ **—Me veo así porque… me desvié del camino—**_ Se dijo para sus adentro.

 **—¡Dirack!—** Llamó Prower desde el otro lado de la puerta. **—El agua estará lista en dos minutos—** Indicó.

 **—Muchas gracias, Prower—** Tras agradecerle, procedió en quitarse la prenda que traía puesta. **—Tendré que lavarla si quiero devolvérsela a él—** Observó la túnica marrón que Puck le había prestado. Para ella no se encontraba sucia, pero a la vista y olfato de otros la historia podría ser diferente.

La deja en el suelo, uniéndosele más tarde el resto de lo que tenía de ropa. Momentos más tarde, Prower le dice que el agua está lista, y Dirack vuelve a agradecerle. Ella jala la palanca que estaba arriba de la tina, permitiendo que el agua ingresara. De las tres pequeñas tuberías que se encontraban al lado, surgió el agua caliente, y junto a ello, el vapor. Dirack toca el agua, sintiendo que se hallaba a la temperatura que ella quería. Una vez que la tina se llena, gira la palanca de regreso para cerrarla, y acto seguido, se introduce en el agua, dejando salir un gemido de satisfacción ante el contacto. Y ahora, con jabón en mano, procedió a lavarse.

Mientras tanto, Prower, en su habitación, se había dispuesto a limpiar su cama, ya que Dirack había dormido con el cuerpo aún mojado. Deshizo las mantas que cubrían el colchón, para así sacar a este afuera y permitir que se seque. Las frazadas por otro lado, él se encargaría más tarde de lavarlas. Su madre podría lavarlas si quisiera, pero según la condición que ella decretó, no se haría cargo, ni se haría responsable de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Dirack. Puede que estuviera exagerando en el término de "todo lo que estuviera relacionado", pero para Prower era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Al volver a la habitación, toma las frazadas, las cuales si bien no tenían mal olor, las manchas enmarcadas en sus telas debían ser tratadas. Quince minutos más tarde, él ya estaba colgando las frazadas en la soga de su patio trasero. Ahora, se puso a pensar qué podía hacer ahora. Si hubiera sido un día cualquiera, ahora mismo estaría merodeando por la ciudad, o estaría entrenando para sus fines de progresó de sus habilidades. Sin embargo, sus planes habían cambiado al presentarse esta situación. Tuvo entonces la intención de ponerse a meditar, pero alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento. Fue hacia ella, teniendo el pensamiento de que podría tratarse de Aelly, o posiblemente Darten, pero al abrirla supo que se había equivocado. Le sorprendió encontrarse a su maestro, de hecho, casi se sobresaltó. Él nunca, hasta el día de hoy, había ido hacia la casa de algún súbdito suyo, ya que todos ellos iban hacia él, no a la inversa.

 **—¡Maestro!—** Prower casi exclamó.

 **—Prower—** Saludó Roderick, inclinándose en una leve reverencia, la cual Prower imita prontamente. **—Sé qué debe ser raro que yo esté aquí frente a tu casa, pero es que he venido a entregarte tu recompensa—** Le informó, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a la mochila que traía consigo.

 **—¿Mi… recompensa?—** Prower inclinó la cabeza. De repente, la luz en su cabeza se enciende. **—No creo que haga falta obtener esa gratitud, por lo menos no ahora, maestro—** Intentó rechazar él.

 **—Sé a qué te refieres, pero de igual forma debo entregártela ya que la tengo justo aquí—** Acto seguido, sumerge su mano dentro de la mochila, saca de su interior una bolsa completamente llena y se lo entrega. **—30.000 Gelt, acuerdo a lo que fue prometido—**

Resignado, Prower aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, el dinero ya estaba listo para ser entregado, y no le pareció correcto sugerirle a su maestro que viniera para otro momento, luego de que este se tomara la molestia de ir personalmente a su casa.

 **—Gracias, maestro—** Agradeció Prower.

 **—El reconocimiento y la riqueza es la deuda por brindar la protección que ésta isla necesita—** Dijo Roderick. **—Por cierto, quiero que por estos días estés de vacación—**

 **—¿Maestro?—** Ante la confusión, Prower inclinó la cabeza.

 **—Dije que te tomes una semana entera para descansar y relajar tus tensiones, como aquella vez después de haberte enfrentado a Grim Reaper—** Le explica Roderick.

Era evidente que Roderick le recomendaba esto ya que el estrés y la presión no debía acumularse. Prower recordó como estaba él y sus compañeros luego de enfrentarse a Grim Reaper. La adrenalina había explotado en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y al terminar, incluso después de que el peligro pasó, todavía estaban alterados y en alerta. Es debido a esto que se les recomendó a todos que se tomaran unos días vacacionales para que sus nervios se disiparan. Cuando se trataba de mantener un estado saludable, apto para hacer las tareas, la salud mental era tan importante como la salud física. Es cierto que se debe luchar por la paz y la seguridad de las personas, pero eso no significa que uno deba estar los siete días de la semana blandiendo la espada o conjurando magia contra el enemigo. Ellos también son seres humanos, y tienen derecho a retirarse por unos días para descansar y relajarse, para así poder liberar las energías negativas que se acumulaban luego de varios días de abrumante esfuerzo y sacrificio. Tal vez sean guerreros, pero no son dioses.

 **—Está bien, tomaré esta semana para descansar—** Prower aceptó. No estaba tan paranoico como la primera vez, pero eso no ameritaba a abusar de su estado de salud. Roderick asiente y le sonríe por su decisión, pero luego, su rostro decayó en una mirada abatida. **—¿Maestro, qué sucede?—**

Roderick suspiró con pesadez. **—Creo que debimos enviar a más con ustedes. Tuvimos la certeza de que con ustedes siete bastaría para encargarse de Silver Vixen, pero al parecer nuestro cálculo fue totalmente erróneo. Si tan sólo hubiéramos enviado a tres personas, las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferente—**

 **—No sirve de nada culparse; los errores son algo que no pueden ser evitados constantemente—** Prower intentó reconfortarlo.

 **—Entiendo tu punto, Prower, pero el error que cometimos es muy grave, y no hay excusa para negar la ignorancia que tuvimos. Sabíamos perfectamente el peligro que representaba pelear contra Silver Vixen, y, además, de la probabilidad de que Karigin estuviera con él, lo cual aumentaría más el riesgo de muerte—** Explicó Roderick. Se saca su sombrero de capa, dejando que este colgara de su mano. **—No hay excusa, Prower, simplemente cometimos un error que no debimos haber cometido—** Y con lo dicho, bajo la cabeza, mostrándose muy afligido.

Prower abrió la boca para replicar, pero las palabras no surgieron. Quería hacerle saber a su mentor que él, junto a los otros miembros con mayor autoridad, no tuvo la culpa, y que no debían castigarse emocionalmente. Sin embargo, no tenía más argumento a su favor. Ellos hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcanza, pero poco a poco la balanza de la batalla fue poniéndose a favor del enemigo. Roderick tenía razón, si hubieran enviado a más de siete personas, las cosas hubiera resultado de una manera muy distinta. Ellos podrían haber muerto contra Silver Vixen y sus lacayos, pero al parecer recibieron el golpe de suerte más grande de sus vidas. Dirack se había aparecido en aquel instante, y aunque ella no quiso salvar a Ronar y a Thara, hizo que en cierta forma la balanza se inclinara hacia su favor.

 _ **—Espera, de no ser por Dirack, ¿nosotros… todos nosotros hubiéramos muerto?—**_ Aquel pensamiento tomó a Prower por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta tal punto que eran literalmente redondos. Nunca se lo había pensado, pero, ¿tampoco Roderick y los demás se lo pensaron? Obviamente no, esa idea nunca fue mencionada, pero ahora que estaba presente en su mente, supo que era una idea muy relevante **—Maestro—** Llamó a Roderick, pero este ya tenía su mirada puesta en él, obviamente extrañado por la expresión de asombro que estaba mostrando. **—¿Cree que la aparición de Dirack pudo haber cambiado algo?—**

Roderick, por un segundo, se vio sorprendido, y sus cejas levantaron hasta su cuero cabelludo. Y pronto, él se hundió en sus pensamientos, dejando a su alumno a la espera de su respuesta. Prower pudo ver a Roderick fruncir varias veces la mirada, y esto le indicó, además de su sorpresa anterior, que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza esa cuestión.

 **—¿Tú crees eso, Prower?—** Prower fue tomado por sorpresa, y no supo que había dicho. **—¿Tú crees que Dirack, al haber intervenido, evitó que ustedes murieran?—** Volvió a preguntar al ver su mirada de confusión.

Prower mordió sus labios. **—Yo…—** Iba a decir, pero presintió a alguien acercándose.

Tanto él como Roderick se giran, y ven que se trataba de Aelly. Aelly había estado caminando a paso apresurado, pero al percatarse de la persona que se encontraba hablando con su amigo, poco a poco fue frenando su marcha hasta detenerse y quedar a menos de tres metros de ambos. En sus manos traía una bolsa, y Prower adivinó que se trataba de la ropa que había traído para Dirack.

 **—Espero no haber interrumpido algo muy importante—** Dijo Aelly.

 **—No interrumpió nada, Srta. Lightsoul. De hecho, usted llegó en el momento exacto en el que estoy por marcharme—** Dijo Roderick. Se coloca de vuelta su sombrero. **—Pero antes de que me despida, hay algo que tengo que decirle a Prower—** Indicó. Se vuelve hacia Prower, y se le acerca al oído. **—Me gustaría decirte la respuesta, pero yo no puedo dártela, ya que sólo tú mismo puedes responderla—** Le susurró.

Prower analizó lo que él le dijo, y, después de haber mostrado cierto grado de confusión e intriga, pudo entender a qué se refería su maestro. Ambos se despiden, con Roderick marchándose para así entregarle al resto la recompensa que debían obtener.

 **—Sólo yo mismo puedo darme la respuesta…—** Se dijo él para sus adentros. Si bien tenía la corazonada de saber cuál era la respuesta, quería hacer una indagación más a fondo. Pero por el momento, lo dejaría como un pensamiento pendiente para más tarde. Se volteó hacia Aelly, quien ya se le había acercado. **—¿Tuviste algún problema o todo salió bien?—** Le pregunta.

 **—Gracias a los dioses no hubo ningún problema. Sin embargo, me siento algo mal por Dirack. No quería que ella me confiara algo personal para poder acceder a sus cosas, pero también no quería que ella saliera con ese terrible aspecto—** Entristeció levemente la mirada.

 **—No había ninguna opción—** Le indica él.

 **—Puede que haya habido una opción que desafortunadamente no vimos y dejamos pasar** — Negó ella ante la posibilidad.

 **—Es muy probable, pero no podemos retroceder el tiempo, Aelly—** Le dijo, dando por sentado el hecho.

Aelly suspiró. **—Sí, tienes razón. En fin, aquí tengo su ropa. ¿Ella aún sigue bañándose?—** Le preguntó.

 **—Sí, aún está allá adentro—** Asintió él.

 **—Pues es mejor que no la haga esperar más—** Y dicho eso, Aelly entró y se dirigió al baño.

 **—Gracias nuevamente, Aelly—** Le agradeció.

Aelly se gira para sonreírle. **—De nada, Prower—** Ella vuelve entonces su vista al frente, encontrándose con la puerta del baño. **—¿Dirack?—** Toco tres veces, pero no recibió respuesta. **—Dirack, soy Aelly, te he traído tu ropa—** Volvió a llamar, pero con un poco más de fuerza. Siguió sin recibir respuesta. **—¿Dirack?—**

Extrañada, y con una pizca de preocupación, se introdujo al interior del baño. Su mirada fue a parar a la tina, pero Dirack no estaba allí, salvo un par de rodillas que sobresalían de las aguas turbias. Aelly sufrió un hueco en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que un pensamiento muy oscuro surgía de lo más profundo de su mente. Ella soltó la bolsa, abalanzándose sobre la tina. Sus dos manos sujetan en el acto un par de hombros, y ella, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo pudo generar, levantó a Dirack del fondo.

Dirack, quien apenas hace segundos reposaba bajo el agua en paz, fue sacada súbditamente del fondo. Al salir, sus ojos se abren en alerta, encontrándose con los de Aelly. Sus sorprendidos ojos se encontraron con los de ella, los cuales en cambio reflejaban terror, pero que pronto pasaron a expresar un inmenso alivio.

 **—¿Aelly?—** Dijo Dirack, confusa por tan repentino momento.

 **—¡Por los dioses, Dirack, por poco me das un infarto!—** Susurró Aelly mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, y por ende, Dirack no entendió cuál era la situación sino hasta varios segundos más tarde. Cuando su cerebro procesó todo, no pudo formular ninguna palabra para contestar. Hace no más de un minuto, se le había ocurrido sumergir toda su cabeza, una acción que a ella le encantaba hacer cada vez que se bañaba, y que la beneficiaba a la hora de querer relajarse. Sólo iba a estar medio minuto sumergida, pero sin predecirlo, ocurrió lo inesperado. Ella no quería preocupar ni causar problemas, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza esta probable situación.

 **—Lo siento—** Se disculpa, luego de un largo tiempo en silencio. **—Yo… no quise preocuparte. Yo sólo…—** Iba a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

 **—No, está bien—** Aelly negó con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta que había olvidado cerrar. Levantó la bolsa que contenía la ropa, y se regresó hacia Dirack, no sin antes limpiarse sus ojos que se habían humedecido. **—Yo también me disculpo; no debí reaccionar así, pero… pensé… pensé que te habías suicidado—** Dijo, siendo casi un susurro la última palabra.

—En los días pasados tenía… muchas motivaciones hacia el suicidio, Aelly. De hecho, en varias ocasiones pensé atravesarme la el corazón con mi propia espada— Declaró Dirack, haciendo que Aelly la mirara con espanto. —Era demasiado, era algo que estaba rozando lo insoportable. A veces sentía que el final se encontraba muy lejos, y la desesperación de no poder llegar nunca me hacía pensar en acelerar mi fin— Agacha la cabeza, con su nariz estando a centímetros del agua. —Suicidarse es considerado una decisión muy difícil, pero en mi caso, simplemente era una decisión que pude tomar cualquier día de la semana. De hecho, ahora mismo debería estar muerta— Dijo ella.

 **—¿Y por qué razón no… pudiste hacerlo?—** Inquirió Aelly.

 **—La razón… fueron ustedes—** Le contestó ella.

 **—Oh, Dirack…—** Suspiró Aelly. Caminó hacia la parte de atrás de Dirack, y allí, ella la abrazó. **—Qué suerte que estés con vida. Si te hubieras suicidado, créeme, te hubieras arrepentido por el resto de la existencia—** Le susurró.

 **—Ni podría imaginármelo—** Comentó Dirack. Se gira para encarar a Aelly y sonreírle suavemente. **—Puede que aún esté con heridas, pero ya no siento el sufrimiento. Ya no veo razón para acabar con mi vida, más aún ahora que… tengo un objetivo que alcanzar—** Afirmó con seguridad.

 **—Me alegra escucharte decir eso—** Dijo Aelly, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Comparte un último y fuerte abrazo con ella, antes de acodarse de su motivo por el cual estaba allí en el baño. **—Ten, aquí está tu ropa—** Le enseña el contenido de la bolsa.

Dirack se levanta, y toma una toalla para secarse. A ella le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo en el agua, pero esta ya estaba empezando a enfriarse. Aelly, por su parte, pensó que ella quería tener privacidad, por lo que se marcha del baño y la deja sola para aquella fase. Una vez que cerró la puerta, se encontró al instante con Prower, quien parecía estar esperándola.

 **—¿Qué pasó?—** Preguntó Prower.

Aelly supo que él se refería a lo de hace rato. **—Fue un pequeño susto por parte de ella—** Le respondió.

 **—¿Ella te asustó?—** Le replica él.

 **—No intencionalmente—** Le respondió.

 **—Entiendo—** Prower lo entiende, antes de ponerse a pensar con qué cosa podía continuar la conversación. **—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Si bien recuerdo, la noche anterior estabas a punto e desmayarte del cansancio—** Quiso saber.

 **—Estaba al borde de caer en el paraíso nocturno; no podía esperar para llegar a mi casa y arrojarme sobre mi cama. Claro que primero tuve que confrontar a mis padres ya que ellos se mostraron preocupados por haber llegado tarde—** Le contaba Aelly mientras divagando con sus manos.

 **—¿Les contaste todo el alboroto de ayer?—** Inquirió él.

Aelly sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa. **—Se los acabo de contar durante el desayuno. Hubiera estado dispuesta a decírselos ayer, pero me sentía muy abrumada y cansada. Y si te lo estás preguntando, sus reacciones fueron menos severas que la de tus padres, aunque claro, no dejaron fuera el concepto de que estaba poniendo sobre mí una responsabilidad enorme—** Le comenta. **—Lamento mucho que tus padres no se lo hayan tomado con mayor tranquilidad—**

 **—Pudo haber sido peor—** Le dice. **—Es la primera vez que tengo una discusión con ellos, y aunque no fue una discusión para nada agradable, fue mejor de lo que me había imaginado antes de que el conflicto comenzara—** Explicó.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta del baño se abre, a lo que Prower y Aelly se giran para admirar el resultado, sólo para quedar paralizados ante lo que veían. Dirack vestía un chaleco de cuero sin mangas de color marrón, ajustado con tres broches de metal y un cinturón en la parte inferior. Debajo, tenía puesto una camisa gris de mangas largas y ajustables, y de cuello ancho que también podía ajustarse mediante unos cordones que adornaban el mismo. Su pantalón era de color marrón oscuro con parches en los costados y en las rodillas. Sus botas, altas hasta las rodillas, eran de color negro opaco, también ajustadas con broches de metal. Sin embargo, el atuendo era de menos, ya que ahora que ella se encontraba limpia, había un cambio muy excepcional en su apariencia. Se apreciaba la suavidad y el brillo en su piel y en su pelo, y por si fuera poco, sus ojos color magenta ahora resaltaban más, dejándose ver mucho mejor el reflejo de la luz en ellos. Prower y Aelly no lo negaron, estaban maravillados. El cambio era asombroso, de hecho, Dirack no se parecía en nada a como se veía antes de entrar al baño.

 **—¿Luzco decente?—** Preguntó Dirack.

 **—Te ves hermosa, Dirack—** Halagó Aelly.

 **—Bella y respetable—** Concordó Prower.

 **—Sé mi esposa para toda la eternidad—** Dijo Lara, estando detrás de Prower mientras imitada su voz.

 **—¡LARA!—** Le regaña Prower, mostrando cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Dirack y Aelly no se resisten en reír. Lara intentó comentar otra cosa más, pero Prower no se lo permitió. En pocos minutos, la situación volvió a estar en calma. Ahora, los tres estaban en decisión de qué iban hacer a continuación. Lo primero que se sugirió, por parte de Prower, es ir en busca de Darten, quien hasta ahora era el integrante faltante de su grupo. El trío se pone de acuerdo y se disponen a irse, pero antes de que pusieran un pie fuera, Dirack recordó que tenía que sacar su ropa harapienta, y poner la túnica al sol para que ésta se seque. Al ver que la ropa estaba arruinada al grado de ser vista como un montón de trapos sucios, optó por tirarla. Y así finalmente, ellos podían marcharse, pero nuevamente son detenidos, esta vez por Lara, quien le dice a Prower que debe quedarse hasta que mamá y papá volvieran, ya que no era seguro que ella se quedara sola. Por suerte, a los minutos Albert y Abigail hacen su aparición. En el momento que las miradas se cruzaron, se extendió una incómoda tensión en el ambiente.

 **—Buenos días, Prower—** Le saluda Abigail, con una media sonrisa formada en sus labios.

 **—Buenos días, mamá—** Prower devolvió el gesto.

 **—Buenos días, Prower—** Le saluda Albert, obsequiándole una sonrisa más ancha.

 **—Buenos días, papá—** Nuevamente, él le devolvió el gesto.

 **—¿Vas a irte hacer tu trabajo?—** Preguntó Abigail.

 **—No, por el momento, pospondré el trabajo. Mi maestro me ha recomendado que descanse y que utilizara esta semana para relajarme—** Le explicó.

Su madre lo comprende, por lo que procede a dejar la vía libre para que él, Aelly y Dirack se marcharan. Se despiden entre ellos, siendo una despedida agridulce. Al salir, y enfocar las miradas al cielo, los tres vieron que el cielo estaba despejado; no había ninguna mancha blanca en el cielo. El único que adornaba aquel manto azul sobre la tierra, era el mismísimo sol. El astro padre estaba en el centro y alto del cielo, bañando a todos y a todo con su brillo incomparable y su calor sin igual. Resultaba irónico que el día de hoy fuera tan bello a comparación con el de ayer que fue de muy mal presagio. Sin embargo, no era momento de recordar el pasado.

 **—Cuídate mucho, Prower—** Dijo la voz de Abigail.

Prower se volteó a mirar a sus padres. Su padre, quien siempre fue un poco reservado en sus palabras, le sonreía en demostración de cumplido. Su madre, quien era de emoción más abierta, le sonríe también con igual intensidad. Fueron unas sonrisa sinceras, unas que duraron tan sólo un segundo. A pesar de que se hallaban en contra de que Prower defendiera a Dirack, ellos lo seguían amando. Él seguía siendo hijo de ellos, y ayer casi lo habían perdido para siempre.

Prower no reaccionó al instante, pero cuando lo hizo, esbozó una sonrisa. **—No se preocupen, yo siempre me cuido, incluso en el más pacífico momento—** Les dijo.

Y tras dichas palabras, él se volvió hacia el frente, y comenzó caminar, siendo seguido a dos pasos de distancia por Aelly y Dirack.

 **—Es lindo ver que ustedes aún se quieran—** Le dice Aelly a Prower.

 **—Mis padres siempre han respetado mis decisiones, aunque, en ocasiones raras, no siempre estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo—** Respondió Prower, poniéndose entonces a recordar aquellos recuerdos que, hasta el día de hoy, seguían frescos en su memoria. Se gira un poco para mirar a Aelly. **—Cuando era pequeño, y les conté que quería ser un Noble, ellos no sólo dudaron, sino que me recomendaron elegir otra profesión. Pero mi decisión fue muy fuerte y exigente. Justo cuando mi mamá estaba por lanzarme "la mirada", ella y papá cedieron y me dieron el permiso para convertirme en lo que soy ahora—** Explicó.

 **—Si hubiese sido más estricta tu vida hubiera sido diferente—** Comentó Aelly, imaginándose a Prower e otra manera.

 **—Es probable, pero si eso hubiera ocurrido, de igual forma yo me habría convertido en Noble. Sólo debía cumplir mis diecisiete años de edad, y ¡Bum! Las decisiones que tome no me serían negadas—** Contó Prower.

 **—Guau, que rebelde—** Aelly se rio.

La charla del trío prosiguió junto a la marcha que estaban tomando hacia su destino. Durante ese trayecto pasaron junto a muchas personas, y varias de ellas lanzaron miradas de disimulo hacia Dirack, mientras que un puñado un poco más pequeño, además, se susurraban entre sí y le apuntaban con el dedo. Dirack sintió sus miradas, y se desanimó un poco ante los ojos que la observaban. No obstante, supo que esto es lo que iba a pasar al momento de salir afuera; ella ya lo había previsto venir. No cabía duda que la noticia sobre sus delitos ya se habían esparcido desde el inicio del día, o tal vez desde ayer, y que ya hay unos cuantos que están al tanto de que ella hizo. De hecho, de entre todas las personas que la estaban viendo, se hallaba la Mercenaria que había estado presente en la expulsión que ella tuvo ayer.

Por suerte, las miradas casi acusadoras no la siguieron durante todo el camino, y eso fue un alivio para ella. Cuando el llegaron a la casa del último miembro de su grupo, antes de que Prower tocara la puerta, esta fue abierta abruptamente desde el otro lado. Más de una docena de voces, todas hablando al mismo tiempo, salieron junto a Darten, quien daba brincos hacia adelante mientras procedía a colocarse la bota que no había terminado de ponerse.

 **—¡Recuerda, Darten, la responsabilidad es algo muy importante y delicado!—** Le dijo su padre, Santiago, desde el interior.

 **—¡Lo sé, papá, ya me lo dijiste por octava vez!—** Darten afirmó.

 **—¡Cuida a esa chica como si fuera tu hermana y asegúrate en no fallar!—** Le dijo su madre, Kairlem.

 **—¡Es una promesa tanto para ti como para ella!—** Asintió él, dando un pulgar arriba a pesar de que no podía verlo. Pronto se da cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos. **—Lo siento chicos, estaba muy atrasado y me dormí muy tarde la noche anterior, y al despertar tuve una de las más lar…—** Darten iba explicando, pero se detuvo en seco apenas sus ojos se fijaron en la nueva apariencia de Dirack. **—¿Dirack?—** Ella le asintió. **—¡Diablos, prima, me costó reconocerte! Luces como una Noble en el sentido figurado de la palabra—**

 **—No exageres—** Dijo ella.

 **—Pero es verdad, luces de maravilla—** Replicó él, al mismo tiempo que lograba ponerse la bota en su pie. **—Pero si no estás muy conforme con lo que dije, pues sólo te diré que luces bella y respetable—** Dijo él.

 **—Eso mismo le dije yo—** Comentó Prower.

 **—Entonces, mi queridos amigos… ¿qué hacemos ahora?—** Preguntó Darten.

 **—Lo que Dirack decida hacer; ella es quien tomara la decisión—** Dijo Aelly, y acto seguido volteó para encarar a Dirack. **—Dinos a dónde quieres ir, Dirack. Con gusto te acompañaremos—**

¿Ir a donde ella quisiera? Dirack se mostró un poco indecisa ante esa cuestión. ¿A dónde podría ir? Nada se le venía a la cabeza. No había ningún lugar en especial o específico. Su mente se vio enredada en la tarea de decidir a dónde ir, pero entonces, luego de una reflexión, y a raíz de la necesidad de tranquilidad, Dirack descubrió que podían hacer.

 **—Caminemos… vayamos al sendero Quiet Step y caminemos. Es un camino tranquilo, y… quiero eso, deseo relajar mi mente—** Les dijo a los tres.

 **—¿Quiet Step? Curioso, yo iba a proponerte en dar un paseo por allí—** Le declara Aelly.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, y se marchan en dirección a Weed Ridge. Nuevamente, las miradas de varias personas siguieron a Dirack hasta el túnel. Una vez que entraron, la sensación de estar siendo observada cesó. Pronto, el sonido de sus pasos comenzó a hacer eco a lo largo del trayecto.

 **—¿Todo bien, Dirack?—** Le pregunta Darten al notar su mirada neutra.

 **—Un poco. Por lo menos me encuentro ligeramente más animada que ayer—** Le contestó Dirack. Ella hace una reflexión, y luego da un suspiro de forma que atrae la atención de los tres. **—¿Saben algo, chicos? Desde que comencé esta profesión, tuve plena consciencia del curso que estaba tomando, sabía bien que iba a tener que enfrentar peligrosos que pondrían a prueba mi fuerza física y mi voluntad mental. Sin embargo, ahora, estoy varada en un camino que no logro reconocer. Si ya no soy una Mercenaria, ¿entonces cuál es mi papel? ¿Cuál es mi propósito en este rumbo?—**

 **—Obviamente no puedes saber cuál es tu nuevo propósito así sin más, debes encontrarlo—** Le dijo Aelly.

 **—Aelly está en lo cierto. Puede que ahora estés desorientada en lo que sucederá a partir de ahora, pero aquello es normal, es parte de tu recuperación—** Le dijo Darten.

Dirack volvió a suspirar. **—Estaría genial poder viajar al pasado. Podría evitarme realizar mi venganza, y así lograría evitar que todo esto sucediera—** Comentó.

 **—Como ya te he dicho, será difícil. Me cuesta entender cómo te afecta todo esto, pero créeme Dirack, nosotros te apoyamos—** Dijo Prower.

Dirack quería vislumbrar el final, pero su mente no parecía tener la capacidad de realizar tal escenario imaginativo. Se sentía como si estuviera en un mundo oscuro, lleno de niebla, portando una lámpara en sus manos, con la cual intentaba alumbrar y ver más allá de toda esa estela fantasmal que la envolvía. Estaba desorientada, varada en la nada infinita. A menos, eso lo que ella creía en un principio. Sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, estaban con ella. Como daga al corazón, ellos le prometieron su apoyo. Le prometieron que siempre estarían a su lado, y que siempre la ayudarían.

Sin dar aviso, ella los atrae en un abrazo, en el cual se permite llorar. Ellos la consuelan, haciendo de todo para que calmar su desgarrado corazón. Tras el pequeño momento de desahogo y confort, los cuatro retoman la marcha, volviendo consigo el ambiente positivo, para más tarde dar paso a una alegre conversación que se extendió durante el resto del paseo.


	8. Aviso importante

**Hola a todos los que han seguido mi historia. De seguro se preguntaban en dónde estaba. Siendo sincero, las cosas estuvieron terribles últimamente acá. Estoy pasando por una situación personal relacionado con los estudios y mi futuro trabajo.**

 **De repente me di cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tenía entre mis manos. Llegué a la etapa en donde debo estar más pendiente a lo que es importante para mi vida, y es por eso, que debo posponer la historia hasta nuevo aviso. Voy a intentar seguir con la historia, pero entienda, voy a "INTENTAR".**

 **Sin saber qué otra cosa decir, me despido de todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


End file.
